First Impressions
by romanysue
Summary: Bella Swan starts her new teaching job and her first meeting with the hot music teacher doesn't go too well. Can they move past the awkwardness? AH. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ATTEMPT (EEK!)**

**At the moment I am planning for it to be around 5 or 6 chapters long, but I guess we'll see how it goes.**

**Okay, here goes....................**

**_All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._**

**BPOV**

Acting purely on instinct, I thrust open the nearest door, leapt inside and shut it as quickly as possible. Quite simple for the average person, but not so straight forward when you have all the natural agility of Bambi on Ice. I pressed my ear against the door, eyes shut tight, listening hard to hear if I had been followed. When I was satisfied the coast was clear, I leaned back against the hard wood, exhaled loudly and started rambling to myself. "Shit, fuck, damn, piss, twat, bollocks!" It was the end of my first day at my new teaching job and I seemed to have spent most of that avoiding the unwanted attentions of Mike Newton, the Geography teacher. He had been waiting for me in the hall outside of my final class of the day and loomed over me, one hand on the wall beside my head, breathing right in my face _(Note to self: Never eat onions ever again) _as he asked me if I wanted to join him for a drink. Muttering the same vague excuses that I had given him on the various other times that he had cornered me today, I ducked under his arm and rushed off along the unfamiliar hall, around the corner and just kept moving, trying to disappear among the crowds of students who were heading home. I had no idea what part of the school I was in right now, but at least it was Mike Newton free.

I heard someone laughing quietly and my eyes shot open as I yelped with fright, almost jumping out of my skin. Sitting at a piano across the room _(ok, I'm going to hazard a guess that I'm in the music department then) _was a guy, his back was to me but I was immediately struck by the sight of him. He had a mass of unruly bronze hair and I could see the outline of some serious muscle definition on a lean frame under a tight black T-shirt and, if I was not mistaken, a gorgeous arse lurking beneath his black jeans as he perched on the piano stool. _I mentally noted that I was not _so_ shocked that I didn't manage to absorb all that detail._

"OhmygodI'msosorrypleaseexcuse me........"

Everything flew out of mouth in one long tirade of utter mortification, my face flushing so red that I could literally feel the heat radiating off me.

"No worries" he said, lightly shrugging his impressively broad shoulders as he remained turned away from me. "You OK? You seem a little upset".

"Er, I'm fine, er.....I mean I am now.....I think. Really I'm _so_ sorry, I shouldn't have just barged in like that, it's so unprofessional and _anyone_ could have been in here, you could have been teaching or anything, I'm sorry I disturbed you..... there could have been students in here.....wait, there _aren't_ any students in here are there.....?" My voice becoming progressively higher and more panicked as the sentence continued and I scanned the rest of the room. He cut me off with a casual wave and turned slightly towards me so I got a good look at his profile, strong and defined – _Jesus, look at his jaw! _

"Really, its fine, not a problem, just me" he assured again, the amusement clear in his beautiful, soft voice. He waved me over and when I was close enough he held his hand out towards me, smiling widely. "Edward Cullen, part time music teacher."

"Hi.....Bella Swan, English teacher, my first day if you hadn't already guessed." I shook his hand, shocked at how wonderful it felt and I couldn't stop my mind from going to a very bad place as I took in the long, slim fingers of his warm hand, imagining all sorts of scenarios involving them touching various parts of my body. A body that had seen _zero_ action since splitting up from my ex boyfriend some two years previously. I was still holding onto his hand when he broke my reverie.

"Well that at least explains why your language was so descriptive then" he laughed, finally removing his hand from my embarrassingly vice like grip and gesturing for me to sit next to him. "Only an English teacher could be so eloquent. Who are you trying to escape from anyway? Your students that bad?" he teased.

Blushing furiously again and trying to concentrate on what he was saying rather than my excitement at sitting so close to him, close enough that I was able to notice how delicious he smelled; I replied "Oh god, honestly, I'm not usually so foul mouthed, well at least in polite company anyway and I'm trying to avoid Mike Newton who apparently doesn't understand a simple 'no'." I said it in a jokey way, but I noticed that his jaw clenched a little at the mention of Mike and he muttered something I couldn't catch. He was looking right at me now and I was stunned by just how gorgeous he was, I had never seen anyone so beautiful, it was completely disconcerting. He was dressed casually and obviously hadn't shaved for a couple of days _(I so want to lick his jaw – that's totally normal right?)_, his hair was sticking up all over the place but he somehow managed to look like he had just finished a modeling shoot. His eyes were the brightest shade of green but I couldn't help but notice that he didn't make eye contact, something was off somehow but I couldn't place it. Maybe he was just shy, maybe he wanted me to leave and was too polite to ask, as after all, I _had_ interrupted him. _Christ Bella! That's it, leave already; he's too well mannered to say it. _

"Well, anyway Edward, it's great to have met you, thank you for being so understanding. I'd better let you get back to ……well, whatever it was I disturbed you from. I'm sure we'll bump into each other in the staff room or around the school."

He seemed surprised – _disappointed? _– that I was preparing to leave and in what appeared to be a nervous gesture, raked his right hand through his hair roughly, making it stick up even more wildly than before. _Oh my god, fucking 'sex hair'....._

"Oh, er, okay, Bella" he hesitated then before asking "Do you have to rush off? I mean, do you have things you need to do or do you have a little spare time?" He seemed a bit nervous as he waited _(approximately one second) _for my reply.

"No no, I'm not in any rush....." _Are you kidding me?!_

"Great! Sure I'm not keeping you from anything.....or anyone.....?" he trailed off.

"Positive, the only thing waiting for me in my flat is all the mess I left there this morning I'm afraid."

He seemed cheered by this and smiled at me crookedly, the effects of this going straight to my traitorous mouth, which I'm pretty sure, actually _gasped_, before moving south to my pussy which was now alive and kicking and soaking my underwear. He stood up next to me so that, just for the briefest moment, his groin was at my eye level and I'd love to say I averted my eyes and didn't sneak a glance, but who am I kidding? I have mentioned it's been two years right? Oh and I wasn't disappointed either.....

"Yeah, well I'm finished up here, I just need to lock up and pop into the main office. I need to have a quick word with the Head and then I wondered if....."

At this point, two things happened at once. As Edward was talking he reached for a briefcase beside the piano and took out a white stick which he proceeded to unfold as the door opened and he was interrupted by Mike – '_I can't take a fucking hint'_ –Newton who popped his head in and broke into a wide grin when he saw me.

"Bella! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Did you get lost? What on earth are you doing in here?"

"I'm talking to Edward, obviously" I shot back, completely exasperated now. "We have to go to the office, so if you'll excuse us....."

He reluctantly acknowledged Edward with a curt "Hey Cullen" and mercifully buggered off, but not before leaving his creepy parting shot of "Catch you tomorrow then Bella....." ringing in my ears. Edward had totally ignored him and stood rigid, pinching the bridge of his nose while looking all kinds of irritated.

Despite all my teaching qualifications, '_Fuck. My. Fucking. Life.'_ was apparently, the most articulate sentence my brain could conjure up inside my head at this point. Not only would I have to endure Mike, _daily_, on a constant loop until he got fed up, but the _second_ it had registered that Edward was, in fact, blind, I realised that he simply wanted my help in locking up, getting to the office and whatever else he was about to ask me before Mike disturbed us. _That_ was why he was asking if I was busy! He didn't want to impose. On a _human_ level, I really didn't mind helping out at all; didn't have to even think about it, its common decency, good manners; it's what Bella Swan does best. Christ, I had virtually raised myself while looking after my wayward mother and later, my non domesticated father after I had moved back in with him when my mother remarried. Responsibility was almost my middle name. On a _personal_ level however, I felt _crushed_ and more than just a little bit stupid. _After all_, my subconscious thought as she unlocked the door and let all my insecurities out to play, why the hell else _would_ he be interested in boring, plain old Bella? He probably had a beautiful – _non clumsy, non swearing _- wife and adorable children at home waiting for him. He was gorgeous and sweet and kind and funny for god's sake! _Obviously_ he would have been snapped up years ago, I hadn't even thought to check for a wedding ring I was so dazzled by him. Jesus, if he was mine, I would never let him out of the house _(specifically the bedroom)_, or at least not before I had tattooed '_Property of Bella Swan, fuck off bitches, I'm taken' _across his forehead_. _Defeated, I stood up with a sigh and got ready to do what he asked.

**Reviews would be most welcome.**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**_All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._**

**On we go then.......**

**EPOV**

I was just finishing up in the music room, getting ready to leave, when the door suddenly burst open; someone rushed in and slammed it quickly. It startled me a little but in a school full of noisy teenage boys, it wasn't such an odd occurrence. The thing that _did _shock me though, was the scent that wafted over to me on the draught this created. Not sweaty, hormone riddled _boy_ but the delicate breeze of Jasmine and lavender. She – _it had to be a 'she' to smell that sweet surely? _– appeared to take a moment to gather herself at the door before spewing out a stream of profanities. I assumed, at this point she had seen me so I attempted to put whoever it was at ease by laughing quietly. If it was one of the teachers who knew me, they would let me know soon enough, but I didn't recognise the voice and as I only worked here part time, I didn't know everyone anyway. I heard her cute little yell as she realised she was not alone, followed by a torrent of apologies directed at my back, so although still amused, I was also more than just a bit interested in finding out who she was and checking there wasn't actually a major problem. I waved her over, fully intending to stand up and greet her properly but as she approached her scent hit me like a wave and settled, quite happily in my cock, forcing me to remain seated while I introduced myself. _Cullen you've been working with teenage boys too long, you're becoming just like them. _When we shook hands, I felt.....something.....a connection? I'm not sure, but I do know my cock twitched with pleasure as I enjoyed the sensation of her soft little hand holding mine, letting my imagination run wild with thoughts of how wonderful it would be to feel her hands everywhere else, gripping, caressing, scratching, stroking....._Jesus Cullen, sort yourself out, its not like you've never had a girlfriend or been with a woman before is it? _I offered her a seat next to me and we were so close that I could actually _feel _the heat of her blush as I teased her about her swearing. It was so appealing as I just _knew_ it was genuine embarrassment rather than some forced girly shit. She told me about Mike – _I already hated that fuckwit and his asshole behaviour towards the female staff _– and I took a moment to contemplate different ways to ensure his painful death. She suddenly started getting ready to leave which dragged me back to the moment and I managed, somehow, to ask her if she had to get home for something.......someone. I felt awkward and nervous, not sure if I was interpreting her responses correctly. I was usually so good at reading people, confident about it even, but for some reason she had thrown me way out of my comfort zone. Relief flooded me when she told me she was completely free and I was so happy that I wheeled out the big guns and introduced her to my secret weapon; the crooked smile. _Wait, did she just gasp? That can't be right – can it? _I stood up and as I grabbed my case, unfolded my white stick and was about to ask her if she wanted to join me for a drink, a coffee, dinner......._frankly, anything that would keep her in my company......._when Newton appeared like the proverbial bad fucking penny. As irritated as I was, I couldn't help but notice that Bella was pissed off too and she cut him off coldly which did soften the blow somewhat. She seemed quiet after he had gone though, something was off.

"Er, you ok Bella? Ready to go?"

"Yeah sure Edward, I'm fine. So how do you want to do this?"

"Er, I'm sorry, what.....?" I was all kinds of confused now.

"I mean, do you want me to hold your arm or would you prefer to hold onto me.......?" She trailed off waiting for a response.

_Oh fuck! Realisation dawning on me instantly. _She hadn't realised that I was blind until I got my stick out and as I hadn't had a chance to finish asking her out, she thought I wanted assistance! I had become blind as a young child; optical nerve damage rather than a problem with my actual eyes, so I didn't appear blind to the casual onlooker. I was so used to my condition that I rarely gave it much thought. My parents had always actively encouraged me to do everything for myself and lead an independent, full life. My siblings had always treated me completely normally and only made allowances for me when absolutely necessary. As a result, I often had to remind myself to point it out to people in certain circumstances to avoid any embarrassment or awkwardness for them.......circumstances such as this one. I had been so distracted by Bella's company, simply focusing on trying to extend our time together that it was the last thing I was thinking about.

If I invite her out now, will she turn me down because of my disability - or worse, accept out of pity? Hell, I don't even know what her answer would have been anyway _before_ she realised? Would it be better or worse to know the answer to that one? Shit, exactly _how_ awkward is this going to be?

**Reviews would be most welcome.**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**_All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer._**

**_No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._**

**BPOV**

I stood up, waiting for Edward to tell me how he wanted to proceed, he looked confused and I panicked inside, analyzing what I had said to him in case I had said something patronizing or offensive.

"Edward.....?"

"Er, um.....Bella, what do you think I want?"

"Um.....a hand.....you know.....to get to the office.....and stuff.....?"

_OK, so I've definitely offended him somehow. Shit and fuck, I'm just so amazing at first impressions._

"Bella, do you even _know_ where the office is?" His lips were slightly turned up at the corners and he sounded amused.....

"Well.....er, I was there this morning.....I'm sure I could find it again.....eventually.....there's bound to be signs right?"

After a short pause, he started to laugh. Not just a short burst, but full on, bent over at the waist, tears in the eyes laughter. As lovely as it was to see and hear, I was more confused than ever.

"I'm sorry Bella" he managed to force out between snorts "but this really is hilarious you know.....hold on....." He took a moment to pull himself together before continuing.

"Okay, sorry. I'm good now. Right. Well, the thing is, I _do_ know where the office is and how to get there.....but, I should have told you that I'm blind and now, well, I've made you feel awkward....."

"Oh god no, not at all!" I shot back far too quickly. "Of course you don't have to explain yourself to me....."

"Well, you're blushing pretty hard for someone who's not embarrassed" He smirked.

"How do you know I'm blushing?!" I squeaked out in a rush. Internally cursing the blush that had always been the bane of my existence.

"I'm sorry, I'm just teasing, that was rude of me. Let's clear things up and start again. Yes I'm blind, but I really don't need any help getting to the office, or anywhere else. I just have to stop by there before leaving, then I was really hoping you would come with me for a coffee or a drink or.....dinner? That's what I was about to ask you earlier....." he trailed off nervously.

"Oh!.....I'd love to join you.....but....." It was almost a whisper.

"But?"

"Don't _you_ have anyone, a _significant_ anyone I mean, waiting for you at home.....?" _Please please please say no even though I can't see a wedding ring......._

"Bella, I live alone, I have no one I need to get back to. No one else I would rather be with right now actually."

"Oh thank Christ!"

_What was that Bella?! Desperate much?! Let's see if we can find the 'on' switch for your brain filter shall we?_

"Okay, I _am _blushing now....." I stammered out, all pride gone at this point.

"I know" He said simply, his voice low and serious and sexy as fuck. "Shall we?" he offered me his arm.

Edward locked up the music room and he led me to the office so he could quickly sort out a minor detail with his schedule. The Head Teacher had already left so he said he would catch up with him soon as it was nothing urgent. I didn't fail to notice how the secretary was fawning all over him, laughing like a young girl, even though she must have been nearing retirement. Edward was sweet and played along, obviously not wanting to be rude. Once outside of the office he asked me what I wanted to do now.

_Let me see, er, take you off to a quiet room and lick you all over? How does that sound Edward?_

"So, would you like to grab a coffee.....or are you hungry?"

"Actually, I missed lunch and I know it's still quite early but dinner sounds good right now"

"Great. I'm not sure how well you know this area but there's a really nice Italian place not far from here," he quickly checked his pricey looking watch, which spoke the time. "They open in about an hour. Do you like Italian food?"

"I barely know my way around at all yet and I do love Italian food, although, it's not a dressy place is it as I'm in my standard school clothes I'm afraid." I quickly shot a look at my black, knee length skirt, purple blouse and low heeled shoes trying to assess how I looked and if I had pen marks anywhere.

"I'm sure you look lovely" he gave me that crooked grin"but it's a really comfortable family place and, well, they always let me in and look at how I'm dressed!"

_Yep, let's do just that Edward, let's stand here for the next hour or so while I blatantly ogle you - don't mind me......._

"So, shall we have a quick drink first? There are quite a few wine bars and pubs around here. What sort of places do you like?"

"Well, the quieter places really. I'm not too comfortable in the noisy crowded bars.....if you don't mind?" I hated all those bright modern places which seemed to be packed full of pretentious snobs, I was so out of my depth in any situation like that.

"I hate them too" he admitted "give me a pub any day. I know just the place – trust me?" He said smirking.

"Sure....." I laughed.

He took a pair of Ray-Ban sun glasses from his back pocket and put them on before taking my arm and heading off, using the stick in his other hand as a guide. It was weird as I thought I would feel a little nervous as he led me around unfamiliar streets but I very quickly felt comfortable and safe. He had such confidence about where we were going and it immediately put me at ease, before long I didn't give it much thought. Having his strong arm linked firmly with mine and being able to stand so close to him was an added bonus.....

Within a few minutes we were inside the pub. It was very traditional and comfortable with beer on tap, a pool table and dart board, worn seating and carpets and an ancient juke box in the corner. The atmosphere was friendly and welcoming and it wasn't very crowded as it was still early. We went straight to the bar and immediately the barman came over.

"Edward! Good to see you.....and who's your friend....." he trailed off looking at me and smiling widely.

"Don't start Seth," he warned lightheartedly "this is Bella."

"Ah, beautiful Bella!" He took my free hand and placed a chaste kiss on it much to my embarrassment; Blushing a little I pulled my hand back.

"Just ignore him Bella, we all do, even his wife. Oh hey Leah! How are you?" Edward said and Seth spun round looking panicked until he realised Edward was winding him up. "God Seth, you're too easy man!"

"Very funny Edward, very funny. You do realise I'm going to spit in your drink for that stunt don't you?" He joked as he took our order.

Edward ordered a white wine for me, a pint of Heineken for himself and we went over to an empty table while Seth bought our drinks over.

We chatted easily in the time we spent there. I told him that I had moved house to take up this new job. I had previously been living and working in London but had gradually begun to hate the pace of life there and had been looking for some time to move out of the rat race. When this job came up here, in Hove, a town just outside Brighton on the South Coast, I had jumped at it. I had managed to sell my London flat easily but was renting a place here at the moment while I looked for something suitable. I knew it would take a little time before I was able to decide on the best location. Edward told me he lived in Brighton, directly on the sea front and would be happy to give me any information or help I might need in buying somewhere as he knew Brighton and all the surrounding areas really well.

The time flew by and soon we headed off to the restaurant, which as he had promised was really welcoming and comfortable. Everyone there seemed to know him and they seated us in a quiet spot and didn't rush us along even though they began to get quite busy. I noticed Edward removed his sunglasses whenever we were inside but felt it would be rude to ask why he wore them when outside. The food was delicious and I was slightly embarrassed that I was eating so much but I was starving. We shared a bottle of red wine and I felt slightly tipsy, relaxed and happy. As all the focus had been on me in the pub, I was keen to find out more about Edward. He told me a little about his family: he was born in London and his parents still lived there, his father Carlisle, was a Doctor and his mother Esme, stayed at home, apparently she had always relished the role of looking after the family and running the home. He had a brother, Emmett who along with his American wife Rosalie owned a car dealership in Seattle. His sister Alice lived with her photographer husband Jasper in France. They had recently had their first child, Anthony, so Alice was on leave from her job as an editor for a French magazine. It was lovely just to relax and listen to him talking, he obviously loved his family and they seemed close despite the distance between them. They stayed in touch regularly and made sure they got together as often as possible.

"So tell me about your family Bella" he said eventually "I feel like I'm totally hogging the conversation here!"

"Well, there's not much to tell. I was born in Cornwall, my parents divorced when I was a baby and I went to live in London with my mum. My dad, Charlie still lives there in the original family home, he's never remarried. My mum remarried though when I was a teenager, her husband is a musician and travels a lot and she wanted to go with him so I went home to live with my dad for a few years while I finished school. I went back to London for University and teacher training and I stayed there until moving down here. That's pretty much it, no siblings or living grandparents, so kind of boring really....."

"You're far from boring Bella, believe me" he said quietly "I love your company....." he reached his hand across the table towards me and I tentatively brushed my fingers across it, unsure of his intentions. I needn't have worried as he immediately took my hand within his, smiling softly as he gently stroked my knuckles with his thumb. It felt so natural and easy to be with him here and I didn't want the evening to end.

Sadly it was getting quite late and we both had an early start for school in the morning so we reluctantly made a move to leave after swapping mobile phone numbers. I wondered if I would have to put my number in his phone for him but he did it with ease, although I noticed the buttons on his keypad were larger than on mine. Edward insisted on paying for dinner and called a cab for us, dropping me off first and insisting that he walk me to my door safely. Instinctively, I checked for obstacles, glad that all was clear but he used his stick with confidence. I made a mental note to ask him about when and if he ever wanted assistance as I felt awkward about putting my foot in it somehow. He made me promise to lock up as soon as I was inside and I have to admit, it felt wonderful, I felt safe and protected.

"Bella, I've had an amazing evening.....Can I.....kiss you goodnight....." he asked softly.

"Yes." I breathed, trying not to sound ridiculously eager.

He gently took my face in his hands, traced my lips with his thumbs and leaned down to kiss me, slow and sweet. He lightly ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I quickly reached up, gripped him around his neck and kissed him back eagerly, he tasted delicious and I could barely remember to breathe. He carefully pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily, his hands trembling slightly. I had never experienced a kiss like it before and my heart was pounding with excitement.

"God Bella.....it's not just me is it? Do you feel that?" he asked nervously.

"Yes.....I've never felt this way before Edward....." I replied honestly.

He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, I could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against me and I let out a sigh of pleasure. He pulled back a little, groaning quietly and he spoke into my hair "Will you come and see me at school tomorrow.....please.....if you're free at break - or lunch.....or both.....?"

"If I can find your room again....." I joked.

We reluctantly pulled apart and I went inside and locked up, rushing to the window to make sure he got back to the cab okay. I collapsed into bed and slept better than I had in years, my dreams full of Edward Cullen.

**Please press review!**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**_All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._**

**EPOV**

I went home in a blur; it was hard to think straight, my mind playing the evening over and over on a loop inside my mind. It had gone so much better than I could have hoped, I was blown away that Bella had agreed to come and more so that she even seemed eager, concerned that I might have a partner at home. It felt wonderful to take her to my favourite places, secretly glad that she also hated packed, noisy bars. She didn't hesitate in trusting me to lead the way the entire time we were together and I reveled in the closeness of her. We chatted so easily, all awkwardness gone and I couldn't help soaking up her every word, listening carefully to every bit of information she gave me, wanting to know every last thing about her. I listened to her every reaction, the way she laughed…..the way she breathed…..and within a short space of time I'm sure I knew when she was smiling or blushing, even though I couldn't see her face. Holding her small soft hand in mine just felt so…..right. Nobody had ever affected me in this way before, I already had it bad, even before I kissed her goodnight.

I had never experienced anything like that first kiss in my life. Touching her face, her full soft lips, the taste of her, breathing in her scent, it was just.....intoxicating being that close and within seconds I was rock hard. When she kissed me back and I felt her heart beating wildly I pulled her tightly to me and almost lost control. I realised that she could feel me pressing against her and although she didn't pull away I knew I had to stop - I had an almost overwhelming urge to take her right there on the doorstep. I pulled away, touching her soft hair, breathing in her scent one last time, asking her to come and see me tomorrow whenever she was free. I had to see her again, the physical pull I felt towards her was so strong but I respected her far too much to treat her with anything other than tenderness.

_Oh that and the fact the cabbie was most likely copping an eyeful too._

When the cab pulled up at my place, I paid him, went in and ran through locking up and getting ready for bed on automatic pilot. I missed Bella already and debated calling her, trying to think of some lame excuse. Everything I came up with made me sound like a seventeen year old stalker so I decided to just call it a night, crawl into bed and see if I could sleep; at this rate I would be a wreck tomorrow. Worse than my overactive brain was the raging hard on that I knew wasn't going to go down anytime soon without assistance. Purely in the pursuit of a decent nights sleep _-_ _Yeah right Cullen, best excuse I've heard for a while – _I gripped my cock in my hand and started to stroke myself slowly, allowing my imagination to re-do our parting kiss.

....._taking Bella into her home before we kissed goodnight. Tracing her soft lips with my thumbs, kissing her deeply, pulling her to me and pushing my groin into her small, willing body. Her soft moans as she palmed me through my jeans, her hands frantic as she urgently unbuttoned my fly....._

My breathing ragged, I was stroking harder and harder, remembering how she smelled, jasmine and lavender.....wanting to smell her..... everywhere. I wouldn't last long.

....._dropping to her knees in front of me, opening my jeans, releasing my cock from my boxers, running the flat of her tongue up my length from base to tip, swirling around the head and then taking me in her hot little mouth....._

I was so close now, desperately jerking my cock and thrusting my hips into my hand, grunting like a fucking animal.

....._grabbing one hand on the base of my cock she worked me as she took me to the back of her throat, sucking hard, over and over, groaning loudly I grabbed her hair with one hand and helped guide her to the pace I wanted, thrusting hard into her. My knees started to shake, she was moaning around my cock, I managed to grunt out a warning..... "Fuck, Bella, I'm coming babe....."_

Sensory overload hit me like a speeding train and I came hard and fast all over my hand and chest. I felt exhausted and not just a little bit guilty as I finally succumbed to sleep.

**............................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

My alarm woke me the following morning and I felt like I had been drugged as I had slept so soundly. My thoughts immediately drifted to Edward and my evening with him. As soon as I started to think about our goodnight kiss my heart began to pound, fresh excitement coursing through me as I remembered how he had made me feel. I had _never_ before felt this aroused _– and just from a kiss!_ My mind was crazily trying to picture what it would do to me if he were to actually make love to me, imagining how he would feel.....on me, over me....._in me....._I shivered with pleasure. Without even thinking about it, I began to touch myself. I briefly considered hunting through all my unpacked boxes in search of my vibrator, but couldn't muster up the enthusiasm for a piece of cold plastic. Instead I imagined my fingers and hands were his.

....._Edward kissing me goodnight inside my front door, grinding his hardness against me and backing me up against the wall. The smell of him; fresh, clean and warm, filling my senses. Holding my head with one hand and tearing open my blouse with the other, roughly palming my breasts. His breathing choppy and urgent, he grabbed my skirt, pulling it up to my waist, yanked my underwear to the side and began to run his fingers insistently all over my clit, spreading my wetness everywhere....._

I felt alive and charged, wetness leaking out of me and within seconds of touching my clit, I knew that my orgasm would not take long. I slid my fingers down deeper towards my opening; moaning I thrust two fingers inside.

....."_Jesus, you're so wet for me Bella" he growled low in my ear as he thrust two fingers deeply inside me, in and out.....in and out, rubbing his thumb roughly over my clit on every outward pass. I could feel my orgasm build, my muscles began to tense....."Come for me Bella - now, come on my hand, I want to feel you....."_

"Fuck.....Edward! I cried, coming harder than I ever had before , my back arching off the bed and collapsing back into the pillows, totally spent, all my limbs feeling heavy. He had just given me the best orgasm of my life and he wasn't even with me. Interesting.....

I forced myself out of bed, filled myself with strong coffee, then showered, excited and eager for the first time in years to get to work early.

I wrapped myself in a large towel and twisted another in my hair so I could dry off while I ate breakfast. I had managed to unpack all of the essentials from my move but I was still surrounded by cardboard boxes. I scowled as I looked at them, thinking how stupid it was having to unpack everything only to have to repack it all in the near future when I bought my own place again. As I was perusing this boring detail, my mobile phone rang. I dashed into my bedroom and grabbed it from my bedside table, seeing _**Edward **_flashing on the screen. It gave me butterflies in my stomach.....

"Hi Edward!"

"Morning Bella, you sound chirpy.....sleep well?!"

"Like a log actually – you?"

"Um, yeah.....took me a while to, er, drift off but then I slept like a baby."

"Everything okay.....?"

"Yeah" he said softly "I just wanted to call and tell you I had a lovely time yesterday. I'd really like to do it again.....soon"

He sounded nervous as if there was even the smallest chance that I might say no. I was staggered as I assumed he would spend most of his days beating women off with a stick.

"I'd really like that.....You still on for lunch today, maybe we can arrange something then?"

"Definitely. I'll be free at break too if you want to grab a coffee with me?"

"Okay, I'll see you then....."

After we had hung up I may or may not have done a happy dance before quickly getting ready for work and setting off. I had to travel by bus as just before I had moved down from London my old car had finally died. Yet another thing I had to organise, and soon, as I really missed the independence of a car.

Work was fine, but I felt distracted and kept clock watching (something I would complain bitterly about if my students did it) as I counted down until 11am when I could see Edward. Finally break arrived and I dashed off in the general direction of the music department, having to stop and ask a student where I could find Mr. Cullen's class. The door was closed so I was about to knock when Mike Newton appeared in front of me.

"I thought I would find you here!" he smirked.

"Hi Mike. If you'll excuse me, I'm busy....." I internally groaned, barely making eye contact.

"Yeah I can imagine" he said as he leaned his arm over me and against the door. _His signature move actually made me shudder. _"So, as you've made time for Cullen in your busy schedule, I think it's only right that I get a fair crack of the whip.....join me for a coffee in the staff room?" _Smooth_

I could see that he was trying to sound seductive and commanding but he just came off as a total jerk and I realised, much to my embarrassment that I would have to make my feelings plain otherwise he would never leave me alone.

"No thanks Mike. I'm sorry but I'm _really_ just _not_ interested....."

He looked pissed off as he interrupted, leaning even closer towards me now.

"What is it about the women in this school and _Cullen _anyway_? _What does he fucking have that I don't Bella - tell me?" The anger and sarcasm dripped off his words.

_Well, since you ask....._

"Er, let's see, good looks, manners, intelligence, charm, wit, talent.....do you need me to continue Mike, we could be here a while?" I shot back, furious at his arrogance.

At that moment, the door flew open and Mike almost fell into the room. The look on Edwards face was one of barely controlled rage, his jaw clenching tight.

"Bella, are you okay?" he held his hand out in front of him and I quickly grasped it and stepped inside his room while Mike tried to balance himself. Edward placed me immediately behind him and let go of my hand, his arms dropping to his sides, fists clenched.

"I'm fine" I mumbled, relieved but feeling embarrassed by the whole episode.

"What the hell Cullen?" Mike managed to garble.

"I think you heard Miss Swan clearly enough Newton, I'm assuming you've attended at least some of the staff training days regarding sexual harassment in the workplace?" His voice was even and controlled but the underlying anger was clear in his tone.

"Bella can speak for herself Cullen, keep out of it, it's none of your business."

Edward stiffened and rose to his full height, shoulders squared. He was easily over six feet tall and several inches taller than Mike.

"Bella" he said quietly "Are there any students around?"

I stepped out from behind him and scanned the area and told him it was clear as all of the students had disappeared for their break.

"Cool. Okay Mike, I'm only going to say this to you once so listen up. You are a total fucking dick and you need to leave right now or I won't hesitate to back up Bella when she reports you for harassment. I'm sure I could easily find plenty of other members of the female staff prepared to come forward too. Oh.....and just to make it crystal clear, _it's very much my fucking business_. Stay well away from Bella or you'll regret the day you were born. Understand?"

He almost spat out the last word and Mike mumbled something incoherent and slouched off. I shut the door and turned to Edward who was breathing heavily, his jaw still clenched tight.

_Okay, I'm guessing it's probably wrong on all sorts of levels to be this turned on right now. I'm liking this caveman side to him....._

"Thank you" I said in a small voice and reached out to touch his hand gently.

He exhaled loudly, grabbed my hand and pulled me in to him and hugged me tightly.

"You're not angry?" he asked anxiously.

"Why would I be?"

"Well I kind of jumped in.....without thinking.....I don't want anyone.....feel so protective and.....made.....so angry....." he trailed off frustrated.

"Edward, you're now officially my hero – you'll never be rid of me now – you may live to regret this....." I teased trying to ease his tension.

He laughed out loud, finally relaxing and letting me go.

"I think I'll cope" he smirked.

"So tell me Bella, I believe you were in the middle of listing all my good points when Newton interrupted. Please continue, I'm all for freedom of speech....."

I flushed scarlet, _what a fucking surprise._

We barely had time to talk any further as break was almost over so I reluctantly left to take my next lesson after we had agreed to meet for lunch.

The next two hours dragged like a bitch - _you've got it bad Bella _– and the second the bell went, I was out the door and rushing to his room. He had apparently stopped at a bakery on his way to work this morning and bought lunch for us both so we ate in his room spending the time alone, talking in peace. He did ask if I wanted to eat in the staffroom or canteen but I was thrilled to get him to myself and relieved that we would not have to risk running into Mike again. And yeah, I admit it, selfishly I didn't want to have to deal with watching the female staff fawning all over him, understandable as it would be.

"This is so thoughtful Edward, thank you."

"You're welcome, although the pleasure's all mine."

Actually that wasn't entirely true as I blatantly ogled him as we ate and that definitely gave me a whole lot of underwear wrecking pleasure; the way he licked his lips, the way his throat moved as he swallowed, the movement of his jaw, the way he licked his fingers…..it was arousing and frustrating all at once.....the entire time I was hoping he would miss a bit of food on his face somewhere just so I could have an excuse to wipe it _(read lick it) _off. _Jesus, food porn!_

Thankfully we were not disturbed for the entire lunch hour which was bliss. He asked me some random stuff about myself; how old I was, when my birthday was.

"Well I'm twenty four, um.....at least for a little while, it's my birthday next weekend actually, thirteenth of September."

I had started my new job on September third, just two days after moving down here.

My upcoming birthday caught his attention and he asked me what plans I had. He seemed surprised to hear I hadn't actually made any as I was distracted with all the chaos of the recent upheaval. I decided to be honest and told him that I wasn't much of a party girl anyway and was uncomfortable with any fuss or being the centre of attention.

When he asked me to describe what I looked like, so he could picture me, I was briefly overwhelmed with nerves and insecurity. I felt sure that it was simply an innocent question but I was well aware that compared to him I was punching above my weight. I decided to protect myself by making light of the question.

"Well, I'm tall, stunning, super slim, obviously, with incredibly long legs, long blonde hair, flawless complexion – you know, just your average woman....."

"Oh....." he went really quiet, confused by my ridiculous description, not sure if I was being serious.

"I'm just joking, what do you think I look like.....?"

"Well I already know you're quite petite, I'm pretty sure you have long hair but other than that I have nothing. Please tell me Bella, I don't judge people by their looks, _obviously, _I really am just interested, it's important to me"

"Did you just _pout _at me Edward.....?!"

"Possibly.....is it working?"

I finally gave in and described how I looked, flushing pink the whole time. It made me feel really uncomfortable and I couldn't help but feel plain when I told him that I was small - at least a foot shorter than him – with brown eyes and long wavy brown hair.

"Thanks Bella, I already feel how beautiful you are but it's good to have a visual now."

_He managed to say all the right things without sounding creepy._

We finished our lunch in a comfortable silence and then Edward asked me, a little nervously, if I would like to have dinner at his place and seemed genuinely thrilled when I quickly accepted.

"I know it's really short notice but, well, I don't suppose you're free tonight are you.....?"

"Well, you'll be dragging me kicking and screaming from the excitement that is unpacking boxes but I'll do it - just for you."

"Thank you for fitting me into your hectic schedule Miss Swan, I'll try and make it worth your while."

"Careful Mr Cullen, I may hold you to that....."

He gave me his address and we arranged to meet later that evening at 7pm, leaving me enough time after work to shower _(also read here: pluck, tweeze and trim all relevant body surfaces just in case.....) _and change. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that it was Friday today, so....._no school tomorrow....._Would this have any bearing on our evening together.....? Would I stay the night with him? Was it weird that I wanted things to move on so quickly even though we had only just met? I meant it when I told Edward that I had never felt this way before, but I knew I was ready and could only hope he felt the same.

**Their dinner date at Edwards next.....**

**Please press review!**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Thank you so much for the positive reviews! - **

**_All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._**

**BPOV**

I rushed home once school had ended and took extra care in getting ready, choosing to dress in casual clothes that I was comfortable in. I hated having to wear such conservative clothes to work as that image just didn't feel like me. I had always been more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl so I went with that, finished with my most comfortable pair of docs; purple, to match my top.

I took a cab to the address he had given me and was slightly stunned by the imposing building he lived in. It was one of the many enormous white bricked buildings that directly overlooked the sea front. The architecture was all original but had obviously been lovingly restored and well maintained. I knew very little about the property in Brighton, but even I could see that it must cost a fortune to buy an apartment here in such a prime location. I pressed his number on the entryphone and he answered quickly buzzing me in, telling me to take the lift to the second floor. The lobby and hallways were large with high ceilings and everything was very bright and clean, mostly painted in an off white colour. As I stepped out of the lift, I immediately saw him standing half in and half out of his doorway waiting to greet me. I eyefucked him without an ounce of shame as I walked towards him. He had also dressed casually in an old Ramones t-shirt, well worn jeans hanging low on his hips which revealed the waistband of his boxers and he was barefoot. My stomach flipped and my insides clenched with sheer pleasure and longing. _Happy Days._

He greeted me with a soft 'hi' and a wide smile as he held out his hand towards me. When I took it, he pulled me gently to him for a chaste brush on the lips, holding one hand on the side of my face to guide me to him. He smelled unbelievable; freshly showered, minty breath, aftershave and, well.....bloke. His hair was still damp and messy and he hadn't shaved. It was a heady combination.

"Hello you" was all my addled brain could think of to say.

He led me to the kitchen and offered me a seat while he attended to the food briefly. It smelled delicious and made my stomach rumble, loudly, which made him laugh and me blush. He offered me a drink and he joined me in a glass of red wine and then asked me if I would like to have a look around his home before we ate.

It was a very large, spacious apartment, with huge windows letting in lots of natural light and making it appear even bigger. Although it felt very _lived in, _it still managed to be exceptionally neat, tidy and clean. Nothing appeared to be out of place. When I commented on this he said that mostly it was for practical reasons, order was essential in his life if he was to live alone and remain independent. Of course this made complete sense; it was bad enough trying to hunt through a load of mess trying to find something when you could see everything. The state of my house currently proving that point quite nicely. His furniture was minimal but comfortable, leaving lots of floor space. All the walls were a soft cream colour, with various pieces of artwork and a few family photos dotted around to add a splash of colour and personality. He had a huge, overstuffed sofa in the living room, a massive flatscreen TV on one of the walls and an impressive music system. There were fitted shelves on various walls which were crammed with CD's and DVD's. I had a nose at some of the titles and he seemed to have a wildly eclectic mix of music and films. Everything was in alphabetical order and labeled with Braille stickers; he laughed as he told me that his brother liked to mess with his head and whenever he visited he would always take a couple of things and purposefully put them in the wrong place as he knew it would get a rise out of him.

He had turned, what would have been a dining room, into a music room and a piano stood impressively in the centre. Several guitars were hanging on the walls around the room and there were a few shelves which held box files along with piles of, what looked like, sheet music. There were also various microphones and tape machines. The whole room reeked of expense, appearing to be better equipped than the music room at school and I was too scared to touch anything.

There was a spare room, with a double bed and tasteful, but standard bedroom furniture, a small office which held a large desk and his computer system. It had a Braille keyboard and Edward told me that he had special software installed which used a synthetic voice and this enabled him to fully use the computer. The shelves in here were packed with files, folders, tapes and a few books.

I began to suspect that, under the guise of showing me around, there was a deeper intention; to point out and bring to my attention how his disability affected his everyday life in a practical way. The steps he had to take to adjust to a sighted world. Trying to make me understand but without having to say the words - would I be able to accept this part of him? Did I want out before anything further happened between us? Frankly, I'm not sure there was anything he could have shown me that would have made a difference to me at this point and that fact, rather than his blindness, was the thing that was messing with my head. I had always dismissed the idea of soul mates and love at first sight, but since meeting him, I had begun to reconsider this view.

As he was openly talking about his blindness I decided that this might be an opportune moment to ask him some things that were on my mind.

"Edward, do you mind if I ask you something?" I said hesitantly.

"Of course not, fire away....." he seemed pleased that I wanted to know more.

"Why do you wear sunglasses outside? Does the brightness bother you?"

"Not at all, I'm totally blind.....and since when does anyone _ever_ need an excuse to wear Ray-Bans?"

He laughed lightly and explained that it just made his life easier in that, coupled with his stick, people could quickly tell that he was blind and this generally made his life easier. I thought back to our first meeting and it made sense.

"Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Bella.....honestly, I mean it, you can ask me anything, whenever you want, I'm not precious about it at all, and you really won't offend me."

"Okay, so.....I'm confused.....why do you have such a large screen TV then?!"

He burst into loud laughter,

"I'm a bloke Bella....."

Apparently this was the glaringly obvious answer. _Silly me._

His bathroom was huge with a large tub and a separate walk in shower. It was tiled everywhere in black and white, large fluffy towels on the rail and shelves full of toiletries. Everything looked really expensive and I began to wonder how he supported this lifestyle on a part time teacher's salary. His bedroom was also enormous with a 'super king' sized bed, it looked so comfortable _and inviting, _with pillows everywhere and plain cream bed linen. The smell of Edward was intense in this room and I _may_ have been inhaling huge lungfuls of him as discreetly as possible while eyeing his bed with longing. He had a massive walk in wardrobe crammed with rows of neatly organised clothes and shoes.

We returned to the kitchen to eat and I sat at the large pine table while he set the food out, politely refusing my help. I observed how he approached domestic tasks in a particular way, almost methodically and I guess refined after years of practice. The kitchen was well organised, it was all smooth, clean lines and sparkled to the point of appearing almost sterile. I recalled the state I had my own kitchen in with shame.....He told me that he had been unable to move in until the kitchen had been completely redesigned to his personal specifications and that his mother and sister had helped a great deal with the general décor and furnishing of the apartment.

Dinner was excellent. He had cooked what I call, real food; shepherds pie and vegetables.

"God, this is delicious Edward, you're an amazing cook."

"I don't know about that, not bad for a bloke I guess! I can do most basic stuff, you know; pies and pasta, roast. The odd curry and casserole. I don't really like fancy food; I like comfort food too much."

"You're being way too modest, this is delicious! I love comfort food too, I never know what to order in an expensive restaurant, and then when it turns up, it's a pathetic portion and completely unrecognisable!"

It felt really good to tuck in and not feel like a pig for enjoying my food, I didn't feel self conscious like that around Edward, I felt like I could be myself.

"Hey, I thought single guys were supposed to live on takeaways? Aren't you letting the side down?"

"Well, I'm trying to impress you here Bella with my astonishing culinary skills, not admit to how many local takeaways are on my speed dial....."

"You already do that....."

"What.....?"

".....Impress me."

He reached out for my hand and I took it while we finished our meal.

I helped him load up the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen then we took our drinks and went to relax in the front room where Edward put on some background music on low. We sat near each other on the sofa, knees touching and I asked him random questions like how he managed to keep his home so immaculate and he sheepishly admitted that he had a housekeeper that came in daily. She had worked for him for years and knew exactly how he wanted things done and where to put everything. In addition to cleaning for him she did all his laundry and ironing, putting away everything in a certain order so he knew where to quickly find specific items of clothing. She was also flexible enough to run errands, read the occasional letter or wait in for repairmen if necessary. He said that long ago he had accepted that he would need a certain amount of help in order to live independently and he had come to terms with it. Either that or _'have my mother_ _fuss around me for the rest of my fucking life!' _

I told him that I was a little nervous about when and if I should try and help him with anything when I was in his company. He immediately put me at ease saying that he would always ask if he needed help and that he wasn't offended when people offered as he could always say no and he _'hoped_ _to_ _Christ_ _that_ _someone_ would _step_ _in_ _if_ _it_ _looked_ _like_ _he_ _was_ _in_ _any_ _sort_ _of_ _danger!'_

I felt so comfortable in his company and we chatted easily about my new job, what other staff members I had met, what my students were like. Before long the light began to fade quite rapidly and I asked Edward if I could switch on a light as I was having difficulty seeing his face clearly.

"Shit, yeah, of course, I always have to be reminded about that as when I'm alone I never bother switching them on. I forget it freaks other people out groping about in the dark!"

I turned on the main light and as it was a dimmer switch, adjusted it so it was a little softer. Edward got up and drew the curtains.

"Tell me more about your parents Bella, do they work?"

"Well my dad's a policeman and works ridiculous shifts, he's rarely at home. He likes an orderly straightforward life. When he gets any free time he likes to go fishing with his oldest friend Billy. I've known him since forever; he's sort of like a favourite uncle and I'm pleased that we've managed to stay friends. My mum's the polar opposite; always had a succession of odd jobs, and boyfriends actually, never sticking to anything or anyone in particular, at least until she met Phil, her husband. Now she follows him around but they seem happy enough, she seems to thrive on their lifestyle."

"Oh.....that must have been difficult for you, growing up I mean?"

He said softly with sincerity.

"Yeah, sometimes I suppose, but you have to put it in perspective, it was all I knew and she really does love me, I never doubt that. Lots of kids have far worse things to contend with but I think I'm more like my dad, I prefer stability and living a quiet life."

I changed the subject onto lighter topics and we got distracted talking about music, books and films that we liked. Edward told me he was twenty seven and his birthday was next June. I eagerly absorbed every detail, wanting to know everything about him. He told me about how his mother had encouraged his love of music and after finishing school, he'd gone on to study for a music degree in London. We mulled over the fact that there had been periods of our lives when we had both been in London at the same time, albeit in different areas.

I excused myself and went to use the bathroom. I was enjoying his company so much I really didn't want the evening to end, I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked exactly how I felt; flushed and excited. I checked my mobile phone for the time and realized, shocked, that it was already 11pm! I wasn't sure how to broach the subject of leaving as I really didn't want to go but, equally, didn't have the confidence to leap on him either.

Fortunately, Edward took the lead. When I returned to him, he had shifted position and was sitting with his back to one corner of the sofa, one leg resting across the seat and the other lazily hanging off onto the floor. As I approached him, he smiled shyly and patted the gap left in-between his legs. Blushing madly, I happily sat down and he gently pulled me so that my back was resting against his chest. I lifted my feet onto the sofa and relaxed into him. He brought his other leg up and wrapped it around mine, reached his arms around my waist and leaned his face into my hair.

"Bella....."

"Mmmmm?"

"God, this feels so nice, _you _feel so nice, you smell incredible."

I felt so relaxed with him like this, it just felt completely _right. _The feel of his chest, his strong arms holding me, his thighs pressing against me on both sides. The size of his muscular body wrapped around my small frame made me feel so safe and…..so aroused. I breathed in his glorious smell which surrounded me and I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

He gently moved my hair to one side and brought his mouth to my exposed neck, his breathing was shaky as he placed chaste kisses there. My heart was hammering with excitement; my breathing sped up with anticipation. Were we going to do this?

_Please, if there is a god, I want him so much....._

He began moving his hand down my arm until he reached my hand. He paused all of his movements, as if reading my responses so I squeezed his hand firmly then placed it on my thigh. With confidence I had no idea I possessed, I reached behind me and pulled him back to my neglected neck. I felt his heart thumping against me and the hardness of his erection pushing into my lower back while he began to assault my neck in earnest, kissing, nipping, licking. I moaned out loud with sheer pleasure and pushed back against him harder.

"Bella.....want to touch you....._Jesus....._your skin is so soft"

He was breathing hard now, grinding against me and I knew his arousal matched mine. His mouth, his breath, his unshaved chin on my neck all driving me insane; I wanted to feel that everywhere on my body and blushed at my own thoughts.

"Oh! Yes, Edward, touch me....._please....._"

I placed my hand over his again and encouraged him to move it over my thigh; he responded immediately and began purposeful strokes up and down, his other hand slowly beginning to move up my torso towards my breast. The anticipation, coupled with his touch on my thigh and his mouth at my neck was tortuous and I was panting loudly now, way past caring about how I must have sounded. I placed my hands on Edward's thighs and began to firmly squeeze and stroke them, eliciting low moans from him. These sounds drove me crazy and I began to circle my hips in earnest now, grinding back against him and desperately trying to find friction somehow, wanting to feel his cock against me. I was pretty sure that I could reach orgasm like this, I could feel how wet my pussy was, how it had soaked my underwear and must, by now be leaking through my jeans.

"Can I.....?"

I didn't even bother letting him finish the sentence, I would have said yes to anything at this point.

"_Yes Edward! Yes, yes.....please.....yes....."_

I could almost hear his control snapping, the air seemed charged with the intensity between us as he finally allowed the hand that was hovering near my breast to reach its destination. He palmed it firmly within his large hand for a moment and then sat me forward and quickly pulled my top over my head, dropping it to the floor next to us. He brought both hands up now and palmed each breast through the fabric of my bra, groaning out loud as he felt my nipples immediately react and go hard under his palms. He roughly pulled my bra up, releasing my small breasts and began to alternate between pinching and pulling my nipples and then roughly groping my breasts.

"Beautiful.....your breasts.....ungh.....feel.....amazing."

I was beyond aroused now and knew I could easily come like this if he continued.....and very soon. I had managed to find a small amount of friction from the seam of my jeans and this, coupled with grinding back on his cock, his glorious assault on my neck and breasts, his sounds, it was all too much. I could barely speak, I was panting so heavily and trembling with excitement.

"....._so good.....don't stop.....going to.....come.....yes!.....mmm.....fuck....."_

"Fuck yes Bella! Give it to me babe, come for me. Now....."

He spoke directly into my ear, his voice husky and low, in control of the moment.

It was too much, my body stiffened and the slow build up finally released. I came, whimpering and shaking against him while he continued to palm my breasts. Before my body had a chance to still, he quickly opened the zip of my jeans and thrust one hand inside, straight between my legs, feeling me over the top of my underwear. When he reached my pussy he groaned loudly.

"Christ, you're soaked Bella, I want more.....again.....please....."

I was still riding the waves of my orgasm, my body still feeling the little aftershocks but I instinctively reacted to his touch and began to grind against his hand. He used one hand to continue caressing my breasts and worked his other hand urgently inside my underwear. My jeans were too tight, barely allowing his hand any movement so I quickly lifted up my bottom and pulled them down further; I couldn't take them off completely as I still had my docs on.

"Bella? Take them off.....please....."

".....my shoes....." I mumbled stupidly.

He let go of me and helped me stand up and I fumbled around clumsily removing my shoes, socks and jeans. I paused, not sure about my underwear and he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Bra off, knickers on." He said shakily but smiling widely.

Finally done I returned to my position and we continued where we had left off. Now he had better access to me he took full advantage, running his hands everywhere, kissing and sucking my neck urgently. He lifted each of my legs under the knee and pulled them up towards my body, then spread them wider apart. I was desperate for him to touch my pussy and almost whining, I tried to move his hands there. He wouldn't let me move them.

"....._please.....Edward....."_

"Tell me what you want Bella, I want to hear it....."

His voice was deep, and shaking with need. The fact that he wanted me so much shot a bolt of pure lust through me and I was trembling all over.

".....ungh.....yes.....now.....need....."

"Say it Bella....."

His hands still hadn't moved and his breathing was loud in my ear, his tone commanding and seductive. I had never done this before and just gave myself over to him. My voice didn't sound like mine.

"_Touch my pussy Edward.....please.....I need you to touch me."_

His breath hitched, he jerked his groin against me and one hand went back to palming my breasts and pinching my nipples, his other hand went straight between my legs and pushed into my underwear. He groaned and snapped his head up, away from my neck.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet for me babe.....feels so good"

The hand on my breast stilled and he turned all his attention to his fingers, spreading my juices all over my pussy, rubbing and swirling his fingers over my clit.

"_So close.....so close....."_

My clit was so sensitive, the movements of his fingers perfect, I could feel my orgasm approaching at speed, my legs stiffened against him, my breathing picked up even more and I was sure he must be able to hear my heart beating. I pushed my hips forward and he thrust two fingers deep inside me over and over, bringing his other hand down to rub circles on my clit. It was too much, my back arched up away from him and I came hard and loud, shouting his name. He continued to work his fingers in me, more gently now, bringing me down slowly.

I collapsed back against him, dizzy and spent, my entire body felt disconnected.

"Edward.....that.....never felt.....its just.....so beautiful....."

I couldn't speak properly and was suddenly so overwhelmed with emotion that I burst into tears. I was mortified but Edward turned me around to sit sideways on his lap and held me tight, kissing the top of my head and mumbling sweet things to me until I got myself under control.

"Sorry, I'm okay now.....I just got so overwhelmed....."

"Shhh, I know, it's fine, you don't need to explain. I feel it too"

After a minute, I had got myself under control and turned my head up towards his face and traced my fingers over his full lips. I pulled myself up and moved so that I was straddling his legs then reached forward placing a hand each side of his face and kissed him lightly. He immediately responded and we began to kiss deeply, our mouths open, tongues insistent. I began to run my hands through his hair, pulling lightly and he groaned and pulled me tighter to him so my breasts were pressing into his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I pulled back slightly, grabbing at the hem of his t-shirt, he looked confused for a second then sat forward slightly, realising what I was doing and let me lift his top up and off.

I stopped to fully appreciate his bare torso, and then my hands were everywhere on him, stroking, caressing and lightly scratching. His chest was lean and muscular with a light smattering of hair and I watched as his muscles rippled underneath his skin as my hands ran over him.

"God Edward, you're stunning, your body.....it's so.....beautiful"

He moaned and his head fell back, eyes closed as I leaned into him and started to kiss and lick him everywhere I could reach; his face, jaw, neck, shoulders and all over his torso and arms.

"You taste so good."

"Ungh....._yes.....yes....._mmm....."

He was beyond excited now, having waited patiently while he gave me two amazing orgasms. I knew it wouldn't be fair to keep him waiting and I wanted to see and touch his cock so badly. I ran my hands down to his navel then followed the trail of hair which led to the waistband of his boxers, he shivered, his stomach muscles clenching lightly as I ghosted my fingers just inside the elastic of the waistband. I moved both hands to his fly and my shaking hands paused briefly.

"Is this okay.....?"

His head nodded frantically.

_"Yes.....god, yes....."_

I fumbled a little but managed to get his fly open and pulled his jeans down as far as I could, he lifted up for me and I pulled them lower on his thighs, When I moved back up to his boxers and gently slid them down, releasing his cock, he inhaled sharply. I gasped as I stared at his impressive erection which was now resting against his stomach.

"So beautiful.....you're huge....." I couldn't stop the words from spilling out before my brain caught up, my voice full of wonder.

His cock twitched and he groaned.

I wrapped my right hand around him and he exhaled loudly. I ran my hand up and down his length, feeling all the ridges, the veins, the smooth areas. My other hand running up and down his thigh. I was mesmerized by him, barely able to believe that we were being this intimate. He shivered, his breathing becoming choppy again.

"Don't tease me Bella, please." He implored, thrusting up slightly into my hand.

I snapped myself out of my daze and began to stroke him in earnest with my hand.

"Does this feel good? Am I doing it okay?" I wanted to make it as good for him as he had done for me.

His head snapped up and he wrapped his hand around mine and showed me the pressure and pace he wanted, letting go when I picked it up. I ran my other hand over the tip, wiping up his pre-cum and spreading it along his cock. He moaned loudly when I touched his sensitive tip. I leaned my free hand against his shoulder for balance and watched with fascination as I pumped him. He gripped one hand around my waist and the other grabbed the sofa cushion next to him; he raised his knees slightly to anchor himself. Watching the reactions on his face, the pure pleasure as he lost himself in the sensations, the sound of me jerking him; it was all so incredibly erotic and I could feel the wetness seeping out of me and pooling inside my underwear.

_"I'm not going to be able to last Bella.....it's too good.....want you too much....."_

He sounded desperate, his voice shaking.

I leaned further into him, picking up the pace on his cock and talking low right into his ear.

"You look amazing Edward, watching you, it's so fucking hot, you're making me crazy....."

_"Ungh.....yeah?.....don't stop.....Bella.....so good.....yeah.....are you watching babe?"_

He was grunting now and thrusting hard into my hand, his cock twitching and growing even harder.

"I'm watching my hand stroke your cock, it's making me so wet.....come for me please, I want to watch you.....give it to me Edward."

_".....so close babe.....ungh.....fuck!.....I'm coming....."_

He gave a final hard thrust, tightened his grip on my waist and came hard, shouting my name loudly as several streams of cum shot out of him, landing on his chest and my hand. We were both panting loudly, his face was flushed and I fell against him, not caring that his cum was now all over me too. I just had to hold him after such an intense experience. We hugged each other tightly waiting for our breathing to return to normal. Eventually he broke the silence.

"Stay with me tonight.....please?"

I didn't hesitate.

"Yes. I don't want to leave."

He kissed my forehead.

"Let's go to bed."

"I'm wide awake now."

"Good, I don't remember saying anything about sleeping."

**Please press review!**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

_**All recognized characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

_**A/N: **__This chapter was a little longer coming out than planned as I __**may**__ have been distracted, a little, (okay way too much) by the pretty that is Robert Pattinson at all the New Moon promo events and interviews.....Following it all has become almost like a full time job, so much stuff to read, watch and 'click and save'. My computer is groaning with the strain. At the time of posting this I only have 29 hours to go before getting to see new Moon at last.......excitin' if anythin'......._

* * *

**EPOV**

I came harder than I had in years and Bella had fallen forward on me, slumping against my chest, her head tucked into my neck. She seemed quite happy where she was, her arms wrapped around me and showing no signs of moving even though my release must have been all over her too. However, I was pretty uncomfortable now and wanted to clean up and take Bella to bed. Even if she didn't want to do any more than we already had, I would be quite happy just for her to be in my bed, my large body wrapped around her tiny frame. I almost held my breath when I asked her to stay but she immediately said yes and I was chuffed and actually, quite relieved, hoping that she felt the same as me. I had only known her a couple of days and in all honesty it was freaking me out how strongly I felt about her already and while I couldn't think clearly with her soft body on me, I _did _know I wanted her to stay. Eventually I asked Bella if she could get us a couple of towels so we could clean up. I kicked my jeans off and waited for her. When she returned she had cleaned herself up already and then used a warm wet flannel and a dry towel for me. I tried to help but she brushed my hands aside, laughing lightly as she washed me off, groping and touching me again. There was no awkwardness at all and I loved how we had gone from being intense to lighthearted. I had never experienced this with a woman before.

Because I knew, even though I couldn't articulate it, that what was happening with Bella was somehow different, I realised we had to be open with each other. At some point soon we would need to talk about 'us'. But now wasn't the time. I was desperate to take her to my bed and really make love to her, _repeatedly_ _all_ _weekend_ _if_ _possible_, but I didn't want to just assume anything. As horny as I was, I respected her and didn't want her to think that this was simply a one night stand.

"All done Mr Cullen, you were such a dirty boy....." She teased, laughing.

"You were _very _thorough Miss Swan." I smiled and took her hand.

"Bella can we talk? Listen, I _really_ want to take you to bed and I _really _want to make love to you, but....."

She cut me off suddenly sounding worried and unsure.

"Oh.....it's okay.....I er.....I understand, we don't have to.....I know we've only just met.....I....._never_ usually do this and.....if it's too soon of course....."

I jumped in this time and gripped her hand tightly in mine while I brushed her face with my free hand. I could feel the heat of her blush.

"God Bella! No.....please let me finish. I wanted to say that I don't want to assume anything, what we've just shared was, well, amazing actually, but I don't want to pressure you. I want to share my bed with you but nothing needs to happen that you don't want to. I know we've only just met.....but this.....between us, it _means_ something, I need you to know that and.....shit, I know I'm probably rambling but I really _do _want to make love to you."

I removed my hands from her and started dragging them through my hair nervously, suddenly sure she'd think I'd lost my mind and would be asking for the phone number of a local minicab company in the next few seconds.

"Wow! Okay, first off, stop tearing your hair out.....I like it way too much. And.....I agree with everything you just said.....thank you.....I mean for being so sweet. What's happening between us _really_ _is_ _a_ _big_ _deal_ _to_ _me....._but can we talk about it later.....? Because right now.....I really _want_ you to take me to your bed and I really _want_ to make love."

I sighed with obvious relief, smiling at her, my nerves dissipating at last.

"Can we talk about contraception.....?" I trailed off.

"Well, I think after what we've just done, it would be kind of silly to get all shy now wouldn't it?!"

_And then, thank god, the lighter atmosphere was back._

Bella told me quietly that she had been single since splitting up with her boyfriend two years ago and even though they had never had unprotected sex; she had reassured herself by getting tested anyway. She was on the pill now as it helped with her periods. I had a million questions I wanted to ask about her boyfriend, a surge of jealousy had raced through me when she said that; the thought of another man touching her.....but I shoved it aside as even I knew I was being a prat. I wasn't exactly a vestal virgin.

_Plus I could always torment myself by asking about it another time couldn't I?_

I was a bit embarrassed about how much information to offer in return, but told her the truth; I hadn't been with a woman for several months, I had always practiced safe sex and I too had been tested after that last time.

"Edward, can we go to bed now? I'm getting a bit cold, you know, just sitting here in my _tiny _knickers....."

Fuck, I didn't need asking twice.

"I'm sure I can think of several ways to warm you up.....come on." I smirked.

I took her hand and led her to my room, telling her to make herself comfortable while I went to the bathroom and then locked up my apartment. When I returned, she was already in the middle of the bed and shuffled over slightly as I climbed in beside her. She was making sighing sounds and telling me how comfortable my bed was which only served to remind me of the noises she had made on my sofa. Consequently, I was already hard when I wrapped myself around her. She felt so soft and tiny, so.....female. She pushed herself into me and we lay there side by side, faces together, limbs tangled, enjoying each other in comfortable silence.

I traced her lips gently with my finger tip and then kissed her softly on her mouth. I brought a hand up to her hair, running it through her soft waves and leaning in to inhale the scent. I had never known anyone to smell this incredible, it drove me insane. She began to kiss me back, running both her hands through my hair. It was gentle, unhurried and so simple but was by far, more intimacy than I had ever shared with a woman before. I couldn't believe how much of a turn on it was. Our kissing gradually became more urgent, deeper, and our hands started exploring, caressing and stroking each other. I was aware that I was moaning with pleasure but all I could focus on was the sounds _she_ made; little sighs, moans and whimpers as we lightly traced our hands over each other. As I couldn't see her I tried to burn her reactions into my memory so I could learn what pleased her, what tickled her, what made her tremble and shiver.

My cock was really hard now and I pushed myself against her, urgently trying to find some friction. Bella moaned deeply and hooked her thigh over mine and began pushing her hips against me. I could feel the wetness from her on my leg and her hands became more insistent, moving harder over my body, pulling me into her, trying to get us even closer.

"Edward, you feel so good....."

I was so aroused by how much she wanted me, stunned by the depth of feeling that it evoked within me. The need to take her, ravage her and make her mine was overpowering and I had to rein myself in, try and calm myself and be gentle with her.

I moved her onto her back, half of my body hovering over her and kissed her hard before moving south. I palmed her beautiful breasts, amazed by how wonderful they felt under my hands, rolling her nipples between my fingers and reveling in the feel of them as they hardened. She was so sensitive to my touch and moaned loudly as I kissed and sucked at each breast in turn, my stubble brushing against her soft skin, her hands entwined in my hair. I ran my hands down her torso, stopping to caress her ribs, her soft stomach, her hips, her thighs, her calves. Not wanting to miss a spot. I trailed wet kisses everywhere that I touched, licking her; needing to taste her. She was panting now, her hips urgently pushing up against my body, trying to search for her own friction, to find some release. When I neared her centre, I teasingly trailed my fingers and tongue everywhere, but where she wanted me. I dropped further down the bed until my legs were on the floor and I was hovering above her sex and she moaned at the brief loss of contact. I gently removed her knickers, slowly dragging them down her legs. I felt a rush of arousal at their dampness, knowing I had done this to her. She whimpered at the sudden exposure, now completely naked for me. I positioned myself so that I was directly between her legs, my hands firmly anchoring her hips. Using my arms, I pushed her legs wider apart and traced the fingers of one hand all around her pussy, my cock twitching and hardening at the wetness I could feel everywhere. My mouth barely above her now, the scent of her arousal flooded me; overpowering my senses, the desire to taste her pounding through me.

"Bella.....you're wet down your thighs....." My voice sounded tight and shaky and she jumped slightly as my breath hit her pussy.

"I need to taste you....."

She groaned loudly and shivered with anticipation. Her hands left my hair and I could hear them grabbing at the bedding either side of her as her body tensed. I finally dropped my mouth to her pussy, licking and tasting; gently at first, savouring her sweet taste. My cock twitched urgently and I could feel myself leaking through my boxers. She let out a deep guttural groan and her hands thrust into my hair, pulling it wildly and pressing me down with her little hands. Lust shot through me and soon my mouth became more urgent, desperate to consume every drop of her juices. Licking her everywhere and thrusting my tongue inside her. I brought one hand to her clit and rubbed in firm strokes. She began whimpering and panting.

"_Edwaaard.....I'm going.....Oh shit!.....yes, yes, yes.....don't stop....."_

I thrust two fingers from my other hand inside her and began to pump firmly. Immediately I could feel her clenching around them. Her chest heaving with effort. She began to tremble everywhere as her orgasm got closer, then suddenly her thighs clamped around my head and she came, hard, squeezing my fingers and mumbling unintelligible sounds. I slowly removed my fingers from her but continued to lick her gently while she came down from her high.

I climbed back up her body and kissed her deeply, knowing she could taste herself on me. She responded immediately, kissing and licking all around my mouth and the knowledge that it turned her on fired me up even more.

"Bella, I want you, right now, I can't wait any longer....."

My breathing was erratic and my voice sounded tight and weird. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed a condom from the top drawer.

When she realised what I was doing she stopped me.

"No, Edward.....can we.....I mean.....without a condom. I really want to feel all of you inside me."

_Oh fuck....._every bit of blood in my body seemed to head straight to my cock the second I registered what she had said. The thought of being inside her and coming in her without a condom just incredibly erotic. I had never been this hard in my life.

"Aaagh.....oh god, Bella.....yes....."

I positioned myself on top of her, leaning on one elbow beside her head and used my other hand to line myself up with her. I briefly ran the head of my cock over her wetness and she trembled under me.

I was actually shaking with anticipation as I pushed inside her, gently at first. We both moaned in unison as my tip entered her and I held my breath as I thrust all the way in. Bella let out a deep moan as I buried myself inside her. I supported myself on my elbows each side of her head.

"Jesus fuck!.....so tight.....ungh....."

I knew I sounded incoherent but she was so wet and tight and warm, I could barely think straight. It was going to take all my concentration not to come in the first few seconds as it was.

I began to pump inside her gently but deeply, trying to make the feeling last but Bella was whimpering and panting. She pulled my head closer to hers and wrapped her legs around me tightly, grabbing my arse and trying to get me even closer. Her mouth was at my ear and all I could hear was her moaning and saying my name, begging me to go harder, deeper. Telling me how big I felt. It was driving me crazy.

I picked up the pace, not able to hold back any longer and began to thrust hard over and over. She was trembling again so I knew she was close and she began to frantically lick and suck at my neck.

I could feel my orgasm building, my body tensing in anticipation, my arms began to shake and my strokes became erratic.

She whispered in my ear.

"Come with me Edward. _Please....._"

It was too much, I gave into it; I came inside her, hot streams pulsing out of me. A loud guttural moan and a mumbled version of her name escaping my mouth. It felt so intense, no barrier between us, her pussy clenching around me as she rode out her own orgasm.

I collapsed on top of her in a heap, my chest heaving with exertion. I tried to move off her, realising that I was probably far too heavy for her small frame, but she held on to me tightly, not wanting me to move.

Eventually when we had calmed our breathing I moved aside and pulled her into my embrace once more. We lay there, wrapped up in each other, sated and happy.

Her breathing began to become light and steady.

"Are you falling asleep.....?" I teased.

"Mmmm.....sorry.....it's not my fault.....this hot guy gave me four amazing orgasms and I'm all sleepy now."

"S'oka.....go to sleep babe." I laughed quietly as I kissed her hair and breathed in her scent again.

_Okay, Cullen, you may have an actual fetish going on here....._

"Hold me....." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was wide awake and far too wired up to sleep yet. I lay there, with Bella curled up into me, one of her hands resting on my stomach, just letting my mind drift over the previous few hours. It had been an amazing evening. She was such a wonderful, genuine person. Really good company.....and seriously sexy too. We got on so well, everything felt so natural and right. I had pointed out stuff in my apartment that related to my blindness intentionally, as I needed her to be aware of exactly how I lived my life; the allowances that had to be made. She seemed interested but didn't seem phased and that was reassuring. I just wanted her to be able to make an informed decision as to whether she wanted to become involved with me.

I had never before experienced anything like the sensations I felt when making love with Bella; she made me feel.....so male and alive. All the time we spent together I wanted to be touching her, wrapping myself around her. She brought out feelings of possessiveness and the need to protect. The sounds she made, her little hands, her mouth.....her taste.....being inside her. I pulled her tighter to me and began to get hard again just thinking about it all and was trying to decide if it would be inappropriate to wake her up.....

I had had girlfriends before of course and more one night stands than I liked to admit to. I had been a bit of a late starter, only experiencing infrequent, but pleasant, fumbled groping and kissing in high school. However, when I went off to university to study music, I made up for that pretty quickly. I became really friendly with Tyler and together with a friend of his, James; we became quite a force to be reckoned with. They seemed surprised that I was still a virgin and pledged to 'solve my problem' as soon as possible.

The first weekend we went out together, I got hammered and they hooked me up with a girl at a party. To my shame, I don't even remember her name but I do remember how fucking awkward it was, but, bless her; she was really sweet and patient and didn't even complain when I lasted all of ten seconds. After that monumentous event, I slowly hit my stride with women.

It's an odd feeling _not _to know what you look like, so you can only go by what others tell you. Luckily for me, I had siblings close to my age and Alice, especially was a huge help. She made sure that I got decent haircuts and clothes so I never had to worry as she would organise my entire wardrobe and knew what suited me. She would tease me that I was only nice to her in case she decided to dress me like a twat. She even took me to the beauty salon so I could get my skin and nails looked after properly. _This may have been a closely guarded secret between us though..... and.....I_ may _still go to one now and then....._Emmett would do his bit too, but with a healthy dose of piss taking thrown in for good measure. All of this ensured I was spared the indignity of my mother taking me shopping.....

James and Tyler told me that I hadn't been hit too hard with the ugly stick and I seemed to attract women so I stopped worrying and concentrated on enjoying myself. I wanted to be 'normal' – whatever the fuck that was. I did whatever I could to attract women; flirted, charmed them, developed the crooked smile, flattery; whatever worked. Sadly, even using my disability to get a sympathy lay was not beneath me. Some girls just found me attractive and being blind wasn't an issue, some wanted to look after me; make it all better and some simply wanted to rebel against their parents by bringing home a blind guy to get a reaction. Whatever. At the time, being the shallow, immature kid that I was, I didn't care as long as it got me laid.

I had a couple of girlfriends at university, but I think I was just playing at it; going through the motions until it fizzled out. I certainly don't remember feeling any angst or being heartbroken when we split up. I dated a girl, Victoria for a couple of months in the last year of my course but when we socialised with James and Tyler, it soon became clear that she and James were far better suited. I'm sure it could have been a weird situation between some friends, but we were all pretty easy going and although I cared about Vicky, we weren't in love. When she hooked up with James, it simply made sense; they were made for each other. It didn't affect our friendship at all. They stayed together, both still living and working in London and were now happily married and expecting their first child in January. I was best man at their wedding and _may _have made sure I brought up how I had introduced them in my speech, which earned me a smack from Vicky. I still had quite a lot of contact with them.

Tyler met Lauren some time after he left university and he was living with her, in London too; pretty settled from what I could gather from our infrequent contact. We exchanged Christmas cards and the occasional email.

Once we had finished university, James went to work in TV, in editing and production. Tyler became a special needs teacher, focusing on music therapy and Vicky went into the music industry working her way up slowly. She checked out bands and artists, scouting, looking to sign new talent. It was through her that I got a shoe in to my first job which turned out to be a really lucky break for me.

Once we had all completed university and started working, I found I wanted to do more for myself, enjoy new challenges in my life. My university being in London meant I had still been living at home. Emmett and Rose had moved to America and then Alice went to France to work on a small magazine. She eventually met and married Jasper, thus leaving me at my mother's mercy; the only one left to fuss over and coddle. All too safe and definitely not appealing. Much to the surprise of my parents I decided to move further south, to Brighton. We had been there a lot when we were younger and I loved it. It reminded me a lot of London, really vibrant and exciting but was really chilled at the same time.

It was a pretty big move to organise but at the grand old age of twenty four, I finally moved out of home into my own place.

* * *

I was distracted from my thoughts by Bella who was stirring and mumbling in her sleep. She moved so that her back was to me and I cuddled up close, spooning her; one hand under her neck and the other gently cupping her breast. I listened to the rhythmic sound of her breathing, pushed my erection against her carefully and finally succumbed to sleep. Happier and more content than I had felt in years.

* * *

**Please press review…….**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

_**All recognized characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__this is obviously turning out to be longer than my original estimate of 6 chapters, so I'll just keep going and let the story naturally play out..... _

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

I woke up slightly confused, not able to get my bearings, then remembered I was at Edwards.....in his bed…......I had fallen into a dead sleep after we had made love. I let the memory of everything we had done wash over me and basked in pleasure. It was the most beautiful experience I had ever had in my life, no question. Nothing else came close and I'm pretty damn sure I'd be wanting to do that again - and soon. If I could have moved I would have hugged myself (smugly) with glee, but I was currently pinned to the bed by half of his body, one arm and one leg wrapped around me. It was like he was trying to keep me from leaving and I had to smile to myself, _I was in no hurry to go home!_

However much I was enjoying being here, totally surrounded by him, breathing him in, I really needed to have a pee. Not very romantic I know, but my bladder was screaming at me. I glanced at his alarm clock and it was past 9am already, I had slept right through.

I carefully extracted myself from his vice like grip; he mumbled a bit but stayed asleep and I quietly padded to the bathroom to sort myself out. I turned on the overhead light and once my eyes had adjusted, I had a look at myself in the mirror. My hair was everywhere, my face sleep crumpled and flushed and the hugest grin on my face. I looked exactly as I felt; really happy and freshly fucked. I decided it was a look that suited me. Even so, I used some of Edwards stuff and had a quick wash to freshen up, put on some deodorant and brushed my hair and teeth.

I tip toed through to the front room and picked up our discarded clothes from the floor and folded them up into a neat pile. I was going to put on my t-shirt but quickly decided that I would wear his one instead. It was too big for me but really comfy and smelt deliciously Edward like. _Not sure he'll be getting this back in a hurry. _While I was in the front room I had a closer look at the family photographs he had up. It was crazy; his whole family was stunningly beautiful. I would have to get him to tell me who was who later.

I went to the kitchen to get a drink and picked up his post en route, dropping it onto the kitchen table. I had a glass of juice and rummaged in the fridge to see what supplies he had. It was stuffed full of food and when I saw he had eggs and bacon, I decided that I would cook him a full English breakfast when he woke up. I had a sudden thought, wondering if his housekeeper came at the weekends recalling he had said she came daily. I didn't want to be wandering around sans underwear for that introduction.....I was just about to put the kettle on for a coffee when I heard his sleepy but slightly panicked voice.

"Bella.........?"

"I'm in the kitchen, making coffee" I called as I headed back to his bedroom.

"Oh.....come back to bed....." He used a whiny, pleading voice and pulled back the covers next to him. Edward won out over coffee, easily and I climbed back in with him.

He immediately dragged me into him for a bear hug.

"Don't do that, I was worried."

"What?"

"Disappear; I thought you'd left....." He was pouting like a little boy and looked genuinely forlorn.

"I was only in the kitchen."

I reached up and kissed his lips and all over his face. He was deliciously rumpled and warm, and fuck if he didn't smell amazing first thing in the morning too.

He responded immediately, kissing me back passionately and thrusting his erection into my stomach.

"You've cheated."

"What.....?"

"You've brushed your teeth....."

He covered his mouth up self consciously and I laughed at him.

"You're fine; you always smell amazing....."

He kissed me quickly and climbed out of bed heading for the bathroom. He took his time, loitering in his room, giving me a decent view of his naked body. He was grinning smugly the whole time; he knew full well that I was ogling him, especially the seriously impressive morning wood on display.........

It was my turn to get all whiny and needy.

"Edwaaaard, hurry up and come back to bed....."

He laughed and disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes. I smiled to myself as I heard him brushing his teeth. He climbed back in bed and lunged at me, kissing me deeply and grabbing me everywhere, almost desperately. It was such a heady feeling being wanted so much, I was wet instantly. His hand went to my pussy and he groaned, realising I had no knickers on.

"Ungh.....you're soaked Bella.....turn around....."

I turned away from him and he pulled me closer so my back was pressed against his chest and my bottom was lined up with his erection. His hands disappeared under my top to find my breasts; caressing them firmly, pulling my nipples into hard peaks. I gasped with pleasure. He was assaulting my neck with his mouth, the rasping sound of his breathing in my ear driving me insane with lust. One hand snaked down my body and palmed my arse.

"Beautiful....."

His hand moved lower and his fingers sought out my pussy, slipping in to me from the rear and I automatically pushed myself back onto them, moaning happily.

"I need you Bella, I have to fuck you like this....._please....._"

"....._yes....."_

My voice was almost a whisper but he groaned loudly – he had heard me alright.

He lifted my outer leg up and placed it on top of his, opening me up to him. His fingers explored my folds, my clit, my opening; urgently and insistently. I was moaning and writhing.

"Bella.....listen to me babe....."

His voice was low in my ear.

"Mmmmm.....?"

"This, right here, is mine now, okay?"

His hand cupped my pussy firmly to clarify. A spike of pure lust shot through me and I moaned loudly as I registered what he said. _Oh my god, this was fucking hot._

".....ungh.....er.....yes....."

"Bella....." his tone playfully warning "You didn't answer properly. I was telling you that your beautiful, sweet, tight, warm, wet _pussy _belongs to me. Are we clear on that babe?"

He was nipping my neck, his unshaven chin rough on my soft skin, ragged breaths in my ear.

I shivered violently and pushed back against his hard, thick cock, my hand reaching back to settle on his thigh, trying to pull him towards me.

"Yes Edward, oh god.....yours....."

Without any further words, he pushed inside me in one deep thrust and we both moaned in unison. He held my hips steady and began to pump into me with deep, hard strokes. I was so aroused by how he had spoken to me and how he was thrusting in me with abandon; I was whimpering and mumbling. He pressed his fingers on my clit.

"I'm. Going. To. Come." I said in time with his thrusts.

That was his cue to pick up the pace and he began to slam inside me, the wet slapping of our bodies, filling the room.

He was grunting in my ear now and that just tipped me over the edge, the sounds he made. I came hard, clenching him tightly. He followed after a few more thrusts, stilling inside me; shouting my name as he found his release.

We lay there, hearts pounding; breathing heavily. He wrapped himself around me once again, kissing me sweetly wherever he could reach.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his body slightly tense now.

"Mmmm, wonderful." I was smiling widely.

"I wasn't too rough.....?" He sounded worried and I realised he couldn't read my face or see my smile.

I turned around, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him all over his chest.

"Edward, I'm fine! Well, better than fine actually.....if you woke me up like that every day I'd die a happy woman.....that was just....._so_ _hot....._perfect.....just perfect"

He exhaled in relief and relaxed into our embrace.

"I just wouldn't ever want to hurt you Bella."

"You couldn't. I meant what I said; that really was hot.....you _could_ tell I enjoyed it, right?" I hugged him hard, laughing lightly.

"Well.....we may have to do it a few more times, purely for confirmation of course....."

He lunged at me again, laughing.

"Oh, and I meant what _I_ said too....."

"About what?" I was confused.

He gently stroked my pussy.

"This really is mine now....."

_Oh fuck.....I am not going to be able to walk after this weeken.....so totally worth it._

* * *

We showered together, spending probably more time than necessary washing each other. It was so intimate and erotic, I studied and caressed his entire body, he was exquisite; tall and lean, his muscles being defined rather than bulky and ripped. I was completely distracted by his happy trail and the muscles forming the 'v' that led to his cock. I couldn't stop touching him and he was so responsive. When he explored my body, he traced every curve and expanse of skin as if he was memorising it. Unhurried and sweet. Edward was so affectionate and kept kissing and cuddling me; this wasn't something I was used to but I reveled in his attention. I loved his need to stay connected and I willingly reciprocated.

I was used to my dad being quite reserved and my mum being all over the place, so neither of them was very 'cuddly' with me. I had only had one boyfriend, Jacob and we had split up two years ago. We had known each other since we were kids and had an easy, friendly relationship that had drifted into being more. But the passion had never been there, we were never all over each other. Even though I had never doubted my decision to end things with him, since meeting Edward, it was just further confirmation. There _was _more that I should have expected from a relationship. It shocked me just how strongly I felt about Edward after such a short time. I couldn't ever recall feeling this way with Jacob. I _was_ still fond of him and happy to see him or hear from him occasionally but I knew, for sure, that we should have just stayed as friends all those years ago and not taken things further. It would have saved us both a lot of upset.

We dried off and I got our clothes from the front room and retrieved my underwear from his bedroom floor.

"Can I borrow some clean underwear and one of your tops Edward?"

He stopped dressing immediately and groaned.

"Christ Bella, I'm having enough trouble controlling myself around you as it is. If you're wearing my clothes it's going to be near impossible....."

I laughed and hugged him.

"Who said I wanted you to control yourself....?"

He squeezed my arse and led me over to his wardrobe where we managed to find a pair of boxers that would do and I chose one of his many t-shirts.

"Could you chuck my clothes from yesterday in the laundry basket please Bella?"

I threw his jeans and boxers in there but not his 'Ramones' top, _that baby was mine now. _I added it to the small pile of my dirty clothes and left them all on a chair in his room. He quickly made his bed.

We went into the kitchen, both starving now and after some wrangling he let me cook us both a big breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. He said he felt guilty letting me cook as I was his guest but soon went quiet when he tasted my cooking and virtually inhaled his food. Through necessity I had learned to cook when I was really young and I _loved_ my food.

I told him about his post and he asked me to open it for him. It was just junk so it went into the recycling. I asked about his housekeeper but he said, with a smile, that he had to 'fend for himself' at the weekends; she only worked Monday to Friday. We cleaned up the kitchen and he made us both a large coffee which we sipped at while chatting at the table.

"Can I ask you something Bella?"

He sounded nervous and was blushing slightly.

"Of course, whatever you want. I have no secrets." I laughed trying to put him at ease.

"Well yesterday, you said a little about your ex-boyfriend. I know it's none of my business but I just wondered.....well.....oh never mind, I'm being a prat."

He ran his fingers through his hair, irritated with himself. I wasn't sure what he wanted to know but thought it best to set his mind at rest so decided to tell him about Jacob. I took his hand.

"I don't mind telling you.....his name's Jacob and I've known him since I was about five. His dad, Billy is _my _dad's oldest friend so when I was a kid and would visit my dad in the school holidays we would play together. Later, when I was fifteen and moved back in with Charlie, Jacob was the only person I knew there of my age. He went to the same school so we would hang out, he introduced me to his friends, you know. A year or so later we drifted into being boyfriend and girlfriend. I think, looking back, our dad's encouraged it…..I moved to London for university and we tried to keep the long distance thing going but more and more I was finding excuses not to go back to Cornwall when I had any spare time....."

He interrupted.

"He still lives there?"

"Yeah, he's a mechanic, he's got his own garage and he chooses to stay near his dad. Billy has health problems; he's in a wheelchair.....so anyway, after I finished university and teacher training I chose to work in London too.....Jacob wanted me to go back to Cornwall.....I knew then that I had to end it, it didn't feel right; hadn't for a long time and I feel bad that I let it drift on for so long. I finished it two years ago."

"How did he take it?"

"He was upset, I think more so because I hadn't said anything sooner but he understood and he agreed with me that we probably would only ever have been mates if our dad's weren't such good friends."

"Do you stay in contact?"

"Only occasionally; birthday cards, Christmas cards, the odd email here and there. I usually pop over and say hi when I go and see my dad. He's a nice guy, just not right for me. The last time we spoke, a few months ago, he was seeing someone and it seemed serious so I hope he's happy."

"So, there's been no one else apart from him.....shit, sorry.....that's none of my business.....forget I asked."

Edward looked annoyed at himself.

"It's okay, just him.....and now you....."

He stroked my hand.

"I'm sorry I'm being so nosey; it's just that.....I feel.....really possessive and.....shit, I'm going to say it....._jealous....._I know I have no right to.....it's crazy, I've never felt like this before."

I walked around to his side of the table and kissed him, hard, on his mouth.

"Hey, it's fine. I feel it too, but there's _nothing _to be jealous about, trust me."

He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, hugging me tightly, saying nothing.

I broke the silence, wanting to ease his intense mood. Humour the only way I could think of.

"So Cullen.....spill.....I want to know _all _the details of your previous romantic conquests.....all the hearts you've broken."

His head snapped up and he looked panicked and gulped loudly.

_Fuck.....I knew it; I bet he's had loads of girlfriends, I mean _look _at him for gods sake!_

"Um.....really? I know I'm being a complete tosser and a total hypocrite but do you really want to know? My history isn't exactly.....as innocent as yours....."

"Tell you what; I'll give you a break....._for now_.....but I would really like to know who's who in your family photographs."

_I wasn't sure I wanted to listen to his dating history right after having to talk about Jacob; it still made me feel guilty after two years._

We went into the front room and he explained who everyone was in the photos. His mum and dad were obviously easy to work out, but I hadn't known the others. There was a photo of Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was a huge guy with curly hair, darker than Edwards and his wife Rosalie was stunning; tall and blonde, curves to die for. Alice was tiny with short dark hair and her husband, Jasper, was tall and lanky with shaggy blonde hair. There were a few shots of Edward with them too at various family celebrations.....and one in particular of Edward holding Alice's new son, he looked so happy it made me feel funny inside.

I took our mugs into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher, along with a random teaspoon on the worktop. As I put the spoon in with the cutlery I caught my finger on a knife that had been loaded with the blade pointing upwards and it sliced into my finger. I am incredibly clumsy and I don't like blood. Not a good combination. At all.

"Ow!.....Shit!"

I managed to get a quick look at it but then it started to bleed and I felt really dizzy.

"You okay Bella?"

He called from the front room.

"....._cut_ _my_ _finger....."_ I could smell the blood now and my head started to spin, my voice began to sound distant.

Edward came rushing in.

"Where are you?"

"....._dishwasher....."_

He reached me and grabbed my waist just as my knees buckled.

Supporting my weight, we struggled across to a kitchen chair. I sat down with him in front of me, holding me in case I fell off.

"Bella, listen, put your head between your knees, I've got you."

I complied and after a few minutes I felt much better. Edward was soothing me the whole time.

"Sorry."

"What?! What for? How bad is the cut? Does it need stitching?"

I realised he couldn't see it and could hear how worried he was.

"It's nothing, barely a scratch really. I'm just really clumsy and.....oh, this is so embarrassing.....I can't stand blood, especially mine.....which is a major hassle when you're as clumsy as me. It's stupid....."

"Are you sure you don't need to get it checked out? And it's not stupid, don't say that."

He hugged me before getting a first aid kit out which I used to clean it and put a plaster on. I was mortified as it really was barely anything.

We went back into the front room; he held me tightly to him all the way and then pulled me into his lap on the sofa, hugging me close. I reassured him again that I really was okay and I told him how many ridiculous accidents I had had over the years, putting his hands on various parts of my body to point out the scars.

"I'm sorry I worried you, really. I feel like such an idiot now."

I stroked his face gently and he placed his own large hand over mine.

"Bella.....I hate the thought of you being hurt and I couldn't see how bad it was. Some boyfriend I am if I can't look after you properly....."

He trailed off, realising what he had just said, blushing deeply. I flushed too, with happiness rather than embarrassment.

_Boyfriend_

".....some girlfriend I'll be if I'm going to pass out on you every time I hurt myself. And that happens. A lot.....you might want to take a moment to....."

I didn't get a chance to finish as he gently reached up, snaked his hand around my neck and pulled my face to his. He quickly traced my lips with his fingers and kissed me gently.

"We're doing this then?"

He sounded excited, a soft smile playing on his lips. I didn't hesitate.

"I want to. So much."

I kissed him this time.

There was so much I didn't know about him still, but somehow that just seemed like minor details; gaps that would be filled in as we went along. Nothing in my life so far had ever felt so right.

* * *

**Please press review…..**

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

_**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer - **__**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

**EPOV**

I had woken up feeling pretty groggy as it had taken me so long to finally fall asleep after spending my first night with Bella. I reached across my bed but she wasn't there. I called for her, still not fully awake and much to my relief she was only in the kitchen. Apparently I'm a whiny bitch now, because I reverted to behaving like I was about five and just stopped short of _begging_ for her to come back to bed. She happily hopped back in and I squeezed the fuck out of her, complaining that she shouldn't have left the bed without telling me.

_Oooh, way to go Cullen, that doesn't make you sound needy at all._

Luckily for me, she just laughed it off and covered my face with little kisses and without even pausing to think, I kissed her deeply, my dick raring to go and thrusting into her stomach seemingly of its own accord. I tasted her minty breath and realised she had already brushed her teeth and I suddenly felt disgusting; my morning breath all over her face.

Lingering naked in my room for maximum effect, reminding myself that, possibly, we could spend the entire weekend together, I nipped into the bathroom to freshen up. When I climbed back into bed, I just couldn't keep my hands off her and my breath caught - I was pretty sure she was wearing my t-shirt from yesterday. It was far too big for her but it made me feel ridiculously primal knowing that, by choice, she was wrapped in _my_ clothes; _my_ scent. When my hands travelled down and found she had no underwear on _and_ was wet for me, I thought I would come there and then. I had to have her, had to take her, it was completely overpowering.

The urge to tell her that her sweet pussy was _mine,_ literally burst out of my mouth before I could filter it and once I started I couldn't hold the words in. Bella was turned on and excited, responding immediately and this just fuelled the flames; knowing she wanted me like this too. I took her hard, thrusting deeply; fucking her urgently. I was shocked when she came so quickly, tightening around my cock and pulling my own orgasm from me, but the second I came, I started to worry that it may have been too much, too rough. Bella reassured me, sincerely, that she was happy and had enjoyed it. A lot. Good to know…..

I had never shared a shower with a woman before and I'm sure she had no idea how sensual this was for me. Not being able to see her, but just _feeling _everything she did _to_ me; _for_ me, all my focus on her soft hands all over me, exploring and enjoying my body. I felt completely bare and vulnerable to her in that moment, but I somehow _knew_ I could trust her. Primal lust spiked through me again when she wanted to wear some of my clothes; I had always laughed at guys when they spoke about this, but now I was at the mercy of the full experience, I would never laugh it off again.

Over breakfast, I quickly downgraded to twat status when I felt compelled to ask about her ex-boyfriend. With neither of us knowing what I specifically wanted to know, she gave me a brief run down of their relationship without sticking the knife in. Her comment yesterday about being pleased that she and Jacob's dad had managed to stay friends made sense now. She was holding my hand, trying to reassure me that I didn't need to be jealous and that made me feel bad as she had done nothing wrong; I was the one acting like a hormonal teenager. I believed her when she told me how she felt about him, and begrudgingly, I had to admit, he sounded like an okay guy; he had obviously cared about her. I just wished _I_ could have been her first; the only one, but consoled myself with the fact that I _was_ the one with her now; she was choosing to be with _me_ when she could have been living with him and we would never have met. I wasn't sure how I felt about them still having, admittedly occasional contact, but I knew I would have to get my head around that, realising it wasn't much different to me still being friends with Vicky and I saw her a lot more than Bella saw Jacob. It did, however, make me feel good to know she hadn't wanted to use a condom with me, that she wanted to really _feel _me; _wanted_ me to come inside her - when this was something they had not shared. I would take every crumb of comfort I could; I was being such a sad fucker and I knew I needed to get a grip on my jealousy, but the thought of him ever having touched her…..still being a friend…..their dads wanting them to be together…..I made a mental note to try and talk to James or Emmett about it to see if they could help me put it into perspective. I had _never_ before been prone to jealousy, had _never_ felt this way about another woman's past; never even bothered to ask, and had never been the type of guy to brood, so I just wasn't sure how to deal with all the new emotions raging through me.

I was snapped out of my emo state pretty fucking sharply when she jokingly asked about previous women in my life. As this was not a conversation I was in any hurry to have, this left me feeling more like a tosser than ever. She let me off the hook – I knew it would be a brief respite – and asked about my family instead, wanting me to tell her who was who in the photos I had up. She seemed genuinely interested as I described each family member and I realised how bizarre this situation was as _I_ hadn't seen them myself for years and here I was, giving second hand descriptions to Bella, my own visual memories being years out of date.

When Bella cut her finger loading the dishwasher it frightened the shit out of me. She reacted very badly to the blood and virtually passed out. I only just managed to get to her before she keeled over and somehow we got over to a chair where she slowly recovered. Even though I knew what to do; my dad (wearing his official doctor hat) having instilled basic first aid into the entire family, it still made me panic as I had no idea how bad the cut was and that made me feel helpless. Even though I liked to tell myself I was independent, and I was to a large degree, I had had a lot of help over the years so I could lead a relatively normal life. I had never been responsible for anyone else before and since meeting Bella, this compelling urge to somehow protect her was now at odds with what I was actually capable of.

Bella was really embarrassed and kept apologising for all the fuss and how she had reacted to a bit of blood. I was irritated, mainly with myself, that she was trying to make _me_ feel better but I did what I could to reassure her and she ended up telling me all about the many accidents she had had and laughing at how clumsy she was.

While we were talking, without thinking, I called myself her boyfriend and immediately realised what I had said, deeply embarrassed that I had made the assumption before we had even spoken about it. Barely missing a beat, she called herself my girlfriend and insisted that she really wanted to do this, kissing me sweetly. Everything just felt so _right_ in that moment that I pushed any worries to the back of my mind, determined to enjoy the rest of our day. It was almost lunchtime by then and I wondered if Bella would like to eat out.

"Have you seen much of Brighton yet?"

"No, not really, I just haven't had a chance, you know, with moving and then starting work almost immediately."

"Do you want to go into town for some lunch and maybe have a wander around? The Laines are really nice and there are loads of great places to eat there."

"I'd love to! I was hoping to be able to get to see them before too long, everyone raves about them."

We walked into town and I showed her around The North Laines for a while. I knew the area quite well from my many visits with my family when I was younger, rediscovering them again when I moved here. Some of the shops would disappear occasionally but would always be replaced with something equally as quirky. There was a music shop that I came to quite a lot; Eric Yorke, the head of music, at school, had introduced me to it and we would still go there together every now and then, with him updating me on what shops had gone, or any new ones, as we made our way there. These small kindnesses made a lot of difference to my life.

It felt so natural to be with Bella as she just 'got' me without making a huge deal about my lack of sight. It was lovely to feel her holding my arm as we walked; every now and then she would rest her head on my arm or lean on me which felt so sweetly intimate and easy. I would tell her that a particular shop of café was nearby and she would steer us towards it, making sure we didn't get bumped by the countless other people strolling around just like us. She loved all the unusual, original shops and I loved her enthusiasm for simple pleasures. She bought a few things and kept asking me my opinion after she had described whatever it was. It made me feel relaxed and happy, just like any other couple. We stopped for lunch in my favourite fast food café; Red Veg. I couldn't resist stopping here whenever I could and Bella was equally impressed. We sat in a window seat and she kept making me laugh, telling me about some of the people passing by. I loved how, like me, she liked to stay connected; small touches, holding hands, a hug or kiss.

Refreshed, we walked to The South Laines as I wanted to show Bella all the jewellery shops there. I didn't go there as often; the pathways being much narrower, the floor a little uneven and it was quite easy to lose your bearings with how each Laine would twist and turn, so I preferred to have company if I went there. Bella was like a child at Christmas oohing and aahing at all the jewellery in the window displays. I tried to remember which shops she showed the most interest in for future reference.

The time flew by and the shops were slowly beginning to shut. I didn't want our time together to end, but didn't want to pressure her either.

"Do you have any other plans this weekend Bella? Do you have to get home or would you like to do something tonight?"

"Well, I have to do a little preparation for school, but I can do that on Sunday evening, other than that I'm completely free. I'd love you to come back to mine, but I'll be honest, it's a mess, I've still got loads to unpack…….do you think you could put up with me at yours again…..?"

She sounded unsure, as if I wouldn't want her there again! I took her hand firmly.

"Come on, let's get back."

"Edward, could we stop by mine first so I can pick up some overnight stuff and my phone charger?"

It was too far to walk, so we got a taxi from the station and I waited in the cab while she popped inside, dropped off her shopping and grabbed what she needed. She complained about the mess again, promising herself she would tidy it up during the week.

Once we got back to my apartment, I took her bag and put it in my bedroom, thrilled that we would be together again tonight.

"So Bella, what would you like to do tonight?"

"A DVD and takeaway?"

"Perfect"

And it was. I didn't really want to go out again, much preferring the thought of wrapping myself around her on the sofa and chilling out together.

We ordered Indian food and spent a while deciding what film to watch. Bella was interested in what it was like for me to watch a film or the TV, without actually 'watching' it. I explained that a lot of my DVD's, like most TV channels, had audio commentary. Either that or I would watch them with someone else who described what was going on. Emmett hated doing this as he would become too engrossed in the film and forget to talk or he couldn't concentrate properly on giving a commentary and following the plot. He would usually get pissed off and give up. Alice was the opposite, giving overly detailed descriptions, worried she would miss something important. When I was at university James and Tyler got pretty good at saying only what was needed. A lot of films we would watch back then were pretty straight forward and not too taxing. _'He's blown up that building'_ or _'They're in bed, shagging' _about as complicated as it got.

We eventually settled on 'Pineapple Express' as we both loved it and it was a comedy I knew well, so we could just relax. As it was a busy Saturday, our food wasn't due to arrive for at least another hour. Bella went and unpacked some stuff from her bag and plugged in her mobile phone as it had run out of charge. I went into the kitchen to get plates and cutlery ready. I heard her mobile beep with a text.

"Edward I'm just going to make a quick call, okay?"

"Sure, take your time."

I heard her talking as I went back into the front room and it was obvious she was speaking to her dad. I could hear her apologising for not being in touch much since she'd moved.

"_I know dad, I'm sorry.....I didn't mean to worry you, I've just been so busy.....my phone ran out of charge, I've only just plugged it back in.....I _did _text you the other day so you knew I was okay.....yeah, I know you worry, I'm sorry.....dad, I _am_ nearly twenty five.....sorry.....I love you too.....no, I won't be coming home next weekend, I really need to get settled in.....of course you can call me!.....don't be silly, we had an early birthday meal before I moved - I don't mind.....you know me.....okay, I'll talk to you again soon.....bye."_

She let out an exasperated sigh and I laughed.

"Parents are a joy aren't they?.....my mother is exactly the same; she's convinced I'm dead in a gutter somewhere if I haven't phoned for a few days and I'll be thirty in a couple of years!" I tried to make kight of it as she seemed a bit embarrassed.

I sat on the sofa and she immediately joined me, happily dumping herself on my lap and hugging me; wrapping her arms round my neck.

She started to kiss me lightly, little pecks all over my face then dropping to my neck and throat. Her kisses gradually becoming harder and wetter and bringing her tongue in to lick me.

"God, I love how you taste Edward.....seriously - I could eat you....."

_And just like that I was hard....._

"Fuck, Bella.....you can't say things like....."

She moved so she was straddling my lap and started to run her fingers through my hair as she nipped and sucked at my neck. I noticed her breathing was picking up; I was almost panting, my heart racing as she began to grind herself over my groin. The heat from her centre felt amazing and I wanted to bury myself inside her like this.

She undid my shirt with shaky hands and began to kiss and lick her way down towards my jeans. I missed her heat as she slowly moved off my lap. She lingered over the muscles on my abdomen; touching and stroking the hair beneath my navel. I wasn't sure what her intentions were but I stayed where I was, happy to let her lead, my cock, by now, rock hard with anticipation.

"I love your body.....it's so perfect.....can I.....?.....I've never....."

She sounded excited, her voice tight and breathy.

"Can you what, Bella?"

I wasn't sure what she wanted and I thought she sounded a little nervous.

"....._I want to taste you....."_

"Uhhh....._yes....._"

My cock almost did a happy dance. Just the thought of being inside her mouth made me twitch and I was now _really_ uncomfortable inside my jeans. _She_ _had_ _never_ _done_ _this_ _before_ and that detail alone was almost enough to make me come there and then.

She was fumbling with the fly on my jeans so I took over and quickly unzipped them and we shuffled around until my jeans and boxers were round my ankles. My dick was relieved to finally be out of such tight confines and infinitely more so again when Bella wrapped her right hand around me. I moaned loudly. I could hear her quick breaths and then felt them on me as she leaned her mouth closer to my cock.

I didn't know what to say; I was really excited, but knew I needed to be patient and not push her. Finally I felt her tongue lick lightly and slowly up my shaft and the pleasure rocketed through my body.

"I'm not sure how.....is this okay.....?"

".....perfect Bella.....just do what you're comfortable with.....don't do anything you don't want to do."

_(Please - please - please want to do it.....)_

"I do want to.....I just want to make it good for you.....tell me what's good."

_She wants to do this. With me.....fuck._

I helped guide her hand to the base of my shaft and told her to just explore me everywhere with her tongue and mouth.

She gradually became more confident, licking all over my length with the flat of her tongue, exploring the head and swirling her tongue all around my tip. It was sweet torture but I couldn't rush her.

"Your taste Edward.....uhhh.....so good."

My hips jerked involuntarily as those words left her mouth, her voice trembling with her own arousal.

"_Ungh.....take me in your mouth....."_

She paused for a second and then did just that. The wet warmth of her mouth engulfed me and I inhaled sharply at the sensation. She sucked up and down on me clumsily for a little while until she found her rhythm and my head fell back onto the sofa cushion, reeling with pleasure.

She had asked me to tell her what was good, so I put my hand over hers and encouraged her to pump me slowly at the same time, then I started my running commentary. Just hearing my own words turning me on wildly.

"_Harder.....yes!.....uh!.....suck harder.....faster.....Jesus, that's it!"_

She was moaning now, sucking hard and taking as much of me into her mouth as she could. I could feel my orgasm building, travelling up my, now stiff legs, and moving to my stomach which clenched in anticipation. Bella grabbed my left hand with hers and I squeezed it tightly, our fingers linked; this loving gesture only serving to arouse me further. I was grunting now, my hips jerking upwards in small thrusts; taking care to control how hard I did it; not wanting to hurt her in any way. I was so close now; my mouth took on a life of its own. Her moans vibrating around me, showing me how much she was enjoying this too.

"_Fuck, yes.....so fucking good.....harder.....all the way babe.....yes!.....Christ Bella, that's it babe.....your mouth feels.....uh, you want this.....deeper.....that's it, faster.....Oh! - I'm gonna come.....uhh babe.....you don't have to.....ungh "_

I was seconds away now and needed to warn her as I wasn't sure she would want her first experience to end up with a mouthful of come. _Her first time was with me.....fuck. Every time I thought about that it excited me way more than it should, I'm sure._

She didn't pull away and at the back of my mind I was thinking how her mouth and hand must be aching by now but I couldn't stop.

"_Here I come.....yesssss.....fuck.....Bella!.....Uhhhh"_

My head fell forward onto my chest, I gripped her hand even tighter and my hips bucked up suddenly as I came in her mouth, jerking a few times as each stream shot out. I could feel my cock hit the back of her throat and Bella swallowed awkwardly then quickly took her mouth off me so she could breathe. She whipped off the t-shirt she was wearing and I heard her spit the rest of my release into it.

"Sorry.....that was a bit clumsy." She laughed lightly but I could hear a faint trace of embarrassment in her voice.

"Bella, if you ever have to apologise for anything in your life, it definitely won't be for that, trust me. That was _so_ good and in case you're not sure, this _is_ my happy face and I'm so blissed right now I can barely move my legs."

I meant it, I had experienced blow jobs quite a few times and as much as I had enjoyed them, compared to Bella, they now seemed clinical and technical. The way I felt about her, the intimacy and closeness, her desire to please me, knowing she was turned on too, made all the difference; it really increased my arousal. It didn't matter that she had been a little hesitant and clumsy, because what she had done for me was _real _and that made it absolutely perfect.

I pulled her up to sit next to me and wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling into her neck, loving the feel of the bare skin on her top half as she was only wearing a bra and jeans.

"I'm sorry about your t-shirt.....that's definitely going to need washing I'm afraid."

"Whatever, I don't care about that. More importantly.....do you _still_ think I taste good.....?!"

It was good to be able to tease each other, laugh and just be comfortable together, but then I realised that Bella hadn't come yet. I moved my hand down to cup her warm pussy through her jeans. She pushed against me eagerly, her breathing still uneven from getting so worked up.

"Take your jeans off, I want to make you come babe."

She almost leapt off the sofa and had her jeans off within seconds, returning to sit next to me. I leaned half way over her body and returned my mouth to her neck and collar bone, kissing and sucking. I had my left arm around her, holding her to me and I snaked my right hand inside _my boxers _that she was wearing. Her breath hitched and it was her turn to reflexively thrust her hips, desperate for friction and release. She was soaked, her clit swollen and sensitive, I knew she was already really close and I entered her with two fingers and began to pump inside her firmly, swirling my thumb over her clit. Almost immediately she began to tighten, panting and whimpering. A few seconds later her orgasm hit her hard and she trembled and sighed before going limp in my embrace.

"God, you feel beautiful when you come."

I kissed her gently before licking my fingers with dramatic flourish and making her laugh.

We were snapped into action when the door went, I buzzed the delivery guy up and we both scrambled into some clothes. Bella went to find a clean top and dump my now soiled t-shirt in the laundry.

We spent the next couple of hours vegging out on the sofa eating our takeaway, watching the film and chatting about nothing in particular. The film ended and we cleared our plates away. Bella made us drinks and we went back into the front room. I was going to put some music on, but she stopped me.

"Do you think we could talk Edward? Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well you can tell me to mind my own business if you want, I won't be offended, but how do you manage to afford all this – your lifestyle I mean – on a part time teachers salary? I only just get by and I work full time."

I was quite surprised by the question, convinced she was going to ask about ex-girlfriends, so I was relieved.

"Good question actually. I earn most of my money from writing music; I get commissioned to write songs, soundtracks, theme tunes and stuff. I've been really lucky and it pays very well. Because I do most of my composing from home there's a tendency to become quite isolated so a friend of mine, Tyler, who's a teacher in London suggested I use my music degree and take the teacher training so I would _have_ to get out and about, you know, mix with people more. I think he was worried I would end up a sad, lonely old git, miles away from everyone."

"So how did you get started? Isn't it really hard to break into that industry?"

I told her how I had met Victoria at university, that she was married to my mate James and that she worked for a record company - still avoiding any reference to her being an old girlfriend. That a year after I left university she had put some of my music forward for a soundtrack and a couple of tracks were accepted. It had gradually led to more regular work, my name becoming known within the industry slowly until now I did pretty well, writing at home and taking the completed work to record and TV companies in London for final editing.

"How often do you have to go to London?"

"It really depends, but on average I have to go there at least once a month. I started teaching at the school last September and did four mornings a week but I've had to cut it down to three mornings this year as I've been much busier with the writing and composing. I really enjoy working with the kids though, so hopefully I won't have to cut it down any further."

"Do you stay with your parents when you work in London?"

"It depends. Sometimes I don't need to do much and can go there and back the same day, but if I do have to stay over I either stay with them or with James and Vicky. Although I probably won't be able to do that for much longer as they're expecting a baby in the New Year."

"So, if your parents and closest friends are all in London, what made you move down here, away from all that?"

I explained how my siblings had moved away and how my mum, in the nicest possible way, had focused on me too much. That James and Vicky were settled as was Tyler with his partner, Lauren. How I wanted a new challenge, more independence; and that Brighton, a place I already loved, seemed ideal. It was still well within easy reach of London and was a fantastic place to live. The pace of life and atmosphere here suited me really well.

We chatted for a while longer but both started to get sleepy, so I locked up and we went off to bed. I wrapped myself happily around her, as usual, and drifted off to sleep quickly, her beautiful scent and the sound of her breathing soothing me.

* * *

**Please press review.........**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

_**All recognized characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers - **__**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

**BPOV**

We had enjoyed a wonderful day together in Brighton. Edward had taken me to The Laines, a place I had been really looking forward to visiting for some time, and I was not disappointed in the slightest. The North Laines were full of quirky, unusual shops and lovely cafes. It would be impossible to see everything in just one day but I had managed to get a good general feel of the place and I loved it already. I bought a few knick knacks and it was a lot of fun just to make indulgent purchases, something I had not done in the longest time, never having been much of a shopper, but this place just sort of sucked you in. We had lunch in 'Red Veg', a favourite place of Edward's and the food was just mouthwatering, the surroundings really unusual for a fast food place; all shabby chic, small and personal. We sat at a table in one of the windows and it was so relaxing just sitting with him, talking and people watching. There was such a wonderfully eclectic mix of people in Brighton that it would be impossible to be bored, even if you came here alone. I loved the South Laines too; it was full of jewellery shops of every description and price range. I could have spent a fortune but sadly my salary didn't extend that far.

I really don't think I had ever enjoyed a days shopping so much before and the time just flew by. I reveled in being able to walk around with Edward, holding hands, holding his arm, touching, hugging, sharing little kisses and intimacies; it was so natural and freeing, there was nothing forced about it and he seemed to enjoy it as much as me. He was brilliant company; funny, interesting and really attentive and he seemed as disappointed as me when the shops started to close up.

I was thrilled when he asked if I had any plans for the rest of the weekend as I didn't want to assume anything and wasn't sure when he would want me to leave. When I said I was free until Sunday evening, he almost snatched my hand off in a rush to get back to his apartment. We briefly stopped by my flat so I could pick up a few essentials and I felt dejected, once again, as I took in the sight of all the, still unpacked boxes everywhere. I added my shopping bags from today to the mess, threw an overnight bag together and we finally went back to Edward's.

We ordered Indian food and picked out a DVD to watch later and I plugged my now dead mobile phone in to charge. It immediately beeped at me with a text from my dad. Even in a text, he was a man of few words, simply typing:

'_**Call your dad'**_

It was several hours old so I quickly phoned him at home only to get stuck in one of those parent/child scenarios in which you can't win so you just give in and say _yes _and _no _and _I'm sorry _in, hopefully, all the right places in an attempt to placate them. He assumed that as it was my first weekend here, I would have called him to let him know how I was getting on. I did feel a bit guilty as, normally, I would have done exactly that, but I had been so wrapped up in my new job and more importantly _my new boyfriend _that it had honestly never entered my head. I made a promise to myself that I would call him Sunday night and have a proper chat. He sounded me out to see if I would travel home for my birthday next weekend, but that was out of the question otherwise I would never get unpacked, plus we _had_ gone to dinner together just before I had moved and celebrated it early.

Once I had hung up, I felt like I had reverted to being about twelve and was a little embarrassed that Edward had heard this exchange, but he laughed it off, saying his mother was just the same. He had plonked himself on the sofa and he looked so inviting that I couldn't resist joining him there. Once I was comfortably settled on his lap it seemed such a waste not to hug him and then it seemed even more of a waste not to kiss him. Trouble was once I started I couldn't get enough and I _had_ to bring licking into the equation. The taste of his skin did something inexplicable to me every time, it seemed to have a hotline directly to my pussy. Kissing, licking and gently biting his neck and throat was bliss and I could have stayed like that for hours, but I told him how good he tasted, how I wanted to _eat _him and his body responded in a nanosecond. It felt so good grinding over his rock hard erection and I knew that, all I had to do was remove my jeans, unzip his fly and he could be inside me within a mere minute, but the more aroused I became the more I thought about how amazing it _would _be to actually taste him _everywhere_.

I had never done this before. I had never wanted to do this before. I had actively _avoided_ doing this before. In all honesty, the extent of my sexual experience was seriously limited and very little of that was Jacob's fault. We had shared our first time together and he was sweet and gentle; as time went on he turned out to be a normal, highly sexed guy but he had always been kind, considerate and respectful; often encouraging me to try new things, but never pushing me, so.....I would always take the easy way out and say no. Consequently, we had barely gone beyond touching and straight forward 'missionary position' sex. Once, he had briefly tried to go down on me and I almost died of embarrassment and made him stop. He would always be the one to initiate anything between us and towards the end, when I was in London and he was still in Cornwall I remember feeling so relieved that I didn't have to keep making excuses as I had started to realise that this couldn't be normal. Surely we should be all over each other? When we did meet up it seemed so awkward and I _knew_ that he deserved better than this, we both did. Looking back with the benefit of hindsight, I could see that I never felt enough for him to want to take things further; he never incited a passion deep enough in me and I would never be able to be what he needed. It was too one sided and I had to finish it. Even so, he did everything he could to try and make me change my mind, saying we could work on it all, but I knew it was useless; we should have remained friends and left it at that.

Consequently, everything I had experienced with Edward just blew my mind. I wanted him so badly and I felt that I couldn't get enough, I almost wanted to crawl inside him; anything to get closer. The way he made me feel when he touched me, kissed me, made love to me was incredibly overwhelming, I wanted to try anything and everything with him; I wanted to please him and bring him as much pleasure as he gave me. It didn't escape my notice that I felt all this almost immediately after meeting him and the fact that he seemed to want me just as much was staggering to me. I wasn't naïve, I knew he must have had a great deal of sexual experience in his past but he made me feel that what we were sharing was special and the things he did to my body.......

When I finally tasted him and took him in my mouth I couldn't believe what a sensual experience it was; couldn't believe how aroused it had made me, being able to do this with him. Even though he was really patient and I knew it was probably the clumsiest blow job he had ever had, he was beyond excited, talked to me the entire time (which made me insane with need), placed my hand where he wanted it and took my hand when I reached for his. He made me feel like we were sharing a beautiful experience together so I knew I must be doing something right. He warned me that he was about to come and in that few seconds his cock became even harder, then he twitched before spilling into my mouth. I took a moment to high five myself mentally at being able to do this to him then I started to swallow instinctively, but as his hips thrust forward, his cock hit the back of my throat and for a second I couldn't breathe and had to take my mouth off him. Momentarily I was unsure of what to do with the remainder of his come, now pooling in my mouth and settled for spitting it out on his t-shirt.

_Classy Bella._

I felt a bit embarrassed about that but he was so sweet and just so happy, quickly making sure he bought me to my own orgasm.

We shared a lovely evening, stuffing our faces and watching the DVD. Later we talked and I found out more about him; I loved learning every new detail of his life, of his friends in London; his work. I was fascinated and quite stunned at how he made his living; his determination, courage, drive and ambition put most people to shame and he had obviously never let his lack of sight hold him back. When I thought of how my mum's husband barely scratched a living as a musician, travelling round with his band, it seemed absurd. In all the time I had known Phil, he had never pushed himself forward in any way, always seeming content to wait for opportunity to find him, happy to simply drift through life. Edward never ceased to amaze me.

We had finally both got so sleepy we had almost crawled into bed, the long day and a heavy meal finally catching up on us. At some point in the middle of the night, Edward had gently woken me to make sure I was okay as apparently I was talking in my sleep; something I did often. I sleepily apologised for disturbing him but he wordlessly pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly. My hand travelled lazily down his torso and brushed against the tip of his obvious erection which seemed to be trying to escape his boxers. There were a few seconds when we were quite still, then, moving almost in sync and with an unspoken understanding, we removed our underwear and just grabbed for each other. I pulled him on to me at the same time as he pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me. It was intense and heavy with need when he pushed inside me. All we could hear were our moans of pleasure; our heavy breathing, as he moved inside me urgently, our groans building as we neared our climax. His grunts, just seconds before he came inside me, once again, tipping me over the edge into a blissful and unexpected release. We fell asleep again with half his body pinning me down.

Hours later he stirred which woke me up and I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost 10am. It felt wonderful knowing it was a Sunday and we didn't have to rush about; the whole day stretching in front of us. We had a hug and kiss then he used the bathroom before going off to the kitchen to make coffee. I freshened up in the bathroom while he was busy and then curled back up in bed.

"Breakfast is served Madame"

The enticing aroma of coffee and toast assaulted my nostrils and made my stomach growl. I took the tray from him while he climbed in next to me and we shared a huge plate of toast, sitting up in bed. On my first few bites I couldn't help but let out several moans of appreciation as the hot, buttered toast hit my taste buds.

"Seriously Bella, do you have to make sex noises when you eat? That's not playing fair."

"You can talk! Sitting there licking your lips and sucking the butter of your fingers like that....."

We shared a relaxed breakfast and when I went to take the tray into the kitchen the phone rang. He picked up the handset which was on his bedside table, answering irritably.

"This better be good at half ten on a Sunday morning.......oh, hello mum."

What followed was almost a re run of my conversation with my dad; he just listened and said _yes_ and _no_ intermittently. After a minute, he suddenly burst out.

"What! No! You can't visit today.....sorry.....no, it's just that I'm busy all day.....don't drive all the way here.....er, well I have company actually mum....."

I laughed quietly at him and decided to torture him a bit more while his mum was obviously making him squirm. I climbed back in next to him and started to run my hands over his body while kissing and licking him wherever I could reach. He was flailing about, trying to ward me off and kept making little moans and squeaks when I touched somewhere sensitive.

"_Uh!_ No mum, I'm fine....._mmmm.....__shit!....._sorry mum....._fuck!....._what? Sorry, no of course I wasn't talking to you, I just, er, hurt myself.....what? Look, can I call you later when I'm properly awake?....._ungh....._I'll be in London later in the week anyway so we can catch up then.....I'll call you this evening okay?....._aaaah....._yeah, bye. "

He almost threw the phone on his bedside table.

"_What the fuck Bella.....?!"_

"What? I was just brushing off all the toast crumbs....."

"I was really well behaved when you spoke to your dad yesterday....."

His tone was deliciously warning now and his lips were quirked up at the edges. _Oh shit! Remind him about the blow job Bella.....it's your only hope._

"....._For which you were suitably rewarded if I remember correctly....."_

"True.....but I still think a punishment is in order otherwise this sort of behaviour will just set a dangerous precedent, don't you think?"

"Er....." _Fuck....._

He gripped me tightly and started tickling me like mad until I could barely breathe I was laughing so much.

"Stop! Please! I'll do anything........"

He stopped immediately, one eyebrow raised and a crooked smile on his face. His voice was deep and sexy as fuck.

"Anything?.....Dangerous offer there Bella.....what would you suggest?"

"Um, er.....I could take care of this for you, you know, if it's a problem.....?"

I kissed him, slipped my hand inside his boxers and took his erection in my hand. I began to stroke him gently; loving how the weight and size of his cock felt in my palm. He hissed with pleasure and eagerly kissed me back, thrusting into my grip. His hands, serious and determined now, all playing forgotten, reached down and pulled off my knickers, returning to cup my pussy firmly.

"God, you're so warm."

He began to stroke all around my pussy, dipping his fingers inside and swirling them around my clit.

"I love how you get so wet.....tell me who does this to you."

"Just you Edward.....only for you."

He groaned and lay back.

"Sit on top of me babe.....please."

I pulled his boxers off, sat astride him and balanced myself with my palms on his chest, lightly stroking his nipples. He moaned as he threw his arms above his head, gripping the headboard.

I circled my hips on him a few times, eliciting growls of pleasure from deep within his chest as my wetness coated him, then, taking his cock in one hand, I lowered myself on to him slowly, whimpering at the sensation of taking him inside me so deeply. I sat there for several seconds, my body adjusting to his large size, then I started to move on him. I couldn't believe how deep it was this way, how amazing it felt, I couldn't hold back the deep moans that were spilling out of my mouth. I looked at him beneath me, his eyes squeezed shut, his beautiful face locked into the pure pleasure of the moment, his crazy hair everywhere and the muscles in his arms tensing and relaxing as he gripped the headboard. _Oh god....._He was a vision, just.....stunning.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.....so deep Edward, so big, just so good like this....."_

"Yes Bella.....babe.....uhhh....._Feel_. _So_. _Tight....._"

"_Do you know what you do to me?.....uhhh.....oh god.....mmmmm.....fuck!"_

"Just for you Bella.....only for you.....yes!.....harder.....fuck me harder babe....."

Him repeating my words back to me shot a surge of lust through me and I picked up speed, my legs trembling either side of him as I rode him as hard as I could; lifting up until his cock was almost out of my body then slamming back down. I knew I was going to come, and soon. I couldn't stop watching him; the sight of him underneath me _just_ _so_ _beautiful_ as he bit down on his lower lip. I reached one hand behind me and cupped his balls, his hips jerking violently in response as he moaned deeply.

"_JesusfuckBella"_

He brought one hand down to where we were joined so he could feel me moving on him.

"_Bella.....babe.....come for me.....Fuck! You're so wet!.....I need to feel you come on my cock.....come for me.....NOW."_

His voice was raw sex and almost on command I stiffened and let go. Wave after wave of the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced washed over me, leaving me a shaking, whimpering wreck. My movements on top of him became erratic as I gave into the sensations coursing through me.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!.....God yes!.....so fucking tight on my cock Bella!.....it's just.....ungh....."_

I couldn't string any sort of coherent sentence together, still shaking and moaning on top of him as the aftershocks pulsed through me.

He brought both his hands to my waist, his long fingers gripping me firmly and he tipped me forward slightly as he began to lift and thrust his hips. I grabbed the headboard to steady myself as he pumped into me harder and harder. After a few strokes, he was grunting loudly and I knew he was seconds away from coming.

"_Hold on Bella.....coming.....coming.....fuck!.....feels so.....uhhh.....coming.....yessss!"_

He groaned loudly through his orgasm, jerking his hips, warmth flooding me as he spilled inside me over and over.

I collapsed on top of him and we were a tangled, sweaty mass of limbs, breathing like we'd just run a marathon. His heart was pounding underneath my breasts and we lay there for several minutes until we had got ourselves back under control.

"Edward.....that was just so.....intense.....I just.....I've never.....the way you looked, the way you felt.....I came _so hard._"

"God, I know. You've no idea how amazing it feels when you come.....it's.....beautiful Bella, really."

I moved off to lay next to him and he lazily turned his attention to my breasts, spending several minutes alone with them as apparently he had 'neglected them' when we were making love.

Eventually we dragged ourselves out of bed and into the shower; my legs didn't even feel like they were connected to my body anymore and Edward laughed at me when I said I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow; failing in his lame attempt to hide the smug grin plastered on his face.

Once dressed, we went into the kitchen, made some more coffee and put a chicken and potatoes in to roast. We snacked on a few biscuits to tide us over and went and sat in the front room. I asked him if he knew of somewhere I could get a decent second hand car from within my limited budget and he seemed to think that one of the PE teachers had a son who was a mechanic. He promised to ask for me tomorrow as I was keen to be fully mobile again.

I asked him about London as he had told his mum he would be going there this week.

"Yeah, I'm probably going on Thursday morning. I think it'll be a long day so I'll most likely stay over with James and Vicky so we can catch up, then go and see my parents on the Friday and travel back later in the afternoon. I have to make some calls tomorrow afternoon to confirm it all"

I asked him what music he would be taking there and he told me that it was a theme tune for a new TV drama. I asked if he could give me a sneak peek and we went to his music room where he played some of it for me. He was like a different person when he was playing or talking about his music; totally in his element and completely confident. I loved seeing this side to him and watching and listening to him play was mesmerising. His face tight with concentration, his fingers spreading and moving over the piano keys, completely focused. He was clearly very talented. I wondered idly how he would feel about having sex in this room but was too afraid to ask in case it was like blasphemy or something.......

We had a lazy day, listened to music, ate the roast as a very late lunch and as the day marched on, all too quickly; I knew I would have to leave soon to prepare for work tomorrow. I hated the thought of leaving and my heart sank when I realised I would be sleeping alone tonight without his body wrapped around me. Reluctantly, I packed up my stuff _(including his Ramones t-shirt which I snuck in my bag) _and Edward seemed as pissed off as me that our weekend was over. He called a cab for me and walked me down to see me off, making me promise to phone him the minute I was safely at home and making the driver promise to see me right to my door. We kissed passionately, clinging to each other, and he hugged me hard before I reluctantly got in the cab to go home. I sat in the back, my head reeling with all the new feelings swirling around inside it and missing him like mad already.

As soon as I was inside my flat, I called him and he picked up on the first ring. He checked with me that I had locked up and that the driver had walked me to the door. I loved how sweet and thoughtful he was. We laughed as, virtually at the same time, we thanked each other for a wonderful weekend. I told him honestly that I missed him already and he sighed heavily into the phone and admitted he felt the same. He made me promise to come and see him at break tomorrow.

I decided the best way to stop feeling so lonely was to get busy so I spent an hour or so preparing for school the following day, unpacked a box of my books then answered a couple of emails which must have been sitting in my inbox for a few days as I hadn't been near my laptop. One was from Angela, a friend of mine who I had known since I was fifteen when I moved back to live with my dad. We had met in high school and we just hit it off straight away. We kept in touch as much as possible, even after I moved to London; usually via email and phone calls as she hadn't moved away from Cornwall. When I did go back there we would always get together and it was like we had never been apart.

The other was from Jacob and it made me feel a little uneasy. We hadn't been in touch for several months now and when I made a flying visit home to see my dad just before I moved here, I hadn't had a chance to pop over and say hi. I read and re read his message a few times.

_**Bells,**_

_**Hi, long time no see/hear. Hope you're ok. Heard from your dad that you've moved and have a new teaching job. Would've been good to have heard it from you though, just as it would have been nice if you could have dropped by to say hi when you came home a couple of weeks ago! Ang said you looked really well.**_

_**You coming home for your birthday? I thought maybe yes as it's on a weekend. Wasn't sure where to send your card since I don't have your new address…….**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Jake. X**_

I decided the best thing to do was send a basic reply, ignoring the obvious digs. We hadn't been a couple for two years now so keeping him updated on my every move wasn't exactly my highest priority. I briefly contemplated asking my dad or Angela what was going on with him but decided that I'd rather not make a huge deal out of it.

_**Jacob,**_

_**Thanks for your email; I know we haven't had a catch up in ages but I've been crazy busy! New job is going well so far but I'm currently surrounded by dozens of boxes in my new place!**_

_**Sorry I didn't have a chance to pop in and say hi when I was last at dads, it was a flying visit just before I moved and I was really pushed for time.**_

_**I won't be coming home next weekend unfortunately - really **__**must**__** unpack!**_

_**Must go, have to give dad a quick ring as he texted me (I know, he actually texted! I must be in serious trouble, haha!) earlier complaining that I hadn't been in touch!**_

_**Hope all is well with you, and Billy of course,**_

_**Bella.**_

_**P.S. New address below.**_

I would have liked to mention his girlfriend in the email but for the life of me, I couldn't recall her name. I hoped that it was neutral enough to be friendly, yet show that I didn't feel answerable to him then hit 'send'. I called my dad and spent half an hour having a catch up. I mentioned that I had a new boyfriend and although he seemed a bit surprised, he asked the standard 'dad' questions before we finished our call.

Tired now, I headed off to bed but not before wrapping myself in Edward's t-shirt, inhaling his scent and wishing it was him wrapped around me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I hated Bella leaving after our weekend together, it had felt so right her being here and I knew she felt the same way. I squeezed her really tightly as she was about to get in the cab and I nearly asked her to stay again, but I knew she had stuff to prepare before school tomorrow. I went straight back up to my apartment, locked up and climbed in bed taking comfort from her scent on my pillows.

_I may have swapped the ones she had used with mine....._

I set my alarm then waited for her call. She rang me as soon as she got home, I could hear her walking around, switching on lights and drawing her curtains. I was really touched when she told me how much she missed me and I admitted that I felt the same and we arranged to meet at break the next day.

I slept better than I expected but woke early to shower and get ready. My housekeeper, Kate, came round at 8am and she seemed curious that I had actually made some mess over the weekend and asked if I had had company. Her curiosity was peaked when I said that my girlfriend had stayed and she excitedly pumped me for information on Bella, seemingly fascinated as I had never had any women stay over before.

I answered a few questions then had to dash off to work as I wanted to catch Peter, the head of PE before school began, to ask about a car for Bella. I managed to find him and explained that my girlfriend was looking for a car, telling him how much she could afford; he promised to speak to his son and let me know. I liked Peter; he was a family man with only a few years left before he was due to take early retirement.

"Thanks Peter, if I'm not here can you let her know? She's the new English teacher. Bella Swan."

He suddenly sounded interested.

"Ah! Bella Swan.....she's creating quite a stir among a certain section of the teaching staff."

"What? What are you talking about? Among who?"

"Well, the um, _male _teachers have certainly noticed her I know that. God, they're going to hate you Edward – you've swiped her before they had a chance! You don't hang about! Mind you, _you_ being spoken for now is going to break a few of the ladies hearts too....."

Even though he was teasing, a mixture of pride, irritation and jealousy shot through me, imagining what people were saying about Bella and I fought to keep it down.

"Peter, can I ask you something? What does Bella look like? I mean, I know she's petite and has long hair, but all she's said is that she has wavy brown hair and brown eyes."

Peter snorted and said something about that description being an understatement. He told me that she was, in fact, stunning, with a lovely figure and beautiful face, classically beautiful.

I think, deep down, I had realised that she was gorgeous, but wasn't sure if she was trying to be modest or just had no idea how beautiful she was. Christ, it probably meant that a queue would already be forming behind Mike Newton then.......

Bella came to have coffee with me at break and I told her that Peter would ask his son about a car. I told her I wouldn't be able to see her at lunch as I had to go home, make some calls about my London trip and do a few last minute touches to the music. We managed to snatch an all too brief kiss and cuddle, which quickly led to groping so we had to pull away for fear of getting caught red handed like a pair of naughty school kids ourselves. I promised to phone her later.

When I got home, I grabbed a sandwich and made a few calls confirming arrangements for Thursday. As I had thought, I would need to travel to London early and return the following day. I gave James a quick call and arranged to spend the night with him and Vicky. I also phoned my mum as it had completely slipped my mind last night. She was trying to pump me for information about who was with me when she had called but I told her I would catch up with her on Friday, not wanting to get into anything over the phone as I still had work to do. Usually I would have worked all weekend, but I had been sidetracked with Bella.......

I spent a couple of hours getting all the music ready for Thursday and caught up on some emails. I started to think about what I could arrange for Bella's birthday next weekend as I knew she wouldn't be going back to see her dad. I wasn't sure whether to plan a surprise or simply ask her as she didn't seem that fussed about it all. I phoned her at 5.30pm, hoping she would be home and she sounded breathless when she answered.

"You okay?"

"Edward! Yeah, just unpacking and lugging stuff about. I'm trying to make a dent in it bit by bit. I made a start on my books last night and now I'm working on another box full. I'd forgotten I had so many!"

"Do you fancy some help.....?"

"Really? You're not too busy?"

I assured her that I had plenty of time, having organised everything already and immediately booked a cab. Although, thinking about it, I had no idea how much actual help I would be in reality; well at least it was an excuse to see her again and I loved that she sounded as keen as me. When I arrived she came out to greet me and lead me through the maze of boxes into her front room. She was _very _pleased to see me and we may have spent at least half an hour attached to each other's faces on her sofa. I didn't do much in the way of helping all evening apart from ordering pizza and keeping her company but she seemed really happy to have me there so at least that was something. When she opened what she said would be the last box tonight, she took something out of it, not saying what it was and disappeared out of the room. My interest was peaked so using my stick I followed the noise she was making until I found her in what must have been her bedroom as the scent of her was really intense in here. She jumped out of her skin when she realised I was there, quickly slamming a drawer shut. I felt a bid bad being so nosey but I had to know what the secret was, it was really bugging me now. She wouldn't tell me, sounding more guilty and embarrassed by the minute so I pulled out the pout and blocked the doorway. She said dryly:

"Really mature Edward, that's soooo hot, just so you know."

I may have begged and pleaded a bit; _hating_ not knowing but wishing I could stop being such a possessive twat when it came to Bella. She mumbled, a bit crossly, that it was just a toy of hers. _Toy?_

"What sort of toy.....?"

I asked, relieved and sort of knowing the answer but getting hornier by the second; plus the dirty fucker in me _really_ wanted to hear her say it.

"_It's a vibrator....."_

_Thank you Jesus!_

Then my stomach lurched wondering who had bought it for her, the thought that it could have been Jacob sending spikes of jealousy through me. I tried to keep my voice even but I'm not sure how well that went.....

"Who bought it for you Bella?"

"What!!! For god's sake Edward, _I bought it for me! _Christ, why don't you make this _more_ embarrassing - please, there must be a way!"

I apologised profusely and decided to be honest, telling her that the thought of anyone else.....well I couldn't even articulate it properly and she interrupted me quickly.

"Edward, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. You have to know that the extent of my sexual experience is, well, frankly, _very _limited. I'm not going to go into details but it certainly _doesn't_ include having used a sex toy with, well, you know who I mean. Almost everything you and I have shared in the last few days is…..well, it's a first for me, and it means a lot to me; it's been amazing. I trust you and I want to keep sharing more with you, but you've got to try and let go of the jealousy thing. Do you think that _I'm_ not able to guess at how much you've done with other women? I don't like to think about it but I accept that it's part of your past."

_Well, when you put it like that.....first prize for shittiest boyfriend is awarded to....._

"I'm sorry Bella, truly. I know I'm being a fucking idiot; I just can't seem to stop the words spewing out of my mouth sometimes. I trust you completely. Please forgive me.....?"

Fortunately, she accepted my apology but it was even more confirmation for me that I would need to talk to James later in the week about how possessive and jealous I felt regarding Bella. I needed to gain some perspective, considering he had been in a close personal relationship for several years and hadn't managed to kill any other guys so far. I also knew that I really needed to talk to Bella, soon, about how Vicky was an ex girlfriend as I wouldn't want her to be wrong footed if they met in the future.

She snapped me out of the mental beating I was currently giving myself.

"Right, hop to it Cullen, you have some making up to do I believe, and as we're in my bedroom you may as well start here....."

* * *

_**Please press review…….**_

_**X**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**All recognized characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

_A/N: You can thank my boss for going away last week, leaving me free to do this update just 2 days after the last one.....! I won't tell if you don't..... ;)_

**EPOV**

After I had made an arse of myself over Bella's vibrator on Monday night, we had got a little sidetracked – _okay, maybe a lot sidetracked _– when she had insisted I make it up to her. _Tough_ _life_ _you_ _have_ _there_ _Cullen_ – Oh, who am I kidding? It was hardly a punishment when it involved making Bella come several times before she took pity on me and my, by then, painful erection. Consequently, any further unpacking was abandoned and I went home wearing my best 'freshly fucked' grin plastered across my face and thanking my lucky stars that Bella was not one to hold a grudge and let disagreements drag on. I was indulging in an interesting fantasy regarding said vibrator being used by Bella as I climbed into bed, knackered and wishing she was here with me. I groaned in disappointment when I realised that Kate had changed my bedding when she had been in today, then a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over me as I remembered the soiled t-shirt that Bella had dumped in the laundry basket.....

I was working in school Monday through to Wednesday this week as I would be in London Thursday and Friday, so I was able to meet up with Bella again at break and lunch on Tuesday. She was really tired and didn't have much of an appetite so we didn't meet up after work as she went straight home to bed, convinced she was coming down with a bug that was doing the rounds at school. She was really worried about spreading her germs to me, but, quite apart from the fact that it was easily too late to worry about that, I, like most other established staff at the school, had become pretty much immune to the kids germs. Bella being new hadn't had a chance to build up a resistance yet and this was something that most of the staff could sympathise with. I was worried about her but she insisted that she just needed to get some sleep and dose herself up with loads of fresh orange juice.

Although I missed her, it did leave me free to organise a few birthday surprises for the weekend. Bella had been happy for me to arrange something _'as long as I didn't spend a fortune' _so after work on Tuesday, Kate came with me to Brighton and we went to The South Laines as there was a jewellery shop there that Bella had spent ages looking in when we were here at the weekend. It wasn't obscenely expensive, but made original pieces of silver jewellery that were really unusual. Kate described everything and kept getting sidetracked herself as she said the stuff was so nice. I told her what Bella's build and colouring were like as I knew it would help us narrow down my choices and eventually, with Kate's input, I settled on a delicate, silver, chain link bracelet which had a number of tiny sapphires set into it. This was perfect; the sapphire being her birthstone. The shop gift wrapped it for me and assured me they could alter the size if it was too large for her wrist. Next we went to Komedia, in the North Laines where I bought tickets to the Sunday night comedy show and finally, Kate helped me to choose a suitable 'girlfriend' birthday card and I settled on one which had a lot of purple in it, knowing how much she liked the colour. We went back to my apartment where I stashed everything away in readiness for Sunday and Kate left, kindly promising to make Bella a cake which she would drop off on Friday. I bought my train ticket, online, for Thursday then I phoned Bella; she sounded like I had woken her up so we didn't chat for too long. I really wanted to go round to keep her company but she was insistent that she would only be asleep anyway.

Wednesday at break she sounded awful, it was definitely some sort of cold virus coming out, her throat was killing her and she was still really tired. I thought she should go home but she dosed herself up with paracetamol to see if that would help. By lunchtime she was no better and her head was pounding. She reluctantly admitted that she needed to go home. As I was finished for the day, I went to the office to let them know she was unwell and that they needed to arrange cover for her afternoon lessons as I was going to take her home. I suggested that they also get cover organised for the remainder of the week as it didn't look like she would be back in until Monday. I booked a cab and held on to her in the back as she slumped against me, barely able to stay awake. We struggled into her flat and managed to find a path through the remainder of the unpacked boxes to reach her bedroom. I helped her undress and settled her in bed and sat with her, feeling a bit desperate now as she was obviously feeling really rough and I wanted to be able to something, _anything_ to make her feel better. I barely knew where anything was in her flat as she still wasn't completely settled and I hadn't had an opportunity to acquaint myself properly with the layout of her home.

"Bella, I'm going to cancel London. I can't leave you like this....."

"No Edward! I'll be fine.....I just need to dose myself up and sleep it off. You _can't_ cancel your work - that would make me feel even worse."

Her voice was really scratchy and hoarse and she was starting to cough and sniffle as the virus came out even more.

I realised that she needed fluids, painkillers, cough medicine and tissues so over the next hour, following her directions, I struggled around her flat until I had found everything. The medicine was the most difficult thing for me but fortunately, she had everything stored in a plastic box and I brought the whole thing in so she could rummage about for what she wanted. She was adamant that she didn't need the doctor as he wouldn't be able to do anything for a virus and would only tell her to sleep and keep up her fluids anyway. I even offered to ask Kate to come round but she got irritated then, saying I was just being ridiculous.

I knew she would fall asleep very soon so we said our goodbyes and I made her promise to call me if she needed _anything_ or just to check in with me so I knew she was okay. She reassured me that she _'would_ _be_ _fine'_ for when I got back on Friday. I reminded her not to text me for obvious reasons, but instead to leave a message on my voicemail if she reached my ansaphone at anytime, even if it was just to say _'It's Bella' _and I would call her back as soon as I could. I retrieved her mobile phone from her bag and got her to plug it in next to her as I knew she wouldn't think to charge it otherwise, then got her to check that the ringer was switched on. Satisfied I had done everything that I could, I sat with her, holding her hand while she drifted off to sleep. She was breathing deeply and seemed quite settled so I slipped out of the room and called my dad for reassurance, eager to get a doctor's opinion. He didn't question me about Bella; happy to leave all that to my mum, but assured me that I had done all the right things and that, she really _did_ just need rest, fluids and the standard paracetamol and cough medicine. Thanking him before hanging up, I went back in to check on her again and called a cab. She was deeply asleep and snoring lightly as I quietly slipped out to go home.

I made dinner and packed for London, alternating between being worried and relieved that Bella didn't call all evening. Worried as I wanted to know she was okay and relieved as it meant she was likely sound asleep still. I had an early night as I had to be at the station for my 7.15am train to Victoria. I kept my phone switched on all night and I didn't sleep too well as I kept listening out for it. I gave up at 5.30am, showered and dressed and dosed myself up with strong black coffee and several rounds of toast. I left in plenty of time as I wanted to walk to the station, knowing the early morning chill would help wake me up.

This was a journey I had done countless times so I just drifted along on automatic pilot, trying to decide what time would not be too early to phone Bella. I arrived in London by 8.40am and caved, calling her before I went to the taxi rank. There was no answer, going straight to voicemail so I left a brief message. I grabbed a taxi and went to the studio. As I was walking into the foyer my phone rang and I snatched it open, to be greeted by a wobbly, scratchy voice.

"Edward, it's me....."

"Bella! You okay babe? I've been really worried. Did my call wake you?"

"No, its fine, I was in the bathroom when you called.....I've been sick a few times this morning."

"Fuck! Bella, that's shitty – look, I'll head back now, I'll reschedule here; I can be back to yours in a couple of hours....."

She cut me off quickly, sounding panicked.

"No! Edward, please, you don't need to do that! I'll be fine, I'm only sleeping; well, in between puking anyway, so there's not really anything you could do.....besides.....I don't want you to see me all disgusting and sweaty and have to listen to me heaving....."

"Jesus Bella, I wouldn't care about that.....plus, technically, I _can't_ see you anyway so....."

That actually made her laugh and I did feel somewhat relieved if she was able to be concerned about her appearance. She promised to check in again later as she had to go back to the bathroom so I hurried off to check in for my meeting.

* * *

I was greeted at reception by the one voice I didn't want hear right now.

"Edward!"

_Oh Fuck_

"Heidi......."

"It's been a while. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

Her voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper.

"I'm _always _good, as you well know. Unless you _want _me to be bad....."

"Hey, can we crack on, I have a meeting with Andy and Kieran at nine and I don't want to be late."

She barely hesitated, cool as ever.

"Sure. I'll take you up."

She called for someone to cover the desk and came round, linking arms with me and leading me to the lift. I was getting pissed off now and my tone was icy.

"I don't need an escort Heidi; I know where I'm going."

"I know Edward, but we can't really talk in reception can we?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

The lift arrived and we stepped inside, Heidi pressed the button and the doors closed, the lift starting its ascent.

"Plus, we can't really do this in reception either....."

She threw herself at me, kissing me hard and frantically grabbing my dick through my trousers. Her breathing was ragged and her heavy perfume was assaulting my nostrils.

I dropped my bags in shock and used both of my hands to prise her off me, her hands seemed to be everywhere and I was fucking furious.

"_Get the fuck off me Heidi!"_

"Oh you're no fun today Edward.....and I'm beginning to suspect you've been avoiding me."

"Look, what happened _six fucking months ago _was a one off. You were well aware of that. I've told you several times since then that I'm not up for a repeat performance, so for fucks sake drop it will you?"

"Jesus Edward, lighten up! I don't want to fucking marry you or anything! Just thought we could have a little fun while you're here.....I don't remember you complaining last time."

We finally arrived at my floor, I picked up my bags and she gave my arse a none too gentle squeeze as I walked out of the lift.

"That'll be a '_no'_ Heidi, not today, not ever."

She chuckled quietly as the doors were closing.

"Whatever......."

I took a moment to compose myself before going to my meeting. I knew immediately it had been a mistake when I had slept with Heidi. Every time I had been here for work she had flirted outrageously with me and in all honesty I had been flattered. Kieran had told me that she was sex on legs and at the time I was an unattached, red blooded male. We had gone out for dinner and drinks and both got pretty merry. She was really up front and stated openly that she fancied me, and wanted sex, no strings. I found her honesty quite refreshing and in my drunken state it turned me on. We went back to hers and had a wild night, but I found her to be too sexually aggressive and it made me uncomfortable. She wanted it to be a lot rougher than I was comfortable with and I had to tone things down more than once. The following morning she wanted to start round two and I just didn't want to go there again. I left, sure that I was covered in bite marks and bruises and I was not impressed. Several times since that night she had propositioned me again and I had always refused, so I had taken the only other option available; avoidance. Today's juvenile performance in the lift was a new tactic; it was ridiculous; she made me feel like a sexually harassed virgin.

I continued on to my meeting and put Heidi out of my mind; annoying as she was, I had other things to do and I was still worried about Bella.

I was a little distracted at first but knew that the quicker I got my work done, the sooner I could call Bella again so I buckled down. We worked hard and broke for lunch at 1pm, when we sent someone out for sandwiches. I checked my phone and found I had a voicemail from Bella, left an hour ago, saying she felt like crap and was going to try and sleep again. I got on well with both of the guys and told them about meeting Bella. They seemed pleased for me, both of them being involved in serious relationships, and they good naturedly ripped the piss out of me for becoming pussy whipped when I kept trying to get hold of Bella who wasn't answering her phone.

We cracked on for another couple of hours and by 4pm we were all satisfied with the finished result. I said my goodbyes and left. Still not able to reach Bella, I made my way to James and Vicky's home, worry gnawing at me by this time.

James wasn't home when I arrived so Vicky and I had a quick catch up. She was happy and well and in the fifth month of her pregnancy, delighting in telling me how fat she was becoming and how much she was looking forward to her upcoming maternity leave. I told her all about Bella and she was thrilled that I had finally met someone nice, especially as she had frequently voiced her disapproval of my bachelor lifestyle over the years and urged me to 'settle down'. We ate once James arrived home and by 6pm, still not able to reach Bella, I decided I would travel home tonight if I wasn't able to talk to her within the next hour.

Vicky refused any help with clearing up so I took the opportunity to talk to James about Bella, and especially how possessive I felt towards her. I was really glad I asked him as it turned out to be really enlightening. He explained that it affected a lot of guys like this and he had suffered through it during his first few months with Vicky, sometimes sparking rows between them as she thought he didn't trust her. Once he felt reassured and settled that she wanted to be with him exclusively and wasn't interested in other guys, the possessiveness had gradually dissipated. He started to feel proud that such a gorgeous woman was with him, by choice and realised that if he continued feeling that insecure, it didn't say a great deal about their relationship.

"Thing is Edward, it's _me_ she's married to, _me_ she wants to share her life with, _me_ who makes her feel good when she's unhappy and _my _child she's carrying. _Not_ an ex-boyfriend – yeah, not even you mate! – _not _some random fucker who might hit on her; although don't get me wrong, I'm _still_ capable of going fucking ape-shit if anyone steps over the line. That's normal and I think women accept and, well, kind of expect it sometimes."

Still not able to reach Bella, I told James and Vicky that I would have to leave tonight asking Vicky to check the train times for me. They were both gob smacked at the change in me and kept saying how much they wanted to meet Bella; they had to see for themselves the woman responsible for the new Edward Cullen sitting in front of them. There was a train leaving Victoria Station at 7.15pm which would get me to Hove at 8.30pm. If I got a taxi from the station, I could be back at Bella's by 8.45pm. James offered to run me to the station as both he and Vicky could see how worried I was by now. They both brushed off my apologies about not staying and tried to reassure me that everything would be okay; she was doubtless just asleep and made me promise to call them once I was back with Bella. In the car I was getting so worked up I called Kate intending to ask her to go to Bella's ahead of me and check on her but I got her ansaphone and left an urgent message for her to call me back.

As I was so distracted James came into the station with me to make sure I actually got on the correct train, finally departing after giving me a man hug and mumbling.

"Fuck mate, you've got it bad."

I spent the train journey intermittently trying to reach Bella and leaving a variety of messages, each one more panicked than the last. I jumped with relief when, shortly after 8pm, my phone rang and I snatched it open.

"Bella?!"

"It's Kate......."

I didn't try to hide my disappointment and quickly explained about Bella being ill, not being able to get hold of her and almost begged her to go round to her flat for me. Kate thought I was overreacting, convinced she was just asleep but promised she would go straight there and phone me. I gave her Bella's address and hung up, a little relieved that I had been able to do something.

I was getting into a taxi at Hove station when Kate phoned me again. She was at Bella's and no one was answering, the flat was in darkness and as the curtains were drawn she couldn't see anything inside. I told her to keep trying and that I would be there within 10 minutes, asking the cabbie to go as quickly as possible. He took pity on me and drove as fast as he could and I tipped him heavily as Kate greeted me.

"Do you have a spare key Edward?"

"No, fuck!.....and she doesn't know any of her neighbours yet so they won't have one either....."

"Okay, don't panic, I've checked and there's a back entrance.....so, er, if you're that worried, we could break a window to get in.......?"

"Show me."

She led me through the side gate and round the back of the property to Bella's back door. The flat was situated on the ground floor of one of the older house conversions and according to Kate, still had the original style windows rather than double glazed units. The back door led to her kitchen and Kate said that there was a key in the lock on the other side so we would be able to get in if we smashed the glass of the door. I didn't hesitate and took off my jacket while Kate rummaged around the garden looking for something suitable to break the glass. She retrieved a large stone and took my jacket off me.

"Edward, I'll do it, you'll be no use if you get hurt and bleed to death."

I knew she was right so I stood back while she smashed the window and unlocked the door. We stepped in, crunching over the broken glass and I tried to get my bearings, desperately recalling her flat layout from my two previous visits. Kate just huffed and took over, leading me while switching on lights.

"Sorry Edward, you may as well let me lead, it'll be quicker."

I knew she was right so took her arm as we checked out the flat, calling for Bella. As worried as I was _and my mind was going all sorts of crazy _I still couldn't believe how easy it had been to break in here - _anyone _could have broken in, the security was a fucking disgrace if a middle aged woman and a blind man had done it this easily; no neighbours had confronted us and there were no police cars screeching to a halt outside.

I was making a mental note to get that rectified when we reached Bella's bathroom and Kate stopped in her tracks.

"Shit! Bella!"

My stomach lurched and my heart almost stopped at Kate's tone - _she never swore - _and she brushed my arm off and dashed forward.

"What is it? Bella?! Kate, tell me what the fuck is wrong – talk to me for fucks sake!"

"Sorry Edward. Bella's on the floor, call an ambulance....."

My skin crawled and for the briefest of seconds I was rooted to the spot as I listened to Kate trying to rouse Bella, desperately trying to fight the wave of nausea that had rolled over me. Then I kicked my arse into gear and dialed 999, screaming at Kate by this time, pure terror gripping me and wrenching at my gut.

"Is she breathing?! What's going on?!"

"She's breathing, I think she's knocked herself out, she's got a huge lump on her head....."

I gave the operator all the details about her illness and injury and Bella's address and I realised that she must have fainted and cracked her head on the way down. Fortunately my dad's first aid training came back to me.

"Kate, don't move her unless you absolutely have to, check her airways, what's her colouring like? Is she cold?"

I barked orders at her while we waited for the ambulance. Kate said Bella felt really cold so went to find a blanket. I finally dropped to the floor to get to Bella, desperate to touch her and talk to her; I held her hand, avoiding her head in case I hurt her. We covered her with the blanket and Kate went to wait for the ambulance while I stayed with Bella, talking continuously, listening to her breathing and desperately wanting her to wake up; tears by now pouring down my face.

Eventually she stirred a little and groaned.

"Edwa.....what.....agh.....feel sick....."

She started to heave so I rolled her on to her side, insisting she didn't try and sit up; soothing her all the time.

"What.....sorry.....mess....."

"Bella, I don't give a fucking shit about the mess, just lay still, the ambulance is on its way, its okay babe, just try and relax, you've bumped your head. Do you remember what happened?"

I gently rubbed her back and hand.

".....fainted.....I think....."

Kate came rushing in followed by the paramedics who took over quickly and efficiently, Kate having filled them in with everything she knew. As she had cracked her head and knocked herself out, she would need to be checked over thoroughly in hospital and they started getting her ready to go in the ambulance.

"I'm coming with you, I'm her boyfriend."

They didn't argue, realising by my tone that it wasn't up for discussion and to be fair they were really nice and _very_ accommodating towards me considering I probably looked half crazed at this point and I'm sure they could have done without having to take care of me too.

As they were putting Bella in the ambulance Kate handed me my white stick and my jacket, having made sure there was no glass on it and telling me she would clean up here and talk to me later. I grabbed my wallet and fumbled about with it; I couldn't think straight and I was trying to work out how much cash I had in there. I told Kate that I wanted to make sure Bella's window was repaired tonight, not happy about leaving the place unsecured like that. Kate took over, saying she would sort it out and get the money off me later, while shooing me out of the door.

The next few hours went by in a blur of activity as Bella was seen by the doctors and had x- rays and a scan on her head. Apart from getting in the way, which apparently I was fucking brilliant at; I gave as much information as I could to the medical staff and insisted that they tell me everything. It was well into the early hours of the following morning by the time she was settled, attached to a drip on a busy, understaffed ward. She had finally fallen asleep after being poked and prodded relentlessly and I sat next to her holding her hand. Fortunately, there was no serious brain injury and she had suffered a concussion after thumping her head on the toilet bowl when she passed out. Understandably she was feeling like shit with the cold virus and dodgy stomach on top of that and she would have to stay in hospital for at least the next 24 hours, for observation, before resting for a further week; possibly longer, at home.

I checked my voicemail to find I had messages from James and Kate, both asking me to call back, regardless what time it was. I rang James and I kept it brief as I had obviously woken him up but he was shocked at what had happened but pleased she would be okay. Kate answered quickly; she had got the window repaired and cleaned up the broken glass, plus the mess in the bathroom and had been napping on Bella's sofa waiting for my call. She was going to come up to the hospital later in the morning with some toiletries and clean clothes for Bella. Lastly I phoned my dad on his mobile, knowing he always had this with him. He answered, immediately alert, the doctor in him automatically waking for a ringing phone in the middle of the night. I told him everything that had happened and ran through what the staff had done here and how they were treating her; desperate to get confirmation that nothing had been missed. He listened carefully, asked a few questions then reassured me that everything had, indeed, been done properly. He promised to let my mum know what was going on and that I wouldn't be visiting her today after all.

I must have dozed off in the chair eventually because I jerked awake when I heard Bella talking quietly to a nurse who was obviously doing her observations.

"Sorry Edward, I was trying not to wake you."

"Um.....s'okay.....you okay babe?"

"A little better I think.....but feeling so tired and a bit fragile, and I have the headache from hell."

I stroked her hand as the nurse told me that Bella had one of the largest bumps on her head that she had ever seen in all her years of nursing and teasing me about being Bella's 'knight in shining armour'.

When the nurse left, Bella gripped my hand.

"Thank you.......and I'm so sorry about all this chaos....."

"Bella.....babe.....I'm just so fucking relieved you're okay.....I should never have gone to London.....when we found you on the floor....."

My voice cracked and I couldn't continue, too afraid I would start crying again.

"Oh Edward.....it's not your fault in any way.....come here - please."

I stood over her and she hugged me to her weakly while I wrapped my arms around her as gently as I could, worried about touching her head and we stayed like that for several minutes with Bella crying and snotting into my shirt and me not much better. I ran my thumbs softly over her lips and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away slightly. I wanted to know where the lump on her head was so I didn't knock it by accident so she carefully placed my hand over it. I was staggered by how big it was and it made me feel dreadful that this had happened to her, no wonder her head was killing her.

I told her Kate would come up later with some of her things and Bella asked if she could talk to her, herself, as she wanted some specific items. She couldn't remember Kate, or much else, from last night but I told her not to worry about it now, I would tell her about it once she was recovered. At 7am I got Kate on the phone and passed her over to Bella who quietly listed a few things she wanted. I was wondering why she wanted to speak to her in person until I heard her mumbling about needing tampons, before hanging up.

I didn't want to invade her privacy but I hated the thought that she might feel awkward or worried about making me uncomfortable so I made light of it.

"You _can_ mention periods in front of me you know; don't forget I have a mother and a sister, _neither_ of whom possess any sort of filter on their mouths when it comes to sharing details of their monthly cycles....._and_ my dad's a doctor....._and_ well, you did vomit in front of me yesterday so I'm way past being shocked."

She groaned before laughing quietly.

"I did what in front of you?! Shit! _Please_ don't tell me any more! And, I was just trying to protect you regarding the tampons as I know what a delicate little flower you are.....but, seriously.....what the fuck! My _period_ on top of everything else right now.....urgh."

"Just rest now Bella, please babe."

I sat with her while she dozed off, holding her hand, overwhelmed that she was okay.

While I was waiting for Kate to arrive, two thoughts kept swimming around my head, refusing to be ignored.

The first one was quite simple; I urgently wanted to be able to get Bella out of here, to take her home, _to my home, _so she could recover properly.

And the other was the simple, yet powerful realisation that, even after such a short time, I just _knew, _without a shadow of doubt, that.........

_~ I was in love with her ~_

* * *

_**Please press review…….**_

_**X**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

**A/N: **This chapter was a couple of days late in being posted as my computer has been having a hissy fit on me. I think it's groaning under the strain of all the 'RobPorn' stored on the hard drive, but don't tell anyone.....

**BPOV**

I had absolutely no memory of being found on my bathroom floor on Thursday night.

All I could remember was that I had been feeling progressively worse as the day had dragged on; irritated that I couldn't even sleep properly as I had to keep getting up to be sick. During one of the countless bathroom dashes, I also discovered my period had started and I actually sat on the loo and cried like a baby at the injustice of it all, even though I had been expecting it. As much as I didn't want Edward to witness how disgusting I was right now, if he hadn't needed to go to London today, I would have gratefully asked him to stay with me as I felt awful and weepy. I was wallowing in a large dose of self pity when I needed to vomit again. I leapt out of bed far too quickly and got a massive headrush; I didn't have time to wait for it to fade so just kept moving. When I reached the loo my head was spinning as I heaved violently once again, and the last thing I remember was realising I was going to faint and not being able to sit down in time - then everything went black.

I started to rouse a little once the medical staff started prodding me and I remember being really frustrated as they wouldn't just leave me alone and let me sleep. I kept getting glimpses of Edward and I was quite freaked out, thinking I must be hallucinating as he was in London. As I came to bit by bit, I overheard the nurses talking and saying how he had found me. As fucked up as my head obviously was, it did not escape my attention how they were all sneaking glances at him and squeezing past him more often than they needed to. A few of them being brave enough to pat his hand in comfort or drape a sympathetic arm over his shoulders. From what I could see, he appeared oblivious to their attention and just kept focusing on me, grilling them about what was going on; where were the doctors? Where were my results?

I had completely lost track of the day and time when I finally woke up properly to find a nurse carrying out observations on me. My head bitch slapped me without mercy as I looked, too quickly, to the side of my bed where Edward was dozing. The nurse, Irina, whispered to me.

"Just keep still honey; you have a bump on your head to rival any I've ever seen, even in a cartoon. I keep expecting to see birds flying around your head every time I look at you."

She put me at ease and told me that I had suffered nothing more serious than a concussion, would be in hospital for, at least, the next 24 hours and then would need more time at home to recover before being able to return to work.

I got all teary eyed again as I looked at Edward; even asleep he was holding on to me. Irina smiled at me conspiratorially.

"He's a keeper I'd say. He hasn't left your side the whole time; he's been driving us all nuts."

I managed a small laugh.

"What time is it?"

"6am."

"What day?"

"Friday."

Edward suddenly started awake and I felt bad for waking him up, he must have been exhausted, but he was only concerned about me. Irina told him about the bump on my head and teased him about rescuing me before leaving us in peace. I tried to apologise for all the fuss I had caused and we ended up in an awkward hug as he tried to avoid my head and the drip. The tears flowed freely from me when he tried to take the blame for having gone to London, his voice cracking which just set me off again. I didn't want him to be upset, but I found it deeply touching that he cared for me so much when we had only known each other for less than two weeks. His clothes were all rumpled from having slept in them sitting up, and I made it worse by smearing my tears and snot all over the front of his shirt. Even so, he still gave me the sweetest kiss. He said that Kate would come by a little later with some of my own clothes and toiletries and when I briefly spoke to her to tell her what I needed; he even managed to put me at ease about having my period. I found it really hard to stay awake and dozed intermittently, but it was hard to sleep properly as the ward was so busy and the bed wasn't very comfortable. I so badly wanted to go home.

I woke up some time later to find a brown haired, slender lady sitting next to Edward, quietly chatting. When he realised I was awake, he introduced me to his housekeeper, Kate. She looked like she was in her late forties and was warm and friendly and quite obviously organised; she had brought a bag of my stuff up and some food for Edward. She was lovely and we clicked immediately. She gave Edward a breather from his 'Bella sitting' while he disappeared to phone school and let them know what had happened and that I would not be at work next week.

While he was gone, Kate filled me in, quickly, on what had happened; how Edward had rushed back from London, following his instincts that something was not right and insisting she go to my flat; how they had broken in; how they had found me; how Edward had been with me, here the entire time while Kate stayed at my flat to tidy up and organise the window repair.

I felt disgusting by now; all sweaty and sticky and I desperately wanted to shower and brush my teeth, but because of my head injury, I wasn't allowed. Kate managed to get one of the nurses to give me a quick wash in bed and although it wasn't ideal, I did feel a little fresher.

A little later the doctors did their rounds and said that, assuming I continued to improve, I would be allowed home in the morning - as long as I had someone with me for at least a few days as I would still be feeling tired, headachy and dizzy. Edward immediately said I would be coming home to his flat as it would be easier for him. I was too tired to argue, still feeling quite unwell, and I could see that it would make sense, but I was worried that I was disrupting his life far too much.

I slept again for a few hours and Kate had gone by the time I woke up. I felt a little better and decided to share my concerns with Edward. Although he listened, he brushed them aside, telling me:

"You'd do it for me Bella." and "I _want_ to do this, let me do this for you."

It was a lovely feeling, him caring about me like this and, of course he was right, I _would _do exactly the same if the situation were reversed so I relaxed and let him lead. Apart from occasional visits to the loo, he stayed with me all day. He wouldn't even go to the hospital canteen; adamant that Kate had brought plenty of food up for him. I wasn't an irritable person by nature, but the constant interruptions by the nurses were driving me mad, especially as their motivation appeared to be flirting with Edward, rather than my welfare. I became quite snappy with one nurse who, supposedly came to do my observations but pretty much ignored me while checking Edward was okay. After she went away Edward asked me what was wrong.

"I can't take much more of these nurses blatantly eye fucking you and flirting with you right in front of me – they've been doing it the entire time we've been here.....I just want to go home....."

I was getting weepy all over again, irritated with myself for being such a whiny cow as a fresh wave of tears hit me. Edward immediately stood next to me, getting as close as he could, wrapping his arms around me and shushing me gently while stroking my hair.

"Hey.....Bella, babe, I'm not interested in anyone else, you have to know that right? I just want you to be okay and to get you back to mine so you can rest properly and get better. I don't want you to be here either but we need to make sure you're well enough to go home; I promise, as long as you're still okay in the morning, that we'll get you out of here as early as possible, then you can relax at my place, okay?"

It felt good to have him comfort me and I did feel somewhat better. He got one of the nurses to pull the curtain around my bed to give us a bit more privacy and for the rest of the day I napped on and off and when I was awake he was really attentive and loving. I felt guilty that he had all but missed a whole night's sleep because of me and I really didn't want him to have to do it again, so as the evening came around I insisted he went home as he looked shattered. After initially refusing, he eventually caved and called Kate to collect him, saying that it _was_ probably better for him to go home as he could make sure he had everything organised for me. Before he left, he spoke to the nurses and made them promise to call him with any problems or if I asked for him. He hugged and kissed me gently before leaving and promised that he would be back first thing in the morning. I held back more tears until he had gone, then I just laid back and cried myself to sleep wishing for the morning to come and wondering how a bang to the head could have turned me into such an idiotic, weeping mess.

I managed to sleep relatively well, or, at least, as well as you can on a busy, noisy ward and by 7.30am my observations had been done again, I'd been given more painkillers, been to the loo, brushed my teeth and had another quick bed bath. Using the stuff that Kate had brought up for me, I brushed my hair _(very carefully avoiding the freaky bump) _and tied it back in a loose ponytail as it desperately needed a wash. Edward arrived shortly after 8am and we greeted each other like we had been apart for months, not just overnight. I managed to drink a cup of tea and eat a slice of toast without it coming back up again so when the doctors did their rounds I almost begged for them to let me leave. After getting my drip removed, being overloaded with information about aftercare and the importance of registering with a GP, advice on returning to work and a prescription of painkillers; we were eventually allowed to leave, and Irina, who was back on duty again, packed up all of my stuff while Edward called a taxi. We must have looked quite a sight struggling out of there but I really didn't care, I was free to leave at last.

I melted into Edward's arms for the journey home, inhaling his familiar scent and letting him hold me while I closed my eyes, still really tired and relaxing more and more now we were out of the hospital. Once inside his apartment, he led me straight to his bedroom, insisting I get into bed and rest. He had added lots more pillows and on the bedside table on 'my side' he had put tissues, bottled water, a glass and my mobile phone. There were some of my pajamas on the bed and my dressing gown was on a chair in his room.

"Edward, perhaps I should sleep in the spare room? I don't want to keep you awake....."

He immediately cut me off.

"What? I don't want you to sleep in there Bella! I'd be up all fucking night, checking on you! I want you in here, with me so I know you're okay. I won't be able to relax otherwise."

He dumped my bag on the floor and fussed around me until I was settled in bed, the familiar smell of him on the sheets soothing me immediately.

"Do you need anything Bella or do you want to sleep?"

"I need _you_ Edward, please get in with me, I missed you so much last night....."

Grinning, he stripped to his t-shirt and boxers and climbed in with me, wrapping himself carefully around me and stroking my arms lazily and dropping gentle kisses on my face. Within minutes we were both asleep.

We woke up a few hours later and Edward made us a cup of tea and came back to bed.

"Bella, I've just thought – I didn't call either of your parents when you were in hospital. Do you want me to do that now? I feel bad that I didn't let them know....."

"Oh, don't worry, to be honest, my dad is used to me landing up in casualty so he won't be shocked and, my mum, well; I'm not sure what she'd have done anyway. I should probably call my dad though and let him know."

I gave my dad a quick call and briefly told him what had happened. As I suspected, he wasn't really surprised but was relieved that I was okay and out of hospital, but I did have to put him off coming all the way here to look after me. He asked to speak to Edward and they spoke for a few minutes. Edward blushed a little as my dad thanked him for coming back from London to check on me and checked that I actually _was _on the mend now and that it was okay for me to stay with Edward while I recovered. He promised to call me the following day.

We relaxed for the remainder of Saturday. Edward cooked some dinner and I managed a few bites before using the bathroom and getting straight back into bed; I couldn't believe how tired I still was. He loaded the dishwasher, locked up, gave me my painkillers and settled down with me, it all felt so normal, domestic and natural as if we had been together for years. I fell asleep nestled in the crook of his arm marveling at how secure he made me feel and how lucky I was to have met him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was going to have to give Kate a very large Christmas tip and huge present this year; she had been amazing and such a help; way above and beyond her job description. I thanked my lucky stars that she worked for me, was such a lovely woman and that I knew her well enough to ask her to do so many extra things. She had stayed behind at Bella's flat and arranged the window repair and cleaned up, brought some of Bella's things to the hospital along with a vast amount of food and drink for me so I didn't have to leave Bella and eat the plastic food which was probably on offer in the hospital canteen. Later, on the Friday, she had also made sure everything was organised, stocked, clean and tidy at my apartment and left a birthday cake for Bella. I laughed like a madman when she apologised for it being shop bought as she hadn't had time to bake anything. I thanked her profusely for everything and she just said it was all fine, no big deal. I had no idea how she was able to fit all this in and wondered if I was paying her enough, making a mental note to check on that.

Consequently, even though I had told Bella I wanted to get my apartment organised, by the time I arrived home after leaving her, I had very little to do, so I ate some dinner, showered and collapsed into bed exhausted. Bella was worried about me missing another night's sleep so I let her persuade me to leave. I had been running on nervous energy all the time I was at the hospital and it all just caught up with me; I fell into the deepest sleep and don't think I even moved position all night. I wanted to be up bright and early to bring her home; she had been really weepy and was getting pissed off with the nurses as she was adamant they were flirting with me. I have no idea if she was right, as they were, quite honestly, the last thing on my mind but the smug bastard in me cheered at the thought that she was possessive over me and that made me feel good, to be wanted that much.

As I was arriving at the hospital, Kate called my mobile and told me she would pick up Bella's post and drop it at my place in case she'd had any birthday cards arrive for tomorrow. Thankfully, Bella was allowed home and after worrying some more about me looking after her and offering to sleep in my spare room – _er, I don't fucking think so after the last few days _– we settled into bed and I could feel the relief wash over me at finally getting her in my arms again, properly; feeling so good that I was able to soothe her. We both crashed out for a few hours of much needed rest.

I suddenly panicked as realisation hit me; I had not called either of her parents! Bella seemed unconcerned but phoned her dad briefly and then put me on afterwards. It was a really awkward call. Charlie was very polite and grateful for everything I had done but I could tell that he wasn't used to grand gestures or opening up. Plus he had never met me before and there was an element of checking me out in the conversation, with me, the whole time, being hyper aware that Bella and I were sharing a bed together as we were talking. Once he was satisfied that there was nothing to be gained from travelling here and that Bella really _was_ on the mend he hung up after promising to call again the next day.

Bella managed to sleep quite well and was still deeply under when I woke up the following morning - Sunday; her birthday. I pottered around for a while, preparing a breakfast tray for her until she woke. After using the loo and complaining loudly that she desperately needed a shower, as she felt _disgusting_, she came back to bed and I brought her tray in and kissed her gently while trying to avoid touching her head too hard.

"Happy Birthday babe!"

"God, I'd completely forgotten....."

"Sorry Bella, with everything that's happened this last week, I haven't had a chance to get you anything. I'll get you something next week okay? I did make you breakfast in bed though."

"Of course.....I didn't expect.....you don't have to.....oh, that's _lovely_, thank you."

She sat up and took the tray, gratefully sipping her tea and making a stab at trying to eat. After she had finished I took the tray back to the kitchen and finally burst out laughing.

"Shit babe, I'm only joking! Of course I got stuff for you!"

She let out a squeak of surprise as I returned to the bedroom, armed with her gifts and her post.

"But how? When did you? I don't know......."

"Never you mind, just open them!"

She opened my gift first and literally gasped as she took it out of the box.

"Oh my god.....it's just so.....I've never....._so beautiful_.....sapphire?!.....my birthstone!......._Edward, it's too much_.....Oh god, I love it, thank you, just.....thank you. Come here, please."

She flung her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly before kissing me hard on the lips and promptly bursting into tears.

"Hey, you're supposed to be happy today – no tears."

"I am happy Edward, so happy.....this is just perfect.....it's happy tears so that's allowed!"

She opened my card, marveling over what she said was beautiful handwriting, far neater than hers apparently, and gushing over how pretty it was and how it was her favourite colour and thrilled that it was a 'girlfriend' card. I had forgotten about the tickets to Komedia which I had put inside and this started a fresh round of tears as she realised she wouldn't be well enough to go tonight and so she kept apologising. It took me a while to reassure her that it was okay and we would just go another time but I could see that the smack on the head, coupled with her period had made her really emotional. Still, it gave me another excuse to wrap myself around her so I selfishly didn't complain.

She rummaged through the post that Kate had dropped in and opened up cards from her dad, her friend Angela and Kate. Without any prompting from me she read everything out to me and told me a little about Angela. She opened another card and said awkwardly that it was from Jacob. Remembering my conversation with James, I swallowed down the surge of jealousy that ripped through me and asked her to read it to me. I knew something was off when she hesitated.

"Um, I don't really think that's a good idea, it's a bit, er, odd."

_Swallowing even harder now......._

"Oh, in what way?"

"It's a bit, um.....over friendly....."

_Trying to breathe now – keep your voice even Cullen._

"Babe, will you just read it out, please?"

Faltering, and in a quiet voice, she told me that it was a 'To Someone Special' card and inside he had started it 'To my Bells' – _seriously? _– and he had written some crap about 'always thinking about her' – _I bet he fucking did _– how he missed her and hoped to see her soon.

_Well tough luck buddy boy – you can keep right on with the missing of her. _

I could feel the blood pounding through my head as I fought to keep down the anger that was threatening to burst out. I absolutely knew that Bella wasn't interested in him and I could tell that she was really embarrassed about the card. The last thing she needed right now was for me to freak out and spoil her birthday, especially as she was still feeling like shit anyway, but I needed her to know I didn't like it. Christ, when Victoria sent me cards, they were nothing like that; they were always really matey and jokey. I _had_ fully expected him to send a card and assumed that it would be just a generic card or something funny.

"_I'm sorry Edward.....please say something."_

"What? Bella, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Look I don't want to act like a total dick, but that card is a bit weird considering you guys broke up over two years ago. I think you probably need to put him straight again.....or I'll be more than happy to......."

"No, its okay, I'll do it, but not today okay? I really don't want him to put a dampener on my birthday; especially after all the trouble you've gone to and to be honest, I'm just not up to it right now. I don't know what he's thinking, to send a card like this, and that email......."

"Er, say again babe, what email?"

"I got an email from him last weekend, the first contact I've had with him in months and he sounded pissed off that I hadn't told him I'd moved, that he'd heard it through Charlie instead and that I hadn't been to see him when I was last at my dads. I just sent a standard, friendly reply and didn't think much more of it."

Using every ounce of willpower I possessed, I fought to remain calm as he probably didn't even know she had a boyfriend anyway. I made a mental note to make sure he knew about me very soon.

"Look, let's leave it for today eh? He's not worth it Bella."

She was clearly relieved to drop it and I felt quite proud of myself for handling it like an adult although inside I was seething.

Over the course of the day her dad phoned to wish her a happy birthday as did her friend Angela. Bella gossiped with her for a while, telling her what had happened and that she was staying with me, she promised to call Angela back later in the week and I could tell from Bella's side of the conversation that Angela was asking her questions about me. I laughed to myself, wishing I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation. I briefly spoke to Angela, just to say hi, before they finished their call and she did sound really lovely.

I was disappointed for Bella that a card hadn't arrived from her mum and that, so far, she hadn't even called, but Bella didn't even mention it, so sadly, I assumed she was used to it. I just couldn't imagine a time that any of my family would let something like a birthday pass with no acknowledgement.

I showed Bella her birthday cake and after we had had a small slice each she begged me to help her have a shower. She hadn't been up on her feet properly for days and I was worried she might get too dizzy and pass out again.

"Well.....if you shower with me, you know, help me, I'll be okay. You can hold on to me and you'll know if I'm getting faint."

I agreed as long as it wasn't too hot and that it was really quick. I helped her as much as I could and held on to her when she was trying to wash her hair. It was like a form of torture; on one hand I was really concerned about her and on the other, I wanted nothing more than to keep her naked and wet, running my hands all over her. I knew it would be several days yet before we would be able to have sex again as she was ill and on her period, so I tried desperately to keep my raging erection in check as apparently my dick didn't care about small details like that, especially when she was draping herself around me for balance.

We wrapped ourselves in large fluffy towels and lay on the bed to dry off.

"Do you want some help with that?"

"What.....?"

Bella leaned across and gently stroked her hand up my still hard cock, making me jump a little and hiss at the unexpected touch. As much as I enjoyed it, my tone was admonishing.

"Bella.....that's not a good idea; you have to rest....."

She shuffled over to me and gripped me more firmly as she slowly started to stroke me and plant kisses on my jaw. I placed my hand over hers to stop her, my voice beginning to sound strangled now.

"Babe, I swear you are the worst patient ever.....we can't do this."

Kissing soon turned to nibbling, licking and sucking, my resolve being pushed to the limit.

"Please Edward, I just want to touch you, I've missed this so much and it's only been a few days.....please.....I love your body so much and looking at you in the shower....."

I groaned – _Fuck, I am so screwed._

I made a last ditch attempt to stop her, everything inside me screaming to let her continue.

"Bella, we really can't.....not for a few days....."

She was talking softly right into my ear and sucking on my lobe.

"But I want you so much, I understand if you won't make love to me but can I watch you come.....please? You can do it, I'll just watch, I won't move I promise."

"Fuck Bella! We really shouldn't....."

"_Please Edward.....show me how you do it.....I loved watching you come before.....do you remember? Please show me."_

Christ, she was all breathy in my ear, _begging_ me to jerk off for her and my mind was all over the place; loving that she was being so kinky and rationalising that if she wasn't doing anything, she'd still _technically_ be resting - while at the same time trying to stop my traitorous cock from reacting.

I took about five seconds to have this argument with myself before asking her.

"_Where do you want me?"_

Shit, this definitely wasn't on the aftercare sheet from the hospital, of that much I'm certain.

"Right here is perfect."

She kept talking in my ear and in my defense I knew I would not last long with the things she was saying, and knowing she was watching me. I started to stroke myself and just gave in to the beautiful sound of her voice telling me how much it was turning her on watching me, how she loved my cock, how big I was, how much she wanted me inside her, how she wanted to watch me come, _to do it harder, faster......._

"Fuck Bella.....I'm so close....._yes.....ungh....._you want me to come for you.....? Tell me babe."

She leaned right into my ear and whispered how much she wanted to see, to _please _show her, to come for her, to give it to her……..and that just tipped me over the edge and I came hard in several spurts all over my hand and chest, my breathing heavy and my heart beating rapidly while she kissed me gently and ran her fingers through my hair until I had calmed down.

"Isabella Swan.....are you trying to lead me astray?"

She chuckled and hugged me.

"Well it _is_ my birthday so I think I deserved a treat.....and what a treat it was, although.....I don't think I thought it through properly as I'm horny as hell now."

* * *

The following week Bella continued to improve quite swiftly although she took the whole week off as instructed and rested at my apartment. I had to work three mornings as usual but made sure that Kate was here during those times. When I was home I spent all my time with Bella, putting off any composing work for the week. I kept my phone on vibrate whenever I was at school so I wouldn't miss any calls from home but everything went smoothly. During the time I was at home I asked Kate if she would go to Bella's and see what she could do about making a dent in her unpacking and ensuring her flat was as clean and tidy as possible ready for when she was able to go home; something I didn't like to think about but knew I had to.

Kate did as much as she could, in fact gave the whole flat a thorough spring clean, even as far as washing curtains and windows and got all Bella's laundry and ironing up straight. She unpacked several boxes, placing the remainder out of the way, all in one place so it would appear far less cluttered in the small space.

With Bella's consent I spoke to her landlord and insisted, politely, that he do something about the general security on the flat, explaining how easy it had been for us to break in. He sent a workman out who fitted better locks and deadbolts on the external doors, in addition to fitting toughened glass to the back door and locks on all the windows. Kate, bless her, was there to supervise and clean up after he had gone.

As the week progressed, Bella had gradually moved out of bed and onto the sofa. The lump on her head was reducing quickly now, the pain much improved and she was far less tired with each passing day. My doctor came out on the Friday to check her over and said she would be fine to return to work on Monday as long as she didn't have any setbacks over the weekend. We agreed that we would travel in together and Kate brought round a work outfit that Bella wanted, along with her laptop and briefcase.

A card eventually arrived from her mother towards the end of the week, redirected from her last address in London, but still no phone call came and I wondered how I would ever hold my temper with her if we ever met. Bella had told me that she had given her mother the new details weeks ago so it seemed to smack of disinterest not to make a proper note of them. Bella was offhand about it and I still wasn't sure if she genuinely didn't mind or if it was a defense mechanism she had built up over the years and I didn't press her on it.

Bella had gradually regained her appetite as the week went on but as she was so petite and appeared to have a fast metabolism, so I wanted to 'fatten her up' a bit. On the way home from work on Friday I stopped off at my local shop and bought her some chocolate. They knew me quite well in there and helped me pick a large box of chocolates and a selection of other bars. Consequently, I was feeling quite pleased with myself when I let myself in, joking as I opened the door.

"Hi honey, I'm home!"

No response. I wondered perhaps if she was in the bathroom and walked through the apartment. When I reached the front room, a quiet, small, calm voice greeted me and made me jump out of my skin.

"Hi."

"Shit Bella, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Everything okay babe?"

Something felt off with her and I was immediately worried that she wasn't feeling well again.

"I'm fine thank you. Oh, Edward - who's Heidi?"

_Fuck my life._

* * *

_**Please press review…..**_

_**X**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

**BPOV**

I had just had the laziest week of my life. The most I had done was sleep, use the bathroom or walk into the front room and collapse on the sofa. I had been waited on hand and foot, either by Edward, or Kate when he was at work. And this was something completely alien to me. Admittedly, as the week progressed I was actually starting to enjoy all the pampering and concluded that I may as well make the most of it while it lasted. Monday I would be back to work. Oh joy. Kate had turned out to be an absolute treasure and apart from looking after me, she had been round to my flat several times to try and get me up straight. Initially it felt weird, her delving through my stuff, but both she and Edward assured me that she was used to it, having done this type of work for years. So, after thinking about it, I realised I had nothing to hide anyway. _Unless you count my vibrator safely stashed in my underwear drawer that is, but I doubted that Kate would be as nosey as Edward. _So my protestations lasted all of five minutes until the thought of returning to a clean, tidy, organised flat won me over.

Going home to my own flat. I was not looking forward to that. At all. I had spent countless hours with Edward over the last week and we just clicked together so easily; we naturally gravitated towards each other; happy to chill out together, chatting and laughing, listening to music or just being content to enjoy silence without it being awkward. Once or twice, he had disappeared to phone his parents or James and it was lovely to half listen to him happily interacting with them and giving me further insight into the relationships he shared with those closest to him. He had told me more about his family and his childhood and I loved hearing about the wonderful upbringing he had obviously had. Thankfully my mood had returned to normal and I wasn't swimming in a puddle of tears every five minutes; that had been fucking mortifying. I could barely believe, in the short time we had known each other, how close we had become, so the thought of going back to my own flat and sleeping alone was just horrible. I had become so used to him wrapping his large body around me that I wondered how I would ever sleep alone again. I _was_ a bit worried about becoming too dependent on him though, in case it was too much for him; he had lived alone for so long and probably needed his own space sometimes, especially when he composed.

All week, I kept staring at the beautiful bracelet he had bought for my birthday, marveling at how thoughtful he had been. I had only taken it off to shower or when I went to bed, the rest of the time it was on my wrist, a constant reminder of him. He had given me such a lovely card too and I know he thought I was joking when I said how neat his writing was, but it was true, at least in comparison to mine. I had been intrigued as to how he had written in it without writing over the pre-printed words or running out of space, until he had shown me a plastic guide that he used and told me that Kate had placed it in position for him. I know he barely gave these things much thought, but I was constantly blown away by how he lived his life; never complaining, always adapting to a sighted world and achieving so much in the process.

I had been expecting a card from Jacob, but not the one that arrived. In the entire time we were together, he had never sent me a card like that so I knew something was up; just as I knew I would have to talk to him and sort it out, let him know I had a boyfriend and reiterate that I had moved on a very long time ago. I could see how angry Edward had been and how much effort it cost him not to let it out and I truly appreciated it; I felt too over stimulated and emotional that day to deal with that as well. A card had _eventually_ arrived from my mum, posted to my old address and I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt a little bit, even though I was used to it. A phone call would have been nice too, but nothing came. I mentally resolved not to make the first move this time; instead, I would wait for her to call me. I didn't want to fall out with her but wanted to see at what point she would remember that she had a daughter.....

I had been slowly working my way through Edward's DVD collection, desperately trying to ensure I returned them to the correct place on the shelf when I decided that I really should call Angela back. When we spoke on my birthday, she had been excitedly pumping me for details on Edward, knowing that I hadn't dated since Jacob. Plus, I couldn't really have a girly chat with Edward hovering. While he was at work on Wednesday morning and Kate was busy cleaning the kitchen, I sent Angela a text asking if it was okay to call her; she was a nursery nurse, her hours always changing so I had no idea if she would be free. My phone beeped within minutes.

_**Hell, yeah! Call me now! X**_

I made myself comfortable on Edward's bed and called her.

"Bella! How are you?"

"Oh fine, much better now. Just resting up. You not at work?"

"No, I don't start until one today, then I'm working until six."

We briefly chatted about inconsequential stuff before she blurted out.

"Come on then, dish the dirt woman! Tell me all about Edward! He sounded really nice by the way."

I told her how we had met, what he did for work, what he looked like and how we seemed to have fallen into a pretty serious relationship incredibly quickly, but how it just felt right. When I was talking about his work, without thinking about it, I mentioned how amazing he was, achieving so much despite his blindness. Angela seemed a little shocked.

"Oh. Does that cause problems? I mean, his disability – is that difficult to cope with? Within your relationship I mean."

I knew she wasn't being at all unkind, and in a way it was good to be able to talk about it, but I told her honestly that, so far, it hadn't seemed to have made a difference as Edward was so independent and had lived alone for so long. Obviously, in an ideal world I would have loved for him to be able to see, but for his sake, not mine. I found it really enlightening to talk to Angela about it as it brought it home to me, that in all honesty, his lack of sight was not an issue for me.

"I'm so pleased for you Bella, really. He sounds wonderful and I can't wait to meet him. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Ang, I really appreciate you saying that. Anyway, enough about me. What's new in your life?"

She told me that she was seeing a guy called Ben. When she mentioned his surname, I vaguely recalled him from high school. Apparently, she had nursed a secret crush on him all through school – _news to me _– which I proceeded to tease her about now. They had got together recently after he had turned up, with his sister, to collect his niece from the nursery she worked at. He still lived in Cornwall, quite near her, and was a plumber. Of course this led to a million dirty jokes about servicing her pipes and bad porno films.....it was so good to have a good old girly laugh with my friend. I suddenly missed her a lot and we promised to make a point of meeting up soon.

"Before I go Ang, can I ask you about Jacob? He's been a bit weird with me recently.....do you know if anything is wrong with him?"

I told her about the email and the odd birthday card and she said that although she didn't bump into him very much, she had heard that he had split up with his girlfriend. Other than that she had no idea.

* * *

I felt so much better after talking to Angela and I was still in a really upbeat mood when Edward returned from work. Kate left, eager to give us our space and he dumped all his stuff and came to find me. I dragged him onto the sofa with me and immediately climbed onto his lap and started assaulting his face and neck with my mouth, moaning at his taste and greedily drinking in his scent. He responded immediately and it sent a thrill through me as I felt the hardness in his jeans. I quickly started trying to get his t-shirt off him as he simultaneously moaned and looked stunned.

"Whoa.......not that I'm complaining or anything.....but how are you feeling.....?"

I realised that he was trying to make sure I was feeling well enough to make love, and that consideration, coupled with not having had sex with him for a week and talking to Angela about him was making me desperate to have him inside me again.

"I'm fine, great.....want you.....please."

His hands were everywhere then, snaking under my pajama top and moaning loudly when he found my bare breasts.

"Shit Bella, you feel amazing.......get this top off."

I didn't even bother unbuttoning and just pulled it off over my head. His mouth went straight to my breasts, sucking one nipple and palming the other breast and then switching sides. I was trembling with excitement and he felt as desperate as me as he urgently sucked each nipple into his mouth, the sensation of his stubble on my sensitive skin sending my arousal into overdrive.

He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"God, I love your tits.....you sure this is okay? I'm not going to be able to stop if we carry on....."

"I don't want you to stop.....please, I feel fine."

He pulled my mouth to his and kissed me hard, his tongue finding mine and we both groaned as we tasted each other, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate. He took one hand from my breasts and shoved it inside my pajama bottoms at the back – _I wish I'd put something sexier on _– squeezing my arse firmly while grinding his cock upwards against me. I gripped his neck with one hand and dragged the other through his hair and began to rotate my hips over him, neither of us wanting to break the kiss.

He brought his hand round the front and slowly worked it towards my pussy, now aching and wet for him. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and I pulled away from his mouth slightly, to mumble and plead for him to touch me.

His breath was hot against my mouth as he tormented me.

"Tell me what you want Bella.....you know I like to hear it babe.....I'll do whatever you want, just tell me."

"_Oh fuck.....touch me, please, touch my pussy.....I need you....."_

He immediately moved his hand to where I wanted him, his fingers swirling all around the wetness before he thrust two inside me deeply. I cried out at the sensation.

"Fuck Bella! You're so wet, you _really_ want this. I love it when you come on my hand.....do that for me babe, right now."

"_I want you inside me Edward....."_

"And you're going to get me.....come for me and then I'll fuck you.....hard."

_Fuck_

His voice was shaking with need and he started to rub my clit. Immediately I could feel my orgasm beginning and pushed myself against his hand.

"_yes,yes,yes,yes, don't stop, please don't stop, yes,yes,yes, coming now....."_

He growled at me.

"Who's pussy is this babe? Tell me."

"_Yours.....only yours....."_

"Fucking right it's mine....."

_Oh Good God Above._

He slammed two fingers inside me and I shouted his name as I came, hard.

"Yes!.....I Love it when you say my name baby.....feels so fucking good."

I tried to collapse against him as the aftershocks rippled through me, but he shuffled out from under me and stood up, quickly ridding himself of his shoes and clothes, flinging them randomly around in his haste to get naked. I gasped at the sight of his huge erection and he smirked as he moved me to a sitting position at the edge of the sofa, opening my legs wide and positioning himself, on his knees, in-between them, his cock gripped firmly in one hand.

"Can you see how much I want you Bella? I need to be inside you -- I can't wait any longer babe."

He quickly ran the head of his cock over my slit, coating himself in my wetness and then thrust inside me hard. I fell backwards with the force and he stilled long enough to pull me back up and wrap one arm around me to hold me in position and grip me firmly on the hip with the other. He started to pound me deeply and I gripped on to his shoulders for support, completely blown away by the sight of him, totally lost in the moment.

"I'm not gonna last.....too good.....so fucking deep.....yes...yes.....this okay?.....Jesus Bella.....just so.....Oh -- I'm gonna come.....oh fuck.....come with me, please....."

He fell silent, biting his lower lip and grunting, a sure sign of how close he was now. He slightly changed the angle of his thrusts, his body hitting my clit with each stroke and my own orgasm picked up speed. I looked down at where we were joined, watching him pump inside me and I slammed into my own orgasm.

"_Edward, it looks so good, so beautiful.....I'm coming.....yessss."_

He followed a few seconds later, pushing me backwards and falling on top of me, a guttural roar tearing out of him.

His heart was pounding out of his chest and his breathing was heavy as he gently pulled out of me and lifted some of his weight off from me. I held on to him to stop him moving off completely.

"Holy shit Bella. Now that's a welcome home. You okay? Your head okay?"

"I'm great, my head's fine.......and you're _very_ welcome. I missed you in case you hadn't realised."

He chuckled quietly.

"No shit. You know I'm going to expect that treatment _every_ time now?"

I kissed his damp forehead and ran my fingers over his beautiful face.

"Fine by me if that's the reaction I get......."

* * *

Later I sat at the kitchen table, my chin resting on my hands, watching him prepare dinner. I realised that it was a guilty pleasure that I could indulge in whenever I wanted, although he often sensed when I was doing it anyway. I happily watched him run through the basic domestic tasks, contentedly humming to himself and I knew that I was sitting there with a huge smile plastered on my face. I sighed, totally satisfied with my lot right now. He stopped what he was doing.

"You okay babe?"

"Mmmmm? Yeah, I'm happy; _thoroughly sexed _and happy....."

He laughed, shot me that crooked grin and continued with what he was doing.

_I'm so much better than okay Edward –- I'm completely in love with you........._

* * *

Edward's doctor came out first thing on Friday morning and gave me the all clear to return to work on Monday so Kate went over to my flat and picked up some stuff I would need. We had decided that we would spend the weekend together and travel in together on Monday, both of us reluctant to be apart until the last possible minute. I decided that, as Edward had looked after me so well, I would cook him a nice dinner tonight and rummaged around in the kitchen to see what ingredients he had. I decided on chili and rice as it was easy to prepare, threw all the ingredients together and then left it to marinate for later -- quickly cleaning up any mess before Kate returned. I still wasn't quite used to having someone clean up after me; it made me feel all sorts of guilty especially as I was pretty untidy by nature. Kate came back with my stuff and we had a cup of coffee and went through a shopping list together before she disappeared again, braving the supermarket on one of the busiest days so we would be fully stocked for the weekend.

I knew Edward would be home around 2pm so I decided that I wouldn't put off phoning Jacob any longer. Once Edward returned we would both want to enjoy the next couple of days, and I certainly didn't want to call him with Edward here.

I dialed his mobile first and it went straight to voicemail. I didn't leave a message, calling his house instead, as I knew that if he wasn't there, Billy would pick up and I could say hi and maybe find out what was going on. Jacob answered after a couple of rings and he sounded pretty stressed.

"Hi Jake, its Bella."

He perked up immediately.

"Bells! Good to hear from you, how are you?"

"The usual, you know.....recovering from my latest accident."

He laughed and asked me what happened so I gave him the heavily edited version.

"Nothing much changes then?"

"Well...there's been quite a few changes recently actually. Listen, can we talk?"

"Sure, I'm glad you phoned, I was going to call you but you beat me to it. What's up?"

I told him how I was a bit confused about his recent email and the frankly, odd birthday card.

He sighed heavily and I could hear him move around with the phone and I guessed that he was settling down somewhere before continuing.

"Bella. I need you to know something. I was hoping we could try again, you know, the whole relationship thing. I know you said we were better off as friends but I don't feel that way, it's more than that for me. I miss you -- a lot. I tried to make a go of it with Emily but it just wasn't working. I couldn't get you off my mind and, well, I had to end it. We split up a few weeks ago."

I was stunned into silence, not having any clue what to say as it was so unexpected, and I was dying with embarrassment inside as he bared his soul.

"Er, um.....Jake. That's not.....well, I don't want.....what I mean is....."

"Look you don't have to give me an answer straight away, just think about it okay? We were good together and.....well I know I won't find anyone else like you. I could make you happy Bella, we could work through any issues, take it slow.....you never gave me a chance when you ended it you know."

I suddenly snapped back to the moment.

"Jake. No. It's not going to happen. I feel exactly the same as I did when I ended it, nothing's changed for me and I can't go back. It wasn't right for me and it couldn't _ever_ work for me."

"_Bells.....please....._come back home –- you'd be near your dad, my business is doing really well. We could have a good life. I'd spend every day trying to make you happy....."

"_What? No! _Jake....._I. Don't. Love. You....._I have a job here, a flat, a new life. I love it here. And.....I'm sorry -- _but I've met someone else."_

"_Oh!"_

He sounded like the wind had been knocked out of him and it made me feel terrible but I knew that if I were to give him false hope it wouldn't help him in the long run. I also couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something else, something deeper, was going on.

"I'm sorry Jacob, really. But you have to know that what you're asking just won't ever happen. I really have moved on completely and I'm very happy. "

His tone was harsher now.

"Well lucky you –- you didn't hang about did you? Who is he? Where did you pick him up from?"

Choosing to ignore his anger and sarcasm I remained calm.

"Jake.....it's been over two years and even if it _hadn't_ been that long, what I do now is of no concern of yours. That aside, his name is Edward. He teaches at the school."

"Fuck Bella! So you're choosing _Edward, _someone you've only known five minutes, over me! We go back a long fucking way Bells, in case you've forgotten....."

I was shouting now, my temper fraying.

"_I haven't forgotten anything! And yes! I choose him, no question, no hesitation -- don't have to even think about it!"_

"Jesus Christ Bells......."

"Look, what's going on Jake? Why now, out of the blue?"

He was silent now so I knew I had hit a nerve. After a few moments he finally spoke again.

"Billy's ill."

"Okay.....what's wrong? Is it something new?"

I was well aware that Billy had various health problems, but he had coped so well over the years that it was easy to overlook them. By nature he was jolly and outgoing and he always sidestepped any talk of his disability, laughing it off.

Eventually Jake choked out that Billy's heart was failing, rapidly, and it was unlikely that he would survive past Christmas. I was stunned with this information as Charlie hadn't mentioned a thing and I told Jake so.

"He doesn't want anyone to know, doesn't want a fuss."

"But that's ridiculous! People will find out soon enough, they'll see how ill he is."

"I know, but you know how stubborn he is.....he doesn't want everyone fussing around, feeling sorry for him."

While I could try and understand Billy's point of view, it also placed Jake in an impossible and highly stressful situation, it was an awful lot to cope with for a young guy, especially as he had no mother or siblings with which to share the stress. I told him this and pushed him to talk to Billy and tell him how he felt. I was sure that if my dad knew, he would do everything possible to help and I also felt that people would want a chance to say goodbye properly. I also told him that it was highly likely that he was transferring his feelings towards me as I was an old friend, someone who knew all about Billy; someone familiar who would understand.

I said I'd call him again next week after he'd had a chance to talk to his dad but made sure that he understood I was not interested in us getting back together. I felt really bad for what he was going through and thought that a little support over the phone might make a difference.

I had a shower, taking time to shave my legs and underarms then got dressed, _in actual real clothes, not pajamas, _for the first time since I had been ill. It was only leggings and a long top but I felt almost back to normal. I took my time drying my hair and trying to make my face look half way decent, moisturising my slightly dry skin and tidying up my eyebrows. I couldn't get Billy off my mind, trying to imagine how I would feel if it was my dad so I was pretty distracted when Edward's house phone rang.

Initially I left it, thinking it would go on to ansaphone, but it kept ringing so I decided to answer it and just take a message for him.

"Hello."

A smooth female voice sounded surprised.

"Oh! I must have the wrong number, sorry."

"Wait! This is Edward Cullen's phone, but he's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?"

I scrambled around trying to find a pen and sheet of paper.

"Right. No, I don't think a message is appropriate. I've already tried his mobile but he's not picking up. Who am I talking to?"

My ears pricked up at the change in tone, something felt off.

"He's teaching right now, that's why he won't be answering his mobile. He'll be back around 2pm if that helps. I'm his girlfriend. You sure I can't take a message?"

She laughed tightly.

"Oh okay, it all makes sense now. Yeah, perhaps you _can _take a message _sweetheart_. Just tell him Heidi called will you? He has my number and we need to finish the, er, _conversation_ we started in the lift on Thursday. That's _Heidi_, okay?"

_I am so not in the mood for this after the conversation with Jacob._

My voice dripped sarcasm now.

"Okay _Heidi –- _I think I can cope with that. Heidi from where? What company?"

Her voice was harder now.

"That's irrelevant, it's a personal call."

"Whatever. I'll pass on your message."

"I'm not sure I like your tone, you might want to work on that sweetheart."

_Game on bitch._

"Well if that tone wasn't to your liking you're sure as shit not going to like what's coming next _sweetheart. _I have no idea what your fucking problem is since I was trying my hardest to be polite, and frankly, I don't care, so how about you just _Fuck._ _Right. Off_."

I slammed the phone down, shaking with temper. What a rude fucking bitch!

I stamped around for a while really agitated. I went out to the kitchen when I heard Kate return and I helped her unpack the shopping bags. Thankfully she didn't ask me what was wrong and just made idle conversation; which coupled with the monotonous task of putting the food away, helped to calm me down. When we were done, she left for the weekend and with an hour left to kill before Edward would be home, I started to panic.

What if she was someone important that he worked for.....or was due to do work for.....Is that how everyone was in his industry, was it just that I wasn't used to it? I didn't even know if she _was_ connected with work as she had said it was a personal call.....and what lift? What the fuck was going on? By the time I heard Edward come in I was feeling frantic; convinced on one hand that I had made a huge mistake that would cause him all sorts of professional embarrassment and on the other, that she was someone from his past that he had reconnected with when he was in London. Neither scenario made me feel any better.

I couldn't find my voice when he first called out. I managed to speak when he came into the front room where I was sat, cross legged, on the sofa. I shocked myself at how calm and controlled my voice sounded when I said hi. In all the worry I had actually forgotten that he couldn't see me and it surprised me when he jumped. He put down his briefcase and a plastic bag and he was immediately concerned about me which made my stomach drop as, looking at him, I _knew_ he wouldn't cheat on me so I reassured him that I was okay and his face started to relax into a smile –- that was until I asked him.

"Oh, Edward –- who's Heidi?"

The expression of panic that passed across his features made my whole body stiffen so I knew this couldn't be good.

"Er, she works.....at the um, record company –- why?"

My voice sounded dead, even to me.

"She phoned earlier for you. Left a message actually. Wanted me to tell you she'd phoned.........and that you both needed to......."

I could feel the tears spring to my eyes and I couldn't keep my voice from wavering.

".......finish the conversation.......from the lift."

He went completely silent, just stood there unmoving and I dropped my head defeated. After several seconds he spoke. His clipped tone making my head snap up to look at him.

"_What the fuck did she say Bella? _Tell me everything she said_"_

He sounded incredulous and looked furious, his face was red and his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

I repeated the whole exchange more or less verbatim and as I was recounting, it he started pacing about, dragging his hands through his hair.

"So she gave that message _after _you said you were my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to be helpful, but maybe I shouldn't have answered, I can't help but feel I've fucked up in some way."

"She is a grade A, fucking bitch and I will personally see to it......."

"Okay, I'm confused. What the hell is going on Edward?"

He finally walked towards the sofa and held his hand out for me to take and then he sat beside me gripping my hand so hard it almost hurt. The look on his face was worried, but earnest and determined.

"Bella. I need you to listen to me and I need you to trust me, please just hear me out, okay?"

I promised that I would listen and he exhaled with relief. He then told me about Heidi, how they had met and that they had spent the night together; relaying just enough information so I understood what had happened but not going into graphic detail. He also told me about how he had spurned all her advances since then until now he had to avoid her since she couldn't seem to understand 'no'. He recounted what had occurred in the lift on Thursday and how angry he had been. I felt mad too; if she was a man, behaving towards a woman like that, it would be viewed in a completely different light.

"I know we probably should have had this conversation before, especially with me being such a prick over Jacob, but I haven't exactly been looking forward to it as I'm not proud of how I used to be."

He told me what he was like in his university days and then later how he had met various women through the record and TV companies when he was in London, living the stereotypical single guy lifestyle. What happened with Heidi had pulled him up short and even though he had always been careful, he had almost ran to a clinic to get thoroughly tested. He had taken a long look at what he was doing, realising how empty it all was and hadn't been with a women for six months before we met, even though he had made several trips to London as usual. He had even cleared out any random phone numbers from his mobile in an effort to make a fresh start.

"Something was missing Bella; I finally saw that -- if you'll excuse the pun."

I know that maybe some people would be shocked, but I really wasn't. He was a very attractive man, a single man at that and probably had women throwing themselves at him, all of them being fully aware of what they were doing, completely consensual. Not being in a relationship, he had no reason to say no.

"Stop panicking Edward. I'm really not surprised; I kind of knew it anyway."

He then told me about Victoria, how she had been his girlfriend for a while at university until she had got together with James, assuring me that his feelings towards her were nothing more than platonic. I was actually pretty impressed with how they had all managed to maintain their friendship.

I could see that he was working himself into a frenzy, worrying about how I would take all this information. Honestly, today had been seriously draining, but I trusted him. I _knew_ he was telling me the truth and, for the most part, it felt cleansing and a major relief to get everything out into the open. No secrets.

I scooted over to him and climbed into his lap, gripping his face tightly in my hands.

"Edward, thank you for being so honest. I believe you. I trust you."

Several frown lines creased his brow, but I could see faint hope in his face.

".......so we're.....okay?.....I was such a tosser over Jacob....."

I kissed him, putting as much meaning into it as I could.

"We're better than okay Edward. You know that right?"

He finally relaxed and grabbed me, returning my kiss with passion.

"Oh thank god!.....I thought.....I mean.....Jesus!"

He sagged back into the sofa, pulling me with him, evidently immensely relieved.

We hugged in silence for a while, then suddenly, he sat up scrambling around until he found his phone.

"I'm going to fucking crucify Heidi.....how dare she fucking talk to you like that?....."

"Can you do that later? I need to talk to you about Jacob."

I had his full attention now as I told him all about the phone call.

I watched his expressions as I was speaking and they flitted from jealous to angry to reassured and finally to sympathy when I told him about Billy. He understood that I would need to make a couple of calls to Jake but told me earnestly that he trusted me fully. We agreed to always be honest with each other, even if it might be difficult. Edward also made me promise to be on my guard with Jake in case he used Billy as emotional blackmail. I had already thought of this so could understand how he might feel.

"Thank you Bella."

"What for?"

"Trusting me, listening to me, not judging me, telling Jacob how you feel about me.......what else? Oh-- I know, telling Heidi to fuck off!"

"Believe me Edward; I'll do more than that if she gets anywhere near you again. If she even _thinks_ about touching you......."

He gave me that crooked grin, gripped me firmly and stood up, still holding me. I held onto his neck and wrapped my legs round his waist as he slowly walked with me until I was backed against a wall in the front room. His voice was low and dark now and I felt a flood of moisture in my underwear.

"Tell me babe, on how many levels is it wrong to be really fucking turned on when you get jealous over me?"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thank gawd he's finally got that off his chest! I'm just going to take a moment to think about sex up against a wall with Edward.....I might be a while._

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

_**A/N: **__Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! As a thank you and because it's Christmas, here's a nice lemony chapter for you all.......with a bit of fluff thrown in for good measure......... _

**EPOV**

Bella had been back at work for almost three weeks and after some initial tiredness in the first week, she was back to her old self. We had been together for five weeks, which simply didn't seem possible as it was clear that the connection we shared went far deeper.

We had both hated it when she had returned home to her own flat, though she was thrilled at everything Kate that had done for her. I had started to spend time at her place too and was gradually learning the layout but I found it really small after being so spoilt with the space in my apartment. Somehow, we seemed to gravitate to my place most of the time, certainly spending all weekend together. During the week Bella would go home at night, both of us leaving it as late as possible as we hated sleeping apart now.

I was still reeling inside at the way she had affected my life. I could barely think straight and had to force myself to concentrate on other things that needed my attention; like work, composing, paying bills and other boring domestic details. Work had always been everything to me, the thing that defined me and as much as I still loved music and was proud of my achievements, it had been given a firm shove into second place in my life.

When I was with Bella, I willingly gave her all of my attention and when we were apart, my thoughts would automatically drift to her; things she had said, funny things she had done, how she was so affectionate and caring, her scent -- which still drove me insane, how she felt when I held her, kissed her, tasted her, made love to her.....Jesus, I had never, ever, experienced anything like it.

Before meeting her, I had assumed that I would not find a major love in my life. Although I felt that something _was_ missing, at twenty seven years old, I had pretty much accepted that the deep love that my parents, siblings and James had found just wouldn't happen for me. It didn't depress me particularly as I had never had it to notice its loss and I just threw myself into my music and enjoying my single lifestyle. But the thought now, of losing what I had found with Bella was terrifying. I had opened myself up to her completely and knew that if, for some horrible reason, she wasn't in my life; there would be a gaping hole left behind.

When we were together we couldn't stop touching each other, both feeling the need to be constantly connected, whether it was just a gentle touching of fingers or me wrapped around her tiny frame. Sexually, I had never experienced anything like it, the sensations that she aroused in me were just so intense. I had been with lots of other women but had only previously enjoyed sex as a physical act; gratuitous pleasure, a means to an end.

Being with Bella and adding in the emotional connection was like dropping a lit match into a petrol can. I had never before been so attracted to someone; add to that the intensity of the, almost primal need, to somehow _own _her, make her _mine, _was mind-blowing and totally new. She was so responsive to me and seemed to want me in the same way which just kicked up my hormones to another level entirely. She completely trusted me, never tired of me touching her and would often initiate love making between us, which made me want her all the more; it was such a rush to be wanted by her, her little hands grabbing desperately at me, touching me, caressing me, _begging_ me to make her feel good and almost demanding that I take her. I had no idea if it was like this for everyone or if it would fade, but I sincerely hoped it would always be like this. _Always_. I already knew that I wanted to be with her forever. And I had yet to introduce her to my family or friends or even tell her that I loved her.

* * *

I had been so worried about sharing details of my past with her, especially as she had such an unblemished past of her own. I was really concerned that she would think badly of me, but true to form, she was entirely non judgmental and understanding; happy for us to get it out into the open and then move on. That afternoon had been exhausting, but somehow, liberating.

I was pleased Bella had contacted Jacob to put him straight, but I would be lying if I said I was thrilled about what he had said to her; how he wanted her back, wanted her to _move _back to Cornwall and how he had been angry at her for rejecting him. As she relayed their conversation, I felt a surge of elation as, without any hesitation, she had dismissed any suggestion of returning to him and told him that she would always choose me. The smug bastard within me rejoiced at being placed above him; someone who she had a long history with and, by her own admission, was a nice guy. However, I did feel bad for what he was going through with his dad and completely understood that Bella felt she had to offer some support as, after all, she had known Billy for many years too and was upset to hear his prognosis.

And jealous Bella…..fuck me if that didn't have a hotline directly to my cock. Apparently, _her_ possessiveness in addition to my own was a major turn on for me. I felt it the first time when she got pissed off with the nurses but as my concern at the time was comforting her I hadn't allowed myself to think about it too deeply. Her making it clear to Heidi what the score was over the phone and then being livid to hear what had occurred in the lift had ignited something in me and I had picked her up, initially with the intention of taking her to bed. The horny fucker in me however, had other ideas, so with her arms and legs wrapped around me I pressed her against the wall in my front room, frantically unbuttoned my jeans and literally ripped off the flimsy bottoms she was wearing, closely followed by the scrap of lace that passed as knickers and thrust inside her. She was as wild as me, telling me the whole time that I was hers and we both came within minutes, grunting and panting like animals. I teased her mercilessly afterwards, reminding her of the talking to she had given me for being jealous but she stubbornly insisted that it wasn't the same at all, trying desperately not to laugh.

* * *

I had called Heidi the Monday afternoon following her poorly judged phone call to my apartment. Bella and I had dealt with enough crap on the Friday and just wanted to enjoy our weekend, plus I realised that I needed to be calm when I dealt with her. I called her at work, knowing that most of the calls were recorded automatically and I didn't want her to be able to claim that I had said something I hadn't. I calmly told her to listen without interrupting and made it crystal clear she was not to contact me in any way, otherwise I would take it further within the company and make a complaint. I knew for a fact that if I told Andy or Kieran, they would have her on a formal warning in the blink of an eye; one step towards losing her job. Neither of them would want to upset me as we had a good working relationship and the industry could be pretty harsh when it wanted to be. It wouldn't look good for her in a company hearing -- _Receptionist sexually harasses blind visitor in lift _-- and even she could understand how it would look without me needing to point it out. I wasn't at all 'precious' and didn't think for one minute that I was anything special but Heidi knew how things worked and if I had to do it I would. She didn't say a great deal so I was hopeful that it was all done and dusted.

Bella had called Jacob a couple of times the week after she had found out about Billy and on the second call she was relieved to hear that Billy had agreed that a few people closest to him could be told. He had finally realised that it was too much for Jacob to shoulder so now Bella's dad knew, along with a handful of other close friends. Apparently Charlie was proving to be a real star; obviously upset with the horrible news about his long time friend, he had, however, pulled out all the stops and was doing everything he could to support both Billy and Jacob. Bella felt so much better and was also relieved that Jacob had said nothing further to her about getting back together. She had spoken to her dad a few times in case he needed to vent his feelings but apparently he was as stoic as usual.

* * *

Peter's son Felix had come up trumps with a car for Bella, in fact she had been given the choice of a few as he knew so many people in the car trade. Eventually she settled on a silver, Ford Fiesta. It was apparently just a nice little runaround, cheap to tax and insure and economical on petrol. We went together to have a look at all the cars and she kept asking my opinion which I found endearing considering I couldn't see any of them anyway! She kept describing the car and all the features and got a bit frustrated with me as I was only interested in what type of sound system the car had. Eventually she was happy with her choice of car but I was less than impressed with the shower of shit stereo in it and was pushing for her to get a better system fitted soon.

This coming weekend we were finally going to 'Komedia' to see a show as Bella had missed out when she was ill on her birthday. I couldn't wait to introduce her to my family, so on Sunday my parents were coming down. Whenever we spoke about the impending visit, Bella was almost beside herself with nerves, worrying about what my parents -- specifically, my mother -- would think of her as she had never been in this situation before. In all honesty, I was a little nervous too as I knew that my mother was desperate for me to settle down, marry and have kids. Consequently I was concerned about what she might say as I didn't want her to freak Bella out. My mother had grilled me for information on Bella during most of our conversations, but it was difficult to get into on the phone so I knew it was best to arrange something after checking with Bella first. Apart from her nerves, she was pleased that I wanted her to meet them and confided that she was hoping I would come with her to meet her dad on her next visit to Cornwall. She was keen to visit soon as she also wanted to go and see Billy and Angela. We thought it might be possible to arrange it for the end of the month as school would be closed for half term, giving us the whole week off. As soon as she mentioned me meeting her dad, I totally understood why she was so anxious about _my_ parents visit. The worry about not being good enough.....how to behave.....double checking every word before you allowed it to leave your mouth.....

* * *

Bella went back to her flat after school on Friday to change and pack a bag in readiness to spend the weekend at my apartment, before driving over. When I greeted her at the door I drank in her scent as I leaned in to kiss her. She smelt amazing, all feminine and freshly showered. Once I had shut the door, I lunged for her neck as the scent of her was so intense there under her mass of hair.

"Fuck Bella, you've got to leave some of your toiletries here, I love this smell....."

She moaned as I tasted her skin and then I felt her blush as she quietly admitted.

"I've already stolen some of your stuff, I like to smell it when we're not together and I'm missing you too much."

"Oh yeah? What have you nicked babe?"

"Well, let's see. I have your Ramones t-shirt -- which, by the way, I need to wash so you can wear it again and give it back to me, some of your bodywash and I _may _have borrowed one of your aftershave bottles. In my defense it _was_ nearly empty....."

Lust surged through me at the thought of her wanting to be wrapped in my scent and I continued kissing and sucking her neck while I pushed my erection against her. I laughed gently.

"God, we're as bad as each other."

"Talking of being bad.....what are our plans for tonight?"

My head snapped up then. She had my full attention.

"Well I thought maybe we could stay in as we're going to be out tomorrow night, maybe get takeaway, watch a film – that sound okay?"

Her voice was teasing now.

"Perfect. I was hoping we'd stay in. I may have a little surprise for you later....."

"Really? What sort of surprise? – I_ hate _surprises – what is it?"

"Later. And you'll _love _this surprise, trust me."

She wouldn't budge on letting me know what she had in store and went off to put her bag in my room. Keen to get to my surprise I made sure we ordered food straight away and put on a film even before the food had arrived. I spent the next couple of hours contending with a raging hard on while trying to eat and concentrate on the film. After we had eaten, we settled ourselves into our favourite position on the couch; her between my legs, her back pressed against my chest and my arms and legs wrapped around her. I had given up even trying to follow the film by now and was silently praying for it to end.

Eventually, my prayers were answered and Bella put the film away and returned to me on the couch, facing me this time.

"I think you've waited long enough. Do you want to get to your surprise now Edward?"

My cock twitched, seriously uncomfortable now having been trapped in my jeans all evening and I was fervently hoping that the surprise had something to do with alleviating my discomfort.

"Um, let me think.....that'll be a yes. So.....what is it?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered seductively in my ear.

"Well.....I thought maybe I could....._suck your cock....._then....."

I was unbuttoning my jeans before she had even finished the sentence.

_Thank You God._

Bella hadn't taken me in her mouth since our first weekend together and I was more than keen to do that again.

She giggled at my enthusiasm.

"Blimey, you're so easily pleased."

"Less talking and more action Miss Swan."

I had my jeans and boxers off in less than a minute and my cock almost sighed with relief at its sudden freedom.

I sat back in a relaxed position ready for her but she obviously had other ideas and asked me to stand instead and then dropped down in front of me, gripping me around my thighs.

"Oh fuck....."

Just the thought of her in that position made me even harder.

She took one hand and gripped the base of my cock and started to lick me all over, clearly more at ease this time. She got into it really quickly and took me in her mouth as far as she could manage, making me gasp with pleasure as I sank deeper. My legs were shaking with the sheer sensation of what she was doing and with the effort of trying not to thrust. Bella had other ideas and briefly stopped while she grabbed one of my hands and put it on her head.

"Hold my head Edward, grab my hair if you want -- I want you to move."

_Holy shit -- _'If I want' _-- Is she serious?_

"_Bella....._you sure.....?"

Her moans, her continued sucking and licking, her tongue hungrily swirling around my head were all the confirmation I needed. I let go and gave into the feeling, carefully wrapping a handful of her hair around my fist as I slowly started to thrust. The warmth of her mouth was wonderful and as she began to suck harder, I increased the force behind my thrusts, carefully trying to gauge if I was being too hard. As my orgasm crept up on me, all I could think about was how she must look, on her knees, pleasuring me.....wanting to please me.....and I automatically tightened my grip on her hair and began to thrust deeper.

"So close now.....don't stop babe.....so fucking good.....oh – please.....gonna come baby....."

I was grunting now, seconds away from coming. I could feel my cock hitting the back of her throat.

".....oh shit.....here it is.....can you.....ungh_....._swallow....."

My voice trailed off as my knees almost gave out and I came hard. Bella swallowed immediately, more prepared this time. I almost fell back onto the sofa, my head spinning and my legs not able to support me any more. Bella joined me and draped one of my, now limp, arms around her shoulder.

"Okay, I stand corrected – I like surprises apparently."

She laughed wickedly.

"That's good Edward. But _that_ wasn't your surprise....."

"Wha.....?!"

I'm nothing if not articulate apparently.

"That was just an appetiser.....I'm going to go into your bedroom now to sort out your surprise. Come and join me in about 10 minutes.....naked"

_Yes ma'am_

She gave me a peck on the cheek and disappeared while I dutifully stripped out of the rest of my clothes and waited, using the breather to give my legs a chance to return to normal. I followed her into my room.

"Okay? You ready for me yet?"

She was silent which momentarily confused me and then out of nowhere.....I heard buzzing coming from the direction of my bed.

_Fuck! She's brought her vibrator......._

My voice sounded unnaturally high, even to me.

"Is that what I think it is.....?"

"Uh huh....."

My legs suddenly wanted to work just fine and they propelled me towards my bed in double quick time. She was laughing quietly as she switched it off again.

"Bella -- _babe_......."

I leaned in to her and kissed her deeply, wanting to worship her right now, even more so when I realised she had even used mouthwash. God, I love this woman, she's not going to make me taste my own jizz.

She _knew_ how much the thought of her using a vibrator turned me on. My hands started travelling down her body and I was met with the wonderful feel of a flimsy, lacy bra and knickers, and.....fuck me.....a suspender belt, stockings.....and lower down – high heels. _Very. High. Heels._ My hands were everywhere; I really didn't know where I wanted to begin. Touch meant a great deal to me and I was choked that she had gone to so much trouble to make this such a sensory experience. I was hard and ready to go again, thankful that, having just come, I was unlikely to finish too quickly as I really wanted to take my time and enjoy this experience with her.

"You like?"

"_Christ! Like doesn't even come close Bella.....this is just so.....I don't know what to say.....thank you babe.....feels so good. So good."_

I leisurely ran my hands and mouth all over her breasts, taking my sweet time and loving the feel of her erect nipples through the lace fabric. Bella was soon moaning and writhing, arching her back to meet my touch. I brought my head back up level with hers and positioning my body next to hers, dropped one hand down to her pussy, my fingers exploring everywhere and finding that she was soaked, still aroused from our exploits in the front room. I groaned and gently inserted two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly and pushed against me.

"Oh yes, Edward, yes....."

"You wanna come babe?"

"Oh god – yes, I _need_ to come.....please....."

I removed my fingers and tasted her. Fucking delicious. I was feeling decidedly horny tonight.

"How do you want to come Bella? My hand or my mouth?"

"....._uh.....hand -- no! Mouth.....er.....hand? Christ, I can't think straight....."_

"Well, as you're so fucking amazing, you're gonna get to come with both, do you want that babe?"

"_Oh god.....yes, yes....."_

Kissing her hard, I thrust my fingers back inside her and started pumping at a steady pace, her orgasm hitting her fast as she trembled and whimpered into my mouth. My fingers were soaked with her juices and I brought them up to her mouth, swiping them across her lips; she moaned as she brought her tongue out, swiped it across her lips then licked and sucked my fingers hard.

"Jesus Bella, do you have any idea how much that turns me on?"

She gripped my erection, stroking me a few times.

"Got a pretty good idea....."

I moved down her body to position my mouth between her legs and started to kiss, lick and suck her through the, now soaked, flimsy lace. She whimpered as she grabbed my hair and opened her legs wider to accommodate me, holding my head firmly in place while I really started to work on her pussy, her body trembling and jerking sporadically. I didn't even bother removing her knickers, loving the feel of the thin fabric and knowing it would simply add to the sensation for her. I could feel her legs starting to shake and knew she was really close so I sucked even harder on her clit until she was panting, her hips trying to push upwards off the bed. I ran my hands down her stocking covered legs all the way to her shoes and back up again, caressing the bare flesh at the top of her thighs as my cock twitched in thanks.

"....._ungh.....so.....close.....oh god, Edward.....yes, yes, yes.....keep doing....."_

A few seconds later her entire body stiffened and she cried out as she came, her hands entwined in my hair, gripping it tightly until it almost hurt, then she went completely limp underneath me.

I climbed back up to lay next to her and pulled her to me, kissing her again and really getting off on the fact that she could taste herself on my mouth.....and seemed happy about it too.

She laughed lightly and cuddled up to me.

"You taste of me."

I kissed her again, tenderly, wanting her to know that what we shared was about more than just sex.

"Mmmm, I do and fucking delicious you are too."

I started to feel around her trying to locate the vibrator, keen now to use it on her or for her to use it on herself; I had no idea what she would be comfortable with and couldn't decide which one would turn me on more anyway.

"Lost something Edward?"

She brought her hand up to my chest and I could feel the cool plastic of the vibrator in her hand, she switched it on briefly and it buzzed happily against me.

"Bella.....babe....."

She suddenly sounded a little shy and I could feel the blush on her body.

"Do you, er, want to do it Edward, or.....would you like me to.....?"

"God, Bella.....what would be better for you? Er, I've never done this before....."

My admission seemed to make her relax as it somehow put us on an even footing and I was thrilled that we could share this intimacy together.

"What about if I start, you know, show you what I like and then you can take over.....?"

"Perfect babe. You know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you using this....."

She moved to lay flat on her back, her head still nestled in the crook of my arm and quickly removed her knickers before moving the vibrator down to her pussy. I gently ghosted my hand over the top of hers so I could feel what she was doing and my cock became impossibly harder as she began to run the tip of the vibe over her opening, gathering wetness and spreading it over her clit. She slowly began to rub and push against her clit and after a minute or so her arousal picked up and she switched the buzzing on to a low setting, keeping the movements continuous and steady.

"Is this what you do when you're alone Bella."

She moaned loudly.

"....._yeah....."_

"What do you think about babe?"

"_You Edward.....you; your mouth, your hands, your.....cock.....ungh.....inside me"_

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"_Mmmm.....how much it's.....turning me on to do this in front of you.....shit, I'm so close already....."_

I moved closer, sucking and biting her neck gently and pushing my erection against her side. I dropped my hand to cover hers more firmly.

"Fuck, Bella.....babe.....it's so hot.....put it inside your sweet pussy baby, please -- I want to feel you do it."

She let out the loudest, sexiest moan and shivered as she slowly pushed the vibe inside her pussy. I thought I would come on the spot as I felt it move inside her but I kept my hand over hers as she began to thrust it in and out, slowly picking up speed and turning the buzzing on to a higher setting. She was panting hard now.

"_Edward.....you do it.....make me come.....I want you to do it....."_

I moved her hand out of the way and took over, trying to maintain the pace and rhythm that she had set and she gripped my cock with her now free hand, bringing more moans and whimpers from her as she realised how aroused I was.

"Fuck Bella.....this is just so.....Jesus.....it feels....."

I could barely articulate how turned on I was as she writhed around on the bed.

"_More, harder, please.....yes!"_

I thrust the vibe inside her harder, burying it as deep as it would go and her juices soaked my hand every time I touched her. I was beyond aroused by now and dirty Edward had definitely come out to play. I almost growled at her.

"Touch your clit Bella.....you like this babe? You like me fucking you like this?"

She was panting and mumbling incoherently now but did as I asked and started to rub her clit while I fucked her with the vibe.

"Answer me....."

"_Yes, yes.....I love it.....aaah.....oh god.....so good.....I'm going to .....ungh.....coming now....."_

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard as soon as you come babe.....I want you so much."

She let out a strangled moan and lifted her head up briefly before slamming it back down on my arm as she came, hard. After a few seconds she brought her hand down to stop me moving the vibe and I carefully removed it from inside her. I couldn't find the switch to shut it off so Bella had to do it, her hands all shaky, her body damp with sweat and lying limp next to me.

I had to have her now, I was so worked up and I desperately wanted to bury myself inside her tight, wet pussy and pound her relentlessly.

"Can you get on your hands and knees Bella?"

I really hoped she would let me take her like this but wouldn't press her if she didn't want to. As tired as she was, she immediately complied and moved quickly to get on all fours. In seconds I was behind her, running my hands down her body from her long hair, underneath to caress her breasts as they spilled out of the bra, tracing her spine, feeling the curve of her waist and hips, both highlighted by the fabric of the suspender belt and straps, leading to the swell of her beautiful arse. I steadied myself by holding one hand on her hip and stroked myself briefly before plunging inside her. She groaned along with me and it felt so fucking good I had to stop for a few seconds and get myself under control. It was so deep this way and she was soaking wet, her warm, tight pussy gripping me as I started to move. I gave up trying to hold out as I knew it was a lost cause, so I gripped her hips firmly as I began to thrust into her, hard and deep, ducking my fingers below the suspender straps.

She was whimpering, pushing back on me and mumbling my name repeatedly, begging me to go harder; to _fuck her_, which totally did me in. Her legs were placed on the outside of mine and the sheer fabric of her stockings created a delicious friction against me as I pounded in and out, her heels digging in to the sides of my bent legs. I couldn't get over the fact that she wanted this as much as I did so I let the feelings overwhelm me completely, reveling in the feel of her soft, tiny frame under my hands and after a few more strokes I was grunting loudly and thrusting as hard as I could, speeding towards my own release, sweat dripping down my forehead. I could feel her muscles twitching and gripping me even tighter as her own orgasm approached.

"_Coming now Bella.....ungh.....mine, you're mine babe.....come with me.....yesssss....."_

I released inside her in several spurts as she came around me and my final thrust was hard enough for her arms to give out and we landed in a heap on the bed, breathing heavily, our hearts pounding furiously.

After a few minutes we slowly righted ourselves and lay facing each other, arms and legs wrapped around each other, comfortable in the silence after the intensity of what we had just shared.

I stroked her face gently and ghosted my lips across hers and suddenly, I just _knew _that I had to tell her how I felt about her, how much she meant to me. I felt vulnerable and exposed in doing so but the moment felt _right_ and I really didn't know how much longer I could keep it inside without it slipping out anyway. I would much rather say it to her, with meaning, as an intentional act.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. I can't keep it inside any longer, it's too difficult. I've _never_ felt this way about anyone else, _ever_, and I know I never will.....I.....love you.....this is it for me.....you're the one.....I truly love you babe....."

My words hung in the air for a few seconds as she processed what I had said. I could only hope that she felt the same as me, but I loved her enough that I would wait if she wasn't quite there yet after such a short time together. My heart was pounding with anxiety and I started to sweat again, awaiting her response.

"Edward.....that's so.....it's just so.....wonderful.....beautiful....."

She gently traced the line of my jaw and the shape of my mouth as she continued.

".....I love you too, I really do. I've known it for some time.....you make me so happy; you mean everything to me, _everything. _I'll never want anyone else....."

Everything just seemed to click into place, everything suddenly felt right in my world; like it all made sense. I think I had known, deep inside, that Bella felt the same way as me; loved me the same way I loved her, but it felt so good to hear those words from her.

I drew her to me and kissed her passionately; pouring everything I could into it. She responded immediately, her passion matching mine. When we broke apart, I wrapped myself around her, murmuring how much I loved her as I fell asleep, happier than I had ever been in my life.

The last thing I could recall before sleep completely took me was her breath on my mouth as she whispered.

"Always; I'll love you always."

* * *

_**A/N: **__The next update __should__ be out by next weekend as usual, but please bear with me if it's late due to the madness that is the Christmas Holiday....._

_~ Wishing you all a Happy and Peaceful Christmas break ~ I truly wish I could send each and every one of you the Robward of your choice ~_

* * *

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

**BPOV**

He loves me. I am _the one_. Edward. Loves. Me.

_Fuck – His words kept running through my head on a loop._

I could barely believe everything that had happened in the last few weeks and it was as much as I could do to concentrate on anything other than him. Even when I was supposed to be working, my mind would just wander off, thinking about Edward and I would disappear off into my own little world, a stupid grin plastered across my face. Most of the time I could snap myself out of it, but once or twice my students had noticed and they had almost had to shake me to get my attention. Not at all embarrassing you understand.

I had been lucky enough to meet the man who I _knew _was the love of my life and he actually felt the same as me. That just didn't happen to people like me and it was hard to get my head around. I had been trying to pluck up the courage to tell him how I felt but my nerves kept getting the better of me so it blew me away when, after we had made love, he told me first. I managed to stutter out that I loved him too, that I would never want anyone else and that I would always love him; my words all falling out in a garbled rush but it felt so good to finally say it. I meant every word and planned on doing everything I could to show him how much he meant to me every moment we were together. I never wanted to take him for granted.

He had fallen asleep after our declarations, with the most contented smile on his face and I had watched him for the longest time, studying every part of his beautiful face as he lay wrapped around me. Eventually I snuggled deeper into his embrace and even though he remained asleep, he had tightened his hold on me before resting his head on my breasts. The rhythmic pattern of his deep and even breathing had lulled me into my own peaceful slumber.

* * *

I woke up early on the Saturday morning, still wearing the lacy underwear that I had surprised Edward with. It all felt ridiculously uncomfortable now as it had become twisted and bunched during the night, although at some point I had obviously kicked off the shoes. I carefully removed myself from his grasp, climbed out of bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom where I freshened up and undressed. A sudden thrill coursed through me as I recalled everything we had done the previous evening and how much he had enjoyed the lingerie and the vibrator; I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for thinking of the idea. At the time, I had no way of knowing how much that I would get out of it too and it turned out to be such an erotic, intimate experience.

As soon as I returned home, I would be reviewing all my underwear and the very next opportunity I had, I would be making a trip to treat myself to some new lingerie. I had felt really feminine and sexy wearing the suspender set, especially after the reaction it got from him. I felt kind of -- _hot_, for the first time in my life and my mind was excited with the possibilities of what else I could surprise him with -- or _maybe....._we could go shopping together. My face had flushed as an image rushed into my mind; _Edward_ _taking_ _me_ _quickly, leaning_ _over a chair in a shop changing room.....__trying to be quiet....._shit! I rushed back to bed, urgently needing to wake him up.

I managed to locate my missing shoes next to his bed and piled them, along with the lingerie on the chair in his room and slipped back in next to him. He had turned over and his arms were sprawled across the bed, his hair every which way, his face utterly adorable and peaceful in sleep. I spooned against him and started to run my hands determinedly over his toned body, starting at his shoulders and moving over the muscles in his back while I drank in his warm scent and kissed everywhere I could reach. He stirred slightly and I moved one hand lower and around to his front, thrilled that he was naked as my hand descended to his morning wood.....his fucking enormous morning wood. I lightly grasped him and ran my hand up and down his length, pushing my hips against him, feeling myself start to get wet already. He murmured then as he started to wake up and automatically began to thrust gently into my grip.

His voice was croaky as he mumbled sleepily.

"Bella.....mornin'.....s'nice.....way to wake up"

He lazily turned around to face me and pulled me towards him, nuzzling into my neck and yawning.

I ran my hands through his crazy hair and then snaked both arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, peppering kisses all over his face.

"Good morning!....._Definitely_ the best way to wake up. I love you Edward....."

He snapped awake then and groaned as he lifted my leg and placed it over his hip, one hand snaking down to my pussy, his hand urgently exploring me.

"_Bella.....say it again.....Jesus, you're naked....._I love you so much babe....._oh, you're soaking already._"

"Well, I _may_ have been thinking about last night....._God,_ _I love you....._and, well, all the possibilities.....Fuck! _I want you -- right now....._"

I gasped as he pushed inside me and began to slowly thrust in and out, moving his hands to grip my waist and keeping his mouth on my neck, his voice muffled by my body.

"Is this what you want babe?.....What possibilities?.....What were you thinking about?"

I somehow managed to tell him how much I had enjoyed dressing up for him, using the vibrator together, how I wanted to get some more lingerie and toys and of my fantasy involving the shop changing room.

As I was telling him all this, his arousal picked up noticeably, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder, his gentle kisses on my neck turning into harder biting and sucking.

"Christ Bella! Are you serious? We are _so_ going to find a way to do that. Fuck, I want to come already."

I was so worked up that I came after a few more strokes, closely followed by Edward.

"I love it that you want me so much babe, you can wake me up and demand my body any time you want."

"Duly noted, although you probably should put it in writing to be on the safe side."

He laughed and hugged me.

"Bella.....did you mean what you said? You know, about going shopping together, for underwear and......."

"And.....?"

He actually blushed which looked so completely adorable that I had to kiss him on his gorgeous soft lips.

"Well, underwear and toys.....and the changing room.....you'd do that for me?"

"Edward, I'd be doing it for _us, _I want to try _everything_ with you, so yes, I meant it.....but only if _you_ want to....."

He squeezed me hard and sighed, mumbling something about getting lucky.

"So.....tell me more about these fantasies of yours Bella....."

* * *

We eventually showered and dressed before going out for breakfast. Afterwards we went food shopping to stock up in preparation of his parents visit the following day. To say I was nervous would be putting it mildly. Every time I thought about it a wave of fear and nausea would wash over me. Edward had reassured me repeatedly that it was nothing to worry about, that I would love his parents, that they would love me and I _was_ excited about actually meeting them at last - but I couldn't shake off my nerves completely. I knew it was a big deal and I didn't want to let him down.

We had decided to make a simple, roast chicken for Sunday lunch, something we could prepare together then leave to pretty much cook itself. We wandered around the supermarket, Edward pushing the trolley with me guiding it alongside and going through what we might need, offering suggestions and loading our choices in. We both agreed that apple pie and custard would be perfect for dessert so I was searching for the ingredients to make one from scratch. Edward kept trying to persuade me to buy a ready made one, saying I was going to far too much trouble, his parents wouldn't expect anything fancy, but I was adamant that I wanted to make the effort.

It was really lovely doing the food shopping with him, so relaxed and so.....domestic. I knew I could easily get used to this, it felt so easy and comfortable to be with him. After somehow managing to get in the slowest queue and waiting for what seemed like, forever, it was finally our turn. The young girl serving us was completely distracted and flustered the moment she set her eyes on Edward, scanning him appreciatively and quickly taking in his white stick. She promptly proceeded to completely ignore me, directing all her questions towards him even though, for the obvious practical reasons, I was the one doing most of the work. She blushed furiously every time he answered her and it became really awkward as most of the time he had no idea that she was actually talking to him anyway until her chatting was met with silence from me. When she wasn't talking, she was throwing glances towards him which were a mixture of sympathetic and lustful. I was quickly becoming pissed off until she said to him.

"Aaah, you're so lucky, you know, to have your sister help you out with your shopping....."

I actually snorted out loud and Edward burst into loud laughter as he moved to stand next to me, grabbed me pointedly around the waist and dropped his hand to squeeze my arse.

"Well, it's a good job she's _not_ my sister otherwise we'd get bloody arrested for what we get up to....."

I actually felt sorry for the checkout girl as her face remained a deep shade of crimson while she completed the transaction in utter silence.

* * *

Once back at Edward's apartment, we put everything away and he made us a coffee each and sat at the kitchen table while I prepared the apple pie for the following day. I loved cooking and wanted it to be perfect so I took extra care to get it just right. Afterwards, we prepared the potatoes and vegetables to save ourselves some time the following morning. We tidied up the mess and chatted for a while before finally getting changed and heading out to Komedia for the evening.

I was glad that we had had quite a busy day as it hadn't left me too much time to worry about meeting his parents. After some good food, a few beers and a brilliant show, I was even less worried and we grabbed a taxi back to Edward's, both of us more than a little bit tipsy, but incredibly relaxed. We eventually fell asleep tangled together after enjoying a particularly noisy and energetic, sex session.....both of us naked.....apart from the high heels he insisted I wore; my feet sprawled over each of his shoulders.......

* * *

Edward woke me the following morning with a steaming mug of coffee. I was having the nicest sleep and just wanted to stay curled up in the warmth and comfort of his bed. His parents were due to arrive at around 11am so I wanted to be up and about fairly early so we could get lunch in the oven and I could make myself look faintly presentable and, well, worry some more about meeting them.

"Where's _your_ coffee Edward?"

"Oh, I've already had mine."

I put my coffee on the bedside table and used my best needy voice.

"Come back to bed for a while.....please, I need you to relax me again....."

"Er, well as much as I'd love to.....and believe me, I'd _really_ love to.....we really need to get showered and dressed; we're running a little late actually babe."

He sounded pretty relaxed so I sighed, picked up my coffee again, took a sip and set it back down before casually glancing at the clock.

I almost had a seizure. I sat bolt upright in bed which wasn't the best idea when you're slightly hung-over. I was convinced his clock must be wrong as Edward was calmly picking out some clean clothes for after his shower.

"Fucking Good God above Edward! Its twenty past ten!.....Oh holy shit....._my_ _head!_"

_Yeah and the panicked screeching isn't helping the head either apparently._

I literally scrambled out of bed and started dashing around, having no idea where to begin. His parents would be here really soon.....what if they were early? I was mumbling and trying to find my clothes one minute then dashing into the kitchen the next. I was almost in tears until Edward called me back into the bedroom and grabbed me into a bear hug and forced me to listen to him.

"Whoa! Stop right now Bella. Stop panicking. I mean it. Okay, first of all, we've just overslept a bit, it happens to people all the time. It's not a big deal, it's only my parents! Secondly, I've already put the meat and potatoes in. Thirdly, go and take some headache tablets, I've left the packet on the counter, then come and have a shower. We've got plenty of time babe."

I did feel a little bit reassured, so after he kissed the top of my head and let go of me, I grabbed my coffee, quickly swallowed some painkillers and dashed back to the bedroom, hurriedly gathering up our clothes which were strewn all over the place and made the bed. I called out to Edward who was already in the shower.

"I'm just going to put my stuff in the spare room quickly, I'll be in shortly."

He laughed out loud as he shouted back.

"What?! For fucks sake Bella, just get in here....."

I climbed in and hurriedly started washing, mentally trying to work out what the time would be now.

"What were you talking about -- _the spare room?"_

"Yeah, I'm going to put my stuff in there before your parents get here and ruffle the bed around a bit so it looks like I slept in there.....or we could stash my stuff in your wardrobe and say I came over this morning....."

Cue more laughing from Edward.....and a somewhat sarcastic response.

"Yeah, that's a brilliant idea Bella 'cos my parents still think I'm a virgin -- thank god you came up with a cover story....."

"Not funny Cullen....."

He pulled me to him and started to kiss me all over my face and neck, stroking me gently in every place he kissed. It had the desired effect and I stopped panicking and focused on him and his magical mouth and hands.

"Bella.....my parents are fully aware that we are adults, you're over thinking it all. It's fine, they won't be interested in our sleeping arrangements I promise. Trust me?.......I'll make it worth your while once they leave....."

Out came the crooked smile which made it impossible to argue -- _the_ _bugger_ -- so we hurriedly finished showering. We were almost dressed when his parents arrived, so after he had buzzed them up, it left us a precious last few seconds to sort ourselves out. I caught a quick glance of myself in the mirror, cursing that I hadn't had time to put on any make up or do much with my hair other than brush it quickly. It would just have to do. I planted a smile on my face and followed Edward out to meet them.

* * *

My first thoughts were how ridiculously young they both looked and how much Edward looked like his dad but had his mum's colouring. Then I realised how smartly they were dressed and looked down at my own jeans and t-shirt in horror. Edward had told me to wear something casual, not to stand on ceremony, and he had on a clean but scruffy pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt and was barefoot. I had managed to put socks and a pair of my nicest trainers on, but even so, I felt underdressed and completely ill prepared for the visit.

They both greeted Edward warmly, both of them hugging and kissing him enthusiastically and I was really impressed that his dad was so affectionate. His mum started fussing around him but he managed to pull away to introduce me, holding my hand and pulling me forward.

"Mum, dad, this is Bella; my girlfriend. Bella; my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

They both gave me a friendly greeting, even giving me a small hug. I immediately warmed to Carlisle, he seemed really jovial and friendly, which immediately put me at ease, Esme was a little more reserved and I could almost hear her as she mentally assessed me.

We moved into the front room, Edward never letting go of my hand, all the while trying to calm me by stroking small circles on it with his thumb.

I appeared to have been struck dumb so Edward kept things moving.

"So, what are we having to drink -- tea, coffee.....?"

Esme immediately leapt into action.

"Oh darling, I'll do the drinks, you go and have a chat with your father."

She went to move towards the kitchen, and I could see how she wanted to take control of everything and look after him, my hand stiffening in Edward's grasp.

"Mum, sit down for Gods sake! We'll make the drinks."

They both wanted tea so we disappeared into the kitchen. Once inside, he shut the door and hugged me.

"Bella.....you okay? Your hand is shaking babe.....Look, I know my mum can be a bit full on at first, I think she's a bit nervous actually. Come on, let's make the drinks and get back, its fine, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, really."

_Yeah, that's why your voice is several octaves higher than normal Bella......._

I managed to relax a little once we all sat down and had our drinks. I mainly listened and watched happily as he chatted with his parents but joined in if they asked me anything. I became hyper aware of Esme watching how I interacted with Edward and several times she completely failed to hide her surprise at our constant shows of affection towards one another. I stood up to take the tea things back into the kitchen.

"Edward, I'm just going to check on the lunch."

Esme almost jumped off the sofa intending to get ahead of me.

"Oh, I'll take care of it Bella, don't worry."

"_Mum....._"

Carlisle cut him off and gently but firmly took her hand and pulled her back down to sitting, his eyes crinkling with laughter.

"Esme my love, _we _are the guests here today. I'm sure Edward and Bella are capable of cooking for us. He hasn't managed to starve to death since he left home now has he, hmmm?"

I shot out of the room, relieved for a few minutes alone and cleared the cups away and checked the roast. I felt much calmer running through routine domestic chores and over the next hour or so I used it as an excuse to take a breather when I needed to, eventually getting the vegetables on too. I gradually started to relax and join in with the conversation, reminding myself that Esme was, most probably, nervous as Edward had said. Carlisle kindly asked if I was feeling okay now after my recent hospital stay.

When dinner was almost ready, Edward helped me set the table and took advantage of the few minutes alone and grabbed me for a quick, heated kiss and cuddle. His hands were firmly and determinedly groping my arse over my jeans when his dad cleared his throat from the doorway and walked in chuckling. My face was beetroot but Edward just laughed it off and carried on, casually setting the table while Carlisle teased us.

"Ah! Love's young dream....."

Esme joined us and after being batted away by Edward, repeatedly, when she tried to help, she sat at the table with Carlisle while we dished up and sorted out wine and water for the table.

"I'm driving home later son, so I'll stick to water. I'm sure your mother will have a glass though, you know what she's like."

He teased her sweetly as she half heartedly smacked him and it was so nice to see how close and loving they were together.

I struggled through lunch; I didn't have much of an appetite as most of the focus seemed to be on me. Carlisle showed a polite general interest in my education, job and family but I felt like I was on trial with Esme; her questions being fired at me and I started to get a bit flustered; over thinking all of my answers.

"You're not eating much dear.....well I suppose the chicken _is_ a little dry, you should have rubbed oil in it before putting it in, sometimes just basting isn't enough.....and the vegetables _are_ a little soft....."

My face was deep red now and even though I was usually really confident about my cooking skills, I started to think that I had made a complete hash of the day. So far, I had overslept, probably looked like shit, was really nervous and had somehow managed to fuck up lunch.

_Go Bella!_

"Mum! What the hell has got into you today? How much wine have you had? Actually, _I_ prepared the roast and the vegetables are perfect. Dad.....have a word will you.....?"

He sounded really pissed off and leant over to give my shoulders a gentle squeeze which made me feel worse as I didn't want to be the source of any tension with his parents. Even his dad looked taken aback and he gently reprimanded her then smiled at me.

"Esme, manners.....Edward and Bella have gone to a lot of trouble today. It's absolutely delicious; I was going to beg for seconds in a minute actually."

Esme had the good grace to look embarrassed and quietly apologised, trying to smooth things over. Thankfully the rest of lunch went off without a hitch, Edward squeezing my hand or knee under the table and making sure I was included in every conversation.

I served up dessert, silently offering thanks that the apple pie had turned out perfectly. There was total silence at the table as everyone tucked in with pleasure and Edward jokingly banned everyone from eating the last couple of slices.

As he stood up and started clearing the table and loading the dishwasher, Esme went to help, saying she would do the cutlery and carving knife in case he cut himself. Edward and I both laughed at the same time, remembering my run in with a knife a few weeks ago and Esme snapped at me before either one of us had a chance to explain.

"_Bella!_ It's really not at all amusing you know. If Edward was to cut himself.....well! You really ought to be more considerate of his condition."

I was stunned for a few seconds, feeling like I had been slapped in the face. Stammering an apology and with tears threatening to start any minute, I quickly left the room and went to the loo, taking a few minutes to calm myself down. I just wished I could start the whole fucking day again and do everything properly; show them I could socialise like a normal person. When I came out Edward was waiting for me and hugged me tightly to his chest, apologising profusely for his mum. I just clung on to him and took comfort from his warmth and steady heartbeat.

"No, it's my fault Edward. I'm somehow fucking the whole day up which was the very thing I was so scared of doing.....I'm so sorry, what the hell must they think of me?"

He spoke forcefully now.

"Bella, it's not you. At. All. My dad has just had a right go at my mum and he _never_ does that, ever. I didn't have to ask him to do it either. I don't know what's got into her - I swear. I've never seen her like this before.....and I kept telling you how lovely they both are, I'm so sorry babe."

"Edward, it's okay. Don't be angry at her, I understand, really. You're her baby boy.....she's probably freaked out at the thought of somehow losing you. With Emmett in America and Alice in France.....you're the last one. Come on, let's get back, she probably feels awful."

"_Bella, babe.....you're just too good."_

We returned to the kitchen where Esme had just finished cleaning up and Carlisle still sat at the table. As we entered the room, Carlisle gave me a kind smile and stood up.

"Edward, can you show me that paperwork you wanted me to look at son?"

"Er.....what....."

Carlisle gently took his arm and lead him away, patting me on the shoulder as he moved passed, whispering to Edward discretely that Esme wanted to talk to me.

I hovered in the doorway, blushing furiously and looking everywhere apart from at Esme. I jumped a little when she laughed before speaking to me.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all."

I smiled at her.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment.....please?"

I walked toward the table and motioned for her to sit down with me.

"Okay, most importantly. I apologise sincerely and without reservation. It appears I've left my manners at home today and I've made a complete show of myself. What on earth must you think of me? Please accept my apology."

I waved dismissively, keen to move on.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"Actually, it's not fine at all Bella, I've upset you and if any of my children spoke to someone like that, even at their ages, I'd rethink my views on smacking! I've behaved poorly and I'm truly sorry."

"Of course I accept your apology Esme, please, let's just forget about it."

"Thank you dear. It's just that Edward's my youngest.....and although he's never been spoilt, his blindness obviously meant that he needed a little more attention and got to spend more time with me than he would have under normal circumstances. I think it made me more protective than normal, although, I'm sure he'd tell you it probably drove him mad, being stuck with his mum."

She smiled gently at me before continuing.

"I can see how close you two are, it's a little unnerving actually considering that you've only known each other a short while.....it threw me a bit in all honesty, even though I'm always on at him about settling down. It's obvious how much you adore each other.....I've never seen Edward like this before."

"Esme, I know it's seems really quick, we both say the same thing ourselves, it's kind of taken us by surprise too -- in a good way I mean."

"He loves you, you know that don't you Bella?"

"Yes. I love him too. More than anything."

"Well that's all a mother can ask isn't it? That her children find love and happiness. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Has he told you about how he went blind?"

"No. I've never asked either. His lack of sight isn't any sort of issue between us actually."

"Without meaning to sound rude, how is that possible?"

"Esme, I love Edward because he is _Edward. _He is the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life. It has nothing to do with just one thing about him, I love _everything_ about him. Obviously, his disability is a practical factor in his life but I don't think it defines him and I would think that he has you, Carlisle and his siblings to thank for most of that. I was deeply drawn to him even before I had any idea he was blind; it was like a.....magnetic pull. I was terrified actually, convinced that he had to be married already."

She squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"He's a lucky boy to have found you Bella. Just.....don't hurt him, please."

I snorted, embarrassingly loudly.

"I think you have that _entirely_ the wrong way round Esme – _I'm_ the lucky one. I'd never do anything to hurt him. Have you _seen_ the way women almost fall at his feet? He's almost too good to be true."

"You two are just perfect for each other. Oh god.....you're going to be one of those annoyingly smug couples, I can tell....."

We were both laughing when Edward came into the kitchen and wrapped himself around me from behind and kissed my neck, making me giggle.

"Right mother. You've had my woman long enough."

He virtually dragged me into the front room to sit on his lap calling out to his mum to make us all a coffee.

The remainder of the day passed quickly, the atmosphere lighter now the air had been cleared and the conversation moved along easily between us all. Carlisle and Edward spoke about work and later Esme and Carlisle delighted in telling me all sorts of embarrassing stories about Edward while he just groaned and huffed.

Esme had relaxed completely by the time we had a light tea, the several glasses of wine she had drunk helping her along nicely.....

By 7pm they started to head off as they had a fairly long drive ahead of them and Carlisle had an early start the following day. They hugged both of us warmly, making us promise to visit them soon and Esme teasingly threatened to show me all manner of embarrassing photographs of Edward when we did.

Finally alone, I kicked off my trainers and slumped, relieved and exhausted into the sofa. Edward followed me and pulled me into his lap.

"Fuck, I'm glad today is over! I'm so sorry about....."

I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't Edward; I'm fine, honestly.....or at least I will be once you make good on your promise."

"Er.....okay.....what promise?"

"In the shower this morning, you said you'd make it worth my while once they'd left."

I purposefully wriggled around on his lap, my excitement picking up as he immediately started to get hard. I brought my hand down to palm his cock through his jeans eliciting a delicious groan from him.

"You wouldn't want to break your word would you? It's the only thing that's kept me going today.....keeping my eye on the prize....."

"_Fuck, Bella....."_

Almost at the same time our hands were all over each other, eager to remove any barriers. Once we were both naked, I straddled his lap again as he sat on the sofa, holding him close and squashing my breasts against his chest while we kissed deeply. I flung my arms around his neck and he ran his hands down my back and cupped my arse firmly before lifting me up and guiding me down over his length. We both gasped and moaned at the sensation of him filling me so completely and he held me still for a few moments.

"So good babe.....so fucking good."

I was too busy kissing and licking his face and jaw to speak and he started to move me, his grip on my arse firm as he dictated the pace, lifting me up and down on his cock repeatedly. Before long, I started to move myself over him, shifting my hands to his shoulders for better balance, his hands and mouth finding my breasts, causing me to cry out with the sheer pleasure of what he was doing to me. I was coming undone in front of him.

"_Edward.....so good.....oh god.....so deep.....harder, please, please....."_

"Christ Bella....."

His voice was deep and throaty as he slapped his hands back to grip my arse once again so he could control my movements.

"Hold on baby."

I grabbed him around his neck and got as close to him as I could. He immediately started to thrust upwards harder and harder as he slammed me back down on his, now soaked cock. I could feel all my muscles twitching in anticipation of my approaching orgasm and I couldn't hold back the moans that were falling out of my mouth.

"Do you want me Bella?.....Tell me....."

"_Oh god! Yes! Yes, I want you Edward, always.....always....."_

"Fuck, I can feel you coming babe.....let it go."

He brought one hand around and pressed on my clit.....and I was undone, coming hard with him inside me, my muscles clenching him tightly.

His thrusts became erratic as his orgasm got closer, his grunts becoming louder and more guttural as he pounded into me.

"So. Fucking. Tight.....unbelievable.....your pussy.....it's so....._it's mine_....."

I was still reeling from the sensations of my own orgasm and how beautiful he looked falling apart beneath me. I tasted the skin along his collar bone, licking and biting gently.

"_Yes yours.....Edward, I love you so much....."_

"Oh! Bella.....that feels so good.....bite harder babe."

His cock became even harder as I sank my teeth into his shoulder, and then sucked hard on the skin. He groaned with pleasure before twitching and coming hard inside me, his hips jerking several times with his release.

I was immediately worried in case I had hurt him, I could already see the dark patch of the love bite I had given him and kissed it gently.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you.....?"

He kissed me gently on each breast before lifting me off his now softening erection.

"Of course not, I'm fine. I love you too Bella."

It wasn't late but I was so happy basking in my post coital bliss, the thought of going home was frankly, depressing. I was mulling this over inside my head when Edward spoke gently.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Oh, ignore me, I'm being all clingy and needy.....it's just that.....I don't want to go home, I hate leaving you."

"Hey, it's not clingy at all. I hate you leaving too. Why don't you stay tonight? We'll just get up a bit earlier tomorrow and swing by yours so you can change and grab your stuff."

"You sure? You don't want some peace and quiet?"

"Hardly Bella, I love you being here. I feel the same as you, and besides, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.....I hate sleeping without you."

I kissed him all over his gorgeous face.

"We'd better make sure we set the alarm clock then."

I picked up my clothes and passed Edward's to him before making a quick trip to the bathroom. I couldn't help but think how much meeting him had changed me, forever. I had always been such an independent person, but now, more and more with every passing day, the constant ache to be with him every night, and wake up next to him every day, was becoming harder to ignore.

More shocking to me was the fact that this realisation didn't even scare me.

* * *

**A/N: **_Happy New Year to you all! Here's hoping it's a healthy and peaceful one._

_Next chapter: Visiting Charlie in Cornwall......._

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

_**A/N: **__Sorry this is a few days late being posted. List of excuses follows:_

_My boss is away which usually means I can get more writing done. However, bless his heart, he left me a ton of extra work to do in his absence which means I have been busier than ever – rude or what?!!!_

_The crazy snow we've had here in the UK has meant that my kids have hardly left the house and have taken to peering over my shoulder – all, "Whatcha doin'?" which is more than a little off putting!_

_Anyway, on we go……._

**EPOV**

Bella disappeared into the bathroom, happier now we had decided that she would stay overnight again, giving me a few minutes alone to think. As much as I loved her staying over, it was outside of our usual routine on a Sunday and she had sounded so vulnerable admitting that she didn't want to go home which made me feel a little guilty. I knew I should have thought ahead and anticipated that she might feel a bit wobbly after meeting my parents, but I had never been in this situation before and was flying blind in more ways than one.

Naively, I had assumed that everything would be plain sailing; that Bella would relax, be herself and charm them and that my mum would behave like a normal human being on meeting my girlfriend for the first time. I hadn't accounted for just how nervous Bella was, _exactly _how much she wanted to impress them and for my mum deciding that today would be a good day to go all kinds of fucking weird. She'd always been a chronic organiser, but today took it that bit further into control freak territory. She truly was a fantastic mum and I understood, that most of how she behaved was normal 'mother' behaviour, but Bella simply wasn't used to that -- at all; the relationship she had with her own mother not being remotely conventional.

It hadn't exactly helped that we had overslept. I didn't care at all that we were running late, if Bella hadn't been here, I wouldn't have rushed to get ready and would have had a relaxing coffee before happily letting my mum sort out lunch while I showered and dressed. But things were different now and I knew that Bella _would _care, so I tried to do as much as possible before waking her up, trying in some small way to reduce the stress.

The entire day I made sure to maintain physical contact with her. We were always very tactile anyway but it also made it easier for me to gauge how she was feeling; her body giving her away by her reactions when she was tense or relaxed.

After my mum had snapped at Bella for not being considerate regarding my blindness, I heard Bella suck in a sharp breath before leaving the kitchen, obviously upset. For the first time in my life I was about to lose my temper, big time, with my mum as she hadn't given us a chance to explain why we were laughing. Fortunately, my dad leapt in before I had a chance to say something I might regret. I stalked out of the room, his rarely heard, sharp words to the love of his life ringing in my ears.

When Bella came out of the bathroom, she amazed me with her ability to be understanding and sympathetic towards my mum. Fortunately, after my dad had not so subtly made an excuse to leave Bella and her alone, everything appeared fine and they were laughing when I ventured back into the kitchen again and the rest of the day ended up being really enjoyable. My dad had explained that my mum had been freaking out with nerves and excitement over visiting today. This was the first time I had ever asked them to meet a girlfriend so they had quickly worked out that Bella was very special to me. I felt bad for my mum then too, as I knew that I had been avoiding talking about Bella over the phone, everything still being so new and preferring that they meet her rather than form pre conceived ideas. My mum had, apparently, gone over every possible scenario inside her head instead, getting worked up about it all. She couldn't even understand herself, why, the possibility of me finally 'settling down' threw her so much as it was usually one of her favourite topics of conversation. Consequently, by the time they arrived, she was ready to snap.

I personally ended the day feeling happy and relaxed, thrilled that I would get to share my bed with Bella again and basking in the knowledge that I was able to comfort her and make her feel happy. I was still feeling more than a bit high at having finally told her how I felt about her, how much I loved her and hearing her tell me that she felt the same. As weekends go, this one had been a success.

* * *

We got up early the following morning and after breakfast and a shower, Bella drove us to her flat so she could change into work clothes and grab her briefcase. We arrived at school in plenty of time and had a sneaky kiss and cuddle before heading off to our individual classrooms and making plans to meet for a coffee during break.

When I got to the music room, it was locked, so I opened up and started preparing the classroom for the first students. I heard voices in the hallway and went to open the door, assuming it was Eric. He would often arrive, struggling in with his guitar, a huge bag and armfuls of music papers. As I got closer to the door I could hear Eric's raised voice and hung back for a moment assuming he was reprimanding a student.

".....want to try and remember you're on the staff. You are such an imbecile."

_Okay, not a student then......._

I was about to open the door when I heard Mike Newton's voice and I stopped -- listening to what he was saying.

"Jesus Eric, you ought to lighten up -- I'm having a laugh, you should try it some time."

"How is that funny? Saying things like that about another member of staff, when students could hear. What's wrong with you? Never mind what Edward would do....."

Every cell in my body launched into red alert and I stood completely rigid, my hands automatically clenching into tight fists by my side.

Mike laughed out loud.

"Huh! You're not serious surely.....?"

"Very serious. I hear he's already had to speak to you once as it is. If he heard what you were just saying about Bella....."

"He'd what Eric? Play me a tune? Sing me a song?.....And as for him _speaking to me, _what was I supposed to do? I can't exactly retaliate against a _blind_ man can I?"

My head almost exploded with rage and I reached out to thrust the door open. I made Eric jump and he swore under his breath as he quickly entered the room, effectively blocking my way.

"Edward.....I had no idea you were here....."

"Out of my way Eric, I'm going to fucking kill him....."

He grabbed me by my arms and kicked the door shut behind him.

"Whoa.....you have to calm down Edward.....anyway he's gone now.....the bloke's a total arsewipe, everyone knows it. He's really not worth the trouble, but I do think we should have a word with the head about him, he's been getting away with too much for too long now."

I could barely think straight, my head buzzing with temper.

"What did he say Eric?"

"Edward.....I don't think....."

"_What the fuck did he say about Bella? _I have a right to know_."_

Eric sighed and continued speaking to me calmly, obviously concerned about my reaction.

"Edward, he was just being his usual offensive self. It doesn't really matter what he specifically said does it? You have to calm down mate, I'm more than willing to report him to the head and I'll explain what happened, but if I tell _you_ what was said, you'll have a fucking coronary or murder him and I don't think either will help right now will they?"

I felt my body slump as if all the air had been knocked out of me. Eric was right; Mike had to be reported to sort this out properly. If I went after him causing trouble it would only make things worse, especially if any students were to witness such behaviour. But deeper down, I realised that in any sort of physical confrontation I would be useless anyway, Mike would kick my arse, regardless of what shape he was in. This fact made my mood plummet to the floor. How on earth would I ever be good enough for Bella if I couldn't protect her in the way I wanted to, the way I _needed _to; this sort of thing was bound to happen again at some point. I felt completely fucking useless.

Once Eric realised that I wasn't going to hunt down Mike, he spent a few minutes trying to talk me out of my low mood, offering to go and get Bella. I quickly refused, not wanting her to see me like this and before long the students piled in the class anyway so I forced myself to concentrate on them for the next two hours. Fortunately the distraction of teaching and playing helped somewhat and I was a little calmer once break arrived.

Once the last of the students had left Eric spoke to me quietly.

"Edward, I'm going to see the head now okay? I want to get this sorted. I really think you should tell Bella as she'll probably have to become involved anyway at some point."

I just sighed and shrugged as he left the room.

Bella came in shortly after and she was like a breath of fresh air as she walked over and hugged me. Within moments she sounded worried.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I'm fine....."

"I know something's up, please tell me.....have I done something?"

"What?! No, of course not!"

"_Please _tell what's wrong; you're making me worry now. Come on – we promised to always be honest with each other....."

I could hear the concern and slight panic in her voice so I quickly told her what had happened, that Eric was already talking to the head and that she may need to do the same.

"Right, of course. This has got to be sorted out. God, Mike is such a loser! I'll go at lunch. I'm really sorry Edward, all I seem to do is cause you hassle. I'm so sorry that you had to hear him say such nasty things."

"Bella, I'm not upset with you. I only ever want you to be happy and safe. I just feel.....well, inadequate sometimes that I'm not able to protect you properly -- you deserve better....."

My voice trailed off, defeated. Bella almost leapt into my arms and flung her arms around my neck.

"Edward.....you _do _make me happy and I've _never_ felt as secure and safe as when I'm with you. I deserve_ you. _Iwant_ you. _You must know how good you make me feel! Mike Newton and every other fucking idiot like him, well.....they're exactly that -- idiots who aren't able to behave normally and sanely in society. I _hate _men like that and I love it that when you defend me you use intelligence, words and sensible actions; not _fighting_. Any idiot can throw a punch.....and well, that would just scare me anyway.....and you never scare me like that. You make me feel like my feelings are a priority and that you can do the right thing and act like an adult."

She spoke passionately and with such honesty that I couldn't help but feel better. I could hear the truth in her words. I _was_ doing the right thing by not behaving like Mike, I was better than that. Even if I _was_ capable of fighting guys like him, I knew Bella was right and I believed her when she told me that she wouldn't want that. Hitting that prick wouldn't change how he behaved; it was probably all he knew. Reporting him was the right thing to do, even if it did go against my more base natural instincts as I just _knew _that he would have a face I'd never get tired of punching.......

I hugged her hard.

"You're right Bella; it's just hard to get my head round how strongly I feel about you, my need to be a good man for you....."

"Edward.....you are _all_ man, trust me on this – and the only man I want and _need_."

_Okay, it's probably wrong that that little sentence, coupled with Bella pushed up against me is making me hard._

I couldn't help but laugh at my body's reaction and Bella giggled and pushed herself against me harder; the atmosphere less tense now.

"See.....all man Mr. Cullen.....I think that proves my point don't you?"

"Yeah and if break wasn't almost over I'd be tempted to prove it to you, right here Miss Swan."

We kissed briefly, aware that we only had a few moments left alone and I playfully swatted her on her backside before we said our goodbyes. Bella promised to let me know how she got on with the head teacher once she got home.

The remainder of the day passed uneventfully and I left school during the lunch break and managed to get some composing done at home. The more I thought about Mike, I became more convinced and reassured that Bella was right.

She called me once she was home and I went over to her place for the evening. She had spoken to the head teacher who had taken full details of everything that had happened so far. Eric had also spoken to him and discussed his concerns over his behaviour. Everything had been noted down and Mike was called to the office where he was warned, in no uncertain terms, that this behaviour would not be tolerated. It would be dealt with formally and disciplinary procedures would commence if anything further happened. Apparently, he was apologetic and contrite…..or a very good actor. Either way we put it behind us and got down to far more important things as we were both more than keen to pick up where we had left off in the music room this morning. Suffice to say, I went home feeling completely reassured of my masculinity.

* * *

Half term was rapidly approaching and Bella and I had been making plans to visit her father. We were going to spend the weekend together once school had finished and then travel down on the Monday morning, arriving early evening. This fitted in with her dad as he had to work that day and would probably get home around the same time as us. He had taken the following two days off so there would be ample opportunity for Bella to catch up with him and for me to get to know him too. He was happy for us to stay as long as we wanted so we decided to play it by ear as Bella wanted to see Billy and Angela too and we had the whole week at our disposal.

We had decided that we would go by car; the journey was long at around six hours but we would stop for lunch somewhere so Bella could have a break. She assured me that travelling by train took far longer and wouldn't be as comfortable; we would also have to struggle around with our luggage and then still have to take a taxi to her dad's once we got to Newquay station in Cornwall. Although I was a little concerned that Bella had a lot of driving in front of her, we also both wanted some privacy so we could talk in peace and comfort along the way.

* * *

In the week leading up to half term, I worked hard to make sure I was ahead with my composing and also caught up with my family. I had been feeling a little guilty in my recent neglect of them since meeting Bella but I could remember very clearly that when Alice and Emmett had met Jasper and Rosalie, they had been exactly the same so I hoped they would understand.

I emailed Emmett and Rosalie with all my news and I laughed to myself when I listened to the email back to check for any errors as there were about two paragraphs about me and work and the rest just sounded like, 'Bella – Bella – Bella' on repeat. I was fully expecting a piss taking reply from Emmett.

I bit the bullet and called Alice who almost deafened me with her happy squealing down the phone. I listened while she rambled on with all her news, jumping from one subject to the next in a haphazard way and somehow managing to fire a million questions at me all at the same time. She had heard all about Bella from speaking to mum and was more than excited about the prospect of meeting her, as she and Jasper were pretty sure that they would be home for Christmas. I couldn't wait to see them, as apart from missing my sister, I couldn't wait to spend some time with my nephew again.

I called my mum and caught up with her, confiding in her how nervous I was at finally getting to meet Charlie -- and not just for the day, I would be there for a few days, having to watch everything I said and did which in truth, fucking terrified me as I was sure to fuck up somewhere during the visit. She immediately launched into full on 'mother' mode, giving me a talking to on how wonderful I was and how I was good enough for anyone.....I knew that she was obviously biased but it made me feel better anyway. I asked her to send my love to dad and I ended the call feeling somewhat more confident.

One of the things I was most worried about was his reaction to my disability. I had honestly, _never_ analysed the fact that I was blind as much as I had since meeting Bella, and I had to admit it was freaking me out more than just a bit. As I had been blind for so many years I had become somewhat blasé about it, so it was rarely an issue. I had lived here for long enough that neighbours knew me, local shops, pubs and restaurants knew me too and my work was very settled. I had worked with the same people for a long time and if I ever composed for anyone new, it was always organised by word of mouth and they would already know before they met me that I was blind and judged me purely on reputation and ability.

There was a standard set of responses and stages that people tended to go through on meeting me for the first time. I tried hard to put people at their ease but even so, some people would be shocked and embarrassed and didn't know what to say, leading to an uncomfortable awkward silence. Another common reaction would be for them to overcompensate and chatter on continuously; desperately trying to fill every silence and apologising every few seconds if they thought they may have said the wrong thing. Most of the time I would just laugh and try and joke about it in an attempt to put them at their ease as the last thing I wanted was to be treated any differently. Once I had been in someone's company long enough, they usually relaxed and realised I had all the same issues in life that they had and just because I couldn't see, it didn't automatically make me the nicest person they had ever met -- a common misconception.

I had discussed my concerns with Bella and to her credit she listened and tried to alleviate my worries by trying to find ways around them to make meeting her dad go a little smoother. Initially, she didn't want to let her dad know in advance that I was blind, believing that it shouldn't matter, and although I knew that she had the best intentions, I didn't think it would be fair to put Charlie on the spot like that. Also, as I had no idea of the layout of her dad's house, I was worried that he would think I wasn't very independent, constantly needing help to find my way around. In a way, I suppose I didn't want to appear somehow _more _disabled than I actually was and that Bella was somehow my carer. I wanted him to be aware that I had lived alone for quite a few years, worked for a living and I desperately wanted to show him that I was capable of being a good partner for Bella; male pride forcefully rearing its head.

Bella called her dad one evening and had a chat with him to put him in the picture. When I asked her how he had reacted she said that he was the same as ever; he hadn't said much at all, but this was completely normal for him and that I shouldn't worry.

_Er, yeah.....my parents visit ring any bells here Bella?_

Bella also ran through the basic floor plan of her dad's house with me, so I had some idea of where everything was and we were going to try and get there before he finished work so she could show me around the house to get my bearings.

* * *

Friday was a half day at school for me so I snuck off to my usual hair and beauty salon in Brighton and had the full works. I felt like such a girl but it was important to me to look my best and obviously I couldn't see if my hair or skin was a mess. I had originally gone to this particular salon with Alice after I first moved here, booking appointments to coincide with her visits, and it made sense to continue as they knew me so well and knew what I wanted. I returned home with my hair trimmed, eyebrows tidied and somewhat flushed from a full facial. I also had a _(very manly)_ manicure and pedicure – well I was there anyway right?.......I wouldn't admit it to Emmett, James or Tyler, but I actually enjoyed going and being pampered.

_Okay, I've already admitted that I'm a girl.....shoot me._

When I saw Bella that evening she noticed immediately, and while she was clearly happy with the outcome, she did however sulk a little that I hadn't told her as she said she would have come along too and had some treatments done. I wasn't expecting that reaction, assuming she would think it was a bit prissy but she understood immediately. I didn't complain as this led to a very interesting conversation about 'Landing strips' 'Brazilians' and 'Hollywoods' that turned out to be more than a little arousing. Bella promised that she would surprise me sometime soon as long as I promised _never _to get my 'happy trail' waxed. Apparently, I was under threat of death to remove that and I quickly agreed; the thought of letting someone near the goods with a hot wax pot not in the slightest bit appealing.

* * *

Bella had arrived on the Friday evening all ready packed and we had a lazy couple of days before tackling my packing on the Sunday. It was now late October and had become far cooler. Apparently, her dads place was quite old and would likely be cold due to his reluctance to switch on the central heating. Consequently, we packed warm clothes and pajamas, which I never usually wore but Bella insisted I would definitely need.....and I _might _have entertained myself with thoughts of wrapping myself around her in bed, trying to keep warm and peeling off all the layers she would have on.....trying to be quiet. You see, there's _always_ a bright side if you search hard enough.

We loaded up Bella's car and left at 9.30am on Monday morning. We listened to music and chatted, the time actually going quite fast. Around noon, we stopped at a motorway services to fill up on petrol, use the bathroom, grab a sandwich and top Bella up with a huge coffee to keep her going.

"God, this food is fucking awful Bella, it tastes like plastic."

She just laughed.

"It'll be good practice for eating my dads food, he's, er, not the best cook I'm afraid."

As I continued to struggle through the rubbish that was masquerading as a cheese sandwich, I made her run through his interests again so I could have some conversation starters to work with. It was a quick conversation.

_Oh yeah.....fishing and watching sport on TV.....two things I know nothing about._

"Edward, please don't worry. Charlie is a very straightforward, no nonsense sort of bloke and he leads a very simple, ordered life. He won't say a great deal, to you _or_ to me, so don't take it personally okay? It's just the way he is, honestly. You'll get used to it after a while."

We set off again for the final leg of the journey.

"Edward.....can I ask you something?"

"Of course babe, ask me what you want."

"Well, I don't want to pry if you'd rather not talk about it.....but I was wondering.....how you became blind. You've never said and when your mum was over, she asked me if you'd told me what happened. She seemed a bit surprised that I didn't know."

I could hear the hesitation in her voice and was happy to put her at ease.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, I genuinely didn't even think about it. My mum still gets upset about it even though it happened years ago.....she blames herself even though it wasn't her fault at all. When I was eight, I was really ill with a severe strain of bacterial meningitis.....I was lucky to survive. I was in intensive care for six weeks and spent over three months in hospital until I was well enough to go home. I made an almost complete recovery, but my optical nerves were damaged beyond repair and I lost my sight completely."

Bella choked out a sob.

"Oh god.....Edward....."

"Hey, it's fine, I can barely remember anything about it…..I was so dosed up on medication and it was _years_ ago."

I wanted to reassure her that it wasn't something I spent any time brooding over and that wasn't a lie.....I _didn't_ mind talking about it but I would much rather just get on with my life since it couldn't be changed.

"Kids are, well, adaptable and that's just what I did; I adapted. I went back to school, had a little extra help in the classroom but otherwise my life continued in much the same way. I still fought with Alice and Emmett, still drove my parents mad.....all the usual stuff. It's just that my mum thinks that she should have known sooner that I was so ill; she thought I just had a bad cold virus and was looking after me at home. But I deteriorated rapidly and was rushed to hospital and she's always blamed herself for not taking me sooner, even though all the doctors said there was no way she could have known. Christ, my dads a doctor and even he didn't know! She's an amazing mum but I think she worries that people will judge her when they find out what happened."

"Thanks for telling me Edward. God, your parents must have been worried sick! No wonder your mum's so protective of you.....but how could she think that anyone would judge her, its obvious how much they both love you."

"Yeah, I know, we've all told her like a million times but she's adamant that I'll understand when I have kids."

I suddenly realised what I'd said and wondered how Bella would react.

"Do you want children Edward?"

She asked me quietly then it sounded like she was holding her breath. I didn't hesitate.

"I hadn't given it much thought until Alice had Anthony but once I held him I just knew I'd want to be a father one day, so.....yes, absolutely. What about you Bella.....do you want kids?"

She let out the breath she'd been holding and reached over and squeezed my hand, the bracelet I had given her brushing against me. Her voice was strong.

"Yes. I hadn't realised just how much until.....I met you."

My heart swelled with that knowledge and I kissed her hand before she sighed and reluctantly placed her hand back on the steering wheel.

* * *

We made good time on the remainder of the journey and as we drew closer to her dad's house, Bella told me when we were going past landmarks that had some meaning for her. She also described the landscape, her voice soft with nostalgia. Apparently it was much quieter now as the last of the holidaymakers were leaving until next season. Her dad lived in a small village located half way between Newquay and St Ives. As the village was so small it only boasted a few houses, one pub, a tiny church and a small shop; most people making the journey into either Newquay or St Ives for their main shopping and entertainment.

We finally parked outside his house at almost 5pm and Bella told me that her dad wasn't home yet, so we took advantage of this and went inside, quickly using the loo before Bella led me on several tours of the house so I had a head start on finding my way around. Fortunately the house was tiny and I was a quick learner. By the time Bella heard her dad's car outside I was fairly confident in my surroundings although my stomach was now in knots with nerves.

"Edward, are you okay? You've gone deathly pale....."

"Yeah. Fine. No. I don't know....."

She came over to where I was sitting, bolt upright, on the sofa and kissed me gently on the lips before hugging me.

"Everything's fine, you don't have anything to worry about – I love you, trust me?"

Any reply from me was cut off when the door slammed and Bella stood up preparing to greet her dad. I heard Charlie come into the room and pause for a second before saying hello to Bella and coming forward for a hug with her. Once he had let her go, she took my hand and I immediately stood up.

"Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is my dad Charlie."

Smiling, I quickly thrust my hand out to shake his and I was met with a bone crushing grip.

_Jesus, mind the hand.....I kind of need it for my job._

"Pleased to meet you sir. Bella's told me a lot about you."

"Hmm, that right? Good to finally meet you Edward."

"Er, dad, could you not crush his hand like that, Edward's a musician remember? He'd probably quite like to play the piano again."

_Christ! Thanks Bella.....now he thinks I'm a pussy._

"Oh, right, sorry Edward."

"It's fine sir, Bella was just joking....."

The room lapsed into silence until Bella offered to make us all a drink. She gave me a quick hug before leaving the room and I stood stock still, not knowing what to do with myself. Fortunately Charlie broke the silence as I heard him sit down in what Bella had pointed out to me was his favourite chair, the very chair that I was going to avoid at all costs while I was here.

"Have a seat son."

"Thank you sir."

"You have good manners Edward, something that's sadly lacking nowadays, but, please, call me Charlie."

"Thank you sir.....Charlie."

We made awkward conversation about the journey until Bella came back with tea for us all. She immediately sat next to me, took my free hand and pulled it into her lap, squeezing reassuringly. Charlie asked her a few questions about work, her flat and her car, but otherwise was silent. Bella didn't seem at all perturbed by the lack of conversation so I tried to relax. After we had finished our tea, Charlie collected our cups and went into the kitchen to sort out dinner. Bella offered to help but he grumbled that he could manage perfectly well and she seemed unconcerned with his gruff manner, turning to whisper to me.

"You okay Edward? I can't believe how chatty he is today!"

"I'm fine babe.....and, er, this is chatty?"

She just laughed.

"I told you, he doesn't usually have a lot to say. Please try and relax."

She slipped on to my lap and wrapped herself around me, kissing me several times. I couldn't help but respond, but I was tense, worrying that her dad would come back in to find me groping his daughter and sporting a raging hard on.

"Bella.....your dad....."

She reluctantly climbed off my lap and suggested we get our bags in from the car. She called out to Charlie to let him know what we were doing and we brought them into the hall before Bella called out to her dad again.

"Were just taking our bags up to my room....."

He immediately came out into the hall.

"Bella, about the sleeping arrangements.....Edward will be on the sofa, you can get the spare bedding out later."

_Whoa! What? I had plans here Charlie and they didn't involve being alone on the sofa._

"Dad.....for gods sake.....I'm twenty five years old!"

"Uh huh, and not married the last time I checked."

"What?!.....dad, be reasonable....."

"Bella, I don't know and I don't _want_ to know what you....._do_ when you are in your own place, but while you are both here, it's separate rooms. I'm not going to argue about this."

I could tell he wasn't going to budge and I was aware that Bella was almost at the point of exploding so I quickly stepped in to diffuse things.

"Thank you Charlie, the sofa will be fine. Bella....."

"But Edward - dad, he's a guest! The sofa's tiny; he'll never get to sleep on that!"

"Well, then give Edward your room and _you _take the couch. Simple."

I heard him stalk back into the kitchen, problem solved as far as he was concerned.

Bella was obviously, deeply embarrassed and spluttered out apologies as we took our bags upstairs to her room. Once we were inside she immediately wrapped herself around me.

"I'm so sorry Edward…..I don't know what to say."

I hugged her hard and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, it's fine. I really don't want to upset your dad, I kind of want him to like me, you know? We can do this for a few days, right?"

Bella palmed my hardening cock through my jeans and we both laughed.

"Do you think we'd both fit on the back seat of your car.....?"

* * *

I reluctantly agreed to sleep in Bella's old room as she was adamant that I was far too tall for the sofa and insisted that she would be fine on there. She had a quick look around her old room, laughing that it was frozen in time from when she had left home over seven years ago, although Charlie had obviously put clean bedding on. Her old bed was tiny and I wondered how we would have both fit in there anyway, she would have had to sleep on top of me.....and I realised I was going to have to reign in any further thoughts like that since Charlie had effectively cockblocked us.

Dinner was awkward as Charlie didn't have a lot to say and his cooking truly _was _awful, so I found myself trying to force it down, not even entirely sure what I was eating although Charlie said it was fish pie. When he did speak, it was mainly to Bella regarding their plans on visiting Billy. I almost choked at one point when he asked her if she intended to meet up with Jacob while she was here which, thankfully, was met with a firm 'no' from Bella and a gentle squeeze of my thigh under the table. Charlie didn't even respond.

Bella offered to clean up the dinner things so I remained sitting at the table intending to wait for her. Charlie, much to my surprise, suggested we go into the front room to 'get out of her way', so I couldn't do much else but follow him without coming across as really rude. Once we were seated, without any preamble, he launched into what can only be described as a full on cross examination, asking about my family, where I was educated, work, money, where I lived. It in no way resembled a conversation, but just stopped short of being outright nosey. I was keen to make a good impression on him so I decided that the best thing to do was just be honest as I didn't have anything to hide. He gave nothing away at any of my answers so I had no idea what he thought of me.....and I was a bit scared. Was he comparing me to Jacob? I was acutely aware that I had little in common with Charlie and was internally freaking out that I was coming across as an elitist, middle class, arty snob. Did he want someone more 'blokey' for Bella? And we're back to Jacob again.......

Bella joined us and my relief must have been palpable. I grabbed her hand a bit too hard as she immediately started talking to her dad, making sure to include me. I could have kissed her, as bless her, she rambled on to her dad about how amazing I was and all the wonderful things I had achieved with my composing. Charlie just grunted occasionally and eventually cut her off saying he wanted to watch the highlights of a football match that was about to start.

"Do you like football Edward?"

"Er, yeah, sure....."

_Oh shit.....did I just say that?_

"Really? What team do you support son?"

_I could probably name about two dozen pieces of classical music right off the top of my head.....Football teams?.....Not so many._

"Er.....well, I don't really have a favourite team as such."

He just huffed and switched on the TV, quickly becoming engrossed in whatever was happening. I just sat there, trying to follow the commentary and agreeing with whatever Charlie said. Bella kept complaining how boring it was but I really wanted to try and find a way to bond with Charlie, as painful as it obviously was. Eventually she huffed that she was going to take a shower and get ready for bed. The football finished quite soon after and I was about to make my excuses and start getting ready for bed.

"You don't like football do you son."

It was a statement rather than a question and I sighed, defeated.

"That's probably only the second match I've listened to in my entire life."

Charlie simply laughed and slapped me on the shoulder before leaving the room and heading up to bed.

"See you in the morning Edward. Sleep well."

Bella came back downstairs and climbed onto my lap smelling so fucking sweet and fresh, her hair all damp and tied back in a ponytail. I grabbed her and inhaled deeply, attacking her neck with my mouth.

"I'm going to miss you so much tonight babe."

"Don't worry. Charlie will be asleep in a minute so I'll come up. I don't want to sleep without you."

Christ, her little hands were everywhere all at once, in my hair, under my shirt; her breath hot against my ear as she whispered what she wanted to do to me. I was hard almost immediately and I could hear how strangled my voice sounded.

"Bella.....I don't think we should.....your dad....."

"Shhh.....it'll be fine Edward. I'll just get up early and come back downstairs."

She was kissing all over my face now.

"Ugh babe.....I _really_ want to.....but I think we should do what your dad wants. Remember the whole 'me wanting him to like me'? He'll _castrate_ me if he catches us together and I've kind of become fond of my balls being attached to my body."

"_Please....."_

_Oh god, not the begging in that breathy voice....._

From somewhere I found enough willpower to stop her wandering hands.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Bella, but I mean it – we really need to respect your dad's wishes. I'm sorry babe."

Before Bella had a chance to respond, her dad appeared in the room, his voice stern and Bella let out a little squeak in her surprise.

"Thank you Edward. At least someone round here knows how to behave. Bella, you might want to take a leaf out of your boyfriend's book when it comes to manners as clearly your mother and I failed in that department. I just came down with your bedding."

"Thanks dad. I'm sorry."

Charlie merely grunted, huffed and said a quick goodnight before leaving the room and heading back upstairs.

The smug smile I had on my face when I went to bed helped a little with distracting me from my uncomfortable erection; the freezing cold bedroom finishing the job nicely.

* * *

**A/N: **

_The remainder of the visit to Charlie will be covered in the next chapter. This was becoming too long and I wanted to get something posted!_

_I can only apologise for the lack of lemons -- normal service will be resumed in the next chapter, I promise! *wink*_

_I haven't even attempted to try and write Charlie with a Cornish accent. Although I spent quite a bit of time in Cornwall when I was a teenager, I wouldn't be able to write it with enough accuracy to do it justice in this story._

_Finally – Anything that I write about regarding Edward's blindness; whether it be his thoughts and feelings, equipment he uses and the medical information regarding how he became blind is based on the personal experience of a very close relative who is only a little younger than the Edward in this story. So while I do know what I am talking about, I would not pretend to assume that I am speaking for anyone else in a similar situation._

_**Pretty please press review…………..**_

_**X**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

_**A/N: **__I can only apologise for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Work has been truly insane the last couple of weeks. Thankfully, it's a little less crazy now so I'm hopeful that I should be able to get back to my weekly posting schedule._

_Thank you all **so** much for the reviews – over 240 now!!! I love reading __**every**__ one of them -- you guys are just so insightful and funny!_

_On we go……. _

**EPOV**

I didn't sleep too well in Bella's old bed, mainly because she wasn't with me, but also because I was freezing cold. At some point during the night I had groped around in her room searching for my case so I could find something warm to wear in addition to my t-shirt, boxers, pajamas and socks and managed to find a jumper. Afterwards, I lay there quietly, just listening to the sounds of the house, Charlie's snoring and the occasional noise outside. It was really odd not to fall asleep to the continuous hum of traffic that I was used to. I couldn't hear Bella at all and was starting to question my insistence that she not sneak into bed with me. I was actually considering going down to wake her up before I realised that I would probably wake up Charlie by banging into a wall or treading on a creaky stair. Eventually I fell asleep for a little while longer.

I woke up really early, my body finally warm under the covers but my face and nose exposed and chilled. I didn't remember it being this cold _outside_ when we arrived which was really fucked up. I was desperate for the loo and was about to get up when I heard Charlie crashing about in the bathroom. Not wanting to have to deal with him quite so early I hung around until I heard him descend the stairs before braving the bathroom. When I returned to the bedroom, Bella almost gave me a heart attack.

"Edward! How did you sleep?"

I walked over to the bed to find her sitting on it so I leaned in for a very welcome kiss. She pulled me down to sit next to her and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

"Honestly? Not very well. Your old bed is so uncomfortable.....and I was cold."

Right on cue, I yawned and shivered, feeling like such a baby.

"God, I know! I've managed to persuade my dad to switch the heating on, I was freezing too. It's these old houses; they're so draughty, you get used to it if you're here all the time, that's why he never bothers to switch it on."

I wrapped my arms around her small frame which, like me, was covered in extra layers; both of us needing to reconnect after the unexpected night apart.

We went downstairs for breakfast, the welcome aroma of coffee, along with a cursory 'morning' from Charlie greeting me as I entered the kitchen. I could hear the rustle of a newspaper so I didn't try to engage him in conversation and just sat there, quietly sipping a coffee that Bella had made me, intensely grateful for the caffeine fix. Bella made breakfast for just the two of us and I ate it awkwardly, wondering if she had left her dad out on purpose after he had overheard us the previous evening. She chatted to me normally and Charlie didn't say anything, eventually folding his newspaper and standing up.

"Bella, I'll be back for you in an hour or so."

With that he left the room and I heard the front door close as he left the house. His tone gave nothing away and I was worried that they had fallen out.

"Is everything okay with your dad babe?"

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"Er, let's see.....after last night I mean! He barely said a word in here and you didn't make him anything to eat."

She laughed lightly and squeezed my hand.

"Everything's fine! This is what he's normally like. He's going over to Billy's for breakfast then coming back to get me so we can go over together. That means we have at least a little while alone anyway."

She straddled my lap, facing me and nuzzling into my neck and we spent a few minutes just enjoying each other; kissing, licking and tasting, I inhaled the scent of her deeply into my lungs and she appeared to be doing the same thing to me, this gentle intimacy shooting a bolt of lust through me. Bella could feel how excited I was and let out a little moan as she began to grind down on me. I was struggling to get my hands under all the layers she had on, desperate to feel her skin; her little hands doing the same to me just fuelling my need. Somewhere inside my head, I was mindful of Charlie coming back, mindful that I really wanted to be respectful of his wishes.....but Bella was moaning and writhing over me and pushing against my now, rock hard cock, and if I wasn't mistaken she sounded like she was close to coming just from dry humping me in the kitchen. In all honesty I wasn't sure that I wouldn't come like this myself, the whole _we might get caught any minute _scenario turning me on wildly. Reluctantly, I paused briefly.

"Bella.....your dad....."

Her breathing was unsteady and her voice shaky, her hands didn't even pause as they continued trying to find my skin.

"He'll be an hour....._don't stop....._I'll hear his car.....we can be quick, _please don't say no Edward....._anyway, he only said that he didn't want us sharing a room....._please, I need you._"

_Well when you put it that way, it's true, Charlie didn't specifically mention anything about having my way with his daughter in the kitchen.....we're both_ definitely_ going to be quick.....and the final nail in my coffin – my gorgeous girlfriend_ needs _me. The logic behind all those arguments is totally watertight and makes perfect sense to me. God, I love this woman. Sorry Charlie._

"Stand up a minute Bella."

"What? Oh okay."

Once she realised I was just trying to remove some clothing, I could hear her fumbling around with her own. Within about thirty seconds she was installed back on my lap, naked apart from her dressing gown which was open. I assumed she had left it on as she was still cold and to be able to cover up quickly should Charlie return sooner than expected. I had simply pushed my pajama bottoms and boxers to my feet, which I'm sure wasn't the best look, but time was against us and Bella certainly wasn't complaining.

I brought my hand to her pussy and groaned loudly at how wet she was, as soon as I touched her she started grinding against me, her hands finally finding a route under my clothing and caressing my skin. I gripped her hip with one hand and lined my cock up against her with the other and without any warning, Bella gripped me tightly around the back of my neck, sat down on me and took me inside her fully. The deep moan she let out made my cock twitch and harden and for a second I really thought I was going to come before she had even moved. I was so deep inside her and she was so tight. And so warm. And so wet. And I wanted her, badly.

"_Oh, sweet Jesus.....Bella....."_

In my position on the hard kitchen chair it was difficult for me to move so Bella did all the work; while my hands were all over her breasts she was moving over me quickly, mumbling and whimpering. I could feel how close she was and brought one hand down to her pussy and used my thumb to rub her clit; I was desperate for her to come first as I knew I was dangerously close to exploding. I spoke to her in the low voice I knew she loved, knowing it would tip her over the edge and hoping I could hang on for a little longer.

"That's it babe, fuck me harder.....come for me Bella.....oh fuck, I can feel you coming....."

She grabbed me harder around my neck, crying out my name as she jerked and shuddered through her orgasm and I was mere seconds behind her, grunting as I came deep inside her.

She pressed her forehead to mine as she clung to me, our breathing loud and uneven.

"Thank you Edward.....I love you so much.....I couldn't wait, I'm sorry."

"Bella, babe, I love you too and don't _ever_ be sorry about wanting me, besides, you didn't exactly force me. Just promise me you'll still love me if your dad finds out and cuts my balls off."

"I promise. I'll always love you."

She sighed and I loved how that sounded, loved how I could satisfy her and make her happy and loved the deep meaning behind those simple words. I laughed lightly and kissed her gently on her perfect mouth before we broke apart and made ourselves decent.

* * *

Bella cleared up the kitchen and then we both took quick, separate showers and managed to get dressed before Charlie returned. While we were waiting for him, Bella confided in me that she was anxious about visiting Billy as she knew it would be upsetting and was concerned about not being able to control her emotions. I hugged her as I listened to her worries and did my best to soothe her, trying in some small way to comfort her in preparation of what was likely to be a difficult visit. I really wished that I could go with her to help her through it but was well aware of how inappropriate this would be. We had discussed it before coming to Charlie's as Bella didn't want me to feel excluded, but we both agreed that it wouldn't be right for me to go with her.

Once Charlie came home, Bella began to stall, asking me if I was going to be okay alone for a couple of hours and worrying about what I was going to do while they were gone. I spent a few minutes reassuring her that I would be fine; I would listen to music or put the TV on; I gave her another hug, murmuring quietly in her ear how much I loved her; that she would be fine, before finally managing to prise her off me so she could leave with her dad who was now becoming impatient.

Once they left, I went upstairs and found my iPod and returned to the front room, glad that the house had finally warmed up. I settled comfortably on the sofa, a cushion behind my head, laid back and switched on my music, selecting a relaxing playlist. I was so tired from lack of sleep that I could feel my eyes drooping, the soothing music helping me to drift off.

I woke suddenly when I heard the front door shut and sat up quickly. I checked my watch to find that Bella and Charlie had been gone for almost three hours and realised that I must have been asleep for most of that time. I switched off my iPod and took the headphones off just as they came into the front room.

"Hey.....how did....."

Bella didn't say a word, she didn't have to, she immediately came over to me and climbed onto my lap, curling herself into my body as I wrapped my arms around her tightly while she quietly wept and trembled against me. Charlie mumbled that he would make some lunch and drinks and left the room. I held her tightly, stroking her hair, stroking her back and whispering how much I loved her; that I was here, encouraging her to let it all out. By the time Charlie came back in Bella had fallen asleep in my arms, obviously exhausted.

"I'm going to put your tea and a sandwich on the coffee table next to you Edward – can you reach them with Bella on your lap?"

He didn't seem at all angry at how we were sitting, he just sounded concerned.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll be fine, I can wait, I don't want to wake her, she's worn out."

"Well let me know if you want me to pass anything to you son."

He sat down and sighed heavily.

"She was shocked at how much Billy had deteriorated.....managed to hold it together while we were there but I could see the effort it took. Started crying as soon as we got back in the car.....I didn't know what to do."

I felt for him so much then, he was a man who obviously struggled with emotions and he had been coping with a lot in recent weeks; the imminent loss of his oldest friend hanging over him, no partner to share the upset with, his daughter living miles away. Bella's emotions today sounded like they had hit him hard and I tightened my grip around her automatically.

"Tell me about Billy, how long have you known him?"

I took a bit of a gamble. Bella was asleep so to all intents and purposes it was just Charlie and me. I wondered if it would be easier for him to talk to me as I was a relative stranger and as odd at it might sound, I wondered if the fact that I couldn't see him might make him feel less self conscious and guarded about talking to me, offering him a small amount of privacy in letting out his feelings.

I was pleasantly surprised when he spent the next half an hour talking about Billy; when they met, what a good friend he was and a couple of funny stories from over the years. He ended by saying, quietly, how much he was going to miss him before lapsing into silence.

Bella woke up a short while later after Charlie switched on the TV. She stretched, sighed and cuddled back in to me.

"How are you feeling now babe?"

"Better…..thank you. It was a bit of a shock to see him so unwell – he's always been so full of life and he's really fading fast....."

We continued to talk about the visit for a while longer, moving to the kitchen as Charlie was engrossed in the TV and Bella obviously wanted a little privacy. We ate our lunch as she told me how it had gone. She felt much better after having a good cry and was grateful that she had had the opportunity to see Billy and tell him how much he meant to her. Jake had been there briefly before going to work; apparently, he was taking a lot of time off, leaving his senior mechanic in charge but he tried to get in a few times a week to keep an eye on things.

"Was he.....okay with you Bella?"

She squeezed my hand.

"Absolutely fine, no problems."

Before coming to Cornwall, Bella had made tentative plans for us to meet up with Angela and her boyfriend later that evening. Not knowing how the morning would go she had promised to call Angela to confirm or cancel. We both agreed that an evening out would be a good distraction after her upsetting morning but neither of us wanted to go anywhere really busy and noisy. She called Angela and we made plans to meet at the local pub at 7pm for drinks and pub grub.

We went back into the front room to spend a little time with Charlie as we would be leaving him alone later. A short while before we were due to leave, I excused myself and went upstairs to freshen up and find a clean shirt, Bella having crumpled up and cried all over the one I was wearing. I was about to go back down when I heard Charlie talking to Bella, keeping his voice low, and I froze at the top of the stairs, listening unashamedly.

".....justified in asking you, I'm your dad and I worry."

Bella sounded irritated and snappy even though she was trying to be quiet.

"I'm very happy, Edward makes me happy. I love Edward. He loves me – those facts should be the only things to concern you."

"I don't doubt your feelings - or his, but sometimes feelings can cloud reality. Have you thought this through; thought ahead? Considered how his disability will be an issue in your life together."

My stomach clenched as I continued to eavesdrop. Bella's voice was like ice now as she almost hissed at her dad.

"Dad, I am _not_ discussing this any further otherwise we'll fall out and I really don't want that. I am twenty five years old and mature enough to make my own decisions in life. I will _not_ sit here and try and justify my relationship with Edward, or somehow try to persuade you of all of his many qualities. You've met him and you can see for yourself what a wonderful person he is – I love him dad, pure and simple, this is it for me."

Charlie sounded agonised and flustered.

"Bella, I _like_ Edward, but that's not the point.....if you would just listen....."

Bella's voice softened a little, but her tone remained firm.

"I appreciate your concern dad and I love you for it. I know you mean well, but _end of conversation_."

I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. Part of me was angry at Charlie even though I realised that he was concerned about his daughter. I wanted to be enough for her and wondered if I was being naïve in thinking we could have a future together. I also felt bad that Bella had been put on the spot by her dad. I had never been in this situation before and wondered if all fathers were the same; I tried to recall if my dad behaved similarly when Alice met Jasper but couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary.

I took a few moments to collect myself, replaying in my mind how sure Bella sounded and how adamant she was that our love was enough. I knew we had something really special and I couldn't imagine a future without her. I thought about all the many ways that she proved her love to me and how happy she made me before I straightened up and made my way back downstairs. If I had to somehow prove myself to Charlie then I would do it for Bella.

When I re-entered the front room, Bella quickly went upstairs to get ready so I sat on the sofa and waited quietly. I was still reeling from what I had heard and had no idea what to say; the atmosphere in the room strained. After a minute Charlie broke the silence.

"You.....heard some of that?"

"Uh huh, my hearing works just fine thank you sir."

"Oh.....I'm sorry Edward it's just....."

He trailed off as Bella returned.

"Ready Edward?"

We left the house with Charlie calling after us to have a nice evening.

"Are you okay Edward? You're very quiet."

"I'm fine babe, just a little tired."

"Oh god, I'm sorry about today, I know you didn't sleep well and then had to contend with me sobbing all over you....."

I realised that Bella wasn't aware that I had heard her conversation with her dad and somehow, this made me feel a little better as I didn't want it to be an issue between us that we would have to analyze and dissect. I felt completely sure about Bella's feelings for me so I decided to just let it go and enjoy our night out. I stopped for a moment and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Hey – don't apologise. I'm pretty sure that making you feel better and being here for you is one of my boyfriend duties. In any case, I _want_ to do that for you. I'm really just a little tired that's all. Come on, let's have some fun."

She kissed me as we pulled apart and held my arm tightly as we made our way the short distance to meet up with her friend.

* * *

We had a brilliant night out and I quickly pushed aside my upset from earlier. Angela was just lovely; a little shy but really sweet and genuine. It was easy to see why Bella had kept in touch with her over the years. Her boyfriend, Ben was much more outgoing and really good company. Bella was still struggling to recall him from school as he kept trying to prompt her memory, jokingly trying to make her feel bad for not remembering him. We started off by talking as a group, with everyone getting to know each other then Angela, after a few glasses of wine and much to Bella's embarrassment, had us all in stitches with stories about Bella from high school. After we had eaten some stodgy, but very tasty lasagna we drifted into two divides with Bella and Angela gossiping, laughing and catching up and Ben and I laughing and joking together. I had been a bit concerned that we wouldn't have anything in common, but he was really into music and was very interested in my job. I was pleasantly surprised that he knew some of the more obscure bands that I liked so we spent a couple of hours debating the merits of different bands and albums.

The evening flew by and we were all disappointed when it was time to leave; everyone hugging and shaking hands and making promises to meet up again soon. Bella wanted Angela to come and visit Brighton so I put out an open invitation for them both to come and stay whenever they wanted as I really wanted to see them again too. We strolled back to Charlie's, happy and more than a little tipsy with Bella holding my arm and leaning against me as she lead the way.

Charlie was in bed when we got back so Bella locked up and we sat on the sofa for a while, cuddling and chatting about the evening. We were both almost falling asleep so we reluctantly pulled apart to settle down for the night.

* * *

The several pints of beer I had drunk helped me sleep better that night but also served to wake me up early, desperate to relieve my bladder. I didn't have a bad hangover but was a little groggy as I made my way downstairs to get a glass of water. I was wondering if I would be able to find any painkillers to relieve my slight headache as I entered the kitchen and jumped as I was greeted with Charlie's quiet voice.

"Morning Edward. Good night was it?"

"Good morning Charlie.....yeah, it was a great night thanks. Angela and Ben are lovely."

"Do you want headache tablets?"

"Er, yes please....it's not that bad, just some paracetamol will be fine."

Charlie got up and searched through a cupboard before handing me the pills and I felt wrong footed, wondering if he thought I was a heavy drinker.

"Thanks.....I'm not a big drinker usually....."

"Glad to hear it son -- Listen, Edward....."

Just then Bella staggered into the room complaining about feeling awful and searching for painkillers, so whatever it was that Charlie was about to say was lost on me. She gave me a peck on the cheek and sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh god, I bet I look as awful as I feel."

"You don't look good Bella, that's for sure."

"Thanks dad, you know just what to say to make a girl feel better."

I pulled her to me for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure you look beautiful babe."

Charlie just snorted and laughed.

"Creep. You're only saying that because you don't have to look at her....."

"_Dad!!!!!"_

Bella actually shrieked at her dad in horror and embarrassment while I immediately burst into laughter, thrilled that he felt able to joke with me. I often joked around with my siblings and James in the same way so I really hoped that this was a step in the right direction. Charlie quickly joined in and the pair of us were laughing loudly at the table while Bella complained about her head.

Bella made us all a coffee and shortly afterwards Charlie left to go and visit Billy again. Bella was more awake now and took advantage of Charlie being out to clear out his fridge, voicing her disgust at all the out of date food as she threw it in the bin. As we ate breakfast she apologised in case I was uncomfortable or bored with the visit, aware that I was out of my usual comfort zone, but I reassured her that I was fine and that I was pleased to meet her dad and friends. I was aware that she was close to her dad, more so with the odd relationship she had with her mum and that she didn't get to see him as much as she would like. I would willingly put up with a little discomfort to make her happy.

After we showered and dressed we went for a walk around the village, Bella guiding me and telling me what we were walking past. She paused outside what she said was the local church, her voice swimming in nostalgia as she described it to me. She wanted to go inside but sadly it was locked and there was no sign of the vicar so we continued on.

"It's strange, I'm not even religious really, but I love that building. I've never told anyone this before but I used to go inside sometimes and just sit at the back, watching the service or quietly contemplating life if it was empty. It's a lovely soothing place and I always left there feeling calmer and content."

I hugged her to me tightly; I would never tire of learning about her life before we met and feeling happy that she could share her past with me so easily and willingly.

* * *

In the afternoon, Charlie drove us into Newquay and took us out to lunch. Afterwards, we lazily strolled around the town and along the seafront. I made sure to use my stick as much as possible, rather than let Bella lead me as I was now hyper aware of how Charlie may be viewing my disability and I hated how that made me feel. I hadn't felt this self conscious in years.

Bella managed to persuade her dad that he needed to stock up on some decent food so he drove to the supermarket and gave her some money. He refused to go in with her saying it wouldn't make any difference as she would just veto all his choices anyway. I was about to get out to join Bella but stopped when he told her that he would wait in the car with me so Bella disappeared promising not to be long. It was obvious that Charlie wanted to talk to me and he immediately got to the point.

"Edward, I want to apologise for yesterday."

I really wanted this to be over and not prolong the agony.

"Just forget about it Charlie."

"To be clear, I'm not apologising for what I said – Bella's my daughter and I have every right to worry about her. I'm just sorry that you overheard what should have been a private conversation."

_Dear God, please let this stop._

"I get it. I understand. Please, let's just drop it."

"I need you to understand that Bella will always be my number one priority, she's my only child and when I tried to talk to her I only had her best interests in the forefront of my mind. It was never my intention to offend you Edward. But, I've been thinking.....I can honestly say, I've never seen Bella so happy before, it's like she's come out of herself more, she's more.....alive somehow.....I think of Jacob as almost like a son, but she was never this happy in all the time she was with him. It's obvious how much you care about her.....but I'm telling you now Edward; Do. Not. Hurt. Her. I guarantee that you will not like me if I hear that you've treated her badly."

My words all fell out in a rush as I hurried to reassure him, almost desperate to have his blessing.

"Charlie, I would only ever treat her with the utmost respect, I _couldn't_ hurt her.....I love her."

"Good. That's all I wanted to hear.....I hope you'll accept my apology son."

He took my hand in his and shook it firmly.

"Apology accepted Charlie, thank you."

And that was it, conversation abruptly over.

* * *

When we returned to Charlie's he left almost immediately to go and see Billy as they had arranged to watch a football match together on TV. I sat at the table in the tiny kitchen while Bella put the shopping away; every time she passed by me she would brush up against me in some way and I quickly realised that it was intentional. Her teasing was not lost on me and eventually, laughing, I grabbed her and pulled her, squealing, into my lap.

"Very funny Bella. How long have we got until your dad gets back?"

Her breathing picked up as I attacked her neck and cupped one of her breasts in my hand, her nipples immediately reacting.

"Oh.....he'll be a couple of hours yet.....why?"

I loved how she was trying to sound innocent when it was obvious she knew exactly what she was doing to me, her body's reactions giving her away immediately. I almost growled at her.

"You know why babe."

Her voice was quiet and breathy as she gently ran her fingers through my hair.

"Tell me....."

_Have I mentioned how much I like it when dirty Bella comes out to play?_

I trailed my tongue from her neck to her ear and pinched her nipple, making her gasp before I whispered into her ear, almost as if I was sharing a secret with her.

"Because, my beautiful girl....."

I took my hand from her breast and unzipped her jeans, sliding my hand down to cup her pussy.

".....I want to....."

I snaked my fingers underneath the lacy fabric of her underwear, lightly brushing over her clit before slipping inside her wet folds.

".....bury myself inside you....."

She started whimpering on my lap, her grip on my hair tightening.

".....and fuck you until you come. _All. Around. My. Cock_."

I punctuated each of the last four words with a gentle bite on her ear lobe and was rewarded with a flood of moisture on my fingers.

Bella sat up and moved off my lap, her hands immediately seeking out my cock and groping me through my jeans, moaning when she felt how hard I was.

"Christ Edward, I want you so much.....come on."

I stood up and she took my hand, leading me out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"My old room?"

I hesitated, worried about Charlie and suddenly not able to get the errant thought out of my mind of whether she had ever been with Jacob in her bed.

_Thanks brain, not a visual I want to deal with right now._

".....But, Charlie?"

"He'll be ages yet."

I still didn't move.

"Edward?"

"I'm not sure I want to....._Jacob....._your old room....."

I trailed off, hoping she would get the point without me having to spell it out.

"What?.....Oh, okay.....I've never....._Edward_ – I would _never _ask you if....._If I had....._I wouldn't have expected you....._"_

_How is it possible to have an entire conversation like this and still completely understand each other?_

She stepped back to me and wrapped her little arms around me.

"Edward, where _would_ you be comfortable?"

Relief swept through me when I realised that she wasn't angry at me and I felt a little guilty that she had to reassure me again over Jacob.

"Front room? I _really_ don't want your dad to catch us together in your room."

_Of course, getting caught in his front room would be entirely acceptable Cullen._

We moved into the front room and Bella quickly drew the curtains.

"You sure you'll hear his car?"

"Yes.....don't worry. Where do you want me?"

She wanted me to take the lead which was fine by me. I felt confident and in control in an instant.

"Get undressed – I want you completely naked."

I heard her breath hitch.

"Then sit on the sofa and spread your legs for me."

"_Oh god."_

I heard her quickly undress then I dropped to my knees in front of her and traced her lips with my fingers before kissing her gently. I moved down her body, lavishing attention to her breasts with my tongue and hands before dropping down to taste her pussy. Bella moaned and writhed as I swirled my tongue around her clit, moving lower to taste her; lapping at her almost desperately, my cock, rock hard and straining uncomfortably inside my jeans.

Her hands were laced in my hair and her legs were wrapped around me in an effort to pull me further forward. I could feel her hips grinding towards me as she quickly approached orgasm and I pulled away, needing to be inside her as she came. Bella whimpered when I moved away, her breathing coming in short pants now.

"_Edward.....please."_

I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them, along with my boxers down to my knees, not even bothering to remove my tops. I placed my hands on her hips and flipped her over so that I was behind her and briefly ran my hands over her shapely backside before thrusting inside her as she leaned over the seat of the sofa. Her warmth and tightness almost overwhelmed me and I groaned and stilled for a moment before starting to move.

Bella was mumbling incoherently and moaning loudly and I could only hope that she _would_ hear Charlie's car if he came back early as I was quickly moving passed the point of no return.

"Is this what you wanted Bella? Do you like me taking you like this?"

I kept up a steady, hard pace and could feel Bella quivering around me immediately.

"_Yes,yes,yes,yes.....oh god.....so good.....want you.....harder.....yes....."_

"You want it harder babe?"

Her only response was deep moaning as I thrust even harder.

"Fuck babe, you feel amazing."

"_Edward!.....I'm coming.....Oh god....."_

I wasn't far behind, groaning loudly as I spilled inside her.

Bella turned to face me and wrapped her body around me, her cheek pressed hard against my chest.

"That was just.....I don't have the words.....I love you so much Edward."

I held her tightly around her waist as she clung to me, loving that she needed me as much as I needed her.

"Bella.....you mean everything to me -- _everything....._God, I love you."

We were happily basking in our post coital glow when there was a loud knocking on the front door. We both jumped, shocked. Bella sounded a little panicked.

"That can't be my dad – I didn't hear his car.....and he wouldn't knock."

"Shit! We better get dressed babe."

We scrambled into our clothes, Bella taking longer than me as she had been naked. Whoever was at the door continued to knock persistently.

"Right, you okay Edward? Christ, I'd better get that. Can you open the curtains? There's nothing in the way."

"I'm fine. Yeah, sure."

In all honesty, I _was_ a bit pissed off that our brief opportunity for intimacy had been disturbed. I couldn't wait to get back to my apartment now and was selfishly hoping that Bella wouldn't want to linger here once Charlie retuned to work.

Bella hurried out to open the door and the surprise in her voice was obvious.

"Jake!"

_Oh fuck.....just what we need._

"What are you doing here?"

_Yes indeed.....good question._

His voice was deep.....and if I wasn't mistaken, he sounded a little slurry and a lot upset.

"Charlie's with my dad.....I came to see _you_ Bells, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"About us _obviously....."_

_Seriously, he's got to be shitting me._

Bella sighed loudly before speaking to him as if she were addressing a child.

"Jake – there is no 'us'. I've told you this.....and this is _really_ inappropriate – I'm not visiting alone."

"What.....Oh! You came with your new _boyfriend? _Fucking brilliant."

_Time to make an appearance me thinks._

I began to make my way out into the hall.

"Jake, have you been drinking?"

I walked up behind Bella and placed a protective arm around her waist.

"What do you care?.....Oh for fucks sake!"

_He's seen me then._

"Everything okay babe?"

"_Er, having a private conversation here mate."_

The sarcasm was heavy in his slurred words and realising he was well on the way to being drunk I chose not to take the bait.

"Jacob.....this is my boyfriend Edward."

I could feel how tense she was with the awkwardness of the situation and started to slowly pull her closer to my body and further away from the front door.

"Hello Jacob."

I wasn't surprised when he ignored both my greeting and my outstretched hand but I was determined to show Bella I could handle this.

"Not happening mate. I came to see Bella, not to make new fucking friends.....and certainly not with _you_. Me and Bells go back a _long way_, did you know that _Edward?_"

I sucked in a breath and clenched my jaw, determined to keep a lid on things, even though he was pushing the envelope now.

Bella started to gently prise open one of my hands that I wasn't even aware was clenched into a tight fist and began lacing her fingers through mine.

"Jake you really need to go home and sleep it off."

"_Fuck it Bella.....what I need....."_

His pleading voice was abruptly cut off as Charlie's car pulled up at the house.

"Jake? What are you doing here son?"

"Dad, could you give Jake a lift home – I think he's had too much to drink."

"That so Jake? Let's get you home then."

"_Charlie.....I need to talk to Bella....."_

"This isn't the way to do things Jake. Come on, I'll run you home."

I could tell by Charlie's voice that he wasn't about to enter into a debate about it and I heard them stumble away into the car, finally leaving.

Bella immediately turned to me and hugged me hard, her voice quiet.

"Edward?"

"Yes babe?"

"I want to go home tomorrow."

I wrapped my arms around her, relief flooding over me at the thought of this visit finally being over and the realisation that she didn't think of Cornwall as 'home' anymore.

"Whatever you want babe."

* * *

_**A/N: **__I was blown away to be reviewed by a favourite author of mine; the wonderful __**Britpacksuccubus **__on January 15__th__ on: _

_**thelittleknownficster (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**_

_She was also kind enough to recommend me on the latest chapter of her brilliant (and seriously hot!) fic: 'I Get Off' _

_**http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5234938/1/I_Get_Off**_

_She also wrote 'Handcuffs and Heartstrings' which features my personal favourite DILF: 'Copward.' -- **Hot** doesn't even begin to describe the Edward in this one!_

_**http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5353708/1/Handcuffs_and_Heartstrings**_

_Check out her stories if they're not already on your favourites. You won't be disappointed but you may need to have some spare underwear handy.....!!!_

_**As always, please press review!**_

_**X**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**_

_**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**_

**A/N: **_Sorry about another delay in updating. Work, work, more work, blah, blah, blah....._

_Thank you __**so much**__ for your continued support and positive reviews! On we go....._

**BPOV**

Every few minutes I glanced across the car at Edward's sleeping form, worry and no small amount of guilt eating away at me. We had left my dad's early, just after 7am, in the hope of beating the majority of the traffic and making good time in getting home. Home. I wanted to get us back to Edward's place so badly. We had covered almost half of the journey and it was only 9.30am; admittedly I _had_ driven much faster than I normally would and only planned to make one stop for the bathroom and to fill up on coffee. If at all possible I would not disturb Edward and leave him to sleep, he looked as comfortable as it was possible to be in my small car, the seat reclining back as far as it would go, his long legs splayed out in front of him.

After my dad had taken Jake home the previous evening, I had just hugged Edward and when I told him I wanted to go home, I could literally feel the tension leave his body. He had been amazingly restrained, in the face of the highly inappropriate behaviour from Jacob and had remained calm and in control; placing a protective arm on me and pulling me closer towards him as Jake tried to provoke some sort of reaction.

Charlie wasn't long in coming home again and went straight into the front room to watch TV, refusing any dinner as he had eaten at Billy's. I made Edward and I something light to eat and we picked at it quietly in the kitchen. I tried to apologise for Jacob showing up like that but Edward gently stopped me, insisting it wasn't my fault and that he would rather talk about it later when we didn't have to worry about being interrupted or overheard. As the evening wore on, although he was loving and affectionate, he remained very quiet until it became clear that he was feeling unwell. The mild headache that he complained about rapidly turned into a full blown migraine. I had no idea that he even suffered from them but he reassured me that he only got really bad attacks a few times a year. When I asked him if he knew what triggered them, he was somewhat vague in his answer, which confirmed my suspicions that this one had been stress induced. Although I had never experienced a migraine myself, my mum suffered from them regularly, so I at least had some knowledge of what to do to help him.

I rummaged through his wash bag in search of the strong painkillers he told me that he always carried for these situations, but he vomited, bringing the pills back up. He was reluctant to take more so opted to try and just sleep it off instead. My dad stayed out of the way, not really knowing what to do while I made sure Edward was settled in bed with a bowl beside him in case he was sick again and therefore wouldn't have to try and struggle to the bathroom. I cracked open a window to make sure that my old room was cool and although I didn't want to keep disturbing him, I asked him what else he needed and what, if anything I could do to help, even if it was only to clear off and leave him alone. He was pretty groggy by this time and just asked me to sit with him for a while until he drifted off to sleep. I sat on the floor beside the bed, holding his hand; intermittently placing small kisses on his open palm and trying hard not to wake him up.

Once he was deeply asleep I quietly left the room and went down to speak to my dad about Jake, determined to put an end to his unwanted attention. At first Charlie was a little dismissive about my concerns at Jake turning up drunk, writing it off to the stressful situation he was in. I was slightly irritated that, once again, he could see no wrong with Jacob and I explained that while I fully understood_ why_ he would be stressed, he didn't know the full story. He listened while I told him what had happened recently with the weird email, the birthday card and our subsequent phone conversation.

"So, at the risk of making you angry Bella, bear with me and let me get this straight once and for all -- You have no intention of ever getting back with Jake?"

I sighed heavily. Hadn't he listened to anything I had told him in the last two years? This was old news.

"Dad, I broke up with Jake over _two years_ ago, it wasn't working, I was unhappy. It's over, absolutely and completely. I've moved on -- I'm with Edward now. You know this."

"And when he contacts you now, he makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yes; he makes Edward uncomfortable too.....and that's not fair. I know he was drunk, but he was really rude to him tonight. I _am_ worried about him and I understand that he's going through a terrible time but he's making it very hard for me to be any sort of friend to him right now. He's putting me in a situation where I will just have to stop talking to him."

Charlie paused, deep in thought.

"Well, you know that I think a lot of Jake, I mean, I've known him since he was a baby for God's sake.....but, I can't have him upsetting you like this Bella. I'll see what I can do to sort it out."

"Thank you dad."

I let him know that we would be leaving the following morning so we said our goodbyes; I told him how good it had been to see him and he hugged me hard before going up to bed, promising to wake me in the morning as he had to be at work in time for his shift at 7am.

Before settling down for the night I quietly went in to my old room and packed as much of our stuff as possible to save some time in the morning. I checked on Edward for a final time and finding him still peacefully asleep, I whispered to him that I loved him then went down to the sofa to get some rest.

My mind was really active and I was worried about his migraine, so it took some time before I was able to finally fall asleep. I had really been looking forward to bringing Edward to Cornwall so he could meet my Dad and Angela. Some of the trip had been great; the journey down here was really enlightening as Edward had told me how he had become blind, and as much as it had obviously been a horrendous experience for his family, I felt honoured that he had let me in by sharing this, deeply personal information with me. When he confided that he wanted to be a father some day, I got that fuzzy stirring, deep inside me again, much like the day I had looked at the photo of him holding his baby nephew. This was all new to me as I had rarely given much thought to being a mother, but I just _knew_ that I would want all this with Edward at some point in the future so it felt good to be able to put it out there in the world. Thankfully, we were both on the same page -- yet another thing we both agreed on.

If I thought Edward was nervous on the journey, he looked just about ready to throw up when he heard my dad come in the house. My dad could take a little getting used to as he never had a lot to say and when he did speak, he cut straight to the point. Edward was by nature, very sociable and polite so I tried not to leave him alone with Charlie for too long as I knew he would be struggling. When I cleared up after dinner and Charlie suggested going into the front room with Edward, I knew he was going to question him -- painfully; the Policeman in him always hovering. The relief rolled off him in waves when I returned to his side and took his hand. I felt that, on the whole, my Dad seemed to like Edward; I knew, deep down, that Charlie was disappointed that Jake and I hadn't worked out but I also knew that he loved me enough to respect my decisions and really did just want me to be happy. Towards the end of our stay, he seemed comfortable enough to joke around with Edward, giving me a brief moment of panic as I had no idea how Edward would take this but relief washed over me when he genuinely appeared to find it funny. However, I wasn't prepared for Charlie's clumsy attempt at a full on discussion regarding Edward's disability when he could have walked in at any point. Even if Charlie had tried to talk to me about it over the phone, it would have felt completely inappropriate and disloyal to be discussing Edward in this way.

I really hadn't considered that my dad would make a fuss about Edward and I sharing a room, but I had been living away from home for over seven years and he clearly hadn't shifted in his views since then. As much as Charlie liked Jacob, he had never been allowed in my bedroom and I was too scared to even try and defy him when I lived at home. Now aged twenty five, his rule made me feel ridiculously juvenile and I almost threw a teenage tantrum before Edward stepped in to smooth it over, clearly not wanting to antagonise my dad. It took some time to convince Edward to have my old room, but there was no way he would have got any sleep on the sofa as he was far too tall. Getting caught trying to seduce Edward in the front room didn't rank among one of my finest 'good daughter' moments either.

I had really been looking forward to seeing my dad, but even on that first night, I was already homesick for Brighton and knew I wouldn't want to stay on once Charlie returned to work. It was difficult to just relax and be ourselves at my Dad's. In a relatively short space of time, we had become completely comfortable with each other and had happily discovered that, as a couple, we were naturally very tactile, affectionate and passionate. Both of us enjoyed the freedom of being able to make love whenever we wanted, which admittedly, was frequently. Having to rein this in at my Dad's was difficult to say the least and the fact that we weren't supposed to be doing anything just escalated my hormone levels and made me want Edward even more. They were kicked up another notch by the realisation that Edward obviously felt the same and found it almost impossible to say no to me. I did feel a little guilty when we managed to sneak in some intimacy as I knew, as much as Edward wanted me, he was also feeling conflicted about being respectful to Charlie.

It was a real highlight, to see Angela and her new boyfriend and we had a brilliant night out. Edward and Ben really hit it off and I felt so relaxed gassing and laughing with Ang; I was thrilled when Edward invited both of them to come and stay at his apartment whenever they wanted and I knew that we would follow up on that.

Visiting and effectively saying goodbye to Billy however, was extremely difficult. I don't think I could ever have been ready to do that but I knew it was something I needed to do. I felt really over emotional and I obviously didn't want to blurt it all out and dump my baggage on Billy so I just forced myself to keep a lid on things until we left. My dad, bless him, awkwardly tried to console me in the car but the only person I wanted right then was Edward and he did what he always did; made me feel safe and loved, the comfort just pouring out of him. I could only hope that my dad would see that his concerns that I would somehow end up looking after Edward, were unfounded. The reality was that Edward was the one who looked after me; my welfare and happiness were always his priority and he seemed to have an innate _need_ to look after and protect me.

* * *

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I noticed the sign for the motorway services ahead as I needed to take a short break. Edward stirred a little as I parked my car, so I whispered gently, really trying hard not to aggravate his migraine.

"We're at the services….do you want to use the bathroom or get a drink?"

"No…..can't move."

"Will you be okay for a few minutes? I'm going to nip to the loo and then grab a coffee. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. Take your time."

He sounded really groggy and was already drifting off again as I grabbed my bag from the car and dashed off. He had taken more painkillers this morning before we left my dad's, warning me that they usually knocked him out for several hours. I had been concerned that he was not well enough to travel but he had been adamant that he wanted to get home and if he was going to be asleep anyway, he may as well sleep through the journey home which did make sense. He had just thrown on some clothes as I had packed up the last of our stuff and loaded up the car before we set off. I was worried that his migraine still hadn't gone, even after a nights sleep, but he told me that they often lasted up to 24 hours so I was even keener to get back to his apartment so he could recover in comfort.

As it was still early the services were pretty quiet so I was able to get back quickly and drank my coffee in the car before setting off again. Fortunately, the rest of the journey home went smoothly and Edward was so deeply asleep he barely stirred and I had to wake him when we arrived outside his apartment just before 1pm. After a slow walk to his door, it was such a relief to get inside and although he still looked pale and winced at every noise, he did appear to be more relaxed at finally being home, quickly using the bathroom before asking for some water.

"Where do you want to rest – bed or sofa?"

"Bed, definitely."

We made our way through to his bedroom and he slumped to a sitting position on the edge of his bed and started, slowly, to undress, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"I'll leave the bottle of water on the bedside cabinet."

"Thanks babe."

I turned back to him -- I couldn't watch him struggle and immediately moved to help, gently taking his clothes off until he was in his boxers. He even managed a small smile as he mumbled.

"No funny business Miss Swan.....I'm in a weakened state."

"I'll try and keep my hands to myself Mr Cullen.....as tempted as I am to take advantage of you."

He slid under the covers, arms stretched towards me and an almost childlike expression on his face.

"Lay down with me Bella, please."

He looked so sweet and vulnerable it was impossible to resist so I quickly undressed down to my T-Shirt and underwear and climbed in beside him, kissing him lightly on his chin. He immediately enveloped me into his arms before positioning himself so his head was on my chest.

"God, I've missed this babe. So good to be home."

I stroked him lightly on his shoulders and arms.

"I know. Try and sleep now Edward."

I was still hyped up from the strong coffee that I had drunk on the way home so I lay there quietly, attempting to soothe Edward and listening to his breathing settle into a steady rhythm while he fell asleep again. Once I was sure he was deeply under, I carefully extracted myself from his grip, sent my dad a quick text to let him know we had arrived safely then dressed and unloaded the car. As I pottered around, unpacking his case, I noticed with gratitude that Kate had obviously been in to clean and tidy and stock up the fridge.

It was only 2.30pm and Edward was still deeply asleep so I decided to drive home to my flat and unpack my case. Once inside I quickly opened and sorted my post, unpacked my stuff and grabbed some clean clothes, my laptop and briefcase so I would at least have something to do while Edward was out for the count. As I was heading back I drove past a beauty salon and on impulse, I parked up and went inside. After all the effort he had made with our trip to Cornwall, I was determined to make the next few days all about Edward and decided that I would give him a little treat.

Luckily one of the beauty therapists was free so ten minutes later I found myself on a couch, naked from the waist down and gritting my teeth while she ripped hot wax from my nether regions and proceeded to make my girl bits all pretty with a 'landing strip' bikini wax. I had always been fussy about personal grooming and kept everything nicely trimmed, but this was the first time I had done this and I was looking forward to surprising Edward when he was feeling better.

When I arrived back at Edward's apartment he was still asleep so I ate a late lunch and settled down on the sofa to do some work on my laptop. Around 7pm I heard him get up and use the bathroom; I was just about to wander through and see how he was feeling when he came into the front room, sipping from the bottle of water I had left for him. I immediately walked over to greet him with a soft 'hi' and a gentle squeeze. I was pleased to see that some colour had returned to his face but he looked tired and sleep rumpled.

He slung an arm over my shoulder and we went over to the couch, I sat down and he slumped next to me looking dejected.

"I'm almost scared to ask, but how's the migraine?"

"Oh, much better now, more or less gone. I fucking hate them; they wipe me out for a whole day."

He looked so adorable sitting there, pouting and feeling sorry for himself. I carefully pulled him to me so that his head was in my lap and his tall body spread over the rest of the sofa. I gently started to massage his forehead and temples, trying to erase the frown lines, still feeling guilty for indirectly causing his migraine.

"Is this okay? I don't want to make it worse."

"Mmmm, that feels good, lovely pressure."

I continued for several more minutes, gently stroking and massaging his entire head, running my fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I feel awful....."

He looked really confused.

"What? Why are you saying sorry?"

"Your migraine.....it's all my fault.....visiting my dad.....Jacob showing up.....I'm so sorry....."

He brought his hands up to still mine.

"Hey, Bella, stop that. It's not your fault. I get migraines sometimes, I should have warned you. Anything could have triggered it."

"Yeah, but on this occasion, I somehow caused it.....and I feel bad. I really want to make it up to you somehow – we've got a few days left before we go back to work and I want to do whatever you want.....please?"

"Bella.....babe....."

"_Please _Edward; it'll make me feel better. I want to spoil _you_ for a change; you're always looking after me.....humour me?"

He traced my lips with his fingers and smiled.

"Honestly, you're worrying too much."

"But you were really ill.....and just now you were.....pouting....."

He laughed lightly.

"Bella, I'm a huge baby when I'm ill, you really shouldn't encourage me."

I drifted one of my hands down his body and stopped just below his navel to run my fingers through the soft hair there. He sucked in a breath and I couldn't fail to notice as he began to get hard; the thin cotton of his boxers not doing anything to hide his erection. His voice was a little unsteady.

"Okay, scratch what I just said – I'm now actively encouraging you to spoil me."

I laughed and slipped my hand inside his boxers and ran it over his smooth length as I bent over and kissed him, trying to slip my tongue into his mouth. He gently pushed me back.

"Bella.....I haven't showered or brushed my teeth, I probably stink."

"I don't care; anyway, I like the way you stink."

"Are you really quoting Pulp Fiction at me?"

"Is it working?"

"No. I really do need a shower but I'm knackered."

"Come on, let me shower you, problem solved."

I stood up and carefully brought him with me to the bathroom. While I started the shower and undressed, he quickly brushed his teeth before I removed his boxers and led him into the shower. I made sure he was thoroughly wet before I began washing his hair and body. A couple of times he tried to half heartedly object or do it himself, but I pushed his hands away and continued until he finally gave in. It was bliss to have free rein on his beautiful body, running my hands everywhere over his lean frame. If his erection was anything to go by, he was enjoying it as much as me, my voice escaping as a breathy whisper.

"Edward.....I love your body so much.....just stunning."

Satisfied he was clean, I began to shamelessly stroke his length until he was groaning. He placed one hand against the tiles to anchor himself and placed the other on one of my breasts, stroking and caressing; his touch becoming rougher as he became more aroused.

"Fuck, Bella.....so good."

"Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare....."

I was beyond turned on watching him fall apart like this.

"Tell me when you're really close Edward."

"Uh huh.....harder babe.....harder.....fuck yeah.....love your hands on me.....ungh, gonna come babe....."

His chest was heaving as I dropped to my knees and wrapped my mouth around his cock, taking him in as far as I could manage and sucking, hard.

"Oh fucking Christ.....you're killing me."

He pumped into me once or twice before coming; groaning as I swallowed around his cock. He helped me up and hugged me to him before slumping against the walls of the shower while I quickly washed.

As we stepped out and wrapped ourselves in large towels I was a little worried that he was so quiet.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"You're worrying me now.....er, the good news?"

"Well my headache has completely disappeared."

"Oh that's great! So what's the bad news?"

"I'm totally wiped out after that and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to reciprocate for a while."

I laughed; pleased it was nothing serious as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Sorry babe, I'll make it up to you later okay?"

"I'll hold you to that -- come on lets get you something to eat, you must be starved."

We dried off and Edward put on a T-Shirt and boxers while I put on some knickers and one of his tops. He always had the heating set to maintain a constant temperature so we didn't have to wrap up or worry about being too cold. I refused to let him help while I made us something to eat so he sat at the table complaining quietly.

"Edward, please let me spoil you for a while, you'll hurt my feelings otherwise."

_Nice one Bella – a little emotional blackmail should sway him._

He looked momentarily panicked until he heard me laughing quietly.

"God you're persistent! Alright, I give in – _for now;_ it's completely unnecessary but I'll allow you to spoil me if it makes you happy."

I walked over to stand behind him then wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nipped his jaw and neck.

"Thank you. You won't regret it.....you might even enjoy yourself."

He reached around and pulled me into his lap and nuzzled into my neck.

"Yeah, but I have to warn you, if we spend the next few days doing exactly what I want it's probably going to involve a lot of being naked."

_I'm counting on it_

We ate dinner and chatted about Cornwall. Edward seemed relieved that Charlie seemed to like him and we spoke about Angela and Ben visiting sometime soon. I told Edward about the conversation I had had with Charlie and we were both hopeful that he would be able to help Jacob somehow. He was adamant that he didn't blame me and admitted that, although Jake was irritating him, he understood that he wasn't himself right now.

"Thank you Edward."

"What for?"

"Everything. Coming to Cornwall, always being there for me, coping with my dad and his antiquated ways, being so understanding about Jake.....just everything; you're such a good person. I love you so much."

He reached over and squeezed my hand, his voice breaking slightly.

"Bella..... You have no idea just how much you do for me all the time. I love you too -- so much babe. Come on, let's have an early night; I need you."

I cleared up the kitchen while Edward locked up the apartment and came to find me.

"Done?"

I started the dishwasher and walked over to him; he took my hand and led me to the bedroom, stopping to kiss me deeply as we stood by the side of the bed. He undressed quickly and then lifted my top off, pausing to lavish attention on my breasts before sliding his hand inside my knickers.

He froze as his fingers came into contact with my freshly waxed pussy.

"_Fuck!....._Have you?.....When did?.....Jesus Bella, have you waxed?"

I was a little worried now in case he didn't like it after all.

"Er, yeah? Don't you like it? Shit, I thought you'd like it, I had it done earlier to surprise you."

His fingers started moving again, exploring everywhere rapidly. He almost growled at me.

"Are you kidding me? I fucking _love_ it.....you're almost completely bare – like, _everywhere. _Fuck, it feels amazing, you're so smooth and wet babe.....wait; a _woman _waxed you right? Please don't tell me a bloke did this....."

I relaxed; relieved he liked it, a lot apparently.

"Yes a _woman_ did it you silly bugger!.....Jesus, do you really think I'd let a guy do that?"

"Well no.....oh fuck it, I'm not even going to bother trying to make excuses for being a jealous, possessive boyfriend – you know what I'm like. A woman eh? I do however, like the sound of that.....tell me more."

I slapped him lightly on his chest as he smirked, his fingers not even pausing in their movements.

"Right, I distinctly remember you saying something about doing whatever I want Miss Swan?"

_Oh shit._

"Er, yeah?"

"Bed. Now. I believe I owe you an orgasm.....or two.....or three."

_I may have squeaked as I jumped into bed like my arse was on fire but I couldn't swear to it._

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_


	18. Chapter 18

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_Hello.....hello.....anyone still there? Okay back at last! I have had major computer problems (it kindly lost several pages which I had to re-write) meaning that I have had to wrestle my son's laptop from him whenever I could. Just believe me when I tell you that it hasn't been easy. Oh, and incidentally, he was less than thrilled at me filling his computer with fanfic porn which didn't make pleading my case any easier._

_Okay, where were we? Oh yes, I believe I left Edward with his hand in Bella's underwear – much to the displeasure of several of you! (You're all as filthy as me apparently.) _

_Don't worry, we pick up here where we left them.......enjoy. _

**EPOV**

After my migraine had finally gone, I'd somehow got roped into letting Bella spoil me by doing whatever I wanted on our last few days before returning to work. At first, I'd tried to reassure her that it was entirely unnecessary, but she persisted; obviously worried, and when I finally gave in, she immediately perked up and was much happier. As there wasn't much I wouldn't do to make her happy I figured that giving in to her was a small price to pay so who was I to stop her?

_And yes, it may have crossed my mind just how easily she could wrap me around her little finger.....but in my defense I also, quickly realised that I could totally work the situation to my advantage....._

Which is how I found myself, in my bedroom; one hand and my mouth exploring her boobs and the other hand working it's way (seemingly of it's own accord) inside her underwear in search of her pussy.

Her apparently_ waxed _pussy....._Fuck. Me._

I already thought that she was perfection and loved nothing more than exploring every inch of her soft body, but the spike of lust that shot through me when my fingers slipped over the smooth surface even took me by surprise. I was already hard but this just took it to another level completely. I couldn't think straight and hesitated for a few seconds; enough for Bella to worry that I didn't like it. I soon cleared that fucking misunderstanding up and proceeded to explore her, frantically with my fingers.

Apart from one tiny strip of closely cropped hair, everywhere else was totally bare and she was so fucking wet.....god.....I marveled at how my fingers skimmed everywhere with ease and for several seconds I was completely lost, wondering what sort of position she would have had to adopt when getting this done.

_Okay, I'm painfully hard now.....Bella on a couch, legs spread wide....._

.....With a _fucking stranger _between her legs…aaand I'm not so sure now.....a woman, yeah; although I could never, _ever,_ contemplate the reality of sharing Bella with _anyone_ else, I could see the _fantasy_ appeal.....but what if it was a bloke – there _were _at least a few male beauty therapists right? That would not be cool. At all. I managed to snap myself out of my crazy thought process long enough to get confirmation that another man, _even a trained professional _had not, in fact, been anywhere near my.....I mean, _Bella's_ pussy. I didn't even care by this point that I must have sounded like a complete tool.

Fortunately, Bella laughed it off and actually jumped into bed at my promise of several orgasms.....and I wasn't even joking. I had every intention to follow through as I couldn't wait to explore her waxed pussy, up close and personal. In fine detail. As she had put herself through the pain of waxing for me, it was basic good manners surely?

God, it was so good to be home and just be ourselves without having to worry about anyone else. Back to my apartment, my bed; free to show each other affection, talk about anything and nothing, touch and kiss, make love and make noise without the constant worry of being disturbed, discovered or overheard. And right at that moment I wanted to hold a very private conversation with her pussy.

I followed Bella into bed and immediately positioned myself on top of her so that my elbows were each side of her head and my body pinned her down beneath me in my desperation to get close to her. She wrapped her little arms around my back tightly and moaned as I pushed myself against her body and covered her face and neck with wet kisses while grinding my cock against her underwear covered pussy. I reveled in being able to get this close and intimate with her at last and she felt so good underneath me that I was suddenly overwhelmed with the basic need to make her mine again. To re-establish our connection. Her breathing picked up and she pushed herself up against me as hard as she could, her own desperation seemingly matching mine.

"I want you so much Bella.....let me hear you babe."

She whimpered and lifted her legs to wrap them around my waist as I continued to rock against her; the new position allowing me to rub directly against her clit through the lace of her knickers. She gasped at the added sensation and her hands flew to my hair, pulling at it while she kissed me all over my face and shoulders frantically.

"Oh God! So good Edward.....so good.....I've missed this....._don't stop....._oh!.....I'm going to.....

With a small scream which almost sounded surprised, her head slammed back onto the pillow as she trembled through her orgasm. I continued to grind against her, more gently now; my cock covered in the wetness that had soaked through the fabric of her knickers.

Once she had gathered herself, she brought both hands up to grip my face and kissed me deeply; forcing her tongue into my willing mouth and for a few minutes we were completely lost in each other, the passion of the kiss increasing in urgency. Eventually I pulled away and placed my forehead against Bella's, breathing deeply and trying to get a hold on myself.

"Edward.....I need you.....please."

Her voice was so quiet but the honesty in those few words was unmistakable. I groaned and moved down her body, pausing at her breasts to kiss and taste them before travelling further; needing to taste and explore her now. I quickly removed her underwear and pushed her legs further apart before trailing my fingers, slowly, from her feet, all the way to her pussy. I gently explored her everywhere; wanting to feel everything and was staggered by how different she felt, bare. For me. She had done this for me.

"Edward.....please....."

I was so lost in my thoughts until she spoke to me, her voice immediately bringing me back to the moment. I started to move my fingers over her with more purpose.

"Fuck.....you're soaking babe.....I mean, just _so_ wet.....who is this for Bella?"

"You.....only you.....you do this to me Edward....._please....._"

Her voice sounded shaky and desperate and she opened her legs wider; moaning as I slipped a finger inside her.

"More, please.....harder....."

"_Bella....."_

I added two more fingers and began to pump inside her harder, blown away again by how tight she felt and ridiculously aroused by how wet my hand was. Without any conscious thought, I began to stroke myself with my free hand, lightly thrusting into my own grip. I had to stop myself from coming when Bella moaned, deeply. I had never heard her make such a primal noise before and it almost sent me over the edge.

"Edward.....oh my god.....so fucking sexy.....watching you.....your hands.....too much.....you look so....._Jesus!_.....so good.....so good....."

Her whole body was trembling and she was fluttering around my fingers, close to orgasm again. It turned me on wildly that she liked to watch me stroke myself and I had to restrain myself from climbing up her body and doing exactly that until I came all over her.

_That was immediately filed away as something I'd definitely be doing very soon._

I slowed down the movement of my fingers as I spoke to her, knowing how much she liked me to talk to her when we made love.

"I know you like to watch me babe, but I need you to come…..now. This is what's going to happen: You're going to come on my fingers, then I'm going to taste your bare pussy…..and then I'm going to fuck you. I need to be inside you Bella."

She let out another deep moan and her whole body shuddered at my words. I picked up the pace with my hand as she mumbled incoherently and began to grind her hips hard against me, quickly clenching around my fingers and coming, loudly.

Her whole body tensed before relaxing completely into the bed with a soft sigh. I couldn't wait any longer to taste her.

"Bella, are you sore from the waxing babe?"

"….um…maybe a little….not too bad."

She was so blissed that she was having trouble speaking properly and the caveman inside me proudly slapped me on the back for being able to do this _to_ her; _for_ her. It made me feel about ten feet tall that I could satisfy her and make her so happy.

"How about I kiss it all better for you Bella?"

Before she even had a chance to respond, I dropped down between her legs and using my hands as a guide, I gently placed my mouth on her bare pussy. I couldn't believe how different she felt on my lips. I mean, I _loved_ going down on her and loved the whole experience of her feel, taste and smell, but there was just something extra about her being bare. I could feel and taste so much more and I couldn't get enough of her; licking, sucking and tasting her everywhere like a man possessed. She was fucking exquisite and I was lost. And very, very hard.

I could feel her hands running gently through my hair and was distantly aware of her soft sighs of pleasure, the gentle rolling of her hips and quiet whispers of my name. The sounds of loud, deep grunting and groaning invaded my bubble and I realised, with surprise that the noise was coming from me. I was breathing heavily as I stopped and placed a gentle kiss on her clit, making Bella tremble.

"_Please…..Edward…..I need you now…..please baby."_

Her voice was tight and desperate as her hands tried to pull me up her body. Begging me -- _begging me! _– I felt a little dizzy at the intensity of what was happening between us, how _lost_ I was in her. And when she called my name and called me baby….. I was done for.

I took a moment to calm myself and get my breathing under control, placing gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs before slowly climbing back up her body.

"_I love you Edward…..please."_

"_Bella_…..babe…..God, you're just….._everything_ to me…..only you. I love only you."

When I finally reached her, I gently stroked her face and placed tiny kisses on her mouth. Bella reached down and gripped my cock, I hissed at the contact from her warm hand while she lay beneath me moaning with pleasure when she felt how much I wanted her. She was mumbling random words about me being hard and big and thick…..and honestly, I loved it when she was so lost in me that she couldn't string a sentence together properly. I let her explore me for a while, loving the feel of her little hands grasping at me until she reached her face towards me and nipped at my ear lobe before whispering urgently.

"_I can't wait any longer."_

I reacted immediately and pushed inside her fully, both of us groaning loudly at the sensation. It felt like forever since we had been able to enjoy each other like this and the sensation was just overwhelming and well…….perfect. I moved in and out slowly a few times, enjoying the tightness and warmth of being sheathed inside her so completely and kept myself in check enough to be able to kiss her deeply.

Before very long, my body just seemed to take over and I began to move inside her faster, desperately searching for my own release. I pulled back a little onto my knees and urged Bella to pull her knees back towards herself as much as possible before plunging inside her again, both of us gasping at how this allowed me to penetrate her even deeper.

"Fuck…..Bella…..this isn't going to last very long…..so deep babe….."

I was sweating now, feverishly thrusting inside her and totally unable to slow down or stop. I was desperately trying to control myself long enough to ensure that she came again but was sure I wouldn't be able to hold back for that to actually happen.

"_So good…..oh god…..Edwaaaard…..baby…..yes-yes-yes…..harder…. harder…..oh!"_

No it was definitely not going to happen if she said things like that…..but, sweet Jesus, her muscles almost clamped around my cock as I thrust even harder. Her voice was in my ear all breathy and out of control. She was as lost in this as I was, urging me on to let myself go.

"_Oh fuck! I'm coming…..coming Edward…..coming now….."_

"Me too babe….oh god! I'm gonna come so fucking hard…….you feel so….._ungh_…..I can feel you….._yes!....._oh….oh….oh….._Bella….."_

Grunting and panting like a wild animal my orgasm shot through me at such a force it took my breath away and gave me head rush. It felt like it went on forever and I struggled to keep myself from collapsing on top of Bella. Once it had subsided I rolled off to the side of her and we both lay there for several minutes, our chests heaving and hearts pumping like crazy. Eventually Bella grabbed my hand and placed it over her heart.

"This is what you do to me…..it's still pounding…..I had no idea that it could be like this…..I mean…..it's just so….overwhelming…..have you ever?…..is it like this?…..no, don't answer that…..I don't think I want to know…..I love it when you lose control…..you make me feel so…..oh god, I'm not making sense. Edward, you've seriously fucked me senseless."

I couldn't help but laugh, even though the effort it cost me almost hurt. I rolled towards her and pulled her into my body, wrapping myself around her and bringing her face up to mine. I kissed her hard then gently put my finger on her lips to stop her from talking again. I copied her action and put her hand over my heart.

"Bella, can you feel that? It's the same for me too. I swear to you, I can barely articulate what you do to me…..it overwhelms me too, but in the best possible way. I've _never_ experienced this with anyone else…..I promise you. I just can't seem to get enough of you; I'll never want anyone else babe. You're just…..perfect."

"Oh god…..Edward….."

Bella's voice was heavy with emotion and her words simply trailed off as she pulled the bed covers up over us, gripped me tightly to her and pushed herself as far into me as she could, resting her cheek against my heart. I held her tightly as we fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the following morning and was surprised to find that we were in virtually the same position that we had fallen asleep in. I lay still for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of her against me; little details that I had either never noticed or enjoyed with any other woman – her breath against my chest, the tiny fluttering of her eyelashes on my skin and the silky feel of her hair against my body. I leaned in to her hair and inhaled deeply, the smell playing havoc with my morning wood. I needed to use the bathroom and as I carefully tried to move without waking her she stirred and mumbled, her grip tightening around me. It awakened something from very deep within me that she wanted and needed me close to her even when she was asleep but at the same time it made me feel ridiculously happy and relaxed that she felt the same as me and needed almost constant connection.

I tried to move again but only succeeded in waking her up, her voice thick with sleep.

"No…..don't go…..stay here."

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry I woke you babe but I really need the bathroom. I'll just be a sec."

She grumbled and begrudgingly let me go as I strolled to the bathroom with a huge grin plastered on my face. I called out to her, asking what the time was as I washed my hands and splashed cold water on my face.

"It's just gone nine….do you have somewhere you need to be?"

Her teasing voice came from the doorway and made me jump much to her amusement.

"Fuck! I thought you were still in bed. No, no rush babe, just wondered. Do you want a juice or a coffee?"

"Juice would be good, but can you hurry up in here – I really need to pee."

"Go ahead; I'm just going to brush my teeth." I gestured in the direction of the toilet and carried on with what I was doing.

She didn't move and I suddenly realised that she was embarrassed to use the loo in front of me which I found both funny and endearing.

"Bella…..you can use the loo with me in here you know. I can't see anything. Your modesty will remain intact and well, you _did_ just watch me pee; it's just a basic bodily function babe."

"Hey, don't take the mickey Cullen…..and for your information I didn't come to the bathroom until I heard you flush."

She adopted a fake indignant tone as she spoke before approaching me and wrapping herself around my back while I finished at the sink.

Once I had finished I turned in her arms and pulled her to me, loving that we were both still naked from the night before so I could feel the full effect of her soft body against me.

"Alright, I'm going to give you some privacy. I'll get us some juice and see you back in bed in a minute."

I gave her arse a generous squeeze as she kissed me on my chest before we broke apart.

Back in bed together we cuddled up under the covers, talking, laughing and groping until we were interrupted by the phone ringing. It was just Kate checking to see if we were home and wondering if I needed her to work today. I explained that we had only got back yesterday, we were fine and not to worry about coming in again until Monday.

Bella asked me what I wanted to do today; reminding me that it was all my choice for the next few days and that I had agreed so there was no getting out of it. Actually I did have a few ideas of things I wanted to do.

"Well, I'd like to take you out for breakfast and go shopping actually. There are a few things I need to get and I could do with your help. That okay?"

"Er, yeah, sure, whatever you want, I told you. You really want to go shopping?"

"Does that surprise you babe?"

"Yes actually. But shopping is fine. I just remember you saying something about a lot of being naked….."

"Trust me Bella; there'll be plenty of that. We need to shower first anyway. Come on, let's get ready."

We showered together which kind of got us sidetracked; neither of us able to keep our hands of the other so by the time we were showered and dressed it was almost 11am. I used the lateness and the fact that I was starving as an excuse for Bella to drive us into town. She was confused as it barely took any time to walk there from my apartment but she didn't question it. I asked her to drive to a part of town where there was a large car parts store and although she had no idea why we were here, she complied and parked up outside. I only knew that this store was here as Emmett had dragged me here for hours on one of his visits.

I was really enjoying her confusion and laughed as I unfolded my white stick, grabbed her hand and asked her to lead the way. Once we were inside I asked her to find a member of staff.

"What are we doing here Edward?"

"Wait and see. Just find someone please."

She sighed and we walked around the store until she had found someone who worked there. I explained that I wanted a decent car stereo for a Ford Fiesta and that I wanted it fitted today.

Bella stiffened beside me and tried to object, but I cut her off.

"Bella, I hate that piece of crap you have in your car, it murders any music we play on it…..and you _did _say we could do anything I wanted for the next few days. _This_ is something I want to do – you know how important music is to me. Didn't you mean it babe?"

"Well, yes, of course I did, but….."

_Out came the pout….she can't argue against the pout._

She was spluttering, trying to think of something to say and came up with nothing, admitting defeat.

I just knew I was going to have some fun over the next few days, so I was as happy as a pig in muck and more than a little bit smug that she wouldn't be able to argue about me spoiling her if I wanted to.

The young guy serving us led us over to the stereos that would be suitable and I stopped him as he began to explain all the different ones they had. I simply told him I wanted whatever one was the top of the range. It had to have a radio, iPod dock and play CD's and I didn't care how much it cost.

We paid at the counter and arranged for them to fit it while we went into town, leaving them the car key. Bella had gone completely silent while I sorted it all out and just held on to me tightly and followed along.

Once we were outside the store, I turned to her, worried that she was upset with me.

"You're not angry are you? I really want to do this, please don't be mad at me."

Her voice was uneven when she answered me, almost in a whisper.

"I'm not angry – not at all. I'm fine, really. Thank you Edward, it's a really thoughtful thing to do."

I didn't think she was lying but she still sounded a little odd and I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"I know something's up babe. Please tell me."

"If I tell you, you're going to think I'm, well, _weird_."

"I promise I won't…..now spit it out for god's sake. You're worrying me."

She paused for a moment and when she finally spoke her voice was quiet as she mumbled.

"_Well…..it's a bit embarrassing……but…..I'm more than a little bit turned on right now. Apparently…..I, er…..love it when you, um…..take charge like that…..it's, um, really sexy and…..oh god, I'm such a freak….."_

I just laughed with relief and hugged her to me; internally thanking my lucky stars that I had met this amazing woman.

"Bella, you're not a freak. What you _are_ is unbelievably gorgeous and wonderful and fucking perfect. Please don't be embarrassed…..it makes me feel, well; complete….and _whole_ that I affect you in the same way you affect me. It happens to me all the time, you have no idea."

I kissed her softly, not even caring if anyone walking in or out of the store could see us. Bella grabbed on to my neck and returned my kiss with passion before she remembered where we were.

"Oh god…..we'd better go. This isn't helping my situation at all."

We reluctantly pulled apart and walked into town, stopping at the first half way decent café as, by now, it was almost lunchtime and neither of had eaten all day. We both ordered a large 'all day breakfast' and scarfed it down when it arrived, following it with a large coffee each.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Bella asked me.

"I want to get a new phone, there's finally a new one out that has the large buttons I need, _and_ it can also 'speak' the texts. Usually they have either one or the other and it's been a bloody pain not being able to read texts from people. You can text me then if you need to and with a bit of practice, I think I'd be able to send texts too."

Bella was enthusiastic about me getting a new phone, thrilled she would be able to text me at last and teasing me that she was going to send me dirty texts that would embarrass me in public. I _would_ have been more aroused at this but if the computerised voice on the mobile phone sounded anything like the one on my home computer; it wasn't in the least bit sexy, the intonation in the voice often all over the place. But I didn't care; I was a typical guy when it came to new technology and I really wanted to have full use of all the applications on my phone just like everyone else.

We went to my usual phone shop and managed to find the phone straight away. The shop assistant, Josh, remembered me from the last time I had been in and knowing that this would be an easy sale, quickly sorted everything out for me so I could keep the same number and then he transferred over all of my contacts. When he ran through all the keys and applications Bella tried to pay attention so she could show me again later if necessary and made sure we had the instruction book as a back up. An hour later and £300 lighter, we thanked Josh and left.

I felt good at what we had managed to achieve so far but had something else in mind that I really wanted to do before we went back and collected Bella's car.

"I've just realised that the car stereo and phone are quite blokey things to buy. How about we even it up a bit and do some girly shopping babe?"

"Like what?" She sounded confused.

"I'd, really, _really_ like to take you underwear shopping….."

"Oh! Okay…..I'm up for that."

I leant towards her and whispered in her ear.

"And maybe a few toys – what do you think?"

I could almost feel her blush but I definitely heard the gasp she let out before she grabbed my hand and started to walk with purpose.

"In a hurry Bella?"

Although I was laughing, I was secretly pleased that she seemed as keen as me and it didn't look like she was going to argue with me for spending some more money on her.

She stopped suddenly and laughed with me when she realised how eager she appeared. I had never had to find any lingerie shops in Brighton and Bella was still finding her way around so we set off in the direction of the main shopping centre.

The first place we tried was a department store, but according to Bella there wasn't really anything there that was suitable as it all seemed fairly traditional. Next we found a branch of 'La Senza' and we had quite a bit of fun in there as the staff were lovely and left us alone when they realised that we wanted to browse on our own. It took me a few minutes to get over the slight embarrassment I felt for strolling around the shop with my girlfriend, basically feeling up underwear on the hangers, but clearly not _too _embarrassed if my uncomfortable erection was anything to go by. Bella was adamant that we choose stuff together that we would both like so she described all the colours and materials and we picked out several matching bra and knicker sets and a couple of basques in a variety of colours. At one point I stopped to whisper to her.

"Do you need to try any of this on Bella? Because if you do…..and you need some help….."

She knew immediately what I was hinting at as my sentence trailed off.

"I would, but the changing rooms are literally right next to the counter. The staff are standing right outside the curtain. _Sorry_."

She sounded as disappointed as I felt but clearly, I wasn't going to get any relief from my discomfort in here.

A few times, Bella remarked on the prices, worrying about the cost and I had to reassure her that it wasn't a problem and I didn't want us to choose stuff based on how much it cost. I wanted her to have decent lingerie and in all honesty I could easily afford it. I managed to persuade her to stop looking at the price tags and eventually we took a huge pile of stuff to the counter to pay. The assistants were more than pleased at how much we were spending, fussing over us as they rang everything up and throwing in some stockings for free as a few of the items would need them.

When they asked us if we needed anything else I was staggered when Bella bravely spoke up.

"Well, um….we were wondering….if, well, there's anywhere around that, you know, er, sells….."

One of the assistants interrupted Bella, saving her from further embarrassment. Her tone was completely casual and friendly and not in the least bit shocked.

"Ann Summers is the best place for toys in Brighton. We send everyone there as they have a good selection. It's up by Churchill Square. It's a huge shop, you can't miss it."

We thanked them and left, giggling together as I directed Bella towards Churchill Square which was a large shopping centre that I knew well. As we approached she spotted the shop and led me inside. I felt pretty comfortable in there as it was very busy and Bella said that lots of couples were shopping together, meaning we simply mingled in with the crowd. We wandered around and picked out a few items of nice lingerie and some more fun outfits like a French maid and a Playboy Bunny. We both felt a bit awkward browsing around the sex toys as it was so busy and Bella had to keep giving me descriptions of everything. An assistant asked if we needed any help and we both admitted that we felt a little uncomfortable as it was so full of people. She helpfully suggested that we could also buy everything from their range online from the privacy of our own home. We both thought this would be a better idea for us as Bella could describe everything to me without worrying about anyone overhearing. We did, however, pick up a 'Rampant Rabbit' vibrator which the assistant proudly told us was their best seller.

Once we were outside, now loaded with bags, Bella led us over to a bench and we sat down for a minute to decide what to do next. When I asked her if there was anything she wanted to do, she laughed.

"Well, I _was_ hoping that we'd get a chance to make that fantasy a reality but it doesn't look like that's going to happen today."

"I know! Two underwear shops, one of them full of sex toys and they don't have the decency to build changing rooms that we can make full use of – rude if you ask me! Even the bloody place I go to get my dress suits has a private changing room."

"What?!"

Bella sounded so shocked that I replayed my words in my head; worried I had said something to offend her.

"Er, I said that the place I go to….."

She cut me off quickly.

"Yeah yeah, I got that…..where is this place Edward?"

"Um, it's about a ten minute walk from here I think. Why?"

"Do you fancy browsing for a new suit?"

_How much do I love a mischievous Bella?_

Like a pair of naughty school kids, we gathered all our bags together and I led her to the shop. Alice had found it for me after I had moved here as I didn't want to keep having to go to London every time I needed a new suit or a decent shirt. It was a little out of the way, in a quiet side street, just off from the main shopping area but stocked an amazing range of high end and designer suits, shirts, ties and anything else you could need. I didn't actually need a new suit but could probably try on a couple of shirts as an excuse to use the changing room. I wanted to smack myself on the head for not thinking of this place before as the changing room was huge and even had a lock on the door. The service was excellent and the staff seemed to know whether to leave you alone or not. I also remember them being fine about Alice coming down to the changing room with me as they understood that I may need some assistance. And, well, frankly, she was seriously pushy.

What they weren't to know was that there was no way I would let her in the room with me, as I certainly didn't need any practical help with getting changed – I had made her wait outside, _(having to listen, the whole time, to her complaining about_ _how long it was taking me)_ while I changed before coming out to have her give me the once over with her critical eye.

I explained all this to Bella as we made our way there and also pointed out that she would have to check if the coast was clear as my perception of how private it was may be somewhat skewed. I was also starting to feel a little nervous and wondered if Bella was too. I wanted to give her an out if she didn't want to go through with it after all.

"We don't have to do this Bella, you can tell me 'no' at any time. Please don't do it if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel under pressure babe."

"Well, I am a little nervous, but can I have a look at the room first? I'd really like us to be able to do it if we can. Are you…I mean, well, do _you_ want to back out?"

"What? No….I'm just, well….a bit worried in case I get stage fright and can't perform….."

She stopped walking and hugged me.

"Okay…I'll check it out and we'll only do it if we _both_ want to – no pressure – okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

Now the pressure was off, we both relaxed as we made our way to the shop. Once inside, the assistants greeted me like an old friend and even remembered Alice. I introduced Bella and explained that I needed a couple of dress shirts and that Bella would pick them out for me. They politely left us alone to browse and whispering, Bella asked me if I _really_ wanted any shirts or if she should just grab anything. I figured that, as I was here anyway I may as well get some new clothes so asked Bella to choose a few shirts for me. We had a brief repeat of our earlier conversation about prices and once again I insisted that she not choose based on the cost.

_What? I like nice things and I like shopping, it's not a crime._

Bella took the whole choosing thing more seriously than I expected and asked my shirt size before picking out half a dozen shirts that she thought would look good on me. I asked to try them on; explaining that Bella needed to help me and they happily directed us to the fitting room, telling us to shout if we needed any assistance before leaving us alone.

We both giggled quietly as Bella led me into the room, quickly shutting and locking the door. She told me that it was far enough away from the main shop floor and that the room had enclosed walls, rather than the partial walls that some fitting rooms had. Apparently there were no cameras that she could see, but there was a chair and a large mirror.

I pulled her to me and nuzzled into her hair, teasing her gently.

"Oh baby, you're so sexy when you case a joint for me…..gets me soooo hot."

She smacked me lightly on my chest but laughed along with me as she wrapped her arms around me, her head resting on my chest, breathing me in.

We stood there like that, wrapped around each other for a minute, settling into our surroundings before our hands started gently caressing and exploring each other. We didn't say anything and just moved together easily, words not seeming necessary at this point. All my earlier concerns about not being able to do this were quickly dispelled as my body reacted to her immediately. I pushed myself against Bella, wanting her to feel how she affected me and it made me even harder when she responded with a soft sigh and moved her hand between us to palm me through my jeans.

I cupped her backside with both hands and began to squeeze her more forcefully and pull her towards me, needing her close proximity. All I could hear was our uneven breathing before I lowered my head to kiss her.

Everything seemed to shift once our lips met, the kiss quickly becoming deep and urgent as we grabbed at each other and tried to find a way underneath each others clothes in search of skin. Bella's hands started tugging at my hair while I unzipped her jeans and tried to push my hand inside, the tightness of them not making it easy and I cursed myself for not asking her to wear a skirt today. She quickly moved to help and shimmied them down her hips, taking her underwear with them apparently as they had gone when I put my hand back again. I could feel her toeing her shoes off, before she briefly pulled away to remove her jeans and knickers.

We locked into a kiss again, nipping and licking at each other as my hand explored her folds while her little hands attacked my button fly and yanked my jeans down, she felt me briefly through my boxers before pulling them down too. I groaned as she used one hand to cup my balls and the other to explore my length.

"Can you use the chair babes?….. Lean over it I mean."

I was desperate to be inside her now and while I didn't want to rush her, I was hyper aware that we had a limited amount of time in here. In complete understanding, she immediately moved to adjust the chair, before whispering to me.

"Move forward Edward, I'm right in front of you."

I stepped forward, hands outstretched and immediately came into contact with her bare backside jutting out towards me.

"Oh fuck….._Bella_."

I ran my hands over her shapely behind before stepping forward closer to line myself up with her entrance.

"I can see us in the mirror Edward…..you look…..so sexy."

Her voice was all breathy, low and full of awe at watching us together. I was so aroused by this point that I gripped her hips and immediately pushed inside her fully, having to bring one hand round to cover her mouth and try to stifle the moan she let out.

_Fuck. This is going to be quick._

She felt so fucking good around me as I began to move inside her, my own breathing becoming ragged as she pushed back against me. I whispered to her, a little surprised to hear how shaky my voice sounded.

"Keep watching us babe…..I want you to watch me fuck you."

"_Oh god, yes! I'm watching…..you – look – so – good."_

I started to thrust harder, trying to imagine what we looked like and really turned on that Bella was watching us screw in a fitting room; the risk of being discovered making everything seem that bit more intense. I briefly wondered if I was a bit kinky then realised that I didn't give a shit even if that were true as Bella clearly wanted this as much as me.

I paused to move my hands under her top, wanting to feel her breasts; quickly pushing her bra up to free them and enjoying the weight of them in my palms, the feel of her erect nipples against my hand and the rise and fall of her uneven breathing.

I resumed my grip on her hips and thrust even harder, desperately trying not to make any noise as our bodies connected. I started to grunt quietly, dangerously close to coming and this brought an immediate reaction from Bella who moaned as her pussy fluttered around me. I quickly covered her mouth as I warned her quietly.

"You need to be quiet babe…..come for me….._please_. I can't hold on much longer."

She quickly pulled my hand away and kissed my palm gently; whispering urgently as she tried to put her thoughts into words for me.

"Your noises…..I can see…..face…..muscles…..your arms…..shoulders….._oh fuck!"_

I gently covered her mouth again, trying to muffle her cries as she came around me. I followed closely behind, coming hard as I pressed my face into her back in an effort to hide my own groan in the fabric of her top.

We reluctantly pulled apart, not wanting the assistants to start investigating why we had been so long and I swayed slightly as I pulled up my boxers and jeans; still feeling slightly drunk at what we had done and from the force of the orgasm that had ripped through me. I could hear Bella fumbling around straightening herself up and she laughed quietly.

"What's funny babe?"

"I look a sight! I don't have a brush and my face is all red and blotchy."

She came over and started fussing with me, laughing as she attempted to smooth my hair down a little and make me presentable enough to leave the fitting room.

I loved her hands on me and gently stroked her face before leaning in for a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you Bella…..you constantly blow me away."

Before she had a chance to answer, an assistant called out to see if we needed anything, sharply bringing us back to the present.

We hurriedly gathered our stuff together while Bella asked what I wanted to do about the shirts. I had forgotten all about them and told her honestly that I would gladly buy them if she liked them. I liked the idea of wearing something that she had chosen for me and she seemed really pleased at my willingness to trust her choices. I didn't even bother trying them on; more than happy to take the risk of them not fitting me and having to exchange them.

We finally set off and strolled lazily back to collect her car. I never got tired of feeling her next to me, tightly gripping on to my arm and trusting me to lead the way. The young guy that had fitted the new stereo explained to Bella how it worked before leaving us with the box and instructions. We loaded the rest of our shopping in and before setting off, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me gently.

"Thank you for today Edward. For everything….you're so thoughtful. You know how much I love you don't you?"

I could hear the slight concern in her voice and wanted to put her mind at rest.

"Of course babe. I can feel it always. I never question it Bella."

She sighed with relief and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face into my chest. I wrapped myself around her in response and we stood there quietly for a few minutes before heading off home. I wasn't looking forward to this half-term break being over as it would mean less time with Bella, but at least we still had two more days before we had to return to work. I was determined to make the most of them.

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_


	19. Chapter 19

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**BPOV**

After our day of shopping, we picked up some Chinese take-away and went back to Edward's apartment. After we were sure we had eaten far too much to be healthy, we sprawled out on the sofa listening to music and fiddled about with Edward's new phone so he could familiarise himself with all the buttons and applications. We were both laughing like a couple of kids at the computerised voice as it read out the increasingly filthy texts I was sending him and I could tell that he was actually starting to get a little concerned that he would never be able to read anything from me, in public, at any point in the future. Eventually he made me promise faithfully that I would never do it for real unless I was sure he was alone.

He was such a guy when it came to new technology and he put me in mind of an overexcited kid on Christmas morning as he played around with the phone. He made several attempts at texting my mobile which were a bit hit and miss but he seemed convinced that he would be able to nail it with a lot more practice. He decided, just to be on the safe side, that he would only text _me_ until he had really got the hang of it otherwise he would confuse the hell out of everyone else.

Even though we were happily joking around; inside, I was seriously impressed at his tenacity to learn new things. He had a fire inside him, a drive to succeed at everything he did. He was never pleased with anything less than perfection when he took on a task; demanding more from himself than he ever would from from anyone else around him. I couldn't help but wonder if he had always been like this; if it was simply a part of his personality, or if becoming blind at a young age had pushed this side of him forward. Either way, it was a beautiful contradiction to the gentle, sensitive and loving side of him and just made him all the more attractive to me.

When he had insisted on buying me a stereo for my car, my first reaction was to refuse; not wanting him to feel he _had_ to spend money on me. I had no desire to be the type of girlfriend who expected him to pay for everything. Even though I knew he earned a good living from composing, I had no idea of the specifics. It was obvious that he didn't appear to have any financial concerns from the way he lived and the casual manner in which he had paid for everything. Even so, I made a point of paying for the Chinese food; it may have only been a small contribution, but I felt the need to show him that I didn't want to take advantage of his generosity and that I didn't expect him to always be reaching for his wallet. I could almost feel the tiny battle he waged with himself trying to decide whether he should insist on paying, before casually shrugging his shoulders and deciding not to make a big deal of it.

What confused me more though was how much I _enjoyed _this side of him; there was a part of me that liked it when he took charge and took care of everything. I _liked_ the fact that he was very male, it somehow made me feel more feminine than I ever had in my entire life. I had always thought of myself of somewhat of a 'tomboy', determinedly hanging on to my independence; but the longer we spent together, the more I found myself embracing the girl in me. And it really had nothing to do with money, it was more the attitude and confidence that he exuded in certain situations.

I had also recently noticed that I had routinely begun to ask his opinion on all sorts of things before making a decision – not because I wasn't capable; Christ, I had been looking after myself for years – more that I genuinely wanted to hear his views and I respected his opinions. I still made final decisions myself but I always took on board what he said. It made things so much easier that he wasn't pushy with his views and he never complained if I didn't follow his advice. The only other person I had ever been comfortable to open up with like this was my father and in fact, it had been an occasional source of tension between Jake and I that I didn't open up enough to go to him instead. All I knew was that I wanted to open up my life and my heart, in its entirety, to Edward and not hold anything back.

* * *

The remainder of our weekend was blissful. Friday evening, we had an early night and we christened one of the new basques we had chosen in La Senza; even at the height of passion we were still able to laugh when Edward struggled to get me out of it, the hooks and ribbons far smaller and more complicated than he had realised. He almost ripped it off me as he used every swear word he had ever heard in his frustration to free my boobs. I loved that he was comfortable enough in his own skin to be able to see the funny side and laugh at himself as I eventually undid it for him, much to his obvious delight and relief.

Saturday morning, I woke up first and made us both a cooked breakfast. Once everything had been cleared away, Edward insisted that it was only right and proper to show his gratitude. Consequently, I ended up spread out on the kitchen table in front of him while he went down on me, still very vocal in his delight at me being bare.

_I have never before been so grateful for good manners._

He repeatedly brought me to the brink of orgasm; intentionally stopping each time before, taking pity on me, he pulled me up to a sitting position, held me tightly to his chest and pushed inside me. I thought the table would collapse at one point with the force of his thrusts but my only conscious thought at the time was that I hoped I would at least get to come before that happened.

Priorities and all Bella.

Sated and happy, and much to a now slightly smug Edward's amusement, I removed the tablecloth and put it straight in the washing machine; too embarrassed to leave it for Kate. Edward grabbed my hand and led me into the front room where we flopped on to the sofa.

I was still adamant that we stick to our agreement of Edward choosing what we did for the remainder of the half-term. If I thought I had been surprised when he had wanted to go shopping, my jaw almost unhinged when he said he wanted to take me to his gym and I very nearly backed out of the promise. Exercise and me have never seen eye to eye; probably because I was clumsy, uncoordinated and _hated _getting all red faced and sweaty.

_Unless, of course, it was as a result of an Edward induced orgasm…..totally different obviously._

I used up my entire arsenal of excuses before giving in. I had no idea he even had a gym membership as I wasn't aware that he had been since we had been seeing each other. I felt a little guilty for a moment, wondering if I had unintentionally monopolised his free time, but I was pretty sure I had never heard him mention it. Before I had a chance to say anything, he answered the questions swirling around in my head. Patting his (non existent) stomach, he complained loudly.

"Ugh…I really need to get back to the gym. I haven't been for about six months and I think I'm getting a bit….well, paunchy. I don't want to get all soft and lazy and have a fucking heart attack every time I have to climb stairs….."

I was gobsmacked as his sentence trailed off and I really thought that he must be joking, or at the very least, fishing for compliments. His body was lean and hard and he didn't appear to have an ounce of fat on him anywhere. If anything, he could benefit from _gaining_ a little weight. One look at his face told me that he was actually being serious.

"Edward, you can't mean that…..you _don't_ have a paunch! You really don't have a roll of fat anywhere! I love your body, you're lean and muscular and….."

"Really? You're not just saying that? You don't think I'm getting flabby?"

"Oh my god - no! I wouldn't lie to you, in fact, if I didn't know that you're being serious…..well, it's almost laughable. You don't have a thing to worry about – honestly."

He actually blushed a little and looked a bit sheepish as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you babe. It's just…well, I know how gorgeous you are, _even if you_ _won't tell me that yourself_….and, well, I want to look my best for you. I don't want to let myself go, you know?"

I was truly staggered by his admission and the vulnerability behind it. Although most of the time I genuinely didn't dwell over his blindness, I occasionally had moments when I wished that he could see. This was one of them. He appeared to have no idea of exactly how _beautiful_ he was which was utterly insane. I put my hands either side of his face and turned him towards me.

"Edward, listen to me. You are so _unbelievably_ hot….I've _never_, in my entire life, seen _anyone_ as attractive as you. But all that aside, I wouldn't care if you put on weight, lost your hair….got old and wrinkly; whatever. I'd still love you regardless, I'd still be madly attracted to you, because you'd still be _you. _And I love you.

He sat there stunned for a minute, his mouth gaping open, before pulling me into a sweet kiss. He still looked a little embarrassed so I climbed onto his lap and showered his face and neck with kisses while I ground down on his lap until I had made him hard.

"Did I mention that you also have an enormous dick? Now that_ is_ a thing of beauty….."

"I knew it! You only want me for one thing….." He laughed and kissed me, back to his normal self again; apparently reassured.

Edward still wanted to go to the gym, saying that he really did want to make the most of his membership and stay fit and healthy. He changed into some working out clothes and it was the first time I had seen him dressed like this. I found that I liked it. A whole lot. Everything he was wearing was expensive, brand name sportswear; the T-Shirt was tight and clung to his frame - every time he moved his arms, his bicep muscles rippled, doing very bad things to me. Laughing, he almost had to peel me off him in order for him to pack a bag and then again so we could get out of the door. As I had nothing with me suitable to exercise in we had to take a short detour and drive to my flat.

He stayed in my car, calling out to me to pack a swimming costume, while I rushed in to throw some gear in a bag. As I usually avoided exercise at all costs, I didn't actually own any proper sportswear so had to improvise with some leggings, a vest and some old trainers that had seen better days. I sniffed them gingerly before deciding that I could probably get away with wearing them. Fortunately I did own a sport bra which I had bought when I was at university and in a fit of madness, decided to join a yoga class. I only ever went once then shoved the bra into the back of a drawer; I could only hope that it still fitted me. I didn't own a swimming costume either so threw in a bikini and rushed back to the car.

The gym was on Brighton Marina and as soon as I saw it I realised with a slightly sinking heart that it was a very upmarket, exclusive leisure centre. Edward hadn't been here for so long that, even though he used his stick, I had to lead him a little. Standing in the lobby I couldn't help but think how much it reminded me of a fancy hotel. It was spotlessly clean and decorated tastefully. Everyone who worked there was attractive, fit and toned, dressed immaculately in matching sportswear and had impossibly perky personalities.

All the members I could see strolling around reeked of money and were kitted out in the latest gear and I just knew I was going to stick out like a sore thumb in my ratty stuff. I really wished that I had had more notice as I could have bought something appropriate when we went shopping. I tried not to think about it too much as I intended to just hide behind Edward or blend into the background – I had no intention of drawing any attention to myself by actually exercising as it would only end one way; me, either flat on my face or dumped on my arse.

At the main reception, Edward asked me to search through his wallet for his membership card so he could sign in. While she was waiting, I didn't fail to notice the eyes of the young woman on reception as she raked them over Edward from head to toe and back up again, lingering far too long on his groin for my liking. I cleared my throat loudly and she snapped out of her ogling so he could sign me in as his guest for the day. I grabbed a couple of towels from next to the counter as I led us towards the changing rooms.

We had a brief discussion about where to change as, in addition to the usual separate male/female rooms, they also had a disabled changing room. We decided that this was the best option as Edward had pretty much forgotten his way around and I had obviously never been here before. Honestly, I think I was more nervous than him about getting lost as I felt more than a bit out of my depth. As Edward was already in his sportswear, he sat on the bench while I quickly changed into the leggings and vest. I was relieved to find that the sports bra _did_ actually still fit me but the relief was short lived when I realised what this actually meant; _my boobs hadn't grown since university_. I laced up my trainers and shoved all our gear in a locker and pinned the key onto the waistband of my leggings.

"You okay Bella? You're a little quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit nervous…..I'm really clumsy and everyone here looks really fit…..and I'm bound to fall over or do something equally stupid so don't laugh at me."

Edward stood up and pulled me in for a hug, reassuring me that I would be fine. He ran his hands over my clothes and sucked in a breath.

"Fuck Bella! What are you wearing? Is this a vest….and leggings?"

He put both hands on my backside, squeezing firmly.

"Er, yeah, I don't have any proper working out clothes…..is this okay?"

"What? Yeah, its fine…..it's just that its _leggings_, you know - _tight_ leggings. Your fucking arse is going to be on display for every bloke here to see. Haven't you got a sweatshirt you could put on, you know, to cover up a bit?"

I just laughed at him, not sure if he was serious or not.

He groaned as he felt me up a bit more, moving up to the sport bra and muttering something about being 'so fucked' and 'working out with a hard on'.

I teased him about having a changing room fetish as we made our way to the main part of the gym that housed the treadmills and equipment.

"It's not that Bella."

He had the hugest smirk on his face.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time you wore leggings?"

Of course I did…..we had very hot, very frantic, sex up against his front room wall after he tore them off me. _Shit….._that memory effectively shut me up as I blushed to my roots, suddenly flustered and a bit too hot.

Wicked boy.

The next couple of hours turned out to be far better than I could have imagined. I basically watched Edward work out and get sweaty, which, in all honesty, is not the worst way to spend the afternoon.

When we first entered the gym, for the first time since we had met, I was actually quite worried about him, convinced that he would slip or fall, especially on the treadmill. But just as I was carefully working out in my head the best way to broach the subject with him, it was taken out of my hands as we were approached by one of the fitness trainers.

"Edward! Long time no see! How are you man?"

Edward greeted him warmly and made the usual introductions. His name was Sam and he had taken care of Edward's induction, showing him around the gym and running through all the machines, the day he had joined. They obviously got on really well and Sam was teasing Edward about his long absence from working out. As he had some free time he offered to run through a work out routine with Edward, laughing about knocking him into shape. Edward immediately agreed but looked far less excited about the prospect than Sam. He briefly whispered to me.

"You don't mind do you Bella? I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you."

I immediately reassured him that I was fine and to go ahead. I loitered nearby and had a half-hearted go on a few pieces of equipment, but really didn't do enough to risk either injuring myself or breaking into a sweat. Every now and then, Edward would call me over just to check I was okay and I found it really sweet that he didn't want me to feel neglected. But I really was fine as everyone I spoke to seemed really friendly and I felt bad for assuming that they would all be snobs just because it was an exclusive place.

At one point, I was happily watching him thumping the hell out of a punchbag while Sam held it still for him, shouting out directions and encouragement. I was unashamedly eye-fucking him as I watched how his sweat soaked hair kept falling over his face and how his shoulders and back flexed with each movement of his arms. I was deeply immersed in a filthy fantasy where he was fucking me relentlessly over the ropes of a boxing ring, one arm each side of me, effectively keeping me captive…….

"Oh my god…..this is better than porn. He's just _gorgeous. _They should sell tickets; he'd make them a bloody fortune."

I turned to see a smiling middle aged woman next to me, a grin fixed on her face as she watched Edward.

I laughed as she continued.

"This has just made my day…..my husband is going to get so lucky later. Oh, what I wouldn't give to wipe him down when he's done…..he'd make an old woman very happy."

She almost sighed as her sentence trailed off.

I was actually having fun now, she seemed really pleasant, simply enjoying the view and she wasn't coming across as aggressive.

"I'll ask him if you want."

"Can you imagine being lucky enough to be the woman…..I'm sorry – what?"

"I said I'll ask him if you want, he's pretty easy going."

I couldn't help but laugh. It almost felt like I could hear her brain trying to play back what she had said, becoming more mortified and flustered by the second.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say…..what must you think….."

I put her out of her misery and introduced myself.

"I'm Bella. And I _am_ that lucky girl - he's my boyfriend, Edward."

I waved off her apologies, laughing as she made her excuses and left. I just felt proud that he was my man and maybe just a _tiny_ bit smug at how good that made me feel.

After Edward had finished on the punchbag, he was all charged up from the endorphins racing through him and he chattered almost continuously while we popped back to the changing room to get into our swimming gear. I was happy to just watch and listen, never having seen him like this before; he was so adorable and it was as much as I could do not to pin him down and straddle him right there but I kept a hold of myself as he seemed so immersed in what he was doing and I loved getting glimpses into all the different aspects of his life.

_But once we were home…..all bets were off._

He draped him arm around my waist as we began making our way towards the swimming pool and stopped suddenly, his hands roaming over my bare back quickly. He actually hissed as he tried to talk quietly.

"Where's your swimming costume Bella?"

"I'm wearing it…..it's a bikini. I don't have a costume."

"Oh for fuck's sake…..you're killing me today. I'm going to get thrown out for indecency at this rate."

He quickly placed his towel in front of his groin as I laughed at him.

"Having a little trouble there baby?"

He sounded slightly panicked now.

"Stop calling me baby…..you have no idea what that does to me……and as you well know, it's _far_ from little."

I took pity on him, thrilled to discover how much he liked me calling him baby; that information was definitely going to come in useful.

"You're not kidding. Anyway, you deserve a little torture for tormenting _me_ for the last two hours with all your hot, muscle rippling sweatiness. The boxing almost finished me off."

He looked way too smug now and I just knew the tables had turned and he was going to tease me mercilessly.

"Is that right? You liked that huh?"

He dropped his hand slightly lower to brush against my backside before running the tip of a finger just inside the waistband of my bikini bottoms. My nipples reacted immediately and I felt everything below my waist clench in anticipation. My voice came out sounding like a whispered plea.

"Please stop, that's verging on cruelty Edward."

He just laughed; the smirk still evident on his beautiful face as he continued to trace his finger over the same area. He stopped and leaned in to whisper to me.

"Don't worry babe, once we get home I'll take good care of you. I promise I will definitely _finish you off."_

I may have squeaked a little bit which drew the attention of a guy walking past us. His eyes dropped from my flushed face, down and back up my body, smirking as he paused for far too long on my breasts; I was acutely aware that my nipples were more than obvious in their current state. He smiled at me arrogantly which just caused me to stiffen and bring my own towel up to cover the front of my body, glaring at him as he disappeared.

"What's wrong babe?"

He was always tuned into my reactions and his tone was serious now.

"Nothing. Just a guy looking for a bit too long where he shouldn't. He's gone now."

Mumbling through a clenched jaw about the 'fucker with a death wish' that had looked at me, Edward immediately stopped with the teasing and waited while I wrapped the towel around me. We continued on and showered quickly before entering the pool. I had thought Edward was all kinds of hot when he was sweaty and out of breath, but _wet_ Edward, in swimming shorts, gave him a run for his money. I had no idea how I was going to last until we got home. Today was turning out to be equal parts pleasure and pain.

The pool was busier than we both would have liked and as I'm not a particularly strong swimmer, we didn't stay for too long. I couldn't even drape myself around him the way I wanted to (which incidentally, was my arms clasped around his neck, his hands around my waist, as I slid up and down the front of his body) as it would have drawn far too much attention from the people who actually wanted to use the place for real exercise. Damn them.

I was totally entranced every time he ducked his head under the water and stood up again; my eyes trained on the streams of water pouring down his body. As we climbed out, he waited for me to fetch our towels and I _may _have lingered for a little longer than necessary, ogling his tall, lean, wet body and the way his shorts clung to his skin. I was ridiculously aroused by how his hair looked plastered over his face and by the wet hairs on his arms, legs and chest.

_We really need to get home._

When I realised that apparently I wasn't the only female appreciating all this, I moved to hand him his towel. Edward asked me if I could get one of the swimming attendants to call for Sam as he wanted to familiarise himself with the layout of the male changing rooms again for when he came here alone. I had been so wrapped up in watching him work out that I hadn't even realised that they had arranged to do this.

We separated to shower and dress and then met outside in the reception area, my stomach actually flipping as I watched Sam lead Edward over to me. He looked so clean and fresh; his face pink and vibrant and his body still slightly damp from the shower. His messy wet hair sticking up every which way. My eyes widened as I took in how good he looked in the tight white t-shirt he had on. As he drew level with me I could smell his bodywash and aftershave and I knew, right then, that I would not be above begging to go straight home.

Thankfully, they were brief in their goodbyes and we headed straight out to my car. Once we were inside I was about to speak when Edward beat me to it.

"Home. Now. I warn you Bella…..we're unlikely to make it past the hallway."

All I could manage was a whimper and my hands shook as it took me several attempts to get the key in the ignition. Edward placed his hand on my thigh, running it up and down, squeezing gently, but never quite getting as high as I wanted him to. He kept talking the whole journey back to his apartment, telling me that he loved how my body had felt in the leggings and vest and later in the bikini. How much it turned him on imagining what I looked like, how good I smelled, how it drove him mad how much I wanted him. How jealous it made him at the thought of another man wanting to touch me, daring to want what was his.

I could barely concentrate on driving but just couldn't bring myself to ask him to stop. He was so keyed up and intense and although I realised that it was partially down to the exercise, I loved that I could do this to him; that I could make him almost lose control. It was a heady feeling to know how strongly he felt about me.

Once I had parked up, he stopped me as I was about to get out of the car. His tone was low and focused.

"Bella, can you do something for me? As long as no one can hear what you're saying, I want you to tell me why you felt so horny at the gym."

With that, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth and was more than aware of the state of my wrecked underwear.

As we walked together to his building I started to tell him what he did to me, only pausing if I thought someone would overhear. I didn't recognise the shaky, wavering voice that came out of my mouth as I told him everything about today that had turned me on. He listened intently, obviously highly aroused. He cursed the fact that the lift in his building had cameras, telling me he would have taken me right there otherwise.

Once we reached his floor, he was now on familiar ground and completely sure of his surroundings. His pace sped up considerably as he led us towards his front door; opening it quickly and pulling me inside. He threw first, his bag, and then mine, into the hall. He slammed the door shut and pulled me to him, both of us moaning at the contact as he pushed his hips towards me so I was in no doubt about what he wanted. He pulled my face up towards him and crashed his mouth onto mine, kissing me so hard it almost hurt and his Ray-Bans flew across the hall somewhere.

He briefly pulled back to lift my top off before doing the same to his own; finally speaking for the first time since the lift.

"Clothes off…..all of them please."

We both stood there, in the hallway, tearing our clothes off as quickly as we could and when I was naked I stepped towards him again, wrapping my arms around his waist and revelling in the hardness of his cock against my body. He groaned when I reached down and circled him with my hand and it seemed to ignite something in him.

He immediately pushed me back against the wall, apologising quickly for being so clumsy when I bumped my head. His breathing was fast as he took my wrists and pinned them above my head, securing them with just one of his own large hands as the other trailed down towards my pussy. He dropped his head to my breasts, moving from one to the other; kissing me wetly and trailing his tongue over my nipples. He cupped my pussy before trailing his fingers lower to my entrance and groaning as his hand came into contact with the wetness that had coated me everywhere and was now all over the inside of my thighs.

He began to alternate between rubbing in circles on my clit and plunging his fingers inside me. Both of us were moaning loudly at this point and it barely took any time for everything inside me to explode; my body quivering, legs trembling, as Edward held me in place firmly so I wouldn't fall. As my orgasm finally subsided he let go of my hands and pulled me to the floor, with him underneath me; his voice was deep and needy.

"Can I have you here babe?"

"Oh god…yes."

I quickly straddled him and as I lined his cock up with me, he gripped my hips tightly and I could see the desperation to be inside me almost written on his face, and it made my heart race with excitement. As I took him inside me he thrust upwards, moaning loudly and increasing the pressure of his grip on me. Evidently I wasn't moving fast enough so he pulled me down to hold me against his chest as he began to thrust upwards into me with increasing speed.

We lay there on the floor of his hallway, panting and moaning and planting sloppy kisses on each other until I could feel myself start to come again.

"Fuck yeah…..touch yourself Babe."

I pushed my hand between us and began to rub my clit as he grunted and groaned beneath me. I came apart again, mumbling incoherently as my second orgasm rocketed through me. He slowed his thrusts down and gently rocked his hips as I rode it out, panting and whimpering on top of him.

I dropped my forward to scatter little kisses all over his chest and throat as I whispered to him.

"How do you want to come Edward? How do you want me?"

"I really want to come _on_ you…..can we swap positions? Will you let me do that babe?"

I loved watching him come and I especially loved watching him stroke himself. The thought of him doing that on my body was so hot that without saying anything, I immediately moved and for several seconds we clumsily scrambled around until I was lying on the floor and he was straddling me, trying to keep his weight from crushing me. He looked insanely sexy like this, eyes squeezed shut, his face a mask of concentration and lust; one hand firmly gripping his rock hard cock.

"Bella, you've no idea how much I've wanted to do this, how much it turns me on thinking about it. Do you want this babe?"

I was moaning and squirming underneath him now, mesmerised by his hand as he slowly began stroking his cock above me.

"Yes!…..I want it on me….._fuck….._looks so good baby."

"Yeah? _Jesus….._really want to come on you…..watch me Bella."

"I'm watching…..Oh! The muscles in your arm Edward…..God, you're so sexy."

He just groaned and leant forward slightly, palming my right breast as he began to pump faster and harder, thrusting his hips forward into his hand. Before long, he began to grunt softly and his movements became jerkier above me.

"Come for me baby…..please…..want it…..love watching you."

"Oh God…..love you so fucking much…..so tiny under me, so fucking hot…..yes.....watch me babe…..love your body…..your tits…..coming…..fuck!.....coming….."

He leaned further over me and squeezed my breast a little harder as he came in three long streams all over my breasts and stomach; his loud groans echoing in the hall around us.

* * *

Sunday, we slept in late and Edward made us breakfast in bed. He complained that his muscles were sore and aching from going to the gym so I did my best to give him a massage. We lasted about twenty minutes before it turned into groping…..which led to us making love; miraculously, this seemed to cure him immediately.

We spent the day wrapped up in each other, knowing that I would have to go home early evening as we both had to get ready for school starting the following day. We avoided talking about returning to work, wanting to put off the inevitable for as long as possible. Of course, the day flew by and we knew we couldn't put it off any longer.

Edward trailed after me while I started to get my stuff together and as I went to his bathroom, intending to pack up my toiletries he stopped me.

"Don't babe. Can you…..I mean please will you leave your toiletries here, your toothbrush, everything. I know you'll probably think I'm a sad case but it makes me feel closer to you having your stuff around me."

I hugged him tightly knowing exactly what he meant.

While I packed the last of my things up Edward went to check his emails so he could plan the week ahead. He groaned when he realised that he would have to go to London again on Wednesday and it seemed likely that it would be an overnight stay, with him possibly not being able to get home until Thursday night. There were several significant changes that needed to be made to music he had written for a TV series.

We both dragged out saying goodbye; standing for the longest time, just holding on to each other tightly; my cheek against his chest and his head resting on top of mine. It felt like we wouldn't be seeing each other ever again when the reality was we would see each other at school tomorrow during break. We had both been really spoiled by the half term holiday and had spent the entire time together. Neither of us was looking forward to sleeping alone that night.

Eventually we managed to prise ourselves apart and I couldn't help the tears that escaped as Edward saw me to my car, making me promise, as usual, to call him the minute I got into my flat.

We shared our final loving words and then I drove home, tears streaming down my face while I struggled to pull myself together. I caught a glimpse of him trudging back towards his building and he looked dejected too, shoulders slumped.

After I had called him as promised and locked up, I set to work preparing everything for work the next day. I checked my emails and found I had one from Angela which I replied to. I also called my dad and reached his ansaphone so I left him a brief message that I would call again soon. I ran a couple of loads of washing and unpacked the stuff I had brought back from Edwards before finally calling it a night and going to bed. I lay there for the longest time, desperately missing his company and the feel of his arms around me.

I grabbed my mobile phone from beside me and sent him a text, hoping he would remember how to retrieve it from his new phone.

_**Miss you so much Edward. Hate sleeping without you. Miss your arms around me. Love you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bella. XXX**_

Ten minutes later my phone beeped with a text, my first proper one from Edward. It was full of mistakes but my heart swelled with happiness.

_**Love u babf nd miss u so so mch. Fls empty witout u hre. Want u alwys. Edward. XX**_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sure you're all able to decipher Edward's text, but just in case, it reads: _'Love you babe and miss you so so much. Feels empty without you here. Want you always. Edward. XX'_

_**Please press review!**_

_**X **_


	20. Chapter 20

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**BPOV**

My alarm went off on Monday morning; the unwelcome noise drilling into my skull as I groaned and reached over to switch it off. I had slept really badly and my head was thumping as a result. I had lain awake until the early hours, completely unable to settle, every sound startling me slightly until I worked out that it was either traffic, voices outside, my fridge or a dripping tap. I had spent so much time recently with Edward that everything felt strange now I was back in my own flat. I was so used to sleeping with him wrapped around me, the familiar sound of his heart and breathing completely relaxing me, that my bed seemed huge, cold and empty. In fact, my entire flat didn't feel homely at all, it just felt like somewhere to crash and store my stuff.

It's not that it wasn't a nice place, it had actually been freshly decorated prior to my moving in here, but I had no pictures on the walls to add some colour or a personal touch. When I, and later, Kate, had unpacked all my stuff, I hadn't bothered putting anything on the walls as my lease only ran initially for six months and I still wasn't sure whether I would be extending it or buying my own place again. Consequently, all my pictures were still in a box which was stacked out of the way in a corner of my hall.

I made myself a coffee and swallowed some painkillers and while I was alone, I allowed myself to ponder the bigger picture which included a third option. At what point would it be appropriate to speak to Edward about the possibility of moving in together? We spent almost all of our time at his apartment anyway; we had never discussed it, we had simply fallen into a comfortable routine and it just made perfect sense as his home was set up with everything he needed and exactly as he needed it. In any case, it was a beautiful place, spacious and light and in the perfect location. When I thought about it more I realised that both of us naturally referred to his place as 'home' and my place as 'the flat'.

I knew he loved being with me and I was sure that he missed me when he was alone but he had, so far, not mentioned anything about us moving in together. But then, why would he? We had only been seeing each other for two months and it was probably far too soon, especially as he worked from home a lot; I had no idea if my daily presence, along with all my mess would be too much of a distraction. But then, he had asked me yesterday to leave my toiletries there……

I dragged myself off to have a shower, forcing myself to stop thinking about it all when I was still so tired and feeling more than a little bit irritable as I really wasn't in the right frame of mind to come to any logical conclusions.

I ran through getting ready on automatic pilot, scowling when I caught a glimpse of my reflection; my eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath them and I looked washed out. Not a good look. I was dreading returning to all the chaos and noise of school as all the boys were going to be distracted for a few days until they had all settled back into the routine.

I quickly ate some breakfast and tried to decide whether I should have another coffee or not before discounting the idea. I was already irritable and didn't want to be all jittery and hyped from too much caffeine, it would only make me more impatient and I really didn't want to take it out on the kids.

I checked the time and decided I would give Edward a quick call, knowing that just hearing his voice would make me feel better. Unfortunately, his phone went straight to his automated voicemail so I left a quick message saying I just wanted to say hi, I loved him and that I would meet him at break. I threw it into my bag, grabbed everything I needed for school and set off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once I was parked, I retrieved my phone from the depths of my bag and discovered I had a voicemail from Edward which lifted my mood considerably; apparently he had been in the shower when I called, loved me and missed me like mad. Break could not come soon enough.

School was just as I had expected and the first couple of lessons felt more like crowd control than teaching as all the boys gradually settled back down. I was grateful that they all piled out of the class the second the bell went for break as it meant I didn't have to deal with any stragglers and could head off to the music room immediately.

I met Eric Yorke as we passed in the corridor and he smiled ruefully at me.

"Hi Bella. Could you hurry up? He's been driving me mad all morning."

"Sorry Eric…I'm on my way."

We both laughed as I rushed past him.

Edward was waiting for me, his head immediately turning towards the sound of the door opening, and as soon as I caught sight of his face I just knew he had probably had about as much sleep as me. He immediately walked in my direction.

"Bella?"

"Edward….."

As soon as we reached each other he wrapped himself around me and I circled my arms around his waist. He kissed me on top of my head and we hugged quietly, simply breathing each other in for a minute or so and I could literally feel all my irritation falling away as I relaxed. I desperately wanted to kiss him properly but we were both very careful to keep things PG and professional while at work and we shouldn't even have been doing this. He finally pulled back a little.

"God, I missed you so much last night Bella…..I barely slept."

"I know…me too, I finally fell asleep at about three this morning…..I had to drag myself out of bed. I'm so tired."

"I feel better already now you're here babe."

I squeezed him around his waist again, unashamedly sniffing him.

"Yeah, so do I. Oh my god, you smell so good Edward. I can't tell you how much I missed you last night; it was horrible sleeping without you."

He sighed heavily. "I was no better."

I told him how odd it had been to be back in my flat after the half term and how I was jumpy at all the unfamiliar 'sounds', never spending long enough there to properly familiarise myself. I noticed how he frowned and looked concerned when I spoke about this and remembering how much he worried about me, I quickly changed the subject.

We made the most of the short break, but it passed all too quickly and before we knew it, it was time to get back to work so we said our goodbyes and made plans to meet up later that evening. As Edward had so much to organise in the limited time before he had to go to London, he wouldn't be around to stay for lunch.

"I was thinking about actually having lunch in the staff room today. There's loads of staff that I haven't met yet."

"That's a good idea. You already know Eric and Peter….and _Mike _of course."

I actually shuddered. "Ugh, don't remind me about him. Anyone else I should look out for?"

He laughed easily and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, just avoid any male with a pulse and we should be fine."

I playfully smacked him just as the bell went, signaling the end of break.

When lunchtime finally arrived I briefly went in to the school canteen to grab a sandwich and drink before making my way to the staff room. It was pretty full and it seemed like everyone else was far more organised than me and had brought their own lunch. I noticed Eric across the room; he smiled and nodded at me and I gave him a wave before making my way over to where I could see the head of my department, Charlotte.

She was a lovely woman and we chatted for several minutes as she enquired as to how I was settling in and if I had had a nice half term break. She also reminded me of an upcoming department meeting on Friday to discuss the parents evening scheduled for two weeks time.

I was thankful for her company as it helped me to relax in the staff room. I had only ventured in here briefly a couple of times; previously choosing to have lunch with Edward in the music room on the days he worked or staying in my class room and working through a snatched lunch if he wasn't here.

After a while, Charlotte left and just as I was about to pull out some essays and begin marking, a female voice made me jump slightly.

"Hi! You must be Isabella Swan."

I looked up and smiled at the young woman in front of me, having no idea who she was.

"Yes….sorry I don't know everyone yet."

Without any preamble, she plonked herself next to me and leaned right in to introduce herself.

"Jessica Stanley…..you teach English don't you?"

Although she seemed friendly, she really didn't seem to have any sense of personal space and I moved awkwardly to try and place a little distance between us.

"Um, yeah. I started here at the beginning of term…..and it's just Bella." I was slightly disconcerted that she knew me and tried to even the imbalance quickly.

"So, what department are you in?"

"Drama…..oh, you have no idea how well that subject suits me Bella….."

And I found out exactly how much it suited her as for the next 20 minutes she rambled on and on about her life while I tried my hardest to produce the correct response or expression at the required time. She seemed nice enough and I felt a little guilty about slightly zoning out but it was almost exhausting trying to keep up.

Mercifully, just as I was beginning to think that I knew more about her monthly cycle than I did my own; she stopped to take a breath.

"So…..Edward Cullen….."

I just looked at her blankly, having no idea what she expected me to say.

"You're seeing him?" She prompted helpfully and I just nodded completely unused to opening up with virtual strangers.

She looked a little wistful, before her face hardened slightly.

"We were starting to think that no one here was good enough for him…..and then you start here and, well, bam!"

The smile fixed on her face totally belied the tone of her voice which sounded kind of…..put out? I knew that, at some point, something like this would happen; it seemed impossible that the female staff here _wouldn't_ have noticed Edward in the time he had worked here, even if he was only part time and didn't venture into the staff room very much.

I made sure to keep my expression neutral, not wishing to get off on the wrong foot with anyone and hoping that my lack of response would move the conversation along to other things.

"So, Bella…..what is it you have that the rest of us don't?" She made sure to finish with a laugh as if her question was a joke but the laugh was disingenuous and she continued to stare at me, hard, as if she _would_ actually find the answer if she looked for long enough. I shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny and I was also slightly stunned that she had used almost the exact same words as Mike had when he had pinned me against the music room door. God, these two would be a match made in heaven.

I decided the best way out was diversion. I asked her if she was seeing anyone and she immediately perked up, happy for the spotlight to be back on her while she regaled me with far too many details of her love life. I suddenly lost my appetite.

_Ewww._

Later that evening, I drove round to Edward's for a late dinner and we caught up on our first day back at work. I told him about meeting Jessica and his only response was 'who?' I felt the relief wash over me. We chatted about the upcoming parents evening as I was curious to know if he would be there too. Apparently, as a part time staff member, he wasn't required to attend but usually made the effort to help Eric out.

_I'd bet everything I owned that the music department had never been so popular with the mothers before._

His trip to London was definite; he had spent the afternoon speaking to the production and editing teams of the TV Company, trying to get as much information as possible regarding the changes needed to his music. He would be in school Wednesday as usual and then travel to London from there, working late into the evening. He had arranged to stay at his parents before returning to the studio the following day to hopefully finish off.

"I'm not sure, it obviously depends on how much we can get through, but I really don't think I'll be back until very late on Thursday night."

"Okay, we'll meet at break on Friday at school then?"

"Well….I was wondering….do you want to stay here while I'm away? I mean, you don't have to, you know, if you don't want to, but you could use your laptop in my office if you needed to and….." He looked adorably awkward. "Well…..I'd feel much better knowing you were here…..safe, you know….the alarm system and everything." He waved his hand around absently as the sentence trailed off.

"And, it's probably selfish but I'd love it if you were here when I get back on Thursday…..even if you're asleep."

I was equal parts stunned and thrilled. Stunned that he might think I _wouldn't_ want to stay here and thrilled that he clearly _wanted_ me to be here. Before he had a chance to think I didn't want to, I spoke up.

"I'd love to stay here….thank you."

"Really? You don't think I'm crowding you?"

I squeezed his hand tightly in reassurance. "No, Edward, I really do want to stay."

The smile that lit up his face made me feel lightheaded and I couldn't have stopped my own one even if I had tried.

After dinner, he gave me a spare key to his apartment then ran through the instructions for the entry code into the building, how to operate his alarm system and locks before taking me to his office and explaining how to link my laptop to his wireless internet connection. He seemed so excited about these seemingly mundane things that any worries I had felt this morning about us possibly living together just seemed to fade away and I was instantly reassured that we were heading in the right direction. I felt a flutter of excitement as I fixed his key onto my keyring.

Before I drove home, we made love on his sofa. It was sweet and loving as we kissed, stroked and caressed each other gently. I fell apart underneath him as, with his mouth fixed on my throat, he repeatedly rolled his hips into me, whispering over and over how much he loved me. I held him tightly to me as he neared his own release and the second I told him that I would love him forever, he groaned and came inside me, quietly, before collapsing on top of me.

I slept a little better that night as extreme tiredness and being back at work caught up with me. _Oh and amazing sex with my insanely hot boyfriend may have helped out a little too._

The following day, school was still frantic, the kids not quite settled in just yet, but at least it seemed to make the day go faster. I missed Edward at break, but opted to stay in my classroom and continue working on my student reports in readiness for the upcoming parents evening. I sent Edward a text as I knew he would be busy working at home and I didn't want to distract him for too long.

_**Hi sexy. Love you. Will I see you later? Bella XXX**_

I hadn't heard anything back by the end of break so as the pupils began to file back into class, I set my phone to silent mode before putting it away.

I was accosted by Jessica again during the lunch break but as I had just spotted Mike heading into the staff room, I actually felt relieved for the distraction. He glanced over in my direction, but his expression was unreadable and I turned my attention to Jessica who was trying to get my attention.

"So do you want to?"

"Sorry, I was miles away. Do I want to _what?_"

"Go out sometime this week, you know, have a drink or something?"

My first reaction was to say no, but I managed to stop myself in time as she seemed to be genuinely making an effort to befriend me and I knew, deep down, that I really should try and be more sociable and get to know my colleagues. I had never been one for having a huge circle of friends or a crazy social life, but other than Edward, I really didn't know anyone around my age in Brighton. I missed Angela a lot, and we had always been close but she was miles away in Cornwall and I wasn't likely to see her for a while. I knew it would do me good to have a female friend here so decided to take the plunge.

"Thanks, I'd love to."

She looked momentarily surprised then pleased before thinking out loud about where we could go. I knew I was going to miss Edward like mad when he was away so I selfishly suggested Wednesday evening as a possibility. My apparent enthusiasm seemed to please her as she narrowed down the list of possible venues but as I wasn't able to make an informed choice, I told her I would leave that up to her.

I checked my phone again at the end of lunch and discovered I had a voicemail from Edward. He asked me to ring him once I was finished for the day as he would have a better idea by then of how much spare time he had that evening. He sounded busy and a little stressed but still managed to thank me for my message and leave me a loving one of his own.

Once school was out and the last of my class had finally left, I called him. He answered almost immediately, relief evident in his voice.

"Hi babe….you okay?"

"I am now. You sound tired…..how's it going? Making much progress?"

"Yeah…got quite a lot done today." He sighed heavily. "I just don't like working to such a rushed deadline and I'm trying to get as much done as I can before I go tomorrow."

"Do you want to meet up tonight? I mean, I understand if you can't…. I don't want to disturb you; I know how busy you are."

"God no, I really want to see you and I _am_ a tortured artist who needs a break after all." He laughed at himself. "I'll do another hour or so then stop for the night. I could do with getting out actually. Do you fancy eating out?"

He admitted that he hadn't stopped to eat all day and had suddenly realised just how hungry he was. I told him I would come over in an hour and dashed home to have a shower and change.

We ate out in a small Indian Restaurant in town, taking full advantage of their 'All you can eat for £5' offer. He had cheered up considerably now he had taken a break, especially when I showered him with sympathy at his horrible day. He lapped up the attention before sheepishly admitting.

"Actually, you shouldn't feel too sorry for me babe – they're paying me a fucking fortune to sort it all out!"

I told him about my plans for going out with Jessica and he seemed really pleased that I was getting to know the staff. He suggested a few places that we might like and one or two that were worth avoiding.

All too soon, the evening came to an end and around 9pm I drove Edward back home as he still had to pack everything that he needed to take with him to London. He wrapped himself around me on the sofa and I sank back into him; both of us wanting to get as close as possible. Before very long, his hands started to wander over my body and under my clothes as he pushed his erection into my lower back. He caressed my breasts with one hand while he quickly brought me to a powerful orgasm with the other. After I had recovered the use of my limbs, I dropped down between his legs, released his cock and took him into my mouth, leisurely licking and sucking him before, mumbling incoherently and gently gripping my hair; he came in my mouth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following morning I spent break with Edward before we reluctantly said our goodbyes. He hugged me tightly and made me promise to take care on my night out and to text him whenever I wanted as he would have his phone on him at all times. He warned me that he was going to be very busy but would text and phone me whenever he could.

I reassured him that I would be fine, not wanting him to be worrying about me when he was supposed to be working, and that I couldn't wait to see him on Thursday night.

I felt a little bit teary as I made my way back to class, knowing I was going to miss him but reminding myself that I would be seeing him again the following night; thankfully, I was forced back into reality as my next lesson began. Jessica and I spoke at lunch, exchanged mobile phone numbers and arranged to meet in town, near the station, at seven thirty. Fortunately the remainder of the day passed quickly as I lost myself in the lessons and once the final bell went, I was out and in my car heading back to my flat. I showered and wrapped myself in a towel while I packed a bag with everything I would need at Edwards while I was staying there. My phone beeped with a text at four thirty and I dashed to read it, smiling widely when I saw it was from Edward.

_**Jst arrhved. Have nice tme. love u. X**_

I quickly text back.

_**Leaving soon to go to your place. Love you too. Take care. Bella. XXX**_

As Jessica hadn't clued me in on where we were going, I wasn't quite sure what to wear. Eventually I opted for a dressy pair of black trousers with a nice, deep blue blouse and low heels. I dried my hair into soft waves and left it down and put on a little bit of mascara and lipstick before loading all my stuff into my car.

Once I arrived at Edward's building, I carefully pressed the keys in for the entry code and went up to his apartment. I used the key he had given me to let myself in, slightly surprised by the thrill this caused to race through me, before I made myself concentrate and switched off the alarm.

I took my stuff through to his room and hung up some of my work clothes before going back to the kitchen where there was a note waiting for me on the counter. I recognised Kate's writing immediately.

_**Bella**_

_**Hope you're okay, seems like ages since I've seen you! **_

_**On the direct orders from my slave driver boss, the fridge and cupboards are fully stocked. I've also prepared a couple of meals just in case you are pushed for time.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Kate**_

Laughing to myself at her note, I pulled open the fridge and saw that it was, indeed, stuffed with food. I made short work of the quiche and salad Kate had left covered on a plate, feeling incredibly grateful and more than a little bit spoilt as I wolfed it down. I sent Edward a quick text thanking him for being so thoughtful and made a mental note to leave a message for Kate too.

Once I had eaten and cleared everything away I grabbed my bag and a jacket, set the alarm and locked up, heading off to meet up with Jessica. As I approached the station, I looked up and had to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape and attempted to keep the horror from showing on my face.

Jessica was waiting for me and I took in her appearance as I approached, trying valiantly to keep a neutral smile fixed in place. I couldn't believe how she was dressed and knew immediately, that tonight was going to be…..interesting.

She was actually a very pretty woman with mid length brown hair, blue eyes and delicate features. She had an enviable figure with curves in all the right places. Right now though, I knew far more about her curves than I ever wanted to as they were on full display, spilling out of her clothes.

She was dressed completely in black; from her sheer, see through blouse (complete with lacy push up bra underneath), a _tiny_, stretch lycra, mini skirt, tights and knee high, _very_ high heeled boots. I wasn't shocked at _what_ she was wearing, it was more that I was shocked that she would wear this outfit, outside of the bedroom, in public, and appear to be completely comfortable about doing so. She was also wearing a lot of make up. We are talking _applied with a shovel_ quantities here.

It was now early November and really starting to get quite cold, especially in the evenings. I could still feel the chill and I was covered in trousers and a jacket. Jessica however, seemed to be oblivious and waved off my concerns when I asked her if she was cold; admittedly, part of me selfishly just wanted to cover her up a little as I was all too aware of the looks she was getting from passers by.

Still, I didn't want to come across as stuffy and boring so I pushed as much of my embarrassment aside as I could as I followed her, only half listening to what she was talking about. After several minutes of walking, she led me inside a bar. We were greeted by ridiculously bright lights and loud, thumping music. I willingly followed her to the bar, desperate to get some alcohol in my system, convinced it would help me through this evening.

I would have shriveled under the attention that she was receiving; lots of men were staring at her intently, blatantly checking her out, but Jessica seemed to revel in it all, returning their stares with a wide smile. I quickly necked my first drink and ordered a second.

"Bella." She laughed. "You need to pace yourself, I don't want to have to peel you off the floor when it's time to leave."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I didn't intend to have much more to drink anyway, well aware of my limits. I looked around cautiously taking in the slightly tacky surroundings. "What's the name of this place?" I hated it already as we had to almost shout to hear each other.

"Hmmmm? Oooh, look at him, now _he's_ hot…oh! And he's looking at me….he's coming over….oh my god…"

I made my escape and went to the bathroom. On my way back, I glanced around at the posters and signs and groaned when I realised that this was one of the places that Edward had suggested we avoid, but somehow it didn't surprise me.

When I returned to the bar, Jessica was waving at me wildly from a table she had managed to acquire. I gratefully slid into a seat behind her, attempting to make myself as invisible as possible and trying to encourage her to take us somewhere else while she batted away my concerns. The next couple of hours dragged by as in between flirting with almost every man in the bar and consuming her weight in vodka, Jessica tried everything she could think of to pries information about Edward from me. And not normal, every day stuff either; I mean full on, deeply personal information that I would never tell anyone else. I sidestepped every question, not willing to even divulge seemingly innocuous details like his favourite food.

Thankfully, as she became progressively more drunk, her questioning stopped and she concentrated on her second goal of the night. Men. Unfortunately for me, this caused no end of headaches as I had to step in several times when she got herself into dubious situations with total strangers. Twice I had to stop her leaving with random guys. I was well aware that she was an adult but I also knew she wasn't capable of making a rational decision in her drunken state; although, admittedly, the bitch in me almost let her deal with the consequences every time she tried to pair me off with a guy.

A couple of times I texted Edward with slightly humorous messages about a drunken Jessica and the crappy evening I was having (carefully avoiding the part about her clumsy matchmaking attempts) but I still hadn't heard anything back from him.

The pub was calling last orders just before 11pm and I scraped Jessica out of her seat and outside to get her in a cab, fuming that, en route from our table to the door, I'd had to threaten to kill a sweaty, drunk who grabbed at my backside as he leered at me. I think that once he glanced at my face, he realised that I fucking meant it too and wisely removed his hand and placed it over his balls defensively.

Even though, I was more than a bit pissed off with her, I couldn't see Jessica struggle home alone. I eventually managed to get her address out of her and we shared a cab; my nerves in shreds the whole journey, worried she would hurl in the back of the taxi. I saw her safely to her door before heading back to Edward's apartment; the relief coursing through me at finally getting inside. I locked up and set the alarm before texting him again to let him know I was finally home.

As I was getting into bed he called me and he sounded utterly exhausted.

"Bella. It was a good night then? I've just listened to your texts, it's the first chance I've had. I'm in a taxi on my way to my parent's house."

"Ugh, I'm _never _going out with her again, it was a nightmare."

"Was everything okay babe? Are you alright? Where did you go?" He immediately sounded worried and I immediately felt guilty and rushed to reassure him.

"I'm fine Edward, I promise. Jessica just got really drunk and made a show of herself. It was more embarrassing than anything else, but she's home now, out of harms way."

When I told him where we went, he groaned and sounded irritated.

"What the hell is she doing taking you there? It's a total fucking dive. I went there once with Emmett and Rosalie and he almost flattened a bloke who grabbed Rose and touched her….._inappropriately_, shall we say."

"Almost? What happened?"

"Rose happened. She punched the loser first; knocked him off his feet and kicked him in the balls….._hard,_ so I was told. I obviously didn't get the visual but if the sound effects were anything to go by….."

He stopped then exhaled loudly.

"I'm glad you're home okay. I miss you babe. I'm sorry that I couldn't reply earlier."

"I miss you too, but please don't worry, I knew you were busy and I really didn't expect a reply…..it was just nice to have that connection; you know…..I just wanted to keep in touch. Anyway, how are _you_ Edward? How's it going there?"

We spent a few more minutes talking and apparently, they had been working non stop, only finishing for the night just before he called me. They were making progress but still had a lot more to get through with an early start the following morning. Even though he was obviously tired, he sounded a lot more relaxed now we had spoken. Once he had arrived at his parents, I waited while he paid the cab fare and went inside. He reminded me to set the alarm before we said our goodbyes.

"I love you Bella. I'll ring you in the morning if I get a chance. Sleep well babe."

"I love you too Edward. I'm going to curl up in your bed now…..I miss you."

We reluctantly hung up and I crawled into bed and lost myself in the scent of him on his sheets, incredibly grateful that Kate hadn't stripped the linen.

Even though I set the alarm, I was running late the next morning as I made the mistake of pressing 'snooze' a few too many times. I briefly spoke to Edward when he called me as I was leaving his apartment, but he was in a rush too so it was just a snatched conversation.

I went to the staff room at lunchtime and fully expected Jessica to be suffering after our night out. Not a bit of it. She was bright eyed and perky; laughing as she recalled a 'brilliant night out' that seemed somewhat at odds with my recollection. I let her ramble on and vaguely sidestepped her attempts to make firm plans for another evening.

Once I got back to Edward's apartment, I sent him a text, telling him I couldn't wait to see him tonight. A thrill rushed through me when I thought about him coming home later, even if he was really late. The important thing was that we would be together again and we would get to spend the night together. I ate dinner, cleared away and did some more work for the parents evening before packing away my laptop.

I was getting ready to have a shower when Edward called at 9pm to say he had just got on the train and would be home by around eleven o'clock. They had worked right through the day, only stopping for brief food breaks and had finally finished. He sounded so relieved to be on his way home and I offered to collect him from the station.

"Thanks babe, but I'll take a cab from the station, it's not a hassle." He paused before sighing. "I can't wait to get home to you…..thank you for staying. Will you be in bed?"

"Depends…..do you _want _me to be in bed…?"

He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Not fair Bella….I'm in a carriage with people around me. And the answer is yes, of course."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you….how can I make it up to you baby?"

"Fuck Bella….." I almost didn't catch what he said as he hissed down the phone.

I decided to stop tormenting him, joking that I was getting myself all worked up too which wasn't helping anything. After we had finished our call I took a long shower, taking time to shave my legs and underarms. When I was drying myself off, I applied moisturiser, wanting to make the effort to feel nice for Edward, all the while trying to decide what to wear for his return. _Lingerie? His T-Shirt? Naked?_

Opting for naked, I climbed in bed to wait for him, quickly dozing off, relaxed and happy that he would soon home. As I was drifting into sleep, I made myself a promise that I would talk to him soon about the possibility of us moving in together. I knew I was ready and I needed to know if he was too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **_Don't shoot me….I promise I'll start the next chapter with their reunion lemon from EPOV!_

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_


	21. Chapter 21

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers.**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:**_ I'm so sorry for the delay in updating...real life has not been kind. (In fact it's been a total bitch but that's another story.)_

_Huge thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing, your comments are always welcome and appreciated. A special mention to __**edaddict3254 **__for kindly allowing me to steal one of her expressions to use in this chapter._

_Onwards... _

**EPOV**

_Fucking trains. How exactly is this First Class? And why do I always end up in a seat next to people who don't shower? Fucking disgusting. Bella always smells so good...fuck. Bella in the shower...with me. Nearly home. Bella...in my home. Shit, please don't talk to me lady, I'm really not in the mood to hear about your digestive problems. Just want to get home to bed. Bella...in my bed. So fucking tired. Well, not too tired obviously. Two more stops. Bella...draping my arm across her warm, sleepy, soft body - moving my hand down... My stop at last - shit...think of something disgusting; can't stand up in this state...Emmett, aged twelve, vomiting in my lap when he was travel sick...yeah that did it. Right, get my shit together; bags, stick..._

"Thank you for the offer, it's very kind of you but I can manage. I live in Brighton; I'm on my way home."

_That's nice, she was really sweet. Standing a bit close though. Whoa! Did her hand just brush across my arse? No, can't have done...must have been an accident. Oh fuck, she did it again. Not an accident then. Wish these doors would fucking open. What's she saying?_

"Right...No, I've been working in London; just in a hurry to get home to my girlfriend."

_My girlfriend who would probably snap your fingers if she were here. Please take the hint...I have a girlfriend...okay, she's moved away. Not going to tell Bella, but its tempting - jealous Bella is hot. God, if a fucking bloke touched Bella's arse... Right, concentrate Cullen. Taxi rank...please let there be cabs waiting there. Bella's smooth, curvy arse..._

"Oh, cheers mate, thanks...Oh, okay...how are you?"

_That's good, Cabbie remembers me. Nice bloke – helpful. Must tip him. Bella's perfect tits...fucking nipples are exquisite...Jesus, hurry up mate, any other time I'd love to chat. Just nod and agree Cullen. Thank fuck; home at last._

"Yeah, thanks. No, keep the change - not a problem. Goodnight."

...

I finally arrived at my apartment door after, what felt like the longest journey home I'd ever had from London. I scrambled around with my keys and let myself in, dumping my bags in the hallway, locking up and setting the alarm. I had a quick drink of water and went to my bedroom, listening out for Bella. Her scent filled my room and hit me the second I walked in there, settling happily in my cock and causing the identical reaction I'd had to her the first day we met. Realising she was asleep, I stood and listened to her for a minute or so; relaxing further with each steady breath she took before stripping to my boxers. I threw everything in my wash basket and quickly used the bathroom before hurrying to my bed….and Bella.

I carefully climbed in behind her and as I lifted the duvet, a wave of her scent hit me again, stronger this time and I edged over to her warmth. God she smelled so fucking good. Part of me just wanted to enjoy being with her and holding her soft body while she slept in my arms, but I knew that after being away from her, even if it was only for a couple of days, I wouldn't be able to resist her. I could feel my cock begin to harden again just from her close proximity.

She had her back to me and I leaned in to breathe in the smell of her hair and gently ran my fingers through the soft strands splayed out on the pillows. I carefully brushed her hair aside and placed a gentle kiss on her warm neck, spooning her as she began to stir. I pulled her closer towards me until her back was pinned against my chest and her backside was pressing against my groin. Her voice sounded wonderful and adorably sleepy.

"Edward…..you're home. How long have you been back?"

"Just a few minutes babe."

I continued kissing her, working my way along her shoulders and upper back and she brought her hand back to touch my hair, running her fingers through it and gripping it gently.

"I'm sorry – I must have dozed off." She sighed softly. "I'm so pleased you're home."

"Shhh. It's fine. It's so good to see you, thank you for staying. God, I missed you babe."

My kisses were quickly becoming more urgent and I held her to me with one hand and started to move the other over her body with more purpose. When I palmed her breasts, she gasped and pushed back against my cock, rolling her hips against my erection as I lightly pinched her nipples. The friction felt amazing and coupled with her soft moans I wasn't sure how long I would be able to hold out before having to be inside her.

Her grip became more forceful in my hair as my hand travelled down her body, across her ribs and stomach, then traced the curve of her hip and backside before reaching around to cup her pussy. I didn't think I would ever get used to how she felt under my hands. So warm and smooth. So _mine_.

"Fuck, Bella….you're naked…..you feel so…..your body is just so fucking perfect."

I loved that, apart from the thin fabric of my boxers, there were no barriers between us and that she had been waiting for me, in my bed; naked. I could feel my cock twitch and harden even more; desperate to push inside her and just pound wildly. I had to force myself to slow down and savour the moment.

She moaned deeply as I spoke to her, my fingers pushing through her folds to find the delicate flesh underneath. A thrill raced through my veins as her juices coated my fingers immediately and I swirled them over her clit.

"Oh god Edward, it's for you…..it's always for you."

I didn't know if she meant her body, being naked or how wet she was, but I really didn't care as I wanted them all. I pushed my fingers further to find her entrance and she jerked her hips and whimpered as I pushed two fingers in as far as I could reach from my position behind her. A loud groan escaped from my mouth as they were welcomed with a flood of moisture. I was becoming frantic now, my kisses quickly turning into gentle bites, as her hips rolled against my erection harder and harder. Her grip in my hair became painfully tight; a sure sign that she was close to exploding and she dropped one of her hands down, trying to reach behind her, searching for my cock. Her voice was low and urgent as she was met with the fabric of my boxers.

"Take these off – now."

"Jesus Bella….I need you right now babe…..I can't wait. I wanted to take my time, I'm sorry….."

"Shhh, don't say sorry baby…..I need you just as much. We can do slow anytime."

_God, I love this woman._

I was about to finally enter her when she stopped me.

"I need to turn around and face you…..I want to see you Edward."

I let go of her as she quickly wriggled around to face me, immediately wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, sighing with pleasure and kissing me deeply. When we finally broke apart, she scattered tiny kisses all over my face, nose, eyes and jaw, all the while whispering how much she had missed me before bringing her hands around to trace all the lines of my face. It was such a small gesture, but this loving intimacy just ignited the fire within me and I lost all restraint.

I gripped her thigh and placed it over my hip, running my hand over the firm flesh and loving how soft she felt against my hard body. I placed my hands on her waist and positioned her so that I could line myself up with her entrance but just stopped short of pushing inside her. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck again and I reveled in the trust she placed in me, giving me the control to move her body where I wanted her. I pulled her tightly to me and moved my arms so that they were under hers and around her back, my hands reaching up behind to grip her shoulders. Her breasts were squashed against my chest, her hardened nipples rubbing against me and there wasn't an inch of space between us.

Her voice was needy and shaky.

"Oh yes…..love being this close."

I couldn't even talk as I finally thrust inside her; burying my mouth in her neck and kissing and sucking everywhere. The most I could manage was a string of incoherent grunts and loud groans as I was immediately enveloped inside her warm, wet heat. The feeling was just sublime as her muscles gripped me, the pleasure increasing immeasurably as I started to move inside her. Everything seemed heightened by our brief time apart, her skin had never felt softer and her scent was intoxicating and completely surrounding me. The noise I was making had drowned out Bella and I finally forced myself to listen to her sounds of pleasure as she whimpered and moaned with every thrust and gripped me tightly to her.

"So good babe…..so fucking good…..love you."

When all she managed to say was 'yes' on a constant loop, I knew she was as far gone as me and I wasn't the least bit surprised when her pussy tightened around my cock. I finally allowed myself to give in to all the sensations that were assaulting my body and began to chase my own release with renewed energy, thrusting hard and fast inside her. Bella began to moan, loudly, before her arms went slack and she exploded around me; my name escaping her mouth as she trembled and shuddered through her orgasm. Being with Bella like this, sharing moments like these with her brought home to me exactly how much I loved her, how connected we were and how alive and happy she had made me; how _male _she made me feel.

And how much I wanted the chance to be able to share this with her for the rest of my life.

It was those thoughts rather than the pure physical pleasure that made my own orgasm suddenly overtake me and I came hard, buried deeply inside her; euphoria and wonder crashing over me.

_Fucking hell, that was seriously intense._

We spent some time cuddling and caressing each other, still remaining as close as we could get while we kissed and licked each other wherever we could reach without having to break apart. Both of us seemed to be in identical moods; keen to tell the other how much we loved and missed them. I started to worry a little that Bella would think I was all emo and sappy when I was, in fact, a bloke - but she sounded so happy and content when I told her how I felt that I couldn't find it in myself to give a shit and just gave into it. Bella seemed completely overwhelmed that I was home and even got a little tearful which was ridiculously sweet - and may or may not have made me feel about ten feet tall that I could make her feel this good just by being back home with her.

We eventually came up for air and reluctantly pulled apart so that Bella could use the bathroom; both of us laughing and wondering what we would be like if we had spent even longer apart. It was late now and we both had to get up early for work so as soon as she came back to bed I pulled her to me and wrapped myself around her, loving the feel of her against me and how we just seemed to fit together perfectly.

"Is this too much, do you want some space babe?"

"God no, this is perfect. Don't let go."

She gripped me tighter and entwined her legs around mine before falling asleep in my arms. And perfect it was.

…

I was physically spent, but I couldn't shut my brain off. There was so much going on inside my head so I lay there quietly, holding Bella, trying to put things into some sort of perspective while my body was so relaxed. I had been so busy when I was in London and although she had never been far from my thoughts, I hadn't been able to indulge myself too much, needing to focus on the job in hand.

I had missed her terribly, but conversely I had also thoroughly enjoyed getting completely engrossed in sorting out the changes in the music and interacting with everyone in the studio. I was well aware of all the fuss I had made about the tight deadline and the stress of the situation but the reality was that I also loved a challenge and really loved my work. Music was an integral part of my life and to be able to work in the industry _and_ make a good living from it was a huge bonus. I also appreciated being taken seriously as a professional and as a person; my lack of sight not being an issue. When we had finally finished, although we were all exhausted, I felt deeply satisfied with the end result. A job well done and a huge cheque waiting to be banked. Win win.

…

When the half term break with Bella had finally ended, it had been truly awful spending Sunday night apart, I had barely slept, missing her beside me, and I realised the following day that Bella had been just as bad. Apart from a few difficulties in Cornwall, spending the week with her had been a real eye opener; we seemed to gel together so easily and comfortably. I finally relaxed again when we met up at break and I'm sure I could feel the tension leave her body when we hugged. Before meeting Bella, I had never, in my whole life, been a clingy person and I was a little afraid of overwhelming her with my need to be with her as much as possible. I was well aware that she felt this way about me and I loved that; I found it deeply reassuring and comforting knowing that I could fulfill her needs. I just didn't know if she would find it too much that I felt the same. When Bella mentioned that she had felt uncomfortable and jumpy sleeping in her flat again, this just added fuel to my new hobby: Worrying about Bella. Her happiness, safety and health were at the forefront of my mind all the time and I felt the constant need to solve any problems she might have while simultaneously trying not to suffocate her.

I had really wanted to have lunch with Bella too, but knew I had to get home and start organising everything for London. I spent the afternoon on the phone gathering as much information as possible and sorting out my itinerary and schedule with the TV Company. The deadline was extremely tight and these new changes were completely outside of the original work I had been hired to do; the music long since handed over and as far as everyone was concerned; completed. They were pretty desperate for me to be able to make all the necessary adjustments to my music so that it would neatly tie in with the re-shoots they had done for their TV show. It was far too late for them to bring in someone else and start again and they would be breaking the terms of our contract if they made any alterations to my original compositions themselves. Consequently, they asked me to name my price and I plucked a completely ridiculous figure out of thin air, fully expecting them to haggle with me until we reached a compromise. They didn't. They immediately agreed and within the hour they had faxed the new contract over to me. When Kate returned from dropping some of my clothes off at the dry cleaners, I asked her to read it out to me, still not quite believing that they had agreed to my demand.

When Kate read out the figure she deadpanned: "Edward? I'm guessing this a good time to ask for a pay rise?"

I signed it, got Kate to witness it and faxed it back before they could change their mind. I then phoned my parents house and spoke to my mum, arranging to spend the night there on Wednesday. She was all excited about seeing me again and I felt a bit guilty when I explained how late I would probably be finished and that she would most likely be in bed asleep when I arrived.

I made a tentative start on the music before Bella came over for dinner. We caught up on our first day back at work and Bella told me about a department meeting she had on Friday and her preparations for the upcoming parents evening; I knew that these were a lot of work for the teachers and I was fortunate that in being only part time staff, I wasn't obligated to attend (although I would, if I was free, to help Eric out) so I missed out on all the stress. Bella told me about meeting someone on the staff called Jessica and although I had never met her myself, I was pleased that she was making friends at work.

When I told her my schedule for London, Bella asked if we would meet at school on Friday and I suddenly had the urge to ask her to stay at my place. I hated the thought of her being in her flat as I still wasn't completely satisfied with the security there and I just knew I would feel better about being away if I knew she was safe and I also felt instinctively that I would feel more connected to her if she was in my home. And even more specifically, in my home waiting for me when I got back. I was nervous about asking her as I didn't want her to think I was being controlling and needy.

To my surprise and delight, she said yes and I couldn't help grinning like a ten year old with a new bike. I was a little disturbed at how excited it made me when I ran through the instructions for the building entry code, my alarm system, locks and internet connection. I was even more confused at how hard it had made me when I gave her a spare key to my apartment and I could hear her connecting it to her key ring. If I had my way, she would be keeping that.

_Christ, was it even normal to get aroused by things like that? It's not exactly the sort of thing you can ask your mates._

"_Yeah….so James…..I gave Bella my key the other day and I got a massive erection. That's totally normal, right?"_

The following day, I asked Kate to make sure that the fridge and cupboards were fully stocked for when Bella came over, and then I completely zoned out on work and shut myself away in my music room, only coming out for drinks and occasional toilet breaks. Consequently I missed a text from Bella asking if we would be meeting up that night. I hurriedly called her back, hoping I would catch her before she started teaching again but ended up leaving a message when it went to her voicemail. She called me as soon as school finished, the sound of the ring tone I had applied to her number immediately pulling me out of my deep concentration. We ate out in Brighton a little later and I bent Bella's ear all evening, making a fuss about how hard I had been working, so she showered me with attention and sympathy which was more than welcome. Eventually I felt a little guilty and admitted that I was being paid a small fortune - more than enough to make up for a little hard work.

Bella told me of her plans to go out with Jessica on Wednesday night and I had to fight the urge to ask her to put it off, worried that I wouldn't be around. I got a grip and reminded myself that Bella was an adult who had survived on her own, long before we met and probably wouldn't appreciate me trying to interfere now that she was beginning to make friends. Instead, I encouraged her to have a good time and suggested a few places that I knew were okay and warning her of a couple of bars that were a bit shady. We finished the evening fairly early as I still had to pack up all my stuff for London as I would be leaving straight from school, as soon as the morning's lessons ended.

Bella and I said our goodbyes at break on Wednesday which was…..difficult. Both of us were attempting to reassure the other that we would be _fine_, it was _only a couple of days_ after all. We would text, we would talk if we could…..it was only until Thursday night…I'm pretty sure Bella was almost in tears when we finally pulled apart and she told me that she would miss me. I'm also pretty sure that I wasn't far behind.

The journey to London was uneventful and I took the opportunity to doze as much as possible. I sent Bella a quick text when I arrived and loved that she text back almost immediately letting me know that she would be going to my apartment soon. Once I arrived in the studio foyer, I switched into work mode, determined to get the music sorted as soon as possible. Thankfully, Heidi didn't appear to be around and I was able to quickly travel up to meet Andy, Kieran and a few other people on their team. Introductions over, we got down to work and I became totally lost in what we were doing and didn't have time to keep checking my phone and obsessing over Bella's night out. Late evening, we sent someone out for food and drinks and I discreetly asked Andy where Heidi was.

"Why, you missing her man? Fed up with your girlfriend already?"

He was only joking but I snapped at him irritably.

"Fuck off Andy. I just don't want to bump into her after last time and _Bella_ is just fine thank you."

"Hey, I'm only joking…..Heidi's been moved elsewhere within the company, apparently she's upset too many people since she's been here. Things going well with Bella then?"

I smiled in his direction, my previous pissy mood forgotten.

"Yeah, really well actually. She's just…..she's just perfect."

"Fuck! I never thought I'd see the day. Confirmed ladies man Edward Cullen off the market. She must be something special…"

We soon got back into work and barely paused until finally calling it a night at 11pm. Kieran called a taxi for me and I slumped in the back, exhausted and checked my phone for any missed calls or texts. As tired as I was, I couldn't help but smile as I listened to her first text, thanking me for being so thoughtful in getting Kate to make sure everything was in order for her. I grew a little worried as I listened to the next few, her night out didn't sound like it had been much fun as she joked about a drunken Jessica. Finally there was a text saying she was safely home and as it hadn't been sent too long ago, I quickly pressed 'call' hoping she hadn't gone to sleep yet. She picked up quickly and we chatted briefly about her evening and my day. I was pissed off with Jessica for taking her to that fucking dive of a bar and had a brief moment of panic until I felt reassured that she was fine.

It was just so good to speak to her and to know that she missed me as much as I missed her, and that she completely understood that I had to work. All the tension had disappeared as we spoke and as I paid the taxi and went in to my parent's house I was tempted to ask Bella if we could have a little fun on the phone before we went to sleep. That idea died before I had a chance to suggest it as my Dad greeted me with a quiet 'hi' in the hallway so we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I followed my Dad into the front room and he shut the door before giving me a hug.

"Good to see you Dad. You okay? Mum in bed?"

"It's good to see you too Edward. I'm fine, I haven't been in long myself, I'm just winding down….it was a hectic shift. Mum's asleep; it's only in the last couple of years that I've managed to persuade her not to wait up for me."

It made me feel good inside that my parents still had such a loving marriage and still openly adored each other. I knew I wanted to be in that position in years to come.

We caught up on work for a while before he asked me how Bella was.

"She's great Dad, really great."

"You miss her don't you son?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Is it that obvious? We've been apart for less than twenty four hours and I can't wait to go home."

My Dad laughed with me then grew more serious.

"I know it's only been a while for you two, but Edward, I've never seen you like this before, I recognise the look – it's the same one I wore from the moment I met your Mother. You know Bella's the one don't you?"

I felt so lucky to have such a close relationship with my Dad and that he was happy to talk about feelings and didn't just want to slap me on the back and tell me to pull myself together. I was close to my Mum too, but I had always felt comfortable with sharing deeply personal stuff with my Dad; it was just easy and uncomplicated.

I sighed deeply and tugged my hand through my hair.

"Yep….I have no doubts that she's the one. I know I'll never meet anyone else like her. The connection between us was almost instantaneous; I can't explain it…..but….."

"But? I've only met Bella once and even I can see that you two are perfect for each other. She adores you Edward….."

"I know Dad, but I just worry that I'm not good enough for her and, you know, my disability might be an issue somewhere along the line."

My Dad remained calm but his tone left no room for argument.

"Edward, _all_ men worry about not being good enough but the fact that you're aware of it means that you _won't_ take her for granted. And come on, give Bella some credit for knowing her own mind – she's clearly an intelligent young woman and she certainly seemed happy when I met her. What does Bella say about it all?"

"That's it….she just accepts me the way I am, we don't really _have_ deep, in depth conversations about my disablity. She's considerate without being overprotective and it doesn't seem to bother her."

"So…..she loves you, accepts you exactly as you are and you love her; stop trying to find a problem and stop putting yourself down. Just accept it Edward and stop worrying – or at least have a talk with her so she has the chance to put your mind at ease. And don't forget…..Bella _knew_ you were blind when you met and it didn't scare her off – she could have said 'no thanks' and walked away but she didn't; she made a clear choice to be with you.

"In all the years I've been a doctor, I've seen countless people who've become disabled through illness or injury and I've seen the effect it's had on their relationships. Some people struggle with it but an equal amount _don't_ and find that it strengthens what they already had. What I'm trying to say is that you were a fully formed adult – a pretty great one too I might add - when you met Bella and had long since accepted your blindness. She's a lovely young woman, why wouldn't she do the same?"

Everything he said made complete sense and I felt so much better. Or less of a tosser anyway for being so stupid.

"Thanks Dad. I'm thinking of asking her to move in with me….do you think it's too soon?"

He stood up with a yawn; evidently ready to finally get to bed.

"You're welcome son. And it's never too soon if you love someone; why waste time if you're sure about how you feel? Did you know I proposed to your Mother two weeks after we met?"

"What! I thought that was just a joke….. You were sure, after just two weeks?"

"I was sure the day I met her Edward."

There was nothing I could add to that as we hugged and said out goodnights.

The following morning I was up early and managed to squeeze in a quick breakfast and catch up with my Mum over three cups of strong coffee. When I say 'catch up' I obviously mean that I just sat and answered countless questions in-between gulping down my food. It's like she had a shit load of stuff that she had been saving up and I half imagined her ticking questions off a list. I managed to snatch a few minutes on the phone to Bella but we were both in a rush to get to work.

Thursday was insanely busy and we worked all day with a few brief food breaks and I was now sick of take away food – something I never thought I'd say. The day flew by and somehow we managed to get finished by 8.15pm. I checked my phone and had a text from Bella saying she missed me and couldn't wait to see me. At 9pm, I was sitting on a train heading home and called her to let her know. Her voice was just what I wanted to hear; pleased to hear from me, flirty and teasing. Fucking perfect.

…

I was having the nicest dream. Bella was giving me a blow job; I was groaning and getting ready to shoot my load. It felt so _real_ and even in my dreamlike state I seemed to realise that it was going to be a wet dream and I hadn't had one of those in years. Fuck it - it was too good to care about that and I could even feel her hair brushing over my thighs. For some reason, I started to wake up and groped my hand down towards where Bella had been in my dream…..expecting to find my morning glory and then was, oh so, happy to find Bella's head bobbing up and down. Not a dream then.

_You lucky bastard Cullen._

"Bella…..babe….."

She paused and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Good morning baby…..sleep well?"

"Er, what? Yeah…..what are you doing?"

"I'm giving my boyfriend a blow job. Did you want me to stop?" She laughed lightly.

"Fuck no…..don't let me stop you. _Please_."

I gently wrapped my hands in her hair and carefully pushed her head back down and groaned as she took me in her mouth again. Within minutes I was panting and grunting and warning her of my impending orgasm. Just before I came she gently released me from her mouth and stroked me twice before I spurted all over my stomach.

She scooted up the bed, pecked me on the lips and I managed to wrap my limp arms around her as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you babe. I'd like to wake up like that every day."

Her voice was quieter than usual and she sounded a little nervous.

"Well, about that, er, I was hoping that maybe we could….."

The alarm went off, cutting into her sentence and I leant across to switch it off.

"Sorry Bella, what were you saying?"

"Ugh! We'd better get ready. Can we talk later? I've got a department meeting straight after school but I should be finished by about six."

She sounded happy so I wasn't worried and I wanted to talk to her too but didn't want to have a rushed discussion about our future before we went to work. We had all weekend in front of us and I wanted to approach it properly.

Bella jumped in the shower while I went to pick up my post. In the process, I completely forgot all about my bags that I had dumped in the hall on my arrival home from London and I swore like a trooper as I stubbed my toe on the heaviest bag. Fucking typical.

I hobbled off to join Bella in the shower; we might not have time for an in depth chat, but I owed her an orgasm and I _never_ shirked my responsibilities.

Over breakfast Bella filled me in more fully on her disastrous night out with Jessica and I was secretly pleased that she wasn't keen on repeating the experience. She was a little hesitant about telling me what it was like in the bar as I knew she didn't want to worry me, but I encouraged her to continue. Which I may have regretted when she told me about the guy who had grabbed her behind. I almost had a fucking seizure as I ranted about Jessica, the dodgy bar and the drunken fucking scum who had touched her.

"Edward, I'm fine….please calm down. I handled it – okay? I _knew_ you'd be angry and I didn't want to wind you up…..but I didn't want Jessica to say something to you and then you think that I would keep something like that from you…."

She was rambling as she moved to stand next to where I was sitting; stroking my arm and trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and willed myself to pull it together. I turned around to face her and pulled her between my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Bella….I'm not angry at you – you know that right? It's just that….the thought….some fucking sleaze…..touch you….Jesus Christ….."

"I know. I know. It's okay."

Even I had to laugh at the next words out of her mouth.

"Anyway, I scared the shit out of him when I pulled out my tried and tested 'keep it up if you're not interested in having a family' look, then threatened to kill him. Simple but effective, don't you think?"

_God, I love my girl._

I was fine by the time we left my apartment, determined to enjoy being back home with Bella and the promise of the upcoming weekend together. She asked me about my time in London, how the job had gone and eventually she quietly asked about Heidi. I was happy to reassure her that she had moved on.

"Thank god for that! You escaped being molested then; at least that's something eh?"

"Well pretty much….."

I briefly considered not telling her about the young woman who had touched my backside on the train as I arrived back in Brighton….then realised what a hypocrite this would make me after the way I had kicked off over breakfast. Fortunately Bella took the news far better than I did. I mean, she wasn't thrilled by any means and she said something weird about getting a tattoo across my forehead…..but other than that we were good. Who am I kidding? We were fucking brilliant.

We separated to go to our own classes and I was whistling as I entered the music room and greeted Eric cheerfully.

"Oh, you're here Edward. There's someone here you need to meet."

"Oh?"

"You're still available to help out with the music for the Christmas Show this year right?"

I had done this the previous year; it hadn't taken up much of my time and it was a doddle. It was good for the boys to have some fun with music and put into practice everything they learned in class.

"Yeah, sure, no problems. Be pleased to."

"Great. I'd like to introduce you to Jessica Stanley from the Drama department; you'll be working with her. Jessica, this is Edward Cullen."

I was speechless as a bony hand grasped mine with determination. I must have looked like a prize prat as I struggled to think up an excuse, all the time knowing it was useless.

"Edward. I'm _really_ looking forward to working closely with you – it's going to be quite a ride."

I tried not to shudder as I removed my hand from her freakishly strong grip and tried to ignore the breathy voice that she obviously thought was sexy.

Shit. It's going to be a long few weeks.

…

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_


	22. Chapter 22

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**EPOV**

At break I filled Bella in on the Jessica situation. It would be a gross understatement to say she was not happy. She was fuming and convinced that Jessica's attempts at friendship had all been geared towards getting closer to me. At first I wasn't sure but when she told me all the different remarks that she had made and all the questions that she had asked Bella about me, my stomach sank. I knew that Bella trusted me but I didn't want to have to cope with keeping Jessica at arms length while I worked with her. I was already going through various scenarios in my head that would mean I would have to be alone with her as little as possible.

I had arranged to meet Jessica in the drama department during the lunch hour to go over how much she had already planned. Fortunately there were other staff members there and a few pupils running through lines so everything was fine. I was actually pleasantly surprised with what she had already organised; the theme was in keeping with current events, namely the recession, and there were several scenes in which the boys would act out going back to more traditional Christmas values rather than the commercialism that everybody had become used to.

I had a lot of ideas in my head of how to fit music in and around the script so I got a copy of the script from Jessica to convert it into a Braille version that I could use with ease. I already had this software on my home computer and shortly after I began working at the school, they installed the same system in the main office so any official letters, notices or memos could be printed in Braille for me.

I knew Bella would be staying late for her department meeting so I quickly went to her classroom to let her know I would stay at school all afternoon and work on the music and when her meeting had finished, we could travel home together. Fortunately I managed to catch her just as her pupils were filing in for the next lesson.

I went to the school office and spent some time scanning the script, converting it into Braille and then printed out a few copies. Then I went back to the music room, holed up in a quiet corner and spent the remainder of the time until Bella was ready, working on different ideas for the music. Jessica came to find me when she had finished teaching and I spent an hour going through my ideas so far. She was enthusiastic about everything but I did notice that she was very touchy feely and would take every opportunity to brush against my hand or arm. I kept everything completely professional and mentioned Bella at every opportunity, simultaneously trying not to gag on the strong scent of the perfume she had obviously just applied. Eventually she left as she had an after school drama club to supervise, but not before asking me for my mobile phone number in case she thought of anything and I wasn't here. There was no way I wanted her to have that so I told her that, for now, she should speak to me at school. She huffed slightly before leaving and we arranged to meet up again on Monday lunchtime.

…..

Bella finished earlier than she had expected and came to find me, both of us pleased to get away for the weekend. We made a brief stop at Bella's flat so she could drop off her briefcase and laptop and pick up what she would need for the weekend.

We held hands as we made our way up to my door and I smiled to myself at how quickly and naturally we had become a solid couple; it helped ease my nerves which were still hovering around, at asking her to move in.

Once we had taken off our coats, I took Bella's bag to my bedroom and when I returned she was pottering about in the kitchen.

"What are you doing babe?"

"I thought you might fancy something home cooked tonight. I mean, you're probably fed up with take out after London right?"

"Oh god…..you're a star. You don't mind cooking? You've had a busy day….."

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to throw a pasta bake together, it won't take long."

I loved that she knew me well enough to anticipate even seemingly insignificant things.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No, it's all under control. Why don't you relax? You must be worn out after the last few days."

"Okay, well give me a shout if you need anything. I'm going to unpack my stuff before I fall over it again."

Bella hummed in distracted agreement and I moved off to grab my bags, taking them into my bedroom and beginning to sort it all out.

The smell of dinner reached me after a few minutes, my stomach growling in appreciation. Bella came in to find me after a little while, interrupting me to plant a kiss on my mouth and demand a hug.

"Dinner shouldn't be too long, I'm going to have a quick shower and change while it's in the oven. I need to wash school off me then we can relax."

I reluctantly let her go, assuring her that she always smelt good to me. I lightly smacked her on the backside when she told me I could make her dirty again later.

I was in my music room, just putting the last few things away when I heard her in the kitchen, checking dinner and rummaging around in the fridge and I called out to her as I made my way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a quick shower too babe. I won't be long."

I was convinced that I could still smell Jessica's perfume and wondered if it had somehow soaked in to my shirt just by being in the same room as her. I stripped naked and threw everything in the laundry basket and headed off to the shower.

I was extremely confident when I moved around my apartment, having long since taught myself where everything was and counting how many steps it was from room to room, sofa to TV, cooker to fridge and so on. Kate always put everything away in the correct place and knew my routines like the back of her hand. It had become second nature and I rarely thought about it any more, moving around on automatic pilot most of the time.

Which is why it was such a fucking shock to find myself, in a heap, on the cold, hard floor of my bathroom after my foot had slid on a patch of wet on the tiled floor. I couldn't stop the string of curses that left my mouth as I clutched my left hip in agony. I hadn't fallen in ages and that shit hurt like a bitch.

I was just about to think about righting myself when Bella came flying into the bathroom, shrieking like a banshee, panic evident in her voice.

"Oh my god…..Edward…..are you okay? Of course you're not…..Oh fuck…..all my fault, I'm such a stupid bitch…where are you hurt? _Fuckfuckfuck_…..so sorry…..the water…I was just checking dinner…..was going to come back and clean…..such a messy cow…I'm so sorry. Are you injured…shall I call a doctor…._shit, shit shit_…..I don't know….."

She literally sounded terrified and if she wasn't so obviously upset I would have laughed. I never thought I'd hear anyone hit a higher pitch than my sister.

Bella began to sob as she grabbed at me, trying to work out where I was hurt. I realised that I needed to tell her that I was okay but I was still a little stunned by the whole episode and truthfully…I was starting to feel a bit embarrassed at having landed on my arse, and how I was slumped naked on the floor in front of Bella. I mean, I had fallen over countless times in my life and while it's not a pleasant experience, especially the first few times, it kind of comes with the territory. However, I had _always_ laughed it off in the past once I'd got over the initial shock and wasn't sure if it was the right approach now, considering how upset Bella sounded.

My head snapped up and I was finally jolted into action when, in-between her hysterical sobbing I heard Bella say she was going to call an ambulance and I realised that now would be a good time to actually talk and let her know I was okay.

"Bella…..I'm fine. I don't need an ambulance."

She sounded less than convinced.

"What? But…..you're hurt…..what did…..I'm so sorry…..please…..where does it hurt? Let's just get you checked out….."

"No, I'm fine!"

I realised how angry I sounded and moved to reassure her as she started to sob quietly. I pulled her to me and she was shaking like a leaf with, I assumed shock, coupled with her crying. She clung on to me and managed to talk in-between sobs.

"I'm so sorry. I was just checking dinner and was going to come back and clean up. I should have dried the floor first…..I just didn't think."

I ignored the now dull ache in my hip and hugged her tightly; kissing the top of her head and stroking her, still damp, hair.

"I'm alright babe, honestly. I've fallen over loads of times…..it's okay. It was just an accident, please don't blame yourself, it happens sometimes right? Come on, I'm really fine."

She continued to cling to me but calmed a little.

"You could have hit your head…..or broken something."

"But I didn't Bella! I can't tell you how many times I've landed on my arse. I'm okay babe."

"You don't need a doctor?"

"No, but I need to get up off the floor so I can have a shower. This floor's fucking freezing."

Bella sprang into life then, berating herself once again for leaving me on the floor. I tried my hardest not to wince as I moved, not wanting to upset her further, but I'm not sure how successful I was as she kept asking me if I was okay.

I told her that I had just landed heavily on my hip, there was no major damage but she spent a few minutes having a look to see if she could see anything obviously wrong. I knew it wasn't broken; just sore and aching and I would probably have a bitch of a bruise in the morning. At my insistence, I continued with my shower, which I cut pretty short as I just wanted to sit down. Bella reluctantly left me alone and went to sort out dinner.

The meal was delicious and I realised that I must finally be growing up judging by how much I'd missed home cooking and fresh vegetables. Bella was quiet throughout dinner, clearly still upset and I'm not sure she ate very much. I filled the silence by babbling on about anything and everything in an effort to lighten her mood as I really wanted to move on and not let this cast a dark cloud over the weekend.

"God, that was gorgeous babe, I'm stuffed."

She remained quiet and started to clear up our dinner things. As she moved past me I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to me, hugging her around her waist.

"Bella, talk to me please. I'm _fine_…..I just slipped, please don't make a huge deal out of it. Look, I've fallen over before and I'm sure it'll happen again….come on babe, I'm not made of glass."

When she started to cry again I knew we needed to deal with this once and for all and I stood up, firmly took her hand and led her into the front room where I pulled her into my lap on the sofa, carefully trying to avoid my hip. She tucked herself into me, her little hand gripping my top as she spoke quietly.

"I'm so sorry Edward….I feel terrible….it's just…..I thought you'd really hurt yourself…..and I panicked…..I don't know what I'd do….."

I could feel her quiet sobs against my chest as her voice trailed off and I hugged her tightly to me.

"Bella…..I don't want you to treat me differently just because I can't see. I'm not fragile and, well…..I love that you've never treated me like a fucking pity case….I want that to stay the same. I couldn't bear it if you started treading on eggshells around me…..I'm a fully grown man - _your boyfriend_ - and that's how I want you to see me. Please….."

She sounded staggered.

"Wait…is that why you think I'm upset – _because you're blind_ and didn't see the water?"

"Well yeah….."

She sat up quickly on my lap, accidentally jabbing her elbow into my too full stomach in the process which was more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Edward, I'm upset, because my boyfriend, the man I love more than anyone, fell over in the bathroom _due to my carelessness_ and hurt himself. _It doesn't have_ _anything to do with you being blind!_ I'm upset because I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If you're hurt or upset, then so am I."

"Oh….."

"How did you feel when I cut my finger that time? Or when you found me on the bathroom floor after I'd fainted?"

The memory of those incidents; the panic, upset, worry and distress all flooded back in a rush and I understood immediately. She felt the same way about me as I did about her. She must have realised by my expression that the penny had dropped for me as she continued on.

"Exactly! _Now_ think how you would feel if any of that had been your fault, that something you had done had caused me pain."

I pulled her to me again and hugged her as closely as I could, murmuring that I understood….and I really did. The thought of, even accidentally hurting her was too much to take on board. Christ, I'd given myself a hard enough time at having gone to London when she was ill; convinced that if I'd stayed, she wouldn't have fainted and knocked herself out.

"I get it babe….I really do. But truthfully, I'm fine. Please let it go."

"Edward…..if anything happened to you…..I just….I just…."

I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her hard on her mouth then pulled away and gently swiped my fingers under her eyes to try and remove the tears.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"It's okay babe."

We hugged for a while longer before Bella excused herself to blow her nose and wash her face. When she came back I settled her down between my legs on the sofa and wrapped my arms around her, gently trailing my hands up and down her arms. We spent some time talking until she gradually relaxed again. After a while, I managed to make her laugh as I relayed funny stories of the times I had fallen over. Most of them involved too much alcohol and/or Emmett for some reason and Bella admitted that she couldn't wait to meet him.

We had an early night and I made a huge effort not to flinch in pain as I got undressed and climbed into bed.

"You promised me some dirty fun if I remember correctly babe….."

I leaned over her and buried my face in-between her naked breasts, laughing as I playfully groped her, her hands diving into my hair. Completely forgetting about my hip and distracted by her breasts, I thrust my groin towards her body and groaned as my hip objected to the sudden movement.

Everything was put on hold for several minutes as Bella insisted on checking my hip again and I had to work hard to persuade her that it was okay to make love and reassuring her that she wouldn't hurt me. Well, that was just a desperate plea on my behalf as lots of positions actually _did_ hurt but eventually we found that if she sat on top of me, (her leg carefully avoiding my hip on that side) and did all the work, I was fine. It ended up being a highly erotic experience as I had to fight against thrusting up into her and just allow her to set the pace. It was driving me mad as she rode me and teased me, repeatedly bringing me to the point of orgasm and then slowing down. Eventually, I was begging her to fuck me harder and faster, as I palmed her breasts, loving how they were bouncing around. She eventually took pity on me and moved over me at the pace I wanted until I exploded inside her.

…...

The following morning I woke up before Bella and padded through to the bathroom and freshened up before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. I heard Bella pottering about in the bathroom as I strolled back to the bedroom and placed our drinks on the bed side tables. I was pleased that my hip felt much better today, most of the stiffness gone and it was only slightly sore if I touched it. Morning sex, with me doing the work this time, looked like it was back on the menu and I was grinning smugly at the thought as Bella came back into the room and joined me in bed, immediately flinging back the covers and heading towards my cock. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Well, good morning to you too."

My joy was put on hold as it became clear that Bella was checking my hip, horrified by the apparently huge bruise I was now sporting. I hurriedly assured her that I was fine and distracted her with my fingers and mouth, before proving the point by flipping her over and taking her hard from behind. My hands were driving her insane as I rubbed her clit and teased her with my words.

"Do you want me to stop babe?"

"_Oh…..god…..no. Don't stop…..please."_

"I can be gentle Bella. Do you want it slow? Tell me what you want."

I tortured her mercilessly as I made her beg me to fuck her harder and faster, just as she had done to me the night before. Although, in all honesty, Bella had been trying to be considerate whereas I was just enjoying tormenting her, knowing how much she loved it when I took control and let my dirty mouth come out to play.

My hip was the last thing on her mind as she came before I grunted, loudly, through my own release. We collapsed in a laughing, sweaty heap and finally drank our, now, almost cold, coffees.

…

We showered and dressed and I made us a large breakfast while Bella called her Dad. She relayed the conversation to me while we ate; apparently, Billy was fading fast, the Doctors having told Charlie that the end would not be far away now, his chances of surviving to Christmas, impossible. Jacob was spending his every waking moment at his Dad's side, rarely leaving the room and having to rely on his mechanics to keep his business ticking over. Charlie said that Billy hadn't been coherent for several days and was waking up less and less. The Doctors were keeping him pain free and felt that he would continue in the same way until he simply didn't wake up again. Although Charlie was clearly upset, he had spent every spare moment with Billy, said everything that he needed to and was just praying now that the end would be painless and quick for his friend.

Although Bella was upset and had a few tears, she knew that he had his loved ones around him and everything that _could_ be done _was_ being done. I listened and comforted her the best way I could and was internally thankful that she had been able to say goodbye when he was still aware of people around him.

We relaxed for the rest of the morning and watched a film, with both of us falling asleep before it ended and enjoying a short nap. We woke up refreshed and ate a light lunch in the kitchen.

I decided that I couldn't put off asking Bella about moving in any longer otherwise it would be Sunday night before I knew it. Fighting to keep my voice even I eventually spoke up.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Of course. You can ask me about anything Edward, you know that."

My throat suddenly felt dry and I gulped down several swigs of juice.

"Er, it's quite important. You might want to take some time to think about it."

She sounded a little nervous and I knew I had her full attention.

"Okay….."

"I was wondering…..if you would…..you know, er consider….."

"Consider what?"

Everything blurted out in a rushed mess of words.

"_Iwaswonderingwhatyou'dthinkaboutmovinginwithme."_

_You are one smooth talker Cullen._

"I'm sorry. Can you say that again?"

I took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I said I was wondering what you thought about, you know, moving in together."

"Oh!"

Her voice came out as a squeak in her surprise and I quickly moved towards damage limitation.

"It's okay…..too soon? Don't worry…it's too soon for you right?"

"What? No! It's not too soon….I'm just…..surprised."

She started laughing quietly and I was confused.

"What's funny babe?"

"I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you the same thing, you know, wait for the right moment. When you were away I promised myself I'd ask you…..then I went to say something yesterday morning and the alarm went off….."

I remembered that now as her voice trailed off, thrilled that we were, once again, on the same page.

"So what do you think? How do you feel about moving in with me?"

She gripped my hands tightly across the table.

"Edward, I'd like nothing more than to move in with you - if you'll have me and all my mess."

I exhaled loudly, relief and happiness washing over me.

"Come here babe."

She came round and sat on my lap, draping her arms around my neck as I held on to her tightly.

"Of course I want you here…..I hate it when you have to go back to your flat. I don't like being without you and I don't _want_ to be without you."

She hugged me tightly and kissed me on the side of my mouth before laughing happily.

"You say that now, but you're not tripping over all of my junk and you haven't got all my clutter here disrupting your ordered life….."

"Fuck order Bella…..I just want you, here with me. Anyway I have been known to trip over my own stuff from time to time. I did it yesterday actually; I forgot that I'd dumped my bags in the hall when I got back from London."

I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Can we be serious for a while and discuss it? I need to ask you something."

"Of course….I've got a few questions too actually."

I was pleased that she was open to discussing it properly and for the next couple of hours we spoke, in depth, about what living together might mean for us. Bella's lease on her flat ran until March and if she didn't want to extend it for a further six months, she had to give the landlord at least two months notice so he had plenty of time to arrange new tenants. This would mean early January, two months from now, so there was no immediate panic.

I asked her if she wanted to wait until then before moving in together and was relieved and happy when she dismissed that as an option.

We also spoke about money. Bella was concerned about the financial side of things. Although she had paid her rent, in advance for the full six months of the lease, she would still have to keep paying council tax and utility bills on the flat every month until the end of her agreement. She was therefore concerned about also being able to contribute to my monthly mortgage and bills.

"I don't have a mortgage Bella; I own this apartment outright so I can easily afford to just continue the way I was anyway. I wouldn't expect you to pick up two sets of bills."

"Okay…..but can we review it again once my lease has expired? I'd like it to be fair."

"Okay, that makes sense. Actually, can we talk about money in a little more detail? I need to be honest with you and I really don't want us to start off on the wrong foot."

Bella gave me the floor so I could explain about my finances. She was already aware of my comfortable upbringing and that I now earned a good living through my music. What she didn't know however, was exactly _how_ well I had done for myself. Apart from two generous family inheritances after my grandparents passed away, I had been composing consistently for well over five years and had already made my first million by the time I was twenty four. I used this to buy my apartment and have it completely remodeled and decorated, not wanting to touch the inheritances, but choosing instead to make my own way. Since then I had earned a further two million pounds and was well on my way to a third and this didn't include my small teaching salary.

There was a silence for a few moments until Bella finally spoke.

"I don't know what to say, that's just…amazing. You're so young and to have achieved that in such a difficult industry…..you must have worked so hard…..you're so talented. You….well, you just blow me away Edward. Just, wow."

She sounded so sincere that it filled me with pride. My parents had always maintained that they were proud of me and my siblings and they had always encouraged each of us to achieve our full potential. But somehow, it seemed like my family would _automatically_ be proud of me as they were naturally biased. Coming from Bella it meant such a lot as it wasn't expected of her. I wanted to be a good man for her and suddenly, the traditional 'provider' role made a lot of sense to me. I wanted to be the person she could always rely on; emotionally, physically, financially; every way she needed me.

I squeezed her hands across the table and told her how much that meant to me. Bella then explained a little more about her own money.

"I have _some_ money, you know, the equity from the sale of my flat in London. I mean, it's not a huge amount….well; it's a huge amount to me. Some of that came from money my Gran left me when she died; it enabled me to buy my flat rather than rent something overpriced. Perhaps I could contribute like that somehow?"

I assured her that that wouldn't be necessary, knowing how hard she would have worked to buy her flat and keep it going while she struggled through university without any financial support from her parents. I couldn't take any of her money when I didn't need it, especially as it came from a family inheritance. I liked to think that I understood how important this would be to Bella as I was so reluctant to touch the money my grandparents had left me.

"Okay, but you'd be open to discussing it again at some point in the future though?"

"Of course Bella. I promise."

We agreed that once her financial responsibilities on her flat had ended, she would contribute a, yet to be agreed amount, every month. Until then we would be flexible about money and not make a huge deal out of it.

I also explained how important it was to me that Kate continued to work for _us_ and I needed to know if this would be a problem for Bella. I was acutely aware that with our particular situation, there would inevitably be a certain amount of chores that would fall to Bella if we just muddled along on our own like other couples. I didn't want her, in any way, becoming my 'carer' or to unfairly become bogged down by a full time job followed by having to come home and do the lions share of domestic chores. It was a very positive way for me to retain my independence and remain her boyfriend; her partner and I tried my hardest to get this point across.

"I don't mind being flexible about what Kate does, if say, you want _us_ to go food shopping together…..or you'd rather she didn't deal with the post, or, well, anything else you can think of."

Fortunately Bella understood completely and we agreed to continue as things were for the moment and change whatever we felt we needed to as we went along and I was thrilled that Bella was willing to be so flexible.

"I'd hate to see Kate go too. I've become really fond of her and, well, if I'm being honest, I'm happy for her to do the bulk of the housework and tidy up after us. I don't think you realise just how messy I am - you may have to increase her hours!"

She was obviously joking but I didn't want her worrying about leaving stuff around, I wanted this to be _our_ home and for her to feel settled here, so I reassured her that our home needed to be _lived_ in and I was looking forward to a fresh start and having her things here and I wasn't just saying that, I really did want us to build a life together.

"As long as I know where everything is, it won't take me long to adjust Bella."

She squeezed my hand, hard.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too babe, so much."

She suddenly sounded slightly shy.

"I'm going to want to do _some_ things for you though; I mean couples do stuff for each other all the time don't they? You're always doing things for me and, well…..I like to do things for my man…."

I was really touched and felt completely reassured that she _did_ think of me as her boyfriend; her man. I stood up and pulled her to me, hugging her hard.

"Bella…..when you say things like that…..you have no idea what that does to me."

I kissed her gently on her mouth and lightly nipped her bottom lip. I heard her breath hitch before her hands quickly came up to hold me around my neck, her fingers tangling in the soft hair there and I couldn't control the urge to push my groin into her body.

Her responding moan just fired me up further as did her little hands when they snaked underneath my T-Shirt and began lightly scratching over my chest and abs. I deepened the kiss as she began to unbutton my jeans with shaky hands and I had to pull away, groaning loudly when she reached into my boxers and wrapped her hand around my cock.

"Oh, Edward…..can we? I really want you…..right now."

Instead of answering, I quickly stripped her of her clothes before removing my own and dropped to my knees in front of her. I trailed a finger over her, still bare, pussy and felt goosebumps break out over her body as she shivered in pleasure. I placed both hands on her curvy backside, pulled her towards my face and began to tease her with my tongue. My arousal ramped up when she brought one hand to my head, gripped my hair and pushed herself towards me, moaning as my tongue began to explore her deeper and I sucked on her sensitive clit.

I continued to work her until I could tell that she was almost there and I stood up again. She whimpered and tried to push me back down.

"Edward…..please…..I was so close."

I loved hearing her vocalise her need and desperation for me.

"I know babe. Don't worry; I'm going to take good care of you."

I took one of her hands in mine and used the other to grope around for one of the kitchen chairs, pulling it towards me and sitting on it. I pulled Bella towards me and she went to sit on my lap, facing me, before I stopped her.

"Turn around babe, straddle me that way."

I gripped my cock with one hand and used the other to help guide her back and down on me. Both of us groaned with pleasure as I slid deeply inside her.

"Fuck…..Bella….."

"Edward…..so deep like this….."

I pulled her back against my chest and brought my hands around to palm and squeezed her breasts, kissing her neck and making her writhe in my lap. Her heart was beating really fast and her breathing was uneven as I pinched and pulled her nipples before grazing my palms over them. I continued to tease her, pushing her towards her release, loving how I could do this to her and I had yet to move inside her.

When I couldn't hold out any more, I moved one hand down to feel where we were joined before rubbing her clit.

"Please Edward…..please move."

I moved my hand from her breast to her waist and began to lift her up and down on top of me. Using her legs as an anchor, Bella began to lift herself up and down until she hit a rhythm that she could maintain. I increased the movement of my fingers on her clit and kept moving my hand down to explore how she felt moving over me. My cock was slick from her and it was turning me on wildly to be able to feel myself moving in and out of her in this way.

"God, you feel good…..fuck me Bella…..you're so wet babe."

Bella groaned loudly at my words.

"Oh! Your hand…..I can see your hand…..looks so good"

I increased my thrusts, spurred on by knowing she was watching my hand and just as I could feel my muscles tighten in anticipation of my orgasm, Bella went rigid before coming on my cock and losing control of her legs. I grabbed her around the waist with both hands and thrust a few more times before coming, hard.

We caught our breath before staggering like a pair of drunks into the front room and collapsing on the sofa while we recovered. Bella draped herself across me and whispered.

"Edward, please tell me it will always be like this."

I was more than happy to reassure her.

"As long as I have breath in my body babe…."

…

Saturday night we went to the pub I had taken Bella to the day we met as they had an open mic evening. Bella wasn't fussed about drinking so she drove us there, parking nearby.

Seth usually held these nights once a month and it was frequently a rowdy but fun evening. I knew a lot of the people there, many of them coming over to say hello and asking where I had been recently. I proudly introduced Bella to everyone I spoke to and was really pleased that she fitted in seamlessly, joining in all the conversations and laughter while we listened to the singers. She stayed close and refused, point blank, to leave my side when people started trying to persuade her to sing something, quietly begging me to back her up.

When I had a few drinks inside me, Seth and some of the others laughingly dragged me on to the stage to sing a song, the loud cheering and shouting around me ringing in my ears. I'd sung here and at other open mic evenings before, loving the casual atmosphere and being able to just let yourself go and have a laugh or sing your heart out.

I was feeling happy and completely loved up so I decided to take it seriously. I managed to persuade Seth to lend me his guitar before clearing my throat, and as I began to speak the whole pub fell silent.

"This song is dedicated to the love of my life…..my Bella."

Everyone clapped and cheered and I could only imagine how deeply Bella would be blushing right now. I turned to where I judged her to be sitting as I began to sing 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White T's and the entire place fell silent once again as I sang my heart out for her.

When I finished, the pub literally erupted; the noise deafening, and I refused all the shouts to sing another song, wanting to get back to Bella. Seth led me back to her through the throng of people and she had made her way towards me so that we met somewhere in the middle. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist and clung to me before leading me back to our table where she refused to take a seat; instead choosing to climb into my lap. She kissed me hard, holding my face with her little hands and I could hear the emotion seeping through and making her voice waver.

"I…..I don't know what to say. That was just…..it was so…..God, I love you so much Edward."

She didn't move from my lap for the rest of the evening, curling her little body into mine, which was more than okay with me.

By the time we returned to my apartment, I was more than a bit merry and wouldn't leave Bella alone, insisting she had to know exactly how much I loved her. In an alcohol fuelled moment of madness, I suddenly felt that I just _had to_ open my heart to her and give her a final chance to change her mind about moving in with me.

"Bella…..babe…..you mean _everything_ to me but I want…..no, I _need_….. you to understand what you're getting yourself into if you if you take me on…..I need to make sure you understand that things will sometimes be…..different…..I'm not like other blokes….."

As soon as the words left my mouth I _knew_ I was being a tosser as, even in my slightly drunken state, they sounded utterly stupid. Bella stiffened in my embrace and pulled back.

"_Take. You. On? _What the fuck are you going on about Edward? What are you, a fucking rescue puppy or something? Haven't we already discussed all this today?"

I dragged my hands through my hair and groaned, not having any real idea why I was spewing out this bullshit, but somehow not able to switch my mouth off.

"Look, I know I'm a bit pissed but I just want you to be sure about me. I didn't know if you wanted to take some time to think….."

_Someone please make me stop. I must have an off switch somewhere._

Her voice was cool as she grabbed her bag and car keys from the hall table.

"Okay, I'll do that Edward; I'll take some time to think. Good idea."

I was left stunned as my front door slammed after her and I stood there like a total idiot for several minutes before frantically searching for my phone to call her and tell her what a twat I was being in case she hadn't already realised that for herself. I was desperate to make it right again but it went straight to her voicemail. I assumed she was driving so I waited a while before calling again. I repeated this every few minutes over the next hour and a half, panic gripping me as she failed to take my call. I rubbed my face in frustration, tears threatening to fall now.

_I am never drinking again…I am So. Fucking. Stupid._

I called a taxi, intending to go over to Bella's flat and try and make her listen to me. Ten minutes later my doorbell went and I scrambled towards the front door and swung it open, not even pausing to wonder how the taxi driver had managed to bypass the building entry code. I was just about to speak when Bella clumsily bowled past me, dragging something into the hallway and dumping it loudly on the floor. She hadn't said a word so I carefully stepped towards whatever she had dragged in and gingerly felt it. I heard her carefully shut the door before placing her bag and keys on the hall table as I worked out what she had brought in.

_An enormous fucking suitcase._

I let out a breath that I had been holding and turned towards her.

"Bella….."

Her voice was calm as she walked towards me and took my hands.

"I've had some time to think Edward. I did all my thinking as I was throwing whatever I could fit, into my suitcase. You may be drunk but I love you. I'm moving in. End of discussion."

I welcomed her into my embrace and wrapped myself around her, finally allowing myself a few tears as I apologised and told her how much I loved her. Her muffled voice reached me from where her face was pressed into my shirt.

"I know. Come on, let's go to bed."

…..

_**Please press review!**_

_**X**_

_**A/N: **__In case you don't know the song that Edward sang to Bella or you just fancy listening to it again the link is below._

_http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=EbJtYqBYCV8_


	23. Chapter 23

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_**I am so sorry for the long delay in updating. I do understand how annoying it is when stories don't update for some time, so if you're still with me, then thank you. Explanation below if you care to read. Otherwise, on we go…..**_

**BPOV**

I led Edward through to the bedroom as, apart from being pretty drunk, he still looked a little confused and upset. I knew he just needed to settle down and sleep it off but he kept apologising. We were both a bit startled when the intercom buzzed; the noise seeming too loud and out of place for this time of night, then Edward suddenly remembered that he had ordered a taxi to take him over to my flat. I briefly left him while I answered the intercom and waited for the cabbie to come up to the door so I could pay him for his wasted journey.

When I returned to Edward, he was still sitting where I had left him and the apologies started all over again. I reassured him, every time, that it was fine, that I understood and that I loved him too and eventually I managed to persuade him to undress and get into bed where he pulled me tight into his body.

"Bella…..I love you so much, I'm so sorry, I was just talking crap….."

"Shhh, its fine. I know. Stop now."

I wrapped myself around him tightly.

"I thought I'd fucked it all up…..I thought you'd changed your mind."

I kissed him gently on his lips.

"You haven't fucked anything up Edward and I'd _never_ change my mind – I promise. I was a bit upset and annoyed and thought that if I went home and got some of my stuff then you'd believe me. You know – show you that I meant what I said – I _want_ to be here with you."

He exhaled and then lapsed into a loaded silence while I patiently waited for him to say whatever was on his mind.

Finally he let it out.

"You didn't answer your phone…..I was really worried."

I sighed and hugged him harder.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose, first I was driving and then I was trying to find a suitcase; then I had to think what I might need and started randomly throwing things in; I was pretty distracted…..I heard my phone after a while but by then I was already on my way back here. I'm sorry for worrying you, but in my defence you _were_ being a dick."

I laughed lightly, trying to inject some humour into the situation.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry, I really don't even know what the hell I was going on about; you know I didn't mean it right? It was just the beer talking and I couldn't make myself shut up."

I moved myself so that we were lying face to face and gripped his beautiful face between my two hands. I kissed him softly on his mouth before pulling back and speaking with as much conviction as possible.

"I know. I believe you. And _you_ know that I don't think about you like that or see you that way so please don't say stuff like that again. That's my man you're bad mouthing."

He finally laughed and thankfully the tension was eased. He gently took my face between his large hands and kissed me deeply, exploring my mouth with his tongue enough that I could taste the faint taste of beer. Finally I felt him relax and settle. He pulled away and kissed the top of my head as he held me tightly to his body.

"I love you Bella. I'm so happy you're here with me."

I kissed his chest.

"Me too. There's really nowhere else I want to be."

Edward sighed with satisfaction and within minutes had fallen asleep. I pressed myself into his body as far as I could, taking comfort from his warmth and scent while my brain gradually relaxed and processed everything that had happened in the last two days.

Jessica was beginning to feel like a thorn in my side, I mean, I didn't feel like she was any sort of a threat nor did I think for one minute that Edward was enjoying her attention, but it did smart somewhat that she'd clearly had ulterior motives when she invited me out for the evening. It was a good thing that I was usually slightly guarded with people and that I hadn't had too much to drink or god knows what I would have told her. If she carried on, well, we would be having words, very soon.

When school was finally finished for the week and Edward and I had returned to his apartment, I just wanted to make him a nice, home cooked meal knowing full well that he would have eaten nothing but take-away food when he was in London. I could still barely believe that I had left the bathroom floor wet while I popped into the kitchen to check on dinner. I nearly had a heart attack when he slipped over and even though we had talked it out and he was clearly fine, it still made my stomach lurch when I thought about it, especially when I recalled the bruise he had the following morning. The thought of hurting him, even unintentionally was unbearable and I knew I was going to have to make a major effort to curb my messy ways now that I had moved in. It would be an adjustment for us both of course, and fortunately we were both pretty flexible. Order was crucial in Edward's life for obvious reasons and I wanted to respect that. Thank god for Kate…..

I was surprised but so happy when Edward brought up the subject of me moving in as it had been on my mind for a while and I was thrilled that we both wanted the same thing – to be together. I knew he was _the one_; the love of my life and I had absolutely no doubts that moving in together was the right thing for us both. I couldn't see the point anymore of parting ways every night when it was making us both so unhappy. It was so good to be able to talk it all out, both of us saying what was on our mind, asking and answering questions, discussing money, the lease on my flat and keeping Kate on. I completely understood Edward's feelings on this and was in total agreement that she would still work for him…well, for _us_ now.

The day had only been clouded by the latest news on Billy's condition. Although it was expected, things seemed to be happening quicker than anyone had anticipated and I was so thankful that I'd had the chance to say my goodbyes in person. Charlie sounded very down, but resigned to what was happening, but he knew that he had done everything he could. It was just a waiting game now and I promised myself I would call him more often. Even if he was working, he would see the missed call or hear my voicemail and know that I was thinking about him. I didn't know whether I should call Jake, unsure if it would makes things worse considering how he had been the last time we had spoken.

The open mic night at Seth's pub was amazing and it was fantastic to meet the people that Edward socialised with when he went out in Brighton. The atmosphere was great, everyone was so friendly and welcoming and it was great to listen in on their banter, even if I did have to keep refusing their requests to sing a song – _no one_ would want to hear that. Edward was already pretty tipsy when he was virtually dragged up to the stage to sing. The whole place erupted and I was completely focused on him, almost desperate to see this side of him. Once he settled down with Seth's guitar the pub fell silent and my jaw very nearly hit the floor when he dedicated the song to me. I knew that everyone around me was cheering but I somehow blocked them out and could only see – and hear, him.

My heart was pounding as I watched and listened to him sing; his voice was like melted chocolate but it was the emotion that poured out of him that floored me. I knew that he put everything into it and by the time he had finished it was as much as I could do to stay upright as my knees were shaking and I struggled not to burst into tears in front of everyone. Everyone was calling for another song but I was desperate to go to him and it was like he somehow _knew_ that when he refused all the calls and got Seth to lead him back to me. I couldn't wait and pushed through everyone, not caring who was watching and just wrapped myself around his waist before leading him back to our table. I planted myself in his lap and mumbled something barely coherent about how wonderful he was and how much I loved him. He seemed to understand that I was feeling emotional and just needed to be as close to him as possible so he happily wrapped his free arm around me, alternating between stroking my back and discreetly palming my backside. I didn't move until it was time to leave.

...

I woke up to the feel of stubble on my neck and the glorious feel of warm, familiar hands…everywhere…..and even though I was still half asleep, my body reacted instinctively.

"Edward….."

"Shhhh."

I glanced over at the clock, gasping as his mouth took over from his hands on my breasts.

"God, Bella, your nipples…..you have no idea how much I think about them."

He groaned and flicked his tongue over them in turn and they immediately hardened at the attention before he sucked one, hard, into his mouth and then the other. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped and writhed underneath him as I grabbed at his body, feeling my way in the pitch dark room.

I made a second attempt to see what the time was, slowly waking up at last and making sense of the numbers on the digital clock.

"You taste fucking delicious…..you smell so good too."

"Edward….it's five in the morning….."

"And? I want you Bella…..do you want me to stop?"

He laughed darkly as instead of answering, I pulled him back down to me and continued trying to touch everywhere I could reach. Everything felt so intense and erotic in the darkness of the early hours and my hands roamed over his lean body and down, grazing over his hips until I finally reached his cock. He was hard and ready and hissed as I ran my hands up his shaft and over the wet tip.

He crashed his mouth over mine and kissed me, hard and insistent and I was so excited by how desperate he seemed and how he seemed to be barely keeping himself under control.

I brought my hands back up to his hair and gripped him hard as he kissed me. He briefly pulled away to catch his breath, his chest heaving.

"Edward…..don't stop. I need you."

"Fucking hell Bella. Tell me again."

He lunged for my neck, kissing, sucking and licking urgently, his erection pushing insistently into the side of my hip.

"I need you. I need you Edward, always."

He groaned and went back to my breasts, lavishing them with attention and driving me almost to the brink of an orgasm.

"Please….."

"Tell me."

"I need you….inside me…..now."

He was panting hard as he trailed a hand down my body, finding my pussy; swearing quietly when my juices coated his fingers. He dropped his head to rest on my stomach before plunging two fingers inside me, pumping them in and out of me until I could feel my orgasm building once again.

"So fucking wet…..god, you have no idea Bella."

"Uh…..I'm going to come baby…..yes, yes..."

He quickly pulled his fingers from my body and I whined in complaint until he climbed on top of me, carefully placing an arm each side of my head and balancing his weight on his forearms.

"Oh god…..I love you on top of me…..love to feel your weight….."

He groaned as I circled my arms around his back, taking in the feel of his muscles as they flexed under the skin. His arms were shaking and I loved that I could do this to him. Make him desperate for me. He allowed a little more of his weight to rest on me.

"I love you so much Bella…..so much."

We both groaned loudly as he finally thrust hard inside me and I came almost instantly.

"Oh Jesus…..so good babe. I love to feel you come around me."

I clung on to him while I rode out my orgasm, his strokes slow and gentle. He reached his head down to mine and kissed me deeply and urgently then pulled away, his voice gritty and raw.

"You make me insane with want Bella…..sometimes it's hard to hold back when I just want to take you….."

Lust spiked through my whole body in an instant.

"Do it Edward…..take me."

He groaned and increased the speed and depth of his thrusts. It wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted him to lose himself in me and just give in to the pure pleasure of what he was doing to me.

"More baby…..give me more."

He was panting heavily now but I could still hear the doubt in his voice.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You'd never hurt me…..don't hold back…._please_."

He stopped for a second as if considering what I'd said before placing wet, open mouthed kisses on my breasts and dropping more of his weight on to my body.

I moaned with pleasure and writhed underneath him, dragging my hands down his back and firmly grabbing his backside while pushing my hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck…..you really want this….."

He finally gave in and completely let go, pounding into me hard and fast until he felt me coming again. His thrusts became erratic and he was grunting quietly as he worked towards his own release.

Finally he stilled inside me as he came hard, pinning me down on the bed as he collapsed fully on top of me, his chest heaving and his body damp with sweat.

I revelled in the feel of him as I ran my hands through his hair and up and down his back, kissing him wherever I could reach. He carefully pulled out of me and tried to move off but I held him still, not ready to let him go just yet.

His voice was muffled as he was pressed against me but it did nothing to disguise the break in his voice.

"Bella…..I love you more than anything or anybody. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you in my life."

I stroked his hair and his beautiful face; deeply touched by his words.

"Baby…..I feel the same way about you. I wish I knew who to thank for bringing us together."

He finally rolled off and pulled me into him tightly.

"You mean everything to me Bella. Don't ever forget that - even though I plan on reminding you….frequently."

"Well, if the reminders are anything like what we just shared, you won't hear any complaints from me."

He chuckled darkly and gave my backside a hearty squeeze.

"Right, well just give me about twenty minutes….."

I feigned shock and disappointment.

"You need twenty minutes? Well, I may have to re-consider then Mr Cullen."

He pulled out from underneath me and suddenly he pinned me down on the bed, diving into my neck and making me gasp.

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that….."

...

We eventually dragged ourselves out of bed just before noon on Sunday, sated and happy. We pottered around in the kitchen together making a big breakfast which we lazily ate in bed. Edward was buzzing with excitement at me moving in, all the upset from the previous night over with and forgotten.

"I know it's not very romantic but can we do some domestic stuff today Bella? I really want to sort out my wardrobe to make room for your clothes and order furniture, you know, stuff like that."

His enthusiasm for me moving in was completely contagious and I couldn't help but be thrilled by how excited he was.

"I'd really like that."

After a shower, we spent a couple of hours in his massive walk in wardrobe, re-arranging things together, carefully, so he could re-learn any changes. He admitted that Kate had been on at him for a while to clear out some clothes that he never seemed to wear so we did this at the same time which helped make more space.

I had only grabbed essential clothes when I had packed my case but we hung them up anyway, Edward asking what everything was as we put it away as he wanted to be able to remember where my stuff was in addition to his then he would ask me to test him on different items to check if he had it right. His memory was staggeringly accurate and I guess highly developed after years of practice.

As large as it was, we couldn't make enough space in his chest of drawers for anything of mine so he insisted that we order a matching one, online from the same company he had used before. I was shocked at the price, but he brushed off my concerns, adamant that it 'had to' match, laughing when I teased him for being a furniture snob.

Just as we were about to confirm and pay I had a sudden thought and stopped.

"Do you have anywhere where we can keep private stuff Edward. You know, like a drawer we can lock?"

He looked confused.

"Well I have a safe and a lockable filing cabinet…..do you mean like legal paperwork, documents. Stuff like that?"

"No."

I was sitting on his lap, in his office while we used his computer. I leant down to whisper (hopefully) sexily in his ear.

"I mean private stuff like sex toys and special lingerie…..I mean, I like Kate but I don't really want her to find them."

He perked up immediately.

"Fuck. Good idea. Do they have this chest of drawers with an option of a lockable drawer?"

As it was costing a small fortune, fortunately they did so the order was quickly amended while he sat there smugly grinning.

"Why are you so smug Cullen? Spill."

"Well, it's just that we need to order some goodies to fill the new lockable drawer with surely? And we're online anyway so….."

I didn't take much tempting to click on the Ann Summers website as we still hadn't done this since going lingerie shopping. I quickly found what we were looking for and we spent a very enjoyable half an hour picking out several items. Edward was hilarious and needed little persuasion to spend money. Every time I suggested something he just said 'yeah, order it' while becoming increasingly aroused.

I may have teased him a little when I described some of the items and what we could do with them while at the same time 'innocently' moving around on his lap until I could feel exactly how hard he was.

I already had a basic vibe and we had bought a Rampant Rabbit, a load of lingerie and a couple of outfits when we went shopping, but we now had, on order, a 'finger tingler', a ribbed vibe, a four sleeve vibe and a couple of dressing up items; a policewoman and a nurse.

"Jesus Edward! Please don't let Kate open this stuff! She'll think I'm a pervert, leading you astray. The second I move in you start getting kinky packages in the post!"

He just laughed at me as he was too busy trying to get his hands inside my leggings and into my underwear. He huffed with impatience.

"For fuck's sake Bella. Please tell me you own at least _one_ skirt or dress….."

"Of course I do. I was wearing a skirt the day we met actually."

"Ooh, teacher skirts…..even better. We can play teachers…..or librarians….."

"You're a dirty, dirty boy Edward Cullen. I may have to punish you."

"Promises promises Miss Swan."

His hand finally reached its destination and I was completely distracted.

"Nothing to say Bella? You've gone very quiet all of a sudden."

"I….uh…."

I couldn't even pull him on how smug he was being as he was doing delicious things with his fingers.

"That's what I thought. Get these off, now."

I didn't need much persuasion as he hastily released himself from his jeans and spread me across his desk.

...

As we had got up so late, the day was flying by way too quickly. Late afternoon, we drove to my flat and I loaded up my car with a few more essentials; Legal paperwork, school stuff, my laptop, a few more clothes and some toiletries. We knew there was no point in taking all of my clothes until the new chest arrived but I had plenty to be going on with for now.

It was fortunate that there was no rush for me to be out of the flat so we had the luxury of being able to move my stuff in bits and pieces.

"Have you got any pieces of furniture that will need moving Bella? I wasn't sure if we'd have to hire a van for anything."

"No, nothing. I rented this place fully furnished. When I moved down here from London I wanted a fresh start. I sold and gave away all my furniture apart from a couple of things that had belonged to my Nan…..I took them to my Dad's….he's got a little bureau and a bookcase of mine."

"Do you want to get them sent down to our place? We can sort that out easily enough I should think."

I hugged him for being so considerate.

"No, it's fine, really…..and well, to be honest, they'd look really out of place with your furniture."

He looked really worried.

"Bella…..it's _our _furniture…..and I don't want you to feel that you can't have your stuff there if it's important to you. Who cares if it matches? I want you to feel at home with me - put your own stamp on the apartment too."

I was happy to reassure him.

"Honestly Edward. It's really not an issue, the stuff looks more suited to my Dad's place really. And I don't want to bowl in and start making changes to your….I mean _our _home just for the sake of it. I feel comfortable there anyway, I always have. We can make changes if we both want to as we go along…..yeah?"

He wrapped himself around me and hugged me tightly, his wonderful scent enveloping me.

"Yeah, that's perfect. But Bella…..please tell me if you want to change something or buy something – promise?"

I planted a kiss on his chin.

"Promise. Shall we go home?"

The smile he graced me with almost hurt.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

...

As he was on far more familiar territory, Edward helped me carry my stuff up to our apartment over two trips and I got a thrill every time I said, or thought, 'our' instead of 'his'.

We made some space on his desk for my laptop as there would be times when I would need to use it at home. We also put away my personal paperwork in his filing cabinet with Edward first labelling the files with Braille stickers so he could identify what they were. My school work was already in a few box files so these went on one of the shelves, alongside his, labelled of course.

I was, once again struck by how much thought, care and effort went into his every day life. Little things that made a huge difference to his day, and I again made myself a promise that I would make a huge effort to tidy up after myself and not mess up the systems he had in place.

I already had some space in the bathroom for my toiletries but we put away all the other stuff I had brought over. He had a huge unit underneath his basin and we put all my stuff on one shelf so Edward wouldn't grab the wrong shampoo bottle if he was in a rush.

"So why don't you label all your toiletries?"

"Oh, I used to but I got fed up with all the fiddling about. I soon started buying shampoos and conditioners in different shape containers, or different smells instead to save time. I can tell the difference between shaving foam and deodorant aerosols easily enough because of the weight and the sound of them when you shake them. Plus I always put everything back in the same place on the shelf, it makes my life easier when I'm tired or in a rush. Believe me, you learn pretty quickly once you've sprayed deodorant in your face."

We moved back to his wardrobe to put some more of my stuff away when his home phone rang. He answered it in the bedroom and I sat on the bed next to him, waiting, as I knew he'd want to put the last few things away with me.

"What are you doing phoning me at home…..on a Sunday evening?"

My ears perked up straight away. He did not sound happy.

"No. I don't. And what part of this could possibly be urgent? Anyway, how did you get my number? I told you at school that I didn't want you to have my number."

_What the hell?_

"It's the same thing; I was talking about _both_, not just my mobile. Look, I've got to go; neither one of us needs to give up our weekends for this, it's pretty much organised anyway. We'll discuss this at school tomorrow."

He hung up abruptly without saying goodbyeand flopped back on the bed, groaning and covering his face with his arms.

I lay next to him and stroked him lightly across his arms, not wanting to be nosey, but concerned all the same.

"Hey. You okay?"

He removed his arms and brought me in for a hug.

"No, not really. That was Jessica, calling me with some vague excuse about needing to talk to me _urgently_ about the Christmas Show and could we meet up to discuss it."

"Oh my god! She's got a bloody nerve! How did she get this number?"

"That's what I'm most angry about…..she asked me for my mobile phone number at school and I refused - I told her we'd discuss anything to do with the music in school time. So, apparently she asked the office for my home phone number instead."

"The cheeky mare!"

He sat up, bringing me with him.

"I know. I'm going to make things crystal clear again tomorrow and the office staff will be getting a visit from me too. How dare they give out my number like that! What about data protection and privacy?"

We discussed it a little more until he stood up, apparently done with it.

"Come on babe. Let's not let it spoil the remainder of our weekend."

We finished putting away the last of the clothes I had brought over and then made ourselves some dinner, both of us choosing to forget about Jessica as we didn't want her to detract from our happiness at moving in together.

Later, we moved in to the front room to listen to music and relax. We sat in our favoured position; me in-between Edward's legs while he wrapped himself around me. I felt so content and so lucky to be with Edward. To have found this connection; this love with him. I smiled to myself and stroked his arm up and down lazily.

"Edward…..we've really done it. We live together."

He nuzzled my neck and I could feel his grin against me.

"We do."

"We don't have to say goodbye at night anymore."

"This is true."

"We get to sleep together every night."

"This makes me very happy."

"And wake up together every morning."

"Mmm, even happier."

"I get to see you naked and everything."

"Wait….you don't…._ogle_ me like a piece of meat do you?"

"Of course. Didn't you know?"

He sighed dramatically.

"I feel so…._used_ and exploited."

I squeezed his hands and turned around to kiss him gently, all jokes forgotten now.

"I'm so happy Edward. To be here….with you. So happy."

"Bella…...you have no idea how good you make me feel when you say things like that."

"I know how good you make me feel, every day, just to have you in my life."

"Bella…..you _are_ my life now."

...

It was sheer bliss to relax in the evening, knowing that we would be spending the night together. No more going back to my flat, alone, just to miss each other all night. We lay in bed together chatting about the coming week, making plans to bring some more of my stuff over and the fact that we would need to tell people that we had moved in together. If someone had told me a year ago that I'd be getting excited about domestic things I'd have told them they were mad. But here I was, a grin fixed on my face, ridiculously hyped up and excited about this new development in our relationship.

Edward had been happily chatting away about needing to talk to Kate and how pleased his family would be for us when he suddenly went quiet. Considering how chirpy he had been it made me nervous and I tried to make light of it.

"You haven't changed your mind have you? Because I tell you…..I won't go without a fight."

He tightened his hold on me and snorted.

"No way, that's never going to happen. No, I was just thinking…..you're going to have to tell your Dad."

"Er, yeah? He's going to want to know where I'm living, your phone numbers, that sort of thing. And anyway, I _want_ to share this with him, its important news. I'm happy Edward, and he'll be happy for me."

Edward sighed.

"It's just that…..I'm not sure how he'll take it. I'm worried he won't like it…..and I really want him to like me."

"Edward, he'll be fine. You're over thinking this."

I stroked my hands through his hair and kissed him lightly on his mouth.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Trust me."

"If you say so Bella. But I'm blaming you if he comes after me with a gun for seducing his only daughter."

I laughed, much to his disgust.

"Edward, I'm hardly going to discuss our sleeping arrangements with him! There are some things that he'd prefer to remain ignorant about, he'll just ignore it."

"So it's okay if I do this then?"

He turned towards me and began to stroke his hands over my breasts.

"Oh god…..yes."

"And this is alright too?"

He trailed his hands down, over my hips and dipped his fingers inside my underwear to cup my pussy. I instinctively pushed into his grip.

"More than alright; it's actively encouraged."

He removed my underwear, rolled on to his back and pulled me on top of him. I ground down on him as he grew harder.

"And what about this Bella? Too much?"

I sat up slightly and then sank back down on him fully, both of us gasping at the sensation.

Conversation over, all his worries were forgotten as I stayed as close as possible and reminded him of what was important; it was how _we_ felt about each other that mattered and it would always be my first priority.

...

The following week was hectic but good. Edward was busy with the Christmas Show and had made a point of talking to Jessica, on the Monday, about boundaries. He had been frustrated afterwards as he felt like she hadn't taken it seriously, seemingly laughing it off. I knew that he felt awkward about her unwanted attention and I was frankly irritated by her nonsense.

Luckily for me, I bumped into them both in the music room during lunch, early in the week and the opportunity presented itself to make the situation clear and let Jessica know what the score was. The frustration evident on Edward's face soon turned into a wide grin of satisfaction when I happened to mention that I was on my way to the office to advise them of our new living arrangements and my new contact details.

Jessica looked confused and couldn't resist asking me what I was talking about so I told her that Edward and I were living together now. I may have rubbed it in a bit for good measure, watching her try and keep herself in check while she actually looked ready to explode. She icily offered us her congratulations and I sailed out of the room thanking her in my best, sugary sweet voice.

Actually Edward and I had already advised the office first thing on Monday morning so they could update their records. At the same time he had complained about someone giving out his contact details to another member of staff but they advised him that it was normal practice for the staff to be included in an internal school directory.

Edward phoned his parents and they were thrilled at our news, offering sincere congratulations and trying to pin us down to a visit sometime soon so we could celebrate. I had been a bit nervous of Esme's reaction but Edward insisted that she was genuinely pleased for us.

He also emailed Emmett and Alice. Emmett quickly sent back a lovely email congratulating us both and promising that he and Rosalie would be visiting soon and that he would be in touch with more details as soon as he had them. Alice called him one evening and he spent an hour on the phone catching up. It was lovely to hear him talking to her as it was clear that were close and I was thrilled to see how he interacted with his family. Alice promised to visit soon too and Edward was really excited at the possibility of seeing his nephew again. I did manage to say a quick hello but Anthony woke up and she had to rush off.

The phone call to my Dad was surprisingly easy. He didn't seem at all surprised at my news and it was as if he was almost expecting it. He seemed to be happy for me, if slightly disapproving of the fact that we weren't married, but he close not to dwell on that. I gave him my new address and phone number and got the up to date news on Billy's condition; he was still holding on determinedly.

Edward met Kate at the apartment to tell her our news and she was completely unsurprised and totally thrilled for us. She hugged Edward tightly and even had a few tears much to his bemusement. She was completely on board and flexible with the fact that we may want to make changes which was a relief for Edward and I. She popped back one evening to offer me her congratulations personally and to reassure me that she didn't want to 'tread on my toes' in any way and for me to talk to her about anything at all regarding her work.

I brought over my DVD and CD collection and although I didn't have anywhere near as many as Edward, we did find that we had quite a few duplicates. Edward labelled the ones he didn't have and we added them to his shelves and the remainder, along with a few bags of clothes went to the local charity shop, courtesy of Kate.

Our order from Ann Summers arrived and thankfully Edward had remembered to tell Kate not to open it. As we had nowhere to store it yet, we stashed it in his under stairs cupboard like a pair of naughty kids.

The end of the week was Parents Evening and it was a huge relief to finally get this out of the way. I had been especially nervous about it as it was my first one at the school but it went really well with most parents turning up at the right time for their appointments.

When I had a free moment I couldn't help but glance over to Edward. My stomach flipped every time I looked at him dressed in a smart suit, shirt and tie. He looked simply amazing and I loved watching him interact with the parents in a professional setting. However, I wasn't the only one to notice. Several times I heard comments from mothers as they walked past remarking that they would have paid far more attention at school if the teachers had looked like him. I just laughed to myself, safe in the knowledge that it was _me_ he'd be going home with and it would be _me_ that would peel him out of that suit later.

When we got home that evening, we discovered that the new chest of drawers, complete with lockable drawer, had arrived and Kate had made sure that the delivery guys had placed it where Edward had wanted. She'd also dusted it thoroughly so it was ready to put my stuff inside.

Once we'd put away my clothes that had been in my suitcase we opened the box of toys, checked the order, giggling the whole time, and locked everything away. We had the whole weekend in front of us and were determined to christen a few things. Edward was flushed and excited, not able to keep his hands off me all through dinner and I made him keep his suit on the whole time as, after watching him work at school, I was more than keen to play teachers with him tonight.

I was loading the dishwasher when my mobile phone rang and as soon as I saw that it was my Dad, my heart sank. As it was clear things were very near the end for Billy, I had checked in with Charlie almost every day, leaving messages if he wasn't able to answer.

My fear was confirmed when I answered my phone to a distraught Charlie. I had only ever seen or heard him cry maybe half a dozen times in my whole life; but he was crying now, openly and raw, and his grief tore me in two.

His life long friend had finally succumbed in his battle. Billy had passed away.

...

_**Please press review.**_

_**X**_

**A/N: **_**A very serious and distressing incident occurred in my family which has required my full attention for the last several weeks. I could barely think straight to do anything, least of all write and it's taken me some time to be able to get back to this story.**_

_**To get my brain cells working again I started writing a new, short fic which is almost complete and I will post it soon. It really did help to kick start my mojo.**_

_**If you are interested in reading it, make sure you have me on author alert as I should begin posting this week.**_

_**As things are far more settled now, I'm back to writing as often as possible.**_

_**Thank You! XXX **_


	24. Chapter 24

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

_**A/N: **__No you're not seeing things….this really is another update! Thank you so much for your continued support._

**EPOV**

I knew immediately that this was it; the news that Bella had been expecting and dreading equally. I didn't need to be able to see to understand how upset she was; her voice was loaded with emotion as she spoke to her father.

I immediately went to her side to gently touch her; not to interrupt but to let her know I was there. She reached out and gripped my hand, still talking to her Dad and I could feel her entire body shaking through her touch.

Without letting go of her hand, I carefully pulled out a chair for her to sit on and she slumped heavily into it and leaned forward towards the kitchen table. I sat next to her, using one hand to stroke my fingers across the knuckles of her tiny hand and the other to gently rub her back, hoping to somehow soothe her, even if only in a small way.

I listened to her side of the conversation and it was pretty easy to make out everything that was being said. Although clearly upset, Bella tried hard to comfort her father, offering whatever support she could and just listening when Charlie spoke.

They had been on the phone for at least half an hour when it became clear that Charlie was winding up the call.

"I know Dad. I know. Will you be okay? Well, of course I worry…..you're so far away. Oh, okay. Shall I try and call him? Okay, maybe tomorrow then. Yeah, let me know. I love you Dad. I'm so sorry….."

She hung up, dropped her phone and slumped forward on the table.

"Bella….."

Her voice was muffled against her free hand but still clear.

"He's dead. Billy's dead. My Dad….."

Sobs wracked her little body and I couldn't stand the distance any longer. I stood quickly and removed my suit jacket and tie, slinging them over the table somewhere and moved towards Bella, turning her body into mine. Her arms went around my neck and in what was probably the most ungraceful move ever, I managed to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and clung on to my neck even tighter, bringing her head right in as far as she could to rest it in the crook of my neck.

Walking carefully and praying that I wouldn't thump her into a doorway or wall, I took her in to the front room and sat on the sofa with her still installed in my lap.

I managed to manoeuvre us slightly so that we were more comfortable and stroked her back and hair and placed gentle kisses on her head while she wept and sobbed into my shirt.

I just kept saying random words of comfort and held her until she quieted, an odd sob or sharp breath escaping every now and then as she gradually calmed.

"Edward….."

"Are you okay? Do you want anything? Is there anything I can do…..even if it's just to shut up?"

"I'm okay…..but my Dad….."

This started a fresh set of tears and I waited until she quieted again.

"Do you want a drink…..or some tissues?"

"Yes please. I think I've destroyed another one of your shirts….."

I held her tighter.

"Hey. You know I don't give a fuck about that, it's just a shirt…..and I _want_ to be here for you."

I carefully moved her off my lap but kept hold of one of her hands.

"Look, I'll just be a minute okay? I'm going to make you a drink and get some tissues."

"Okay…..don't be long, please."

I felt my heart clench and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I'll be really quick, I promise."

I rushed into my room and changed out of my formal trousers and shirt and threw on a T-Shirt and an old pair of jeans. Then I went into the kitchen, made us both a large cup of extra sweet, hot chocolate, grabbed some tissues and returned to Bella.

"Bella, can you take the tray from me and put it on the coffee table?"

I was feeling unsettled because Bella was so upset, my focus completely on her, and I didn't want to make it worse by mis-judging where I placed the tray.

"That's perfect Edward, thank you."

Bella used some of the tissues and then we sat quietly and sipped our drinks until she was ready to talk.

"My Dad's beside himself, it was awful to hear him like that…..he's just so broken up."

"I'm so sorry Bella."

She squeezed my hand and then spoke quietly and tentatively, as if worried about my reaction.

"He said that Jake's in a terrible state."

I might not like Jake, but even I could understand that he would be devastated. It would be almost impossible not to feel a level of sympathy for him. I squeezed her knee, wanting her to know that I understood her need to mention him and that she was rightly worried about how he was.

"Of course. I can't even imagine how he must be feeling…..to lose his Dad like that….."

Bella began to cry again, but remained calm.

"I know. It's not like he has any siblings, it was just him and Billy. My Dad said he wasn't in a fit state to speak to anyone."

"Did he mention when the funeral would be?"

"Yeah, he's pretty sure it'll be next Friday but he's going to tell me more as soon as he knows."

Bella suddenly jumped in panic which startled me.

"Shit! Do you think school will let me have the day off? It's during term time…..he's not a relative…..they don't usually let you have time off….."

I pulled her back into my lap and started to soothe her again.

"Bella…..it'll be fine. I'm sure they'll show some compassion in the circumstances. There must be a way to get someone to cover your classes that day. Look, we'll go the office together, first thing on Monday morning…..okay? You'll know more by then anyway."

She seemed somewhat reassured. Eventually she spoke again, quietly.

"I think my Dad's seeing someone."

It was hard not to be surprised at this as we hadn't seen a thing when we'd visited him.

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"I told him that I was worried about him, especially with him being so far away and he told me not to worry and that he had a friend looking after him."

"Well he's probably got lots of his and Billy's friends around him. They'll all be looking out for each other now."

"No, it's more than that. I know my Dad; the way he says things…..it's hard to explain, but I felt that he meant a _female_ friend."

"How would you feel about that if he did have a girlfriend?"

She thought for several seconds before sighing out a breath.

"Good. Yeah, definitely good. He deserves some happiness and love in his life…..he's been alone for too long."

She leaned further in to me and hugged me tightly.

"And if he finds someone who makes him even _half_ as happy as you make me, then I'm all for it."

...

Even though we had the weekend off now, I persuaded Bella to have an early night. The week had been exhausting enough with moving in together, work, and parents evening….then to get that call…..she was almost dead on her feet.

"I'm not sure I can sleep alone…..I'll just wait for you to come to bed."

"_Bella_…..Did you think I was going to let you go off on your own? Come on, this is me! Your resident; overprotective, possessive, worrier boyfriend. I'll crank the heating up and we'll _both_ get in bed and wrap the quilt around us and just relax and shut the rest of the world out for a while. Come on, just you and me."

While Bella was getting ready for bed, I locked up, put the last of the things in the dishwasher and switched it on. I climbed in bed, wrapping myself around her.

"Okay?"

"Better now."

I hugged her tighter, wanting to do something to make her feel better while knowing that she had to work through her grief and that it couldn't be rushed. It was just hard to know that she was upset as I instinctively wanted to take it all away. I knew that she liked me holding her and that she felt better when I was close so I took some comfort from that.

"Will you come with me? To Cornwall I mean, if school give me the compassionate leave."

"Bella, I'll do _anything_ I can for you, you know that right? If school give me the day off too, I'll travel with you, but…..I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go to the actual funeral. Seeing me…..well, _us_ together, is likely to antagonise Jake and I don't want to do that at his Father's funeral. Does that make sense?"

She stroked my back gently and placed a kiss on my chest.

"Perfect sense. Thank you Edward."

We talked for a while longer and Bella had a few more tears before finally falling asleep in my arms.

...

When I woke up the following morning I instinctively reached out for Bella only to find her side of the bed empty. I checked my clock and found that it was almost 8am which was early for us to be up at the weekend, but then we had gone to bed much earlier than usual.

I assumed that Bella was already up and about so I slung on a dressing gown and went off in search of her.

She spoke to me as soon as I went into the kitchen.

"Hey. I'm at the table."

"Bella….you're up early. How are you feeling?"

I immediately walked over towards the table and found her outstretched hand waiting for me. I crouched down in front of her and stroked her hand.

"Not too bad….a bit better I think. I woke up about an hour ago and I didn't want to wake you….I was a bit restless."

"You should have woken me up, I wouldn't have minded."

"I know, but I came in here, had a coffee…..thinking about things, you know."

I moved my arms to circle her waist and was met with a stiff fabric, not her dressing gown.

"What are you wearing Bella?"

"Oh, it's your jacket from yesterday. You left it on the table so I put it on."

I laughed quietly, trying not to get too aroused at the thought of her wearing my jacket and probably not much else underneath.

"It must drown you! Do you want me to get your dressing gown?"

"No, I like this. It's comforting…..it smells of you."

I was losing the battle not to get aroused and I needed a distraction.

"So is there any more coffee?"

She immediately jumped up.

"Of course. I'll make you a cup."

"Bella, I don't mind doing it….."

"No, it's fine. I want to do something otherwise I'll sit there brooding all day."

We sat and had our coffee together in comfortable silence.

"Edward. Can we go back to bed for a while?"

"Sure, whatever you want Bella. Did you sleep badly?"

"No, I slept pretty deeply actually. I mean, I had weird dreams but I don't remember waking up during the night."

"Are you still tired?"

I heard her shift around in her chair, her voice carrying a trace of embarrassment.

"No, I'm not tired. It's just that…..I was hoping…..Does it make me a bad person that….."

She trailed off frustrated and I groped for her hand.

"Bella, what is it?"

"I really want to make love. I was just about to come back to bed when you woke up…..but I'm feeling a bit conflicted. I'm upset about Billy and I'm really worried about my Dad…..but I still want you the same way I always do. Is it wrong that I'm thinking about sex now?"

"Well if it's wrong then I'm wrong too. I wanted you the second you told me you were wearing my jacket."

"Really? You like that thought?"

I shifted to adjust myself as Bella laughed quietly.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"No one would expect you to stop feeling happiness or desire even though you're grieving Bella. You still need to live your own life. You're a good person; a compassionate person. We love each other and making love is a natural part of that, it makes us feel good…..and happy. There's nothing wrong with wanting love and comfort, especially now."

"Will you take me to bed Edward? I want to feel good…..you always make me feel good and loved and special."

I immediately stood up and walked around to where she was sitting and held out my hand.

"It would be my pleasure."

We walked hand in hand back to bed and I took off my dressing gown and boxers.

"What are you wearing under my jacket Bella?"

"Just knickers….."

"_Oh Christ_…..leave the jacket on and get in bed."

Bella's voice was husky.

"When you were wearing this suit yesterday…..I wanted you so badly it almost hurt. Do you have _any_ idea of how hot you looked? All the mothers were virtually swooning and fanning themselves when they saw you."

"Yeah, well the only reaction I care about is the one from you and if you want me to wear a suit, I'll gladly do it."

"We can save that for another time…..after all, you're already naked….."

"This is true. It'll only hold us back…..and I have plans for you."

"I really hope that those plans involve some of your body parts."

"Its funny you should say that….."

I followed Bella into bed and climbed up her body to sit astride her thighs, careful not to crush her legs.

Starting at her face and working my way slowly down her body, I kissed, licked or sucked everywhere on the journey. I slowly opened the buttons on my jacket to reveal her breasts one at a time and I paid them extra special attention until Bella was writhing underneath me and begging me to be inside her.

She was soaked and trembling by the time I reached her pussy, desperately grabbing at me and trying to find some friction. I moved down her body, finally freeing her legs so she could move them. The second I removed her underwear she spread her legs wide, pulling at me, urging me to move down and taste her.

I needed no prompting, my hard cock almost taunting me as I ignored my need to thrust inside her and kissed my way down, over her stomach, to her pussy. Bella cried out and almost crushed my head with her thighs when my mouth finally reached where she wanted me. As I worshipped her with my tongue, she gently rolled her hips against my face and ran her hands through my hair, the entire time talking quietly to me, telling me how much she loved me, how she couldn't live without me, how much she loved every part of my body…..

I was elated, really fucking elated, knowing that I could do this to her; drive her crazy with just my mouth and hands, make her desperate for me. Beg for me to let her come. To be wanted this much by her….there were no words that could describe that feeling.

When I knew she couldn't take it any more, I sucked her clit gently into my mouth and slipped two fingers inside her. She came hard, trembling and shouting out my name.

I buried my face in her neck as I pushed inside her tight body. Already so close to coming, her moans in my ear and hands on my backside helped me get there even quicker.

But it was her words, loaded with feeling, that made me come hard, as I was thrusting inside her with slow, deep strokes.

"_Oh god_…..Edward. I love watching your face when you come…..it just kills me."

I felt like a King.

...

I followed Bella's lead over the weekend and went along with whatever she felt up to doing. We went out a couple of times; on the Saturday afternoon for a walk along the sea front, followed by an impromptu trip to the supermarket to buy comfort food, and on the Sunday we ate out early evening in town. Bella phoned her Dad a few times and tried to call Jake several times. He never answered.

Bella never strayed far from me all weekend; we were always very tactile as a couple but it was far more than that; she seemed to need the constant connection of my touch whatever we were doing. We made love frequently and I took great care to read her body and her reactions and tried to give her what she needed, which, in the main, was slow and sweet, soft and tender.

We finally had the details of the funeral and it was going to be held on Friday at 10am in the village church so we now knew that we would have to travel down the day before. Working on the assumption that she _would_ be given the compassionate leave, with me joining her, we made some tentative plans for the journey.

At first Bella was insistent that she would drive to her Dad's but I knew this would be a very bad idea and carefully talked her out of it. For a start it was a really long journey – at least six hours – and I was more than a little bit worried that as she was upset, she would be too distracted to drive that far and it wasn't as if I could share the load. I knew that the train journey was longer but if we went by train, she could at least switch off and rest if she wanted to.

...

Monday morning, we made sure to arrive extra early at school and headed straight to the office where our careful planning immediately ran into a hitch.

The Head Teacher was extremely sympathetic to Bella's situation and quickly agreed to her request for the day off on Friday, in addition he agreed that she could finish at lunchtime on Thursday so she could make the long journey to Cornwall.

However, as understanding as he was, he wasn't able to also grant me the time off so I could travel with her; Bella and I weren't married and I had no link to Billy. It was already going to be a scheduling problem getting cover for Bella and the English department was fully staffed. As the Music department consisted of just Eric and I, it was more of a problem.

Although we understood the reasoning and were very grateful that Bella, at least, was able to attend, we were both disappointed. We walked back to Bella's classroom for a brief amount of privacy as she was tearful again, knowing that she would have to go home for the funeral, alone and she had been pinning her hopes on me being able to join her.

I comforted her as best as I could but I felt terrible knowing that she really wanted me to go with her. I hated the thought of her having to cope with this alone; her father was clearly upset, for good reason, and as well as dealing with her own grief, she felt responsible for supporting him as much as she could. I badly wanted to do whatever I could to help.

Later that night she called Charlie to tell him her travel plans. She would be catching the train, Thursday, from Brighton at 2.20pm which after three changes would get her to Newquay for 9.20pm. Charlie arranged to collect her from the station and they would head back to his house for an early night. It was a long, seven hour journey and I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible so I made sure to book her in the First Class section of the train.

We were both undecided on what to do about her return journey. Charlie had to work long shifts all weekend and would barely be around so Bella wanted to come home as soon as possible. However, the train times were very odd so if she wanted to travel home on Friday, the only viable option was to catch one at Newquay at 3pm which would get her back to Brighton by 11.30pm. A massive eight and a half hour journey.

If she didn't take that one, she would have to stay over at her Dad's a further night and get the 10.15am train which would get her home early evening.

It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place; Bella didn't want to have to rush away from the funeral, the gathering that followed it and her father; yet she was keen to come home. To confuse her even further Charlie insisted it was fine if she caught that Friday afternoon train, he was adamant that he'd be okay and that he understood that I couldn't come and that she wanted to get home to me.

Eventually, we decided that the best thing to do was for Bella to travel up as planned, attend the funeral and the gathering and see how things panned out on the day. We booked her return journey for the Friday afternoon but if she felt that she couldn't leave her father and the gathering, then she would catch the Saturday morning train.

…..

The week went really fast. School was very busy in the lead up to Christmas and the boys were already beginning to lose concentration as the holiday approached. I was busy with my usual school responsibilities and making sure that the music for the show was organised which meant I had to attend rehearsals here and there and ensure that the boys working behind the scenes knew what they were doing with the technical side of the music too.

Bella ensured that she was up straight with her work and spoke to the teacher that would be covering her so he knew what needed to be done in her brief absence.

Wednesday evening I was home well before Bella and prepared one of her favourite meals - Shepherds Pie, the meal I had cooked for her the first time she came over to my apartment. I heard her let herself in, throw her keys in the pot on the hall table and groan as she obviously removed her shoes. A minute later she padded in to the kitchen to find me and wrapped herself around my back.

"Hi babe. Dinner's all done."

I turned around in her hold and hugged her tightly to me.

"Hey. I've missed you."

I laughed lightly and kissed her forehead.

"You only saw me at lunchtime."

"Ugh, that was ages ago. I've had several lessons since then with scores of hyperactive boys. God, the afternoon's dragged; it's so good to be home."

She buried her face in my chest, breathing me in.

"It's good to have you home. Dinner's keeping warm so you've got time for a bath. I've already run it for you."

"A bath? You're too good to me. I haven't used your bathtub yet."

"I know. Which is why I thought today would be a good time for you to christen it. You can relax and then we can eat. Sound good?"

She reached up on her toes and placed a kiss on my chin.

"Sounds brilliant. But it'd sound even better if you join me."

"Don't you want to relax for a while and unwind?"

"I can still do that if you get in with me, it looks like there's plenty of room…and I'm going to need you to wash my back….."

Within five minutes we were installed in the bath, Bella between my legs leaning against my chest. I could almost feel her relaxing down and I was beginning to wonder why we hadn't done this before now. Her hair was up, out of the way so I had full access to her neck.

I started to wash her gently using lots of creamy lather on a flannel.

"Feel good Bella?"

"Mmmm, really good."

Bella began running her hands up and down my thighs and letting out little moans of pleasure. I was hard almost immediately; my cock pressing against her lower back. I took my time washing her, knowing that she was quickly becoming aroused. Her breathing would pick up as I swept my hands up her legs or over her stomach and ribs, but then I would stop shy of where she wanted my touch most; teasing her.

Eventually she couldn't stand it any more.

"Please Edward….."

I whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to make you come Bella?"

"Oh god….._yes_. Touch me…..please."

I kissed and nibbled on her neck for another minute as she writhed against me and pushed against my erection. I couldn't stand it any longer and suddenly took her breasts in my hands.

She gasped with surprise and arched her back into my hands.

"Harder baby…..that's so good."

I squeezed and kneaded her breasts until she was panting then dropped one of my hands down between her legs and began to stroke and rub her pussy until she was whimpering, shaking and falling apart in front of me.

When she'd come down for from her orgasm Bella turned to face me, straddling my thighs and leaning in to kiss and lick all over my jaw; whispering in my ear.

"How do you want to come Edward? Do you want me to suck you…..or stroke you? Do you want me to ride you? Tell me."

She pushed me further, sucking my neck, my earlobes until I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed her hips and pulled her forward before pushing inside her.

"I want to be inside you Bella…..that's what I want. Ride me….."

For several minutes we thrust against each other, our wet bodies slapping deliciously together. I loved how she slipped and slid against me, neither of us giving a shit about the water that was spilling over the side of the bath. I held her tightly against me as I came; panting and groaning.

"Christ Bella…..I don't know about you, but I definitely feel more relaxed."

Bella giggled and kissed me.

"I love you. Now, don't move."

I could barely feel my legs so that wasn't a problem. Bella climbed carefully out of the bath and thoroughly wiped up the water on the floor, anxious not to have a repeat of my recent fall.

…

The following morning I got up early with Bella, eager to spend every possible minute with her until she had to leave. We showered together and made love; both of us passionate and needy, before Bella ate a rushed breakfast and had to dash off.

I didn't want to mope about waiting for her so I tidied up some music files, chased up a few contacts in London and phoned Vicky to share the news that Bella had moved in and she caught me up on her pregnancy news. I made more promises to visit soon so she and James could finally meet Bella.

Kate was in the apartment, cleaning for some of the morning and when I told her about Bella's long journey to Cornwall she made her a huge packed lunch to take. She was also sweet enough not to comment when I asked her not to change the bedding. I wanted to at least be able to be surrounded by Bella's scent when I went to bed.

By the time Bella came home, I had already put her overnight bag in the hallway ready. We just had time for a coffee together before setting off to the station. I waited with Bella until the last possible minute; the pair of us clinging on to each other like our life depended on it and exchanging 'I love you' almost on repeat as I toyed with her bracelet like a nervous habit. Bella got very tearful and it was incredibly hard to find the words to soothe her knowing I had to let her go without me. It felt all kinds of wrong.

I moped at home all afternoon, with Bella and I exchanging texts and a few phone calls whenever she managed to get a signal. I couldn't concentrate on anything and eventually called my Dad for a chat, knowing that he would understand how I felt. Thankfully he was at home and I felt somewhat better after talking to him.

Bella called me again from her Dad's car knowing that I was worried about her hanging around at night waiting for a lift, but of course Charlie had been there waiting for her anyway. We only chatted briefly and she promised to call me later before she went to bed.

I locked up and went to bed, taking my mobile phone with me so I didn't miss any calls. I jolted awake when my phone rang, not even aware that I had fallen asleep.

"Hey."

She sounded exhausted.

"Bella…..how are you?"

"Ugh, tired. I'm almost ready to drop. Are you okay? I miss you so much already."

My chest clenched with how much I missed her.

"God, you have no idea babe…..I miss you so fucking much."

We chatted for several minutes until it sounded like Bella was almost asleep so we said our goodbyes.

"Call me or text me when you can babe. I'll keep my phone on me at school and I'll be thinking about you the whole time, you know that right? It's killing me that I couldn't go with you. I love you Bella."

"I know baby. I love you too. I'll call you when I can."

We reluctantly hung up and the catch in her voice kept replaying on a loop inside my head. I grabbed one of her pillows and buried my face in it; sleep did not come easy.

I had a couple of texts from Bella before I left for school and I replied as carefully as I could before rushing off. I spent a good part of the morning completely distracted and checked my phone every few minutes. I kept trying to work out what she would be doing as each hour passed, hoping that she was holding up okay. I knew the funeral was at 10am but I didn't know how long the service would be or what time the gathering started. I hadn't heard anything by lunch and started to pack up my stuff to head home.

Jessica dropped by asking if I was coming along to the Christmas Show rehearsal but I bailed. I was distracted and irritable. The last thing I needed was to cope with Jessica's rambling and a room full of hyped up boys shouting at each other. Just before I left school, I typed a quick text to Bella, telling her that I loved her and hoped she was okay. I knew that even if her phone was switched off she would pick it up later.

I was home by a little after 1pm and Kate was there. She had obviously been cooking and it smelled good enough to make my stomach growl.

"Hi Edward. You hungry?"

"I am now."

"Right, sit down; I'll dish you up a plate. It's chicken casserole."

"You're a star Kate, thank you."

"Well, we don't want you starving to death with Bella away do we?"

I snorted, as Kate knew full well that I often cooked.

She bustled around the kitchen giving me my food - complete with hot, buttered rolls – and making me a drink.

"Are you having some Kate?"

"I don't want to intrude Edward….."

I waved off her objections.

"Dish yourself up a plate and join me."

Kate was good company and did a brilliant job of keeping me from brooding; making me laugh with stories of other cleaning jobs that she'd had over the years. We were about twenty minutes into the meal when my phone beeped with a text.

"Excuse me Kate, I need to get this, it's Bella."

I briefly left the room to listen to the text. Bella was going to catch the 3pm train after all and promised to phone me when she was en route and settled.

I sighed with relief, immediately feeling selfish for wanting her home so soon and typed back a reply.

Feeling much better, I rejoined Kate and we finished our meal.

Bella's ringtone went on my mobile phone at 3.30pm and I snatched the phone open.

"Bella…..how are you?"

I was taken aback to hear Charlie's gruff voice instead of Bella's.

"Edward…..it's Charlie."

My heart sank straight away and my mouth went dry.

"Charlie? What's the matter? Where's Bella?"

His voice was controlled and calm and strangely kind which only served to raise my stress levels.

"Whoa…..slow down. Bella's…..fine. She asked me to call you and she specifically asked me to tell you not to panic. For good reason it seems."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, swearing under my breath.

"Well I'm going to be panicking in about ten seconds unless you tell me what's going on. Oh god…..has something happened to her?"

I could feel my lunch, heavy and unwelcome now in my stomach.

"I'm at the hospital in Newquay with her; we're just waiting to get the X-Ray results….."

"What? X-Ray?…..What's happened? Has she been in an accident?"

My heart was pounding and I could feel the blood rushing through my ears, it made me feel lightheaded as panic gripped my insides.

"Charlie, you need to tell me that Bella's okay…..What's happened?…..please, for fuck's sake tell me."

I couldn't find it in me to care that I'd just sworn at Bella's father. It was as much as I could do to breathe steadily as I rushed into my office and powered up my computer.

Charlie's voice was harder now, more authoritative.

"Edward…..listen to me. It's nothing too serious. She's broken her hand, I'm going back in a minute to find out how bad a break it is. It's likely I'll have to take her to the larger hospital in Truro to get it re-set as they don't have the facilities here. She_ may_ have to have a general anaesthetic and stay overnight but at the moment that's all I know. I'll keep you posted."

My voice sounded calmer than I felt.

"How did she do it?"

Charlie huffed out a breath and there followed a loaded silence.

"_Charlie_….."

"She had an altercation with Jake….."

I literally felt like my head was going to explode with the rage that coursed through me. I was not a violent person, at all, but at that moment I felt murderous. My voice was getting louder and louder with each word out of my mouth.

"Jake broke her hand? _Jake_ broke her fucking hand? I'm going to kill him…..He _touched_ Bella….._hurt_ her. Jesus Christ…..Has he been arrested? _Did you arrest him Charlie?_ Where is he?"

Charlie's voice was resigned.

"No, he hasn't been arrested. He's at home."

My jaw was clenching so hard it hurt and I could feel my whole body shaking.

"Charlie….this is _assault_. He's gone too far…..I want him arrested. Bella will press charges…..you know she will."

"Edward, you don't understand. Jake didn't assault Bella. _She_ punched him. Bella assaulted Jake. He's not pressing charges."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut and slumped into the seat at my desk.

"Edward….listen, I've got to go back and check on Bella. I'll call you again soon."

The phone went dead as I opened up the webpage I needed and grabbed my wallet from my back pocket.

I shouted for Kate, desperately hoping she was back from the Dry Cleaners. She appeared in the doorway quickly much to my relief.

"Kate, I don't have time to explain now, but I need you to pack me an overnight bag, like _now_ and I need a lift to the station. Fuck! What's the time?"

"Ten to four."

"Right, we need to hurry….My train goes in half an hour."

…

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	25. Chapter 25

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**BPOV**

Edward's touch grounded me throughout the call from my dad and gave me something positive to focus on as I listened to my strong, stoic father fall apart. It was so hard to hear the news about Billy and I was immediately filled with sadness at his passing, but I had been expecting it. What was harder for me to come to terms with was the impact his loss would have on my Dad.

Billy had been my dad's best friend for as long as I could remember and he was always around when I was growing up; he was like another member of our (admittedly small) family. He was one of the nicest people I had ever met; easy going, loyal, funny and fiercely proud of his only son. It was a testament to his character that he never once shut me out or judged me when I broke up with Jake. He continued to treat me as he had always done; with kindness, humour and respect.

Edward just held me and comforted me when I had a meltdown in front of him. I needed to cry; to get some of the pain out and Edward showed nothing but compassion and understanding for everyone affected. His quiet reassurance that it was okay for me to worry for Jake spoke volumes about the type of man he was.

The entire weekend he concerned himself only with me and anything that I may need. He looked after me and held me when I needed him and pulled back when I just needed a moment alone. Most of the time I wanted to be close to him and he never once made me feel clingy or demanding. He listened to me, researched our travel options, supported me each time I called my Dad and tried to reach Jake, came out with me when I needed some air, and sat and ate chocolate and cake with me when I just needed the comfort.

I was a little conflicted over how much I still wanted to make love with Edward; my need for him hadn't diminished at all even as upset as I was feeling. If anything I wanted him more than usual and craved the love he showered me with, how good he made me feel. I felt cherished when he loved me and somehow it grounded me and reminded me that life could still be wonderful, even when horrible things happened. And I never wanted to take him for granted; I wanted to always show him how very much I loved him and how important he was in my life.

…

I was beginning to suspect that my Dad had a girlfriend or at the very least was seeing someone. I was slightly rattled at first but only because it was something I wasn't used to as he had never brought anyone home in the past. I didn't know if he had _never_ dated after the divorce from my mum or if he was just discrete; either way, I just wanted him to be happy. I worried about him being lonely; more so after I left home and now that Billy had passed…..If he had a special someone in his life that could love and support him through it all then I was happy for him.

…

Monday morning, Edward came with me to see the Head Teacher and I had been so focused about _me_ not being able to go to the funeral I hadn't given much thought to the possibility that Edward wouldn't be given the time off. I was extremely grateful that I could go but more than a bit crushed that I would have to travel alone. I knew that if he was with me, I'd feel better able to cope with everything. I tried hard not to let it get me down as I didn't want to become clingy and unbearable but I also knew that Edward felt terrible about not being able to come with me.

My Dad was very understanding when I explained that I would be coming alone and assumed that I would be keen to get home. When I explained about the timing issues of the trains, he didn't seem to think it would look bad (which was bothering me a lot) if I left the same day and caught the afternoon train. He was also concerned that he wouldn't be around much over the weekend but it further confirmed my suspicions that he had someone in his life as he wasn't trying to get me to stay for longer.

The whole week was busy with work and preparing to travel, but it at least kept me occupied so I didn't have time to brood too much. I still tried, every day, to reach Jake as I wanted to pass on my condolences personally, but he just wasn't answering. Wednesday evening Edward made a huge fuss of me, spoiling me with my favourite meal and preparing a bath…..which I insisted he share. Consequently I was as relaxed as I could be when I packed an overnight bag in readiness and made sure I had everything I needed for the journey.

Thursday morning Edward got up with me so we could spend as much time together as possible. We made love in the shower, both of us trying to touch and kiss everywhere we could; I needed him so much and just couldn't seem to get close enough as he thrust inside me over and over. He didn't have school so I wouldn't see him again until I came home at lunchtime and that already seemed like too long away.

When I returned, we managed to make time for a coffee before we left for the station; the whole time I was struggling not to start crying. I lost the battle as we waited for my train and I couldn't stop the tears flowing as we clung to each other. Edward was really stressed that he couldn't go with me and held me tight to his body as we said our goodbyes. I was upset at having to go alone and upset for Edward as I knew he felt bad and would worry continuously until I returned home. We both said 'I love you' over and over until my train finally pulled into the station and we had to pull apart after sharing one final kiss.

Oblivious to anyone else on the train I sat and cried openly for several minutes before making a huge effort to pull myself together. I was already tired and dreading the long journey. Edward had booked my seat in a first class carriage so I had quite a lot of privacy for most of the journey but I was tired and couldn't doze off, I was hungry but couldn't be bothered to eat, I had a book but couldn't concentrate on it…..and I had seven hours of this to contend with.

Whenever I managed to get a signal I sent Edward texts or called him, desperate to hear his voice but then missing him all the more when we ended the call. When I lost the signal on my phone I would check it obsessively until it returned and my stomach would flip after it had been off for a while as when it came back to life I usually got two or three texts in a row as it caught up.

_**Miss you bbe xxx**_

_**Love you with all mt hart xxx**_

_**I cn still taste your lips xxx**_

I didn't care about the small texting errors, I knew exactly what he meant and each one made my heart soar and fresh tears appear. I replied to his texts immediately, sending all my love back and letting him know if my signal had just returned and keeping him updated with the progress of my journey. I sought out the buffet car to get a coffee as I travelled towards my first destination; London, and finally ate some of the food that Kate had packed for me. I tried calling Angela at one point as I wanted to let her know I was coming back for the funeral and I still had to let her know that I had moved in with Edward. I assumed she must have been at work as it went straight onto her voicemail so I left a brief message.

…..

Three train changes and seven hours later I arrived in Newquay to find my Dad waiting on the platform. My chest tightened at how worn out he looked and he seemed to have aged since I last saw him just a few weeks ago. His crushing hug however was warm, familiar and comforting; both of us having to swipe away stray tears when we finally pulled apart, words not really necessary at this point.

I gave Edward a quick call when we started off towards my Dad's house, knowing that he would be worrying about me waiting around in the dark. The relief in his voice was evident and I promised to call him later.

"Can't be away from each other eh?"

His voice was kind and teasing.

"Honestly Dad? I hate being away from him for too long. He's gutted that he couldn't come with me and worrying himself sick about me travelling alone."

"That's how it should be Bella, it's what you deserve."

I snuck a glance at him, slightly surprised, but very happy at his praise and apparent approval.

"How are you?"

He was silent for a moment before answering.

"It's been rough, I can't lie….but I'm okay, you know, bearing up. I'm going to miss him."

His eyes looked wet but he didn't give in to his tears. I covered his hand with mine and squeezed softly.

"I know Dad. Me too."

We travelled some way in comfortable silence, both lost in our thoughts.

"How's Jake? He doesn't answer my calls."

He kept his eyes on the road.

"He's not in a good place right now Bella, what's happened has really knocked him. His moods are pretty unpredictable; he's not sleeping very well….and he's drinking far too much."

"It's understandable; it's a terrible loss for him. Billy was his whole family."

Charlie huffed out a long breath.

"Yeah…..we're doing all we can for him."

"We?"

I glanced across and noticed that he looked a little flustered.

"Um, me, Harry, Embry and Paul. Maggie….."

"Okay, that's good. Maggie?"

Another sideways glance.

"Are you blushing Dad? Wow, I thought I'd inherited that from Mum."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Very funny young lady."

I brushed his hand again.

"Tell me about her?"

He paused as if thinking what to say.

"She's a nurse at the hospital in Newquay, I've known her a while, well, I mean, I know a lot of the nurses there, we often have to go there when we're on duty…..accidents and stuff. We've always got on well…..shared the occasional coffee. But when Billy had to go there more…..and later when he needed nursing care at home, she was one of the nurses that saw him the most. We just started spending more time together….."

"That's nice Dad. I'm really happy for you."

He glanced at me, apparently relieved.

"Thanks Bella."

"So when do I get to meet her?"

"She'll be there tomorrow."

"Okay. Is it serious?"

We travelled a little further before my Dad spoke again.

"I think so."

It was his turn to squeeze my hand this time.

We were exhausted by the time we arrived at my Dad's and both of us immediately turned in for the night knowing we had an early start the following morning. I dumped my bag in my old room and hung up my suit in readiness for the funeral before changing into some warm pyjamas and climbing into bed, thankful that Charlie had left the heating on.

I gave Edward a quick call which just made me miss him all the more then fell asleep quickly; tired and tearful.

….

I slept deeply, sheer exhaustion ensuring I didn't wake until the alarm on my mobile phone went off at 7am. I knew Edward would be getting ready for work so I sent him a text before getting out of bed.

_**Missed you last night. X**_

A minute later my phone beeped.

_**You too. Hate sleping whthout you. xxx**_

_**I love you so much. X**_

_**Alwys Bella. LOve you always. Xxx**_

I slung on my dressing gown and went downstairs only to find my Dad already up and about and cooking breakfast. He turned and smiled at me.

"Morning Bella. Hungry?"

I went over and planted a kiss on his freshly shaved cheek.

"Starving. Have you eaten?"

"No, I thought I'd wait for you."

We ate breakfast in comfortable silence while my Dad skimmed through the paper. I made us a coffee before clearing up the kitchen, noticing with a small smile that it looked clean and tidy; the fridge fully stocked. Definitely a woman's touch at work here and it made me feel good.

I went upstairs and took a shower, dressing in a smart black trouser suit and grey blouse. I styled my hair neatly in a simple version of a French knot, pinning all the loose strands back and kept my face make-up free. I slipped on a pair of black shoes, fixed my bracelet on my wrist and grabbed my bag, returning downstairs.

My Dad had dressed while I was getting ready and he was pacing around in the front room waiting for me. Tears started to prick at my eyes; he looked so smart and handsome in his suit and tie, his hair neatly brushed and I couldn't help but wish that it was for a far happier occasion. I cleared my throat, trying hard not to start crying.

"I'm not late am I?"

He stopped pacing and faced me.

"No….I'm just restless. We've got plenty of time."

I spoke quietly.

"You look very smart Dad."

He just nodded.

The service didn't start until 10am and the Church wasn't very far from my Dad's house. We set off at a stroll just before 9.30am and as we approached the Church I could see that there were already a lot of people milling about outside talking quietly. I recognised a few people, many of them the close friends of Billy and my Dad, and exchanged polite small talk while my Dad anxiously busied himself greeting his friends and trying to locate Jake.

I was distractedly checking for the twentieth time that my phone was switched off when someone approached me.

"Hello. You must be Bella."

I looked up, slightly confused as I didn't recognise the voice. In front of me was a woman, smiling warmly, who I immediately just knew, had to be Maggie.

She looked to be in her forties, fairly tall and curvy with soft, mid length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I liked her on sight.

"Yes….Maggie?"

She looked pleasantly surprised that I knew who she was.

"Er, yes….how did….?"

"Charlie told me about you yesterday. It's really good to meet you."

I offered my hand and she seemed to relax, squeezing my hand gently rather than a formal handshake which I found really sweet.

"So, no Edward with you?"

It was my turn to be surprised, happy that my Dad had obviously told her about him and I explained how upset he was that he'd been unable to get the time off work.

We chatted for several minutes; natural and unforced. She spoke about Billy and how well she'd got to know him before she started checking her watch and scanning the Churchyard for my Dad.

After a minute he appeared, looking flustered and then immediately relaxed as soon as he saw Maggie.

"I was looking for you."

He kissed her chastely on her cheek and she squeezed his arm, looking at him fondly. I was deeply touched by how close they appeared to be and by her obvious concern for him as she continued to gently stroke his arm as they stood together.

"I was just saying hello to Bella."

He reddened slightly and nodded.

"We need to make a move inside now."

I gave my dad a brief hug and followed behind as he and Maggie went inside the Church, the other mourners taking our lead. We made our way towards the front, all of us pausing as we passed Billy's coffin which was positioned right at the top of the aisle, under the pulpit. I was fighting back tears as soon as I looked at the large framed photograph of Billy, smiling and happy on a fishing trip, which was placed on top of the coffin. Billy's closest friends sat alongside us, all of us looking around for Jake.

The Church looked absolutely beautiful; the wood was highly polished and shining and there were flowers everywhere. Light streamed in through the stained glass window bathing all of us in the brightness. I loved this place and had always found it to be so peaceful; today being no exception; the atmosphere calm and soothing.

As everyone was settling into their seats, the Church slowly filling to capacity, the vestry door opened and the vicar made his way to the pulpit, placing his bible down and preparing his notes. He looked exactly the same as I had always remembered and didn't appear to have aged since I first came to live with my Dad.

Jake eventually followed him out, his head down, and he sat right at the end of the other, empty front aisle. He looked dishevelled, exhausted and grief stricken and sat with his back hunched, slumped forward in his seat. My Dad quickly nipped over to talk to him but Jake brushed him off, apparently insisting that he was okay and I watched the internal struggle that my Dad fought as he tried to decide what to do. Eventually Jake said something to him that I couldn't hear and Charlie came back and sat in his original seat.

The service started soon after and I finally understood what people meant when they said that they had been to a funeral and it had been beautiful or lovely. It was made all the more special as the vicar had known Billy and Jake personally for many years so he was able to truly talk from the heart about what a special person Billy had been.

My Dad, Harry and Embry each said a few words too and shared funny or touching stories; their voices breaking with emotion, their eyes red. Maggie squeezed my hand when my Dad spoke, the pair of us sitting there with tears streaming down our faces. I looked across at Jake once or twice but he appeared not to have moved, still sitting in the same slumped position.

At the end of the service, the congregation followed the pallbearers out to the churchyard for the burial. Jake was struggling even more at this point and my Dad and Paul stood each side of him, virtually holding him up. It was heartbreaking to witness the level of pain he was experiencing as I couldn't even begin to imagine how I would cope if it were Charlie.

Everyone gradually drifted away from the churchyard and started making their way to Jakes house for the gathering. I was starting to feel really awkward at this point as I wanted to give Jake my condolences but didn't want to upset him any more than he already was if he didn't want to speak to me. I hovered and hung back slightly until Jake was nearby.

"Hey Jake…"

His head snapped up immediately and it was impossible to read the expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry about Billy….truly…..I just wanted to tell you….."

He cut me off and walked away.

"Thanks for coming Bella."

I sighed and could almost feel the pain radiating from Jake as he left the churchyard.

…..

Once back at Jakes house, I made a concerted effort not to get in his way, understanding that he clearly didn't want to talk to me and I had no wish to upset him any further. It was a small house though, so this was easier said than done. I spoke to my Dad, Maggie and the friends of Billy's that I knew and just kept my head down. Jake hit the bottle almost immediately and proceeded to drink heavily, slumped in a chair. Almost everyone tried to talk to him but he was in a world of his own, drowning his sorrows.

We had been at Jake's for around half an hour when I made the decision that I would in fact travel back home on the afternoon train. I ached with missing Edward so much and just needed to get home to him; I hated being this far apart. At 1pm, I went into the garden and switched my phone on, setting it to silent. Immediately a text came through from Edward and my heart soared at the same time as tears sprung to my eyes as I read his loving message.

I returned inside and told my Dad that I would be leaving soon. At first he tried to insist that he would drive me to the station but I really didn't want to drag him away from the gathering; adamant that I would call a taxi. I quietly moved around the house and said my goodbyes to everyone. Maggie promised that we would get together soon under happier circumstances and my Dad hugged me hard and told me to call him when I was home safely. Finally I said goodbye to Jake but he barely acknowledged me, merely nodding.

As I walked back to my Dad's I felt awful for the relief that surged through me that I could finally head home. I wasn't at all prepared for how exhausting this whole experience was proving to be. I sent Edward a text, letting him know I was catching the 3pm train and would call him when I was on board. I didn't have much to pack and just had to call a taxi from my Dad's house.

I was miles away inside my head as I opened the front door and nearly had a heart attack, my phone crashing to the ground, when I heard the slurry, deep voice behind me.

"Rushing home to _loverboy_ Bells?"

"Jesus Jake! You frightened the fucking life out of me!"

He just huffed out a breath and stooped down to pick up my phone, swaying precariously as he tried to straighten up again. I reached out for my phone, only for Jake to step back, shaking his head.

"Uh uh Bella."

He started fumbling around with it and I was immediately irritated.

"Really mature Jake…..give me back my phone please."

I held my hand out again only for him to ignore me completely as he wandered back down the path engrossed in whatever he was doing on my phone.

"So…..Charlie tells me that Edward is blind."

I could feel all my defences rise up and fought to remain calm. I didn't want to get into an argument with him, today of all days. He looked back at me over his shoulder.

"I guess that explains his appalling spelling then eh?"

I was seething now.

"Jake. I'm _not_ discussing this with you. Give me back my phone; I need to call a cab, I have a train to catch."

He finally turned fully around to face me and tipped his head to the side regarding me intently as tried not to sway.

"Ashamed Bella? I don't blame you, I mean; you passed up on a real man."

That was just too much. He had pushed way too many buttons now, drunk or not. My voice was barely more than a hiss and I shook with anger.

"How _dare_ you…..you've got a fucking nerve Jake…..ashamed? I'd _never_ be ashamed of Edward; not in a million years. You know _nothing_ about him, but I'll tell you this much…..he's a real man alright, don't you worry about that…..look at you, drunk and acting like an idiot on the day of your fathers funeral. You disgust me."

His face darkened with an anger that clearly matched mine and he strode towards me, surprisingly steady considering how drunk he was. He dropped my phone onto the grass beside the path and grabbed my face with both of his hands, pulling me towards him.

"I never used to disgust you Bella…..maybe you just need a reminder of what it's like to be with a real man."

"If you fucking touch….."

He cut me off when he crashed his mouth over mine, sloppy and wet; his breath reeking of alcohol. My stomach rolled and I reacted instantly, pushing both of my hands against his chest as hard as I could. This only seemed to spur him on and I could feel the nausea wash over me as I continued to struggle, his huge hands catching in my hair and pulling enough to hurt.

When he pulled me even closer to his body, panic began to surface in me alongside the fury and I tried to recall all the self defence advice that my Dad had ever given me. I couldn't move the top half of my body and both of my hands were now trapped against his chest so I moved the lower half of my body away as far as I could before bringing my knee up sharply, straight into his groin. I tried my hardest to make it count as he was at least twice my size.

Jake reacted immediately and fell to the floor clutching his injured balls, his face at knee level with me. He couldn't form a coherent sentence as he wheezed and spluttered; his face a deep red.

I stood there for a few seconds in shock, almost unable to believe what had occurred. My oldest friend had turned into someone I just didn't recognise anymore. I was about to turn and go into the house when Jake reached out and grabbed one of my ankles.

"You fucking bitch…..why did you….."

"Let go of me Jake, I'm warning you."

Adrenaline coursed through my system and I felt strong and alert. No one was around so I knew I had to handle this alone…..and I realised that, at this point, I had no idea of what Jake was capable of.

He looked up at me again, anger etched all over his face as he held fast onto my ankle.

"Jake…..let go. I'm leaving."

"Bella….I just want to talk."

He gripped my right hand as he attempted to stand and panic and rage ripped through me. Acting purely on instinct, I punched his face as hard as I could with my free hand…and he barely flinched. I however, heard something crack several seconds before I felt it. And feel it I did. The pain seemed to radiate outwards from my hand to every nerve ending in my body and I stood there gaping at my hand as it hung limply from the end of my arm.

Jake had somehow managed to get to his feet and I backed away towards Charlie's door. He stayed where he was but reached out towards me, his face a picture of remorse.

"Bella….I'm so sorry…..please, let me help….."

I almost spat my words at him.

"You've done enough! Just leave me alone."

I managed to get in the door and slammed it shut, leaning my back against it for a few seconds before launching forward into the kitchen and checking that the backdoor was locked. Realising that my phone was still outside I went to my Dad's house phone intending to call Jake's house to try and get hold of Charlie. As I was struggling, one handed, with the phone the front door opened and someone rushed down the hall. I dropped the phone in shock, my heart in my throat as I assumed that Jake had managed to get in somehow.

Relief coursed through me as my Dad burst into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on Bella? Why is Jake…"

He trailed off as he took in my appearance and more especially, my damaged hand. He immediately made me to sit in one of the kitchen chairs.

I somehow managed to give him a garbled version of what had happened; the anger and pain making it difficult to talk calmly and then I suddenly jumped up, startling Charlie.

"I have to go…..my train….I need to catch that train…..Edward…..my stuff…..Dad, can you help me pack…"

He gently held my upper arms and gently pushed me sit again, crouching in front of me to talk face to face and I felt like a small child again; safe and comforted.

"Listen Bella…..you'll never get to the station in time to catch the train now, I'm sorry. And you're not going anywhere without getting that hand looked at…..I'm sorry, I'm no Doctor, but it doesn't look good."

"Dad, I have to get home…..I'll get Edward to come with me to the hospital when I get there…..I'll be fine, I don't think it's that bad….."

He simply proved his point by gently moving my hand and I had to force myself not to vomit as the pain washed over me, making my head spin and I groaned…..loudly.

He tipped my head up to meet his eye and the love and concern on his face made my eyes fill with tears.

"Sorry Bella…..we really need to get you to the hospital. Wait here."

Everything seemed to move in a blur around me as I sat slumped at the table. Maggie appeared from out of nowhere and I was vaguely aware of her and my Dad buzzing around the kitchen and looking at my hand; words like _swollen_, _broken_, _re-set_, _hospital_ being spoken. Then before I knew it I was in my Dad's car being driven to Newquay.

….

I must have dozed off at some point as I woke with a start when we entered the car park of the Hospital.

My Dad's voice was calm and comforting.

"Alright Bella? We're here now; we'll get your hand checked out okay?"

I felt anything other than calm.

"What's the time? I need to call Edward….he's expecting me home….I told him I'd phone him…..he's going to be worried sick….."

Charlie cut me off abruptly.

"We'll get your hand looked at first and _then_ call Edward. Come on."

He helped me out of the car and ushered me into the Minor Injury Unit. I'm pretty sure that he pulled some strings because almost immediately I was being seen by a Doctor who confirmed that my hand was definitely broken; I just needed an X-Ray to see the extent of the damage. If it needed to be re-set, I would have to go to the larger Hospital at Truro and have to have it done under general anaesthetic, meaning an overnight stay.

"No way. No anaesthetic. I have to get home. Can't they just give me painkillers and do it?"

The Doctor just smiled at me and said he'd be back to look at the X-Rays before disappearing.

"Dad, what's the time? Where's my phone? Shit! Jake threw it on the grass…..please, I _need_ to phone Edward…..I have to talk to him….."

He raised both hands in a placating gesture.

"Calm down okay? It's twenty past three….and Maggie picked up your phone, it's in your bag, in the car."

"Dad, I _have_ to talk to him, I promised I'd phone when I got on the train, he'll be going out of his mind with worry if I don't call him, you don't understand….."

He looked vaguely hurt by this.

"I do understand Bella. Look I'll call him for you when you go for the X-Ray, but at the moment my first priority is you."

"Tell him I'm okay Dad…..Oh Christ, he's going to panic…..and please try and be patient, he's not going to take it well…..let him know what's going on, but tell him not to panic, okay? Oh, why can't I just call him myself?"

At that point one of the nurses came to take me to X-Ray which answered that question and my Dad disappeared, hopefully to call Edward. I desperately wanted to speak to him myself as I knew he wasn't going to take it well and I wanted to reassure him that I was okay. I had no idea how my Dad would handle Edward when he freaked out on the phone.

I was back from X-Ray and had been given a generous dose of Diamorphine for the pain when my dad finally returned. I immediately grilled him on how Edward had taken the news.

"He panicked, worried himself sick, threw questions at me, demanded I arrest Jacob, threatened to kill him, swore at me. Yeah, I think that's a fair assessment of how the call went."

I groaned and slumped back on the hospital bed; the painkillers had begun to kick in and were making me feel dizzy and tired. My body felt like it weighed a ton but on the plus side, I couldn't even feel my hand.

I thought I was imagining it when I heard my Dad chuckle.

"You know something Bella? The more I speak to Edward and the more I hear about him, the more I like him. He's a good guy."

Now I _knew_ I was out of my head on the medication.

….

My hand was broken, a bad break but a clean one, although it would need to be re-set to align the bones correctly. A couple of fingers were fractured too but not too seriously. My Dad had to drive me to the larger Hospital in Truro after all.

I was zonked out of my head on the medication and everything just seemed to be happening around me rather than _to_ me. I saw Doctors; waited around, dozed off, kept asking to talk to Edward but Charlie insisted that he was keeping him updated, Nurses prodded and poked at me…..I _did_ spring to life when one Doctor said I'd need a general anaesthetic, complete with overnight stay to re-set my hand. I refused point blank and argued, as well as I was able to with my fogged up brain, until they reluctantly agreed to try and re-set it while I was awake. If it didn't work, I'd have no choice but to have it done in surgery.

After a top up dose of Diamorphine one of the Doctors pulled and manipulated my hand. It hurt like a fucking bitch, even with the cushion of the strong painkillers and with my free hand I clutched onto Charlie in a death grip while calling the Doctor every name under the sun. One more trip to the X-Ray later, it had worked, he'd managed to re-set it correctly and he was now my new best friend. He disappeared on to his next victim, laughing lightly.

The next thing I remembered was being back in Charlie's car, dozing as he drove back to his house. My left arm felt heavy and foreign resting on my lap. I still kept asking for my phone…..I _had_ to talk to Edward.

"Bella, I promise you, I've kept him updated on everything and…..well, you're really out of it and not making a lot of sense right now. You'll just upset him if you talk to him in this state….."

I must have dozed off again as we were outside my Dad's as he parked the car. He rushed round to open my door and help me out. I was confused as I tried to lift my arm, the plaster cast making everything harder until I remembered what I had done.

My Dad walked me in the house, straight up the stairs and sat me down on the bed.

"Wait there for a minute. Don't move."

Maggie appeared in my room and crouched down in front of me, her face a picture of concern. I finally gave in and burst into tears while she soothed me.

"I want….I want….."

"What is it Bella? What do you want?"

"I want Edward. I need him."

"Oh sweetie, I know. Come on, it'll all look better after a nights sleep; you've had a rough day. Let's get you into bed."

She slipped into full on Nurse Mode and helped me change into pyjamas and use the bathroom before tucking me into bed where I fell into oblivion.

...

I had horrible dreams where I was lost somewhere and couldn't find Edward. I was convinced I could smell him and kept thinking I'd found him only for him to turn around and be someone else. I kept searching in the dream, calling out for him, sure that I could hear him.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm here."

The dream felt so real, it was almost scary and I jumped awake, sitting up in bed, my heart thumping and my hand throbbing inside the cast.

Then I heard him again, in the room. Christ, the medication had really fucked with my head.

"Bella…..it's really me babe…...come here….."

I leant over and used my good hand to switch the bedside lamp on and gasped out loud when Edward came into view. Dishevelled and exhausted but here. In my old room. With me.

"Oh my god. How did…..you can't be here…..Charlie would never let you in here…..shit, they gave me more medication than I realised."

He laughed and held his arms out to me.

"I'm here. You're not asleep. Charlie let me stay in here as long as I stayed fully clothed and didn't lock the door. But…..you _are_ whacked out on the drugs, that part is correct."

I couldn't help the tears as they fell once again and I crashed against Edward, almost winding him in the process.

"Aw, babe….don't cry again. I'm here now….I've got you…..it's all going to be okay."

I hugged him hard and through my sobs, I managed to croak out how much I loved him.

"I know Bella, I know. I love you too."

"I kept asking for you; I needed to talk to you."

He stroked my hair, my back, my face.

"I know…shhhh, I'm here now."

"You came for me…..you came all this way for _me_."

His voice was rough as he held me tighter.

"Bella, Of course I came, where else would I go? I'll always be there for you when you need me."

I fell asleep on his chest, breathing him in, immediately comforted by his tight hold, his touch, his voice, his breath, his lips.

I had never felt so loved.

….

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	26. Chapter 26

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_This chapter ended up covering far more of Edward's journey than I originally intended but I thought it was important to show that although he is confident and very independent, sometimes even Edward needs some help. _

_I had originally intended to move on further with what action is taken against Jake but it didn't work out that way after all. Don't worry; Bella's not going to just let it go and I'll get to it in the next chapter. _

_I really appreciate all of your comments and reviews._

**EPOV**

Kate got me to the station in record time but even so, we only just made it. I thanked her profusely as she tried to explain what she had packed for me and usually I would listen, but at that point, I didn't give a shit about what T-Shirt or jeans I would be wearing tomorrow. I had bigger issues on my mind. Namely; getting to Bella as soon as possible.

Fortunately the guard on station duty quickly realised that I was blind and came over offering assistance. The first leg of the journey was to London Victoria; a journey I had undertaken countless times alone. Under normal circumstances I would gratefully and politely decline any help other than maybe being helped on to the train. But today _wasn't_ a normal day. I was highly stressed, distracted and worried sick about Bella while at the same time trying desperately hard to cope with the anger that kept surfacing every time I thought about what might have happened. How Bella might have broken her hand during an 'altercation' with Jake.

As the guard led me to a seat, I realised that, in my hurry, I hadn't upgraded my ticket to First Class and swore loudly, quickly apologising before blurting out everything that had happened and why I was so upset. This was so out of character for me and I was immediately mortified for venting and apologised again.

"Please stop apologising mate….no wonder you're upset. I'm probably old enough to be your Dad and I've got a daughter about your age. If something like that happened to her….."

He let the sentence trail off and took a breath.

"Look there's loads of room in First Class, we'll just go in there anyway and I'll tell the guard on this train that it's okay. It's not much but at least you'll be a bit more comfortable for a while."

I was sure at this point that I was holding up the train but he made the time to take me to the other section and let the guard on duty know before wishing me luck and climbing off.

Once the train was moving I struggled to get my thoughts in some sort of logical order. I was usually so practical, methodical and organised when I planned my travels and although I had memorised the journey and train changes from when I had booked Bella's tickets I realised that I hadn't really thought ahead. Yes, I had travelled to London repeatedly but I had never gone anywhere further without someone with me. At the very least I needed to get the guard on this train to phone ahead to London Victoria and ask for assistance to help me catch my next connection and I would have to do this each time I changed trains.

Nerves suddenly washed over me and it was a strange feeling. It wasn't that I felt vulnerable…..I was a big boy and could cope with making a mistake but it was the thought of missing a connection and not making it to Bella the same night that I couldn't cope with. If I had to make a fuss and play up my disability then so be it. I was about to go searching for the guard but he beat me to it and came to ask if I was okay; if I needed anything. When I explained about needing help at my connection he told me that he'd already rung ahead; not to worry and 'did I want a coffee as I looked like I needed one'.

Seriously I would never, ever complain about British Rail again.

He returned with a steaming cup of sweet coffee and told me that he'd be back for me when we arrived at Victoria.

As I gratefully sipped the hot coffee, I kept trying to work out what Charlie could have meant by Bella punching Jake during an 'altercation'. His call had been so short and the explanation so annoyingly ambiguous; it could mean anything from a noisy argument to a physical fight…..but the fact that Bella had been left with a broken bone in her beautiful body was too much for me. I just couldn't imagine Bella punching Jake….she was the kindest, sweetest person I had ever met. And for it to happen on the day of his Father's funeral too. Something serious had to have occurred for her to react like that and as Bella wasn't available to me, I needed more answers from Charlie.

As if on cue, my phone rang with Bella's ringtone and I snatched it open.

"Bella?"

"It's Charlie again. I thought you'd want an update."

"Of course….thank you. What's happening? Where's Bella? Is she okay? Can I talk to her?"

"Slow down Edward…..Bella's fine. She's had her X-Ray and unfortunately she _will_ need to go to the Hospital at Truro…..it's a nasty break I'm afraid and needs to be re-set; they can't do it here. A couple of her fingers are fractured too but that's only minor."

"There's nothing about any of this that's _minor_ Charlie."

I didn't even try and keep the ice and anger out of my voice; I was way past caring about the niceties of polite conversation.

To his credit Charlie didn't react and continued to speak calmly.

"I know Edward…..I meant, the fractures are minor injuries."

I could clearly hear the exhaustion, worry and stress in his voice and reminded myself that Bella was his only child and that he had buried his best friend today; this didn't affect just me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, hard and sighed heavily down the phone.

"I'm sorry to snap Charlie…..this is hard for me…..I need to be with Bella and I'm so far away…..I should have been there."

"Edward, I understand, I do, but I can assure you I'm doing everything I can here. I'll try and keep updating you as often as possible, but you have to understand that my first priority is Bella…..I have to make sure that she gets her hand sorted out."

"I do understand. Of course you're doing the right thing…..I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful, it's just that I'd like to be able to at least talk to her….."

Charlie let out a quiet laugh.

"You two are a right pair…..that's all Bella keeps saying; she's done nothing but ask to talk to you since we left the house. She's more worried about that than her hand."

My chest tightened with this knowledge and made my need for her spike.

"But the thing is Edward; they still don't allow mobile phones to be used in the hospitals here and Bella has to stay where she is to see the Doctors, go for X-Rays…..so for the moment, I'm afraid it's not possible."

He sounded genuinely sorry so I dropped the subject, keen to find out more about what had happened between Bella and Jake.

"Charlie, I know you said that Bella punched Jake…..what exactly happened?"

Charlie sighed with exasperation.

"Edward…..this is difficult over the phone. I don't want to make you worry more than you already are when I only got a brief explanation myself before having to rush off in the car. I'd hate to tell you the wrong thing; why don't you wait until Bella can explain it fully herself?"

I stiffened and had to force myself to remain calm.

"Please…..just tell me what you know. I promise I'll try and remain open minded until I speak to Bella. Please Charlie; I'm going crazy here."

For a few seconds he was silent and I was convinced that he wouldn't budge. Eventually, to my relief, he started speaking.

"All I know so far is what I saw and what little Bella told me. Jake was in my front garden slumped on the path…..he wasn't making a lot of sense and just kept saying he had to apologise to Bella. I went straight into my house and found her in the kitchen trying to use the phone. All she was worried about was catching that bloody train…..anyway she said that Jake had taken her phone and read some texts…..they'd argued over it and then…..he kissed her. She was upset and angry with him so she kneed him in the groin; they argued some more and then she punched him, breaking her hand."

I felt every muscle in my body tighten as what he was saying sank in. Jake had kissed Bella…..fucking _kissed_ my Bella…..against her will – of that I had no doubt. And Bella had felt the need to knee him in the groin and then punch him. I knew there was more and I would get the full story from Bella soon but I had heard enough. Anger was racing through my system but instead of it making me unstable enough to lose control…..I suddenly felt strangely calm. Focused and calm. I had to get to Bella but I was dealing with that…..and I had something to work on regarding Jake. That fucker was going to pay for laying his hands on Bella leaving her in pain, in hospital.

I had actually forgotten that I was still on the phone to Charlie until I heard his voice calling my name.

"Sorry Charlie, I zoned out there for a minute. I'm still here."

He sounded nervous and worried about me, asking if I was okay and my response was clipped and monotone.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Er….you don't _sound_ fine Edward, this is why I didn't want to go into it on the phone."

"Just one more question Charlie. I still don't understand why Jake wasn't arrested. Are you happy to let the guy who kissed your daughter _against her will_ go free? Surely it's classed as assault?"

I could hear the anger lacing his tone now as he fought to hold his temper.

"Edward….I know you're upset – understandably, but don't push it. I don't know the full story yet but I promise you I'll find out. At this moment Bella is out of her head on Diamorphine and talking a load of rubbish so I can't ask her to elaborate right now. And as I already told you, when I found her, injured, my first priority was to get her some medical attention. Jake didn't look like he was any sort of risk to anyone other than himself when I saw him and I've left him with a friend of mine who's going to try and find out what occurred. I have no grounds for arrest at this point as it was Bella that assaulted _him_. If I find out any different then I'll act accordingly…..do you really think I'd let him get away with it if he assaulted my daughter?"

I decided to lay my cards on the table and be honest.

"You've known him since he was a child….his father was your best friend…..at one point you hoped Bella would marry him. I can't imagine you'd want to arrest him."

He sighed heavily down the phone.

"Edward, I'd do it in a heartbeat if he hurt Bella."

We both remained silent, lost in our thoughts until he spoke.

"Look I have to get back…..I'll phone you again when I can."

…..

I was about to try and reach my father when the guard came to find me; I was lost in my thoughts and didn't realise we were pulling into Victoria Station. He made sure that I was 'handed over' safely to yet another rail employee who kindly led me to the London Underground and the correct platform for my next train to Paddington Station.

I was extremely grateful for the assistance as it was Friday, almost 5.30pm and the underground was packed with commuters in the rush hour. There was no way I could have even attempted to do this leg of the journey alone as the Station was heaving with travellers. The guy helping me even made sure that I got a seat; bluntly asking someone to move for me and then he went so far as to travel with me, standing nearby as there were no available seats for him. It was a forty minute journey each way and I thanked him profusely, only for him to casually remark that it was 'no problem at all'. It was amazing how such a seemingly simple act for him had such an impact on my life and it renewed my faith in human nature.

…..

Once I was safely deposited on the next train I knew I had a four and a half hour journey ahead of me. This time I asked to be seated near the buffet car as I had plans for this leg of the journey and those plans involved coffee….lots of it, as I needed to stay alert. The guard on this train assured me that he'd phone ahead to my next stop; Par station in Cornwall, and that he'd come back for me as we got near. Once he was satisfied that I had my bearings he left me to my own devices and wandered off whistling.

I went straight into the buffet car and using my stick, began to navigate my way to the counter. I hadn't got very far before the waitress approached me and helped me to a seat before taking my order for a strong coffee, promising to bring it right over.

As I waited, I dialled my parent's home and my Mum answered.

"Hey Mum….is Dad home?"

"Hello darling! This is a nice surprise, how are you?"

"I'm good…."

"How's Bella?"

As tempting as it was to tell her everything, knowing how comforting she would be, I really didn't want to go into it all on the phone otherwise I'd never hear the end of it.

"Yeah, great thanks Mum. Listen, I'm sorry to be so abrupt but I really need to talk to Dad….is he home?"

"I'm sorry Edward, he's working, he won't be home for hours…..and he's in surgery I'm afraid so you can't even reach him at the hospital. Is everything okay? Can I help at all?"

I could hear the slight worry in her voice and rushed to reassure her.

"Everything's fine Mum….it's nothing urgent."

She laughed lightly; her tone conspiratorial.

"Oh….say no more…..boys talk eh?"

"Yeah, something like that."

I tried hard to keep my voice casual.

"Mum….do you have Jenks contact details at hand?"

I winced, waiting for the inevitable questions.

"Jenks? Why do you need the solicitors phone number Edward? What's going on?"

"Honestly Mum, it's nothing serious…..I just need some financial advice….investments, you know….."

My Mum knew that Jenks handled all my financial affairs just as he did my Dad's so this was a plausible explanation. I heard her shuffling around; opening drawers until eventually she spoke again.

"I've got it darling…..do you want me to read it out?"

Christ, I hadn't thought this through properly. I couldn't save it in my phone while I was talking to her and there was no point me trying to write it down. I'd just have to memorise the number…..

"Your coffee sir…..where shall I put it?"

The waitress! Maybe she could help me.

"Hold on Mum."

"Thank you…..here is fine."

I indicated with my hand where I wanted the coffee.

"Listen, can I ask you a favour? Do you have a pad and pen? I need you to write a phone number down…..please?"

She just laughed.

"Sure, no problem."

I got my Mum to tell me the number and I repeated it out loud for the waitress. I finished the call, promising to call my Mum back soon as I wanted to try and reach Jenks before he left for the weekend.

I hoped the waitress wouldn't mind me asking one more favour.

"Look, I'm sorry to keep pestering you, I'm sure you've got better things to be doing…..but can you just read the number out to me again so I can dial it then I'll leave you in peace."

She happily read the number out and then gave me some space while I called the solicitor.

I knew, time wise I was cutting it fine but managed to charm the secretary into asking if Jenks would take my call. A minute or so later his booming voice rang out.

"Edward! How are you and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Relief at getting through to him made my whole body sag into my seat and I spent a few minutes giving him a run down of everything I knew, so far, about what had happened with Bella.

"I'm sorry that it's all a bit vague…..I'll know more tomorrow but can you give me some idea of where Bella stands legally? Does she have a case against Jacob for assault…..could she get an injunction against him?"

All joking around was put aside and Jenks launched straight into business mode.

"Okay, so this isn't really my area of expertise Edward….."

My heart sank like a stone as I knew I'd never get hold of someone else this late on a Friday afternoon.

"…..but a colleague of mine specialises in this field. Let me call him and I'll ring you back…..will you be on this number?"

As I waited for his call Charlie phoned me again to let me know that Bella was flat out refusing to have her hand re-set under general anaesthetic and was being given a top up dose of drugs so they could try while she was awake. If it failed she would have no choice but to stay in overnight and have it done in surgery.

I couldn't help but feel both irritated and proud that she was being so stubborn and smiled to myself, imagining her digging her heels in and refusing to budge and for the millionth time, I wished I was with her. I was worried though at how much the procedure was going to hurt her and mentioned this to Charlie as a few years ago Emmett had broken his leg while he was skiing and had to have his leg re-set while he was awake. Rosalie said that she had never heard screams like it in her life.

Charlie sighed with exasperation.

"I know, we've all told her but she's insistent that she wants to try it this way first as she doesn't want to be admitted and have to stay here overnight. And at least it's an improvement on her original plan which was to travel home injured as she said that you'd take her to the hospital when she got home."

My heart clenched at hearing this as it sunk in exactly how desperate Bella had been to get home; to me, if she was prepared to travel with a painfully mangled hand just so I could take care of her. She needed me as much as I needed her and I was stuck on a fucking train, hours away still.

"Oh god…..look I'll be there as soon as I can but it's not going to be until around….."

"What? What are you talking about Edward?"

It suddenly dawned on me that in my panic and rush to catch the train I hadn't once told Charlie that I was coming to Cornwall.

"Sorry…..I was in such a rush…..and I was so distracted with worrying about Bella…..I'm on my way to Cornwall. The train gets into Newquay at around eleven twenty tonight."

There was silence for a few seconds as he absorbed this new information and then when he spoke again he just sounded resigned and his tone suggested nothing but concern for me.

"Edward…..it's a long journey. Where are you now? How are you managing - is someone with you?"

"I'm currently heading towards Par Station; I should be there by ten forty five. I'm alone…..but the rail staff have been really helpful with all my connections. I'm fine Charlie, really, you don't need to worry. I have to get to Bella….."

Charlie mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear before saying that he had to get back so he could be with Bella for the procedure.

I finally drank my, now almost cold coffee and called out for the waitress, requesting another one. I was half way through the scalding drink when my phone rang again with the generic ring tone and I snatched it open, aware that it wouldn't be Charlie but hoping it was Jenks.

Thankfully it was and he proceeded to pass on the information he had found out for me. It was information overload as he explained in detail what constitutes sexual assault and the injunction procedure. I took a deep breath.

"Okay so let me know if I have this right…..forced kissing _can_ be classed as a sexual assault if he intentionally touched Bella and his touch was sexual in nature."

"Yes but it also has to be clear that Bella did _not_ consent to kissing him _and_ Jacob was fully aware that he didn't have her consent."

I knew that I would have to ask Bella for more details but I was fairly certain with the limited information I had that Bella would have a strong case to get Jacob charged.

"And she can't get an injunction or a non-molestation order?"

"No, injunctions are only granted for people who are married or going through divorce proceedings _and_ where domestic violence is involved. The non-molestation order doesn't apply unless Jacob has a well documented history of violence, pestering, annoying, harassing and threatening Bella."

"So the only option available to her is to apply for a restraining order?"

"It seems so. The first point of contact should be the police and Bella needs to formally report what happened; if they become involved they will then warn Jacob about his behaviour and advise him to stay away from Bella. If he fails to heed their advice and harasses her in any way then they will apply to a Judge for a restraining order on her behalf…..and if he breaks the terms of the order he will be jailed.

"Incidentally you are fully entitled to take a different route and completely bypass reporting it to the police and go directly to a solicitor who will apply to a Judge for a restraining order. In these situations the order is based purely on evidence and will only be granted if the Judge is satisfied with what is presented to him. As you can imagine it would be helpful to Bella if there were witnesses."

I took a moment for everything to sink in.

"Thanks so much Jenks, I really appreciate you doing this for me on such short notice…..I hope I didn't hold you up for too long."

He just chucked deeply.

"It's not a problem Edward and I hope your young lady makes a swift recovery."

I asked him to send me the bill for his time and he also promised to have the contact details for his colleague sent to me via text just in case Bella needed his services. He also explained that although the restraining order itself is free, Bella would be liable for any solicitor's fees if we didn't go through the police.

I didn't care how much it might cost, fully prepared to pay whatever was needed to ensure Bella's safety and peace of mind. There was no way Jake was going to get away with what he had done. This had to stop.

The waitress's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry, what?"

She giggled before repeating herself.

"I asked if you wanted another coffee."

"Oh, yes please…..listen, thanks so much for your help earlier. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to save that number into your phone?"

"No, but thanks anyway."

She was silent for a moment and I was starting to think that maybe she'd moved back to the counter without me hearing her until she spoke again.

"Do you want me to save _my_ number in your phone?"

I was speechless for a few seconds; I really didn't see that one coming and it threw me.

"Er…..no…..I have a girlfriend. I'm on my way to meet her now actually. So thank you, but no."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess…..serious?"

"_Very_ serious. We live together…..she's amazing."

"Oh well, I didn't think a guy like you would be single…..but it was worth a try."

I wasn't sure what I could say to that so I kept my mouth shut as she disappeared to get me a fresh coffee.

…

Eventually I had to ask the waitress to direct me to the nearest toilet; I was now paying the price for all that coffee but it was necessary to fight of the tiredness which seemed to want to pull me down. When I returned I ordered a sandwich and ate it without even tasting it as my mind was elsewhere.

Charlie called again a little later to let me know that he had been with Bella while they re-set her hand and although it had taken some time, thankfully it was successful. They were just waiting now for a cast to be fitted before they could leave. He sounded upset so I prodded for more details…..and immediately wished I hadn't. It sounded fucking horrendous and Charlie must have been going mad watching the Doctor do that to Bella while he just sat there, holding her good hand and listening to her scream and curse.

And apparently scream and curse she did…..even Charlie was shocked at her language and there can't have been much he hadn't heard in the course of his work.

She was so doped up at this point that she was talking utter gibberish, convinced it all made sense and confused as to why no one had any clue as to what she was talking about. And still she asked for me. She hadn't stopped at any point all afternoon and every now and then would burst into noisy sobs, much like a child. And in-between all of this she would suddenly fall asleep for anything up to half an hour before waking up and doing it all again.

"Look Charlie….tell her I'm on my way and that I'll be there tonight."

"I've already told her that you're coming and she burst into tears and accused me of lying to her as its 'too far'. She thinks I'm saying it just to get her to be quiet…..she really is out of it Edward.

"Look, I'm going to get back but before I go I wanted you to know that when you get to Newquay Station I'll be there to collect you so listen out for me okay?"

I was really touched by the gesture.

"Charlie….you'll be exhausted by then, you've had a tough day. I can get a taxi."

_Christ….I hope the taxis run that late at night._

"It's not a problem…..anyway, I _want_ to come and meet you. We should be out of here soon and I'll get Bella settled at home…..a friend of mine, Maggie, will keep an eye on her while I'm gone; she'll probably be out for the count by then anyway."

I thanked him warmly before we ended the call, wondering idly if Maggie was the woman Bella suspected that he was seeing.

….

I left the buffet car and returned to my original seat for the remainder of the journey which went excruciatingly slowly. Hyped up on coffee and stress, my mind was a whirl of activity as I tried to process all the information that I had gleaned from Jenks. I was desperate to move forward in making Jake pay for putting his hands on Bella…_fuck_, for ever even _thinking_ he could touch Bella that way. Being drunk was no excuse; she deserved far better from someone who she thought was a friend. His actions had upset her and left her in a great deal of pain which was completely unforgiveable.

I knew I would have to tread carefully though; my first priority would be to make sure Bella was okay, to comfort her and to temporarily push aside my feelings until I had the full story. I couldn't and _wouldn't_ push her.

I was desperate to be back at her side; to feel her, to hold her, to breathe her in…..and I knew she wanted me there; _needed_ me. She'd done nothing but ask for me all day which was killing me slowly and nothing would feel right again until we were back together.

Fuck, she'd been so upset at having to go alone and then for this to happen….there was no fucking way she'd ever be making this journey alone again.

….

My final connection went smoothly and the last leg of the journey was uneventful. At long last I felt the train slow as it pulled into Newquay Station and I grabbed my bag and stick, desperate to be in Charlie's car and that bit closer to Bella. The guard helped me off the apparently deserted train and I immediately heard Charlie call out to me a few seconds before he gripped my arm.

After a brief exchange of greetings we were in his car as he sped towards his home. I pumped him for information on Bella and apparently she was finally asleep after a stressful journey home from the hospital when she had once again continued to swing between talking nonsense, crying, asking for me and falling asleep.

He filled me in on all the medical information; what Bella had to do to take care of her hand, how long the cast had to stay on for, what painkillers she could use. I soaked it all up, grateful that Charlie seemed to be handing the responsibility over to me and I hoped this meant that he trusted me to take care of Bella.

We lapsed into silence for a while and I had no reserves of energy left to make polite conversation. I could hear Charlie huffing slightly and knew that he was trying to say something else. Eventually he broke the silence.

"So…..I've managed to find out a little more about what happened. The argument with Jacob I mean."

I was immediately alert and sat up straight.

"Go on."

"Well apparently he didn't stop talking when I left him with my friend, Harry. He completely takes the blame for what happened; he was goading Bella with…..look, are you sure you want to hear this from me, it's not very nice."

"Charlie, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but please just tell me everything. Don't leave anything out…..I'll cope with it, whatever it is. It's the not knowing that driving me insane."

"Okay…..well, he took Bella's mobile phone and read some texts that you two had sent each other and then started provoking Bella with remarks about you being blind, spelling mistakes in the texts that sort of thing…..Bella was furious but refused to argue as she just wanted to catch her train.

"Then he took it up a notch and accused her of being ashamed of you and that she missed out on a real man…..as you can imagine she just exploded and called him out on everything. According to Jacob he decided to remind her what a _real man_ is like, grabbed her and kissed her. She struggled and kneed him in the groin to get him to stop. They argued some more as he tried to stop Bella leaving and it ended with her punching him.

"According to Jacob, it was at that point that he realised what he was doing…..he said she was panicked and scared…..and it was like a wake up call. He tried to apologise and talk to her but Bella bolted in the house. When I found him he was in a heap on the pathway."

A fresh surge of anger coursed through my body and I could feel myself trembling with rage, my hands clenched into fists on my lap as I absorbed the odd bits of fresh information. Jake had intentionally goaded Bella and I knew full well that she would have been wild in my defence, just as I would if someone made remarks about her. As I _had_ done in the recent past with that idiot Mike Newton. Then he forced himself on her; frightened or angered her enough that she lashed out and ended up with a broken hand.

Christ knows what would have been going through her mind at that point; while she was far from being feeble, physically she was very petite and certainly, at the very least, would have felt vulnerable. I couldn't even speak at this point and just concentrated on trying to breathe evenly.

"Edward…..are you okay? Look, when Bella is properly awake I'll fully support her in whatever action she wants to take against Jacob. This has gone too far…..I know he's struggling with losing Billy but now I know more of what happened…..I can't let this go."

I somehow managed to grind out an answer through gritted teeth.

"I'm as far from okay as it's possible to get in all honesty. I'm so fucking angry and upset about it all that I can barely articulate what I feel about Jake. I know you have a history with him but honestly, I don't give a fuck about his issues right now…..I'm sure that makes me a shitty person with him burying his Dad today…..but _all_ I care about is Bella. And he _hurt_ her which is unforgiveable. She means _everything_ to me Charlie; nothing is more important to me than her happiness, health, safety….."

Charlie clapped me on the shoulder and cut in.

"I'm going to have to disagree Edward; it doesn't make you a shitty person. What it _does_ make you is an excellent boyfriend for my daughter."

I was actually speechless with shock but thrilled that Charlie had seemingly accepted me as Bella's partner.

To cover the slight awkwardness he began to tell me about the legal options available to Bella and this time it was my turn to cut in as I explained about the conversation I'd had with Jenks on the train.

"I'm impressed Edward. You've clearly done your homework. I'll be honest with you…..you know I had some reservations about yours and Bella's relationship…..well, let's just say I no longer have those worries."

We sat in companionable silence for the last few miles while my frazzled brain tried to make sense of everything.

…

Finally, fucking _finally_ we pulled up at Charlie's house and I immediately made a move to get out of the car, eager to get to Bella. I unfolded my stick, trying to remember my bearings from the last time I was here, but it was no use, I was far too tired and stressed so waited for Charlie to lock up the car and come around to me. He gave me his arm and I gratefully let him lead me into his house.

We were greeted by Maggie who seemed genuinely pleased to meet me and she immediately started fussing over both of us with offers of food and drink. As much as I wanted to be polite, the pull to get to Bella overrode everything else and I dragged my hands through my hair in agitation as I fidgeted in the hallway.

"Here, let me take your bag…..you go on up. We can chat another time."

I was beyond grateful for the reprieve and almost ran up the stairs, only to be stopped by Charlie calling out to me good naturedly.

"So Edward…..keep your clothes on and don't lock the door. I'll be checking in on you kids."

I heard Maggie light-heartedly take him to task as I finally got to Bella's room. I paused in the doorway and listened to her deep breathing as I forced myself to recall the layout of the room. I removed my jacket and Ray-Bans and dropped them on the chair in her room along with my stick before taking off my shoes and feeling my way over to Bella. When my knees touched the bed I carefully felt around for how much space there was for me in the tiny bed.

I gingerly climbed on top of the covers, trying in vain to make my large body fit alongside her without disturbing her rest. Even though she was asleep, Bella instinctively turned towards me, mumbling and I wrapped my arms loosely around her, worried about hurting her hand further but desperate to be close.

I buried my face in her hair and breathed her in as she started to stir and wake. Finally, after one of the worst days of my life, I was where I wanted to be. Beside my Bella. There was no way I was leaving her side now.

….

_**Please Press Review!**_

_**X**_


	27. Chapter 27

**All recognised characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N: **_I'll just keep saying 'sorry' on a loop and hope that you'll forgive me for the shamefully long gap between updates. I had some health issues (nothing serious thankfully) that were dragging me down and leaving me exhausted. I had surgery mid May and fingers crossed; all seems okay now so I hope to get back to writing far more regularly._

_Thank you so much to those of you that are still with me and I really appreciate all the genuinely lovely emails asking when I was next going to update._

_So….on we go. _

**BPOV**

I woke up confused and very hot, wondering why I couldn't move and trying to work out where I was in the dark. My head was pounding so I twisted it around very carefully and found Edward wrapped all around me, pinning me to the tiny bed in my Dad's house. Usually Charlie kept the place chilly but the noise coming from the ancient radiators told me that the heating was on a high setting. Add to that a fully clothed Edward and it explained why I was flushed and sweaty.

I tried to extricate myself from Edward's death grip, pushing up on my hands and gasped as pain shot up my left hand and arm. I bit down hard on my lip as I waited for the wave of pain to pass before finally managing to struggle to a sitting position where I tried to get everything straight inside my throbbing head.

After a few minutes I had recalled the main events of yesterday; the funeral and the subsequent trip to both hospitals, resulting in my now broken hand encased in the plaster cast. I tried to quell the anger that surged inside me when I thought about what Jake had done to me and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt that any friendship we had once shared was well and truly over; there could be no going back from this. I only had vague recollections of conversations I'd had with my dad; the main theme apparently being me complaining, crying and asking for Edward.

I looked over at Edward's sleeping form once again and tears flooded my eyes and my heart swelled as I remembered how he had travelled all this way to be with me. It meant so much to me that he'd made such a huge effort and I didn't fail to recognise how significant his actions were - he knew I needed him and he wanted to be there for me, regardless of how difficult this was for him. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I could rely on him; that I was his priority. I made myself a promise that, not only would I always do the same for him but I would ensure that he knew it too. I wanted him to feel as loved and as secure as I did.

I glanced at the clock and found that although it was only 5.30am, I was wide awake after all the sleep I'd had. Moving carefully so I didn't disturb Edward, I slipped out of bed, clumsily struggled into my dressing gown and made a quick trip to the bathroom before heading downstairs in search of painkillers. I was rummaging around in my Dad's medicine cupboard when Maggie walked into the kitchen and almost gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry Bella…..I didn't mean to scare you. Can I help?"

"That's okay, I think I'm still a bit jumpy after yesterday…..I need some painkillers…..my hand's killing me and my head's pounding."

"Oh, right. You need this bag; it's the stuff the hospital sent home with you. Let me get you the right pills."

I thanked her profusely and swallowed down the painkillers with a glass of water while she made us both a coffee. As we sat at the kitchen table in comfortable silence I realised that she must have stayed overnight and I suddenly felt awkward for disturbing her sleep.

"Sorry to wake you up….."

She waved my apology off.

"I was already awake, don't worry. Your Dad starts work at seven and I start my shift at eight so we had to get up anyway."

She shot me an embarrassed look and then rushed to clarify.

"I stayed over last night…on the sofa I mean."

"Maggie….it's none of my business, really."

She laughed quietly and I couldn't help but laugh along with her when she continued, gently making fun out of my Dad's traditional ways.

"Well, you know your Dad….he has to do everything properly. It's not just you and Edward that have to abide by the rules."

While the painkillers gradually kicked in, I asked her to go through the medicine with me. When I laughed and said I was likely to forget if it made me feel like I had at the hospital she just smiled and assured me that my Dad had explained it all to Edward anyway so I didn't need to worry too much.

"He really is a lovely guy Bella….your Dad hasn't stopped singing his praises."

It was hard to put into words how thrilled I was to hear this.

"I know Maggie…..I'm so lucky to have met him…"

At that moment my Dad bowled into the kitchen.

"Lucky to have met who?"

Maggie answered for me with a huge smile on her face.

"We were just talking about Edward."

"Ah! He's a good man Bella."

I was stunned into silence as he walked over and kissed me on the cheek and sat beside me as Maggie busied herself with making my Dad a coffee and preparing his breakfast.

His face was a picture of concern and I was suddenly choked with emotion as he searched my face.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Okay I think….a bit wobbly, you know. My hand's throbbing, a headache….."

"That's to be expected, the doctors said it would settle down in a few days, especially with the painkillers…..but I meant how are _you_ feeling?"

"Ugh…..honestly? Angry, upset, disappointed….."

I trailed off while my Dad nodded in understanding before shifting to eat his breakfast.

"I'm working all day today and I'm assuming you'll be travelling home with Edward later….but before you leave I expect to see you down at the Station."

I was suddenly filled with panic and nerves.

"But I haven't done anything wrong…..have I?"

He rushed to reassure me.

"No, of course not. I meant that you may have a case against Jacob for assault and you could also ask for a restraining order."

He glanced up at me before continuing, as if waiting for some sort of objection. Satisfied that I was listening intently he continued.

"I know you're an adult and capable of making your own decisions but…look….I know it's early and you're not fully awake yet, but talk about it with Edward when he gets up will you?"

"Of course…..actually I'd better go and see if he's awake."

My Dad reassured me that he was out like a light having looked in on him before coming downstairs.

"You had a rough day yesterday and I'm sure you don't want to keep going over and over it all, but I discussed it at length with Edward yesterday and he did his own research on the journey down here. He knows all the options available to you and he'll explain everything - okay?"

I smiled and squeezed his hand, wanting to erase the worry on his face.

"Okay, thanks Dad…..I'm sorry about everything yesterday….."

He looked up at me sharply.

"Don't Bella…..you have nothing to apologise for. Jacob's lucky I haven't kicked his arse all the way to Newquay."

He finished his breakfast and we said our goodbyes with him giving one final reminder about seeing me at the Police Station later. I busied myself with making a fresh coffee, one handed, while Charlie said goodbye to Maggie and she waved him off at the front door.

When she came back in the kitchen Maggie joined me for another coffee and we chatted at the kitchen table. She asked me about my job, Edward, his work, where we lived; just every day things…and it was really nice; easy and unforced. She talked a little about her grown up children, meeting my Dad, her job and I found that I really enjoyed getting to know her.

"Speaking of which, I'd better get ready otherwise I'll be late for my shift."

"Thank you for everything Maggie…..well, I don't actually remember everything…..but thank you."

She waved me off with a smile and gave me a brief hug before going upstairs. I rinsed my cup out as best as I could with one hand before going back upstairs to my old room and slipping on to the bed next to Edward.

I lay there for a few minutes, quietly watching him sleep and marvelling at how truly beautiful he was. I carefully brushed the hair away from his eyes and couldn't resist lightly trailing my fingers over his perfect features. I was suddenly overwhelmed with how much I loved him and moved to get as close as possible, wrapping my uninjured arm around his waist and breathing him in; whispering into his chest.

"I love you so much…..I'm so glad I met you."

I was slightly startled when he stirred and carefully wrapped his arms around me. His voice was rough and thick with sleep.

"Love you too Bella….."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you….you must be exhausted after yesterday."

He gently kissed the top of my head.

"I'm pretty sure that I should I be saying that to you."

I shuffled upwards slightly so I could kiss him on his mouth.

"Thank you for coming…..I can't tell you what that means to me."

He groaned and carefully pulled me closer to him, his tired voice cracking with emotion.

"Of course I came…..when I got the call from your Dad, I thought…..I didn't know…..I just…..Christ Bella, it scared the shit out of me; the thought of anything happening to you…..I _had_ to get here, I should have fucking been here with you anyway….."

"Shhh, I'm fine….well a bit shaken up, but I'm okay…..and you're here now."

His whole body stiffened.

"Yeah, well, sorry Bella, but in my book _fine_ would be you coming home in one piece, as perfect as when you left….not with a broken hand encased in a plaster cast, two fractured fingers and a bag of painkillers."

I winced even though I already knew full well how he was going to react when my Dad called him. He'd been worried sick, panicking and most likely giving himself hell for not being able to come with me. And I didn't need to be told that Jacob, understandably, wouldn't be at the top of his Christmas card list.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…..I can't imagine what you….I mean, if it was you I'd have been going mad. I just meant….."

Edward gripped me to him even tighter; his tone softer now.

"I'm sorry Bella…..I'm not angry at you….you know that right? I'm just so relieved to be here with you again. Yesterday was…..stressful, to say the least; I was so far away and it felt like I'd never get here….and I needed to get here so badly. You needed me…."

I felt overcome with how much he loved me; how much he cared.

"Kiss me."

He pecked me on my forehead which made me laugh.

"_Edward_….a real kiss….please."

"Bella…..let me brush my teeth….."

"I don't care about that - please….just kiss me."

He sighed and kissed me properly, his hands carefully finding their way to my face and gently stroking my cheeks with his thumbs as he cupped my face with his large hands. I relaxed immediately and felt the stress begin to leave him too. Eventually we pulled apart and lay there quietly, foreheads touching.

"I really am so pleased you're here."

He sighed softly.

"I know babe, me too."

"You were wrapped around me so tightly when I woke up."

"I didn't hurt you did I? I was trying to be careful of your hand but holding you like that was the only way I could get you to settle down and sleep. You were having nightmares."

I kissed him again on his perfect mouth, overwhelmed by how thoughtful he was.

"Of course you didn't hurt me. You took care of me like you always do."

Any reply was cut off by a knock on the door and Maggie calling out that she had a coffee for Edward. When we asked her to come in she apologised for disturbing us but discretely explained that she thought we may want to get an early start if we had _things to do today_.

Edward immediately moved to sit and gratefully took the coffee which Maggie carefully placed in his outstretched hands.

"Thank you Maggie, you're an angel."

"Right, I have to leave now for work…..Bella's medicines are in the kitchen, in the middle of the table. Do you need me to go through them again?"

After checking what time I had last taken them, Edward assured her he had the instructions committed to memory and that he was able to tell them apart easily as they had Braille labelling.

I feigned indignation, telling them both that I was able to look after myself to which they both burst into loud laughter, teasing me about my reaction to the drugs I'd been given at the hospital.

We said our goodbyes to Maggie who warmly hugged us both and made promises to stay in touch and get together again soon.

Edward finished his coffee and remained sitting on the edge of my bed. I could tell he wanted to say something but was holding back so I reached out with my right hand and squeezed his arm.

"What is it Edward? Tell me."

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I've got so much running around inside my head. I'm upset about what happened to you and worried about your injuries. I want to know everything that happened…..but I'm unsure if you want to talk about it so I don't want to push. I want to tell you what I found out about your legal options…..but I'm not sure if you're up to it. I want to beat the fucking shit out of Jacob for putting his disgusting hands on you but I know I can't do it…..I want him charged for assault. I want to somehow sort it all out for you….Fuck! I want to take you home, I want to be _anywhere_ else but here right now…."

He trailed off and my heart clenched tightly as I took in how agitated, worried and tired he looked as I knew that I'd feel exactly the same if the situation were reversed. I moved as quickly as I could to sit next to him and wrapped my good arm around his waist and rested my head against him.

"I know….it seems like a lot but we'll sort it all out together. I think I understand how you must be feeling because I'm trying to imagine how I'd feel if it was you…..but I can only tell you the truth - I really am doing okay, _I promise_. I wouldn't lie to you Edward, I mean yeah, I'm a bit shaken up, achy and seriously pissed off at Jacob but….I'm so much better now you're here. You make everything better just by being with me."

I looked up at his face and caught a glimpse of his watery eyes right before he grabbed me clumsily and hugged me fiercely to his hard body. No words, just _everything_ conveyed in his tight hold.

Eventually we pulled apart and I decided to get the ball rolling on our day so we could go home as soon as possible. I suggested we shower and dress before having some breakfast. Edward seemed to brighten up a little and before long we were both sitting at the small kitchen table drinking juice and eating toast.

Once I'd cleared everything away I sat back down next to Edward and took one of his hands in mine.

"Okay, so where do you want to start?"

He looked slightly taken aback but also relieved at my directness and his voice was quiet but firm, his face a picture of concern.

"I'd like to know everything that happened….if you feel up to telling me that is."

I knew that he needed to hear it all as I would be exactly the same and I didn't want him to have to hear it for the first time at the Police Station in front of strangers. This way he would have a chance to take everything on board while we were alone. So for the next several minutes I told Edward everything that had happened, right from the funeral, all the way to my argument with Jake which led me to punching him hard enough to break my hand and fracture a couple of fingers. Keeping a tight hold on my hand he sat there, head down, listening intently; his jaw clenched tight. I felt him stiffen and flinch several times, his hold on me tightening, but he allowed me to keep talking and resisted any urge he may have had to interrupt.

Once I'd finished he asked a few questions; eventually satisfied that he had the full story before he pulled me into a tight hug, telling me how sorry he was that it had happened at all, especially on such a sad day. He told me that he'd already spoken to Charlie but hearing it from me seemed to make it hit home harder. He was upset and angry at everything that had happened, but made it clear that his fury was directed firmly at Jake. Once or twice he tried to place a measure of blame on himself for not being able to come with me, but I shot that down immediately; adamant that he was in no way responsible for Jake's behaviour.

He kissed the fingers of my injured hand gently but his voice was rough and laced with anger.

"Bella…..it's just so hard to know what he did to you…..that he spoke to you like that and _touched_ you in that way…..man-handled you like a piece of fucking meat. You don't deserve to be treated that way….no one does. I just can't even…..I don't want him to get away with it….."

I cut in, desperate to let him know that we were on the same page; I wanted to report it, take whatever legal action we could, draw a line under it, then go home and get on with our lives.

"I know Edward…..neither do I."

Edward visibly sagged with relief.

"Charlie said you'd explain the legal options to me?"

He told me everything that he'd found out from his solicitor, going over it a few times until I was sure that I understood it all correctly. I huffed out a breath in frustration and shared my worries that there had been no witnesses but he did his best to reassure me that even if the Police were not able to help then we would simply deal with it privately through the legal contact that he'd been given by his family solicitor.

We packed our overnight bags, the pair of us clumsily cramming everything into Edward's case as it was slightly larger so I could leave mine at my Dad's to take home another time. We realised that with my injured hand and Edward having to use his stick as well as wanting to hold on to each other, two cases just wouldn't work. I called a taxi and after a final check around my Dad's, satisfied that we hadn't left anything there, I locked up and we headed off to the Police Station.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

We saw Charlie briefly as he lead us to an interview room, explaining that he couldn't take any part in dealing with my complaint against Jacob due to the obvious conflict of interests. He would however, be giving his own statement separately if the officer in charge required it.

I'd met Inspector Banner a few times before and he smiled warmly as he came into the room. With introductions over, he got straight down to business, asking me what had happened before finally taking a formal statement of my complaint, which included details of my injuries. Edward was a strong and supportive presence; holding my hand the entire time and while he didn't interfere with my formal statement he became more vocal once the formalities had been dealt with, questioning Inspector Banner regarding their next move and making it clear that we weren't prepared to just let the matter drop.

Although we realised that, without witnesses, any action against Jacob would largely depend on how honest he was when he was brought in, we left the station feeling optimistic that my complaint had been taken seriously and would be dealt with promptly with Inspector Banner promising to keep me up to date with what was happening.

We headed straight to the station and bought our tickets and having some time to kill; we went into town and ate lunch at a small cafe. We drew a few looks here and there as we made our way around but when I told Edward, we managed to share a laugh about what we must look like – me with one arm in a plaster cast and the other gripping onto his belt loops, Edward with his stick in one hand and pulling the case along with the other. I was so thankful that he was able to see the humorous side to things and it felt good to laugh again after the last couple of days.

Once we were on the train and going through every station that took us closer to home and further away from Cornwall, both of us began to relax right down. It was bliss to sit together, alone, in a first class carriage and I sunk happily into Edward's side as he wrapped a protective arm around me, periodically checking that I was okay and was taking my pain medications at the right time. I realised once again how good it felt to have him care for me the way that he did and somehow he managed to do it without being suffocating and overbearing. I knew how fortunate I was to have met my soul mate; I'd gained so much from his love, consideration and protectiveness and that even after such a short time if I were to lose him, there would be a gaping hole in my life. I only hoped that I was able to do the same for him…..to be what he needed.

"Penny for them?"

His gentle voice brought me back from my thoughts and made me smile.

"Sorry…..I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, but….."

Edward pulled me tighter into his side.

"Hey…..we're lucky to have each other. It goes both ways Bella."

"I know, but…..don't you ever, I mean…..I sometimes feel like….."

I trailed off, concerned that I wouldn't be able to explain properly but Edward was having none of that, coaxing me gently to continue.

"What do you feel like? Tell me, please."

"Well, I'm a bit concerned that maybe I'm….high maintenance."

Edward laughed out loud which really hadn't been the reaction I was expecting, although it did make me smile.

"You aren't serious surely? What are you talking about?"

He teased me about having another weird reaction to the painkillers before I lightly smacked him on his chest.

"Hey! I _am_ being serious. Since you've met me you've had to rescue me from Mike Newton, cope with me almost fainting over a tiny cut on my finger, rush back from London when I collapsed with the flu. Now all this stuff with Jacob….."

Edward immediately got serious and gently pulled my face up towards his, kissing me to get me to stop talking.

"Stop that Bella. I love you, it's as simple as that…..I'd do _anything_ for you and that includes doing my best to defend you from idiots, taking care of you when you need me and supporting you at all times. I'm your boyfriend…..I want to be there for you; good times, difficult times – all of it. It's not a chore; I _want_ to do it…honestly. I never in a million years thought I'd find someone like you to share my life with; someone who treats me like an equal and looks past my disability to really see _me_. You do that Bella and you have done since the day we met."

I let out a small sob and clambered awkwardly into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him hard.

"Edward….thank you, that's beautiful. Do know how much you mean to me? I love you so much that it's hard to put into words. You have to know that I'll _always_ be there for you too, whatever you need me for and I hope…I hope that I'm able to give you as much as you give me."

His voice was quiet and rough with emotion.

"I _do_ know Bella, you already give me everything I need….you're perfect for me…..we're perfect for each other."

The remainder of the journey home was uneventful but good as we both made an effort to talk about all sorts of things and not just what had happened with Jacob. Although we realised it needed to be sorted out and would likely take some time, neither one of us wanted it to take over our life together.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...

It was bliss to finally get back to the apartment.

Home.

A sense of peace washed over me as we settled back in and freshened up before having a snack and a glass of juice in the kitchen and deciding to have an early night. While Edward locked up I cleared the kitchen and as I was closing the dishwasher he appeared behind me and without saying a word, turned me round to face him, abruptly pulling me in for a hard kiss. I'd missed Edward in every way for the short time we'd spent apart and my body immediately ignited as the kissing deepened, hands wandered and our bodies pushed together….and judging by how hard he felt against my stomach, he felt the same.

He pulled back, breathing deeply and it seemed like he was trying to get himself under control. But I wanted more and reached to pull him back again, my own breathing erratic.

"Edward?"

He looked pained but wrapped his arms around me gently, burying his face in my neck.

"I'm sorry Bella…..I shouldn't have mauled you like that, I wanted to be gentle with you after everything that happened."

I realised immediately what he was worried about but there was no way that he would ever treat me the way Jacob had. Edward's touch was always welcomed by me and even at the height of his passion as he manipulated my much smaller body, he had _never_ hurt me and I knew he never would. Using my good hand I pulled his head away from my neck and held his face.

"Edward, baby…..I trust you completely, this isn't an issue - I'm fine. I feel safe with you, I always do; don't let what happened change who we are together. I love your touch, your body….I love what you do to me; how you make me feel. I love you….I want you….please."

He hesitated for a few more seconds before finally relaxing; kissing me again. This time he didn't stop; his mouth becoming more and more demanding and before long we were both naked and panting as he pinned me against the kitchen counter. At this point I was beyond aroused and didn't care where we were as long as he was inside me, and soon.

But still my welfare was his main concern.

"Is your hand okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah it's fine…I'm fine. I promise."

"Tell me if I need to stop."

"_Oh god_, please don't stop."

I must have sounded desperate because he immediately dropped his mouth back to mine, his hands touching me everywhere while he manoeuvred us both to the table, quickly shifting the chairs aside with his legs. His voice was low and rough and just his tone was enough to make my entire body tingle.

"Bella….I know you're ready for me and I need you - _right now_. I just….I want to….I need…."

I understood immediately how he felt and what he needed as I had been exactly the same after I'd found out about Heidi's pathetic attempts to seduce him when he was in London. I'd been wild when we'd had sex, needing him so badly; needing to show him that he was mine. I gently stroked his face, wanting to show that I understood.

"I know….take me. I need you just as badly."

He groaned and carefully turned me around, guiding me to lean over the table. I leant on my elbows so I wasn't putting any weight on my injured hand while Edward nudged my legs apart and without any warning, pushed inside me. Hard.

Both of us moaned loudly at the sheer bliss of being joined again this way and he stopped briefly to check that I was okay. I was more than okay; I felt complete again. Satisfied with me virtually begging him to continue, Edward's thrusts were relentless as he gripped my hips and pounded inside me over and over. Our lovemaking was hard and demanding, frantic and urgent. And _everything_ we both needed after all the stress of the last few days.

I came quickly and Edward followed immediately after. The release felt euphoric and I came so hard I was grateful for the support of the table while Edward struggled to remain upright and not crush me. Once I was able to move again I turned to Edward and carefully wrapped my arms around him, telling him how much I loved him and how happy I was to be home with him again. He pulled me closer to his body, sounding as emotional as I felt.

"Oh Bella….I love you too - so much. You sure you're okay?"

"Of course. We're together again. It's perfect."

Draped around each other we made our way to the bedroom, eagerly soaking up the bliss of being back in our own bed; together. Edward immediately wrapped himself around me, taking care to avoid my hand and all felt right in my world again; I felt secure and confident that I was right where I wanted to be.

_**Please Press review!**_

_**X**_

**Recs:**I urge you to read the following two fics by _**ruinedbyrob**__._

**Loss of Control:** Brilliant one-shot dealing with overwhelming, unexpected but instant attraction. Edward/Bella.

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6830209/1/Loss_of_Control**

_For 21 years Bella has lived a quiet, safe, boring and unsatisfying life. She's always in control, never allowing herself to just let go and feel. With one look from an unkempt beautiful stranger she takes a chance and changes all of that._

**Tailspin:** EPOV of _Loss of Control. _Six chapters with maybe one more to wrap it all up.

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6962661/1/Tailspin**


End file.
